Disharmony in the Dungeons
by Ms-Figg
Summary: WARNING: VERY DARK DISTURBING FIC! Written for Marriage Law Challenge. Severus has to marry Hermione. Severus' lovers arent happy. Neither is Voldemort. AU, lemons,violence, mutilation, sexual brutality, MM rape. Character death. Oral, Anal.
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNINGS: This is a very dark, disturbing story based on the Marriage Law Challenge, where Muggle-borns are forced by law to marry Purebloods in an attempt to strengthen magical blood. In this story we have a very brutal and dark Severus, a rather twisted Hermione, graphic violence, mutilation, abuse and brutal sexual scenes in coming chapters. Also it portrays the Potions master as a man who has several women he deals with intimately, as well as occasionally serving as a porn star for the Dark Lord. So if you are a straight HG/SS shipper, this might not be for you. Still, it is a love story…just a tad deviant in the telling. If you think you can handle the content, please feel free to descend into my Alternate HG/SS universe._**

* * *

**Disharmony in the Dungeons Part 1**

The Marriage Law had to be the stupidest idea the Ministry had come out with in many a year. Professor Snape was not thrilled when Albus cornered him and informed him he would have to make yet another sacrifice for the greater good and marry Hermione Granger to keep her out of the Dark Lord's clutches. She was still seventeen, but her eighteenth birthday was fast coming up and every single petition for her hand was made by known deatheaters.

"But Albus, for all intents and purposes I am a deatheater too, so my marrying Miss Granger won't afford her any more protection than if she were to marry a loyal deatheater," Severus said, frowning at the Headmaster.

"Not so, Severus. Since you work for me, the Dark Lord will find it best that she be left alone in order to keep your cover. He knows if anything happens to Miss Granger, you will become suspect. As much as he would like to get his hands on her, your place at Hogwarts is much more important," the Headmaster said.

The Potions Master scowled. He did not want to do this, but knew arguing with the Headmaster would get him nowhere. Once Albus had a plan in mind, it was cemented in place.

"Of course this is meant to be a marriage in name only, Albus, correct?" Severus asked. He had no interest in bedding little Miss Know-It-All. He already had several women who visited him regularly, all of whom would not be pleased with this development.

"Yes, Severus," Albus replied, "If that's the way you and Miss Granger want it." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily. Severus didn't like that twinkle at all.

"Of course, she will have to stay in your domicile, Severus. I will add several rooms so you can live in comfort and relative privacy from each other. Another bedroom, bathroom and small kitchen for Miss Gra…I mean Mrs. Snape," Albus said.

"A kitchen?" Severus said, frowning. Even he didn't have a kitchen. He had to count on meals prepared by house elves. He was quite a good cook. Hmm. Well, since she was going to use his name, he was going to use her kitchen. At least that was one small benefit.

"Yes, Miss Granger likes to cook. I feel it might make the transition easier," the Headmaster said, drumming his fingers on his desk. He looked at the Potions Master. "I don't believe you will have to stay married to Miss Granger for long, Severus. Already protests are happening all over the wizarding world. The Ministry has gone too far. The Marriage Law will be overturned shortly, then the marriages can be dissolved if both parties agree."

"I guarantee you, Headmaster, Miss Granger and I will be the first couple on the Ministry steps when that day comes," Severus replied.

Albus raised his eyebrows.

"As you say, Severus," the Headmaster responded, a slight smirk on his face.

"How does Miss Granger feel about the upcoming nuptials?" the Potions Master asked.

"Er…well…I don't rightly know, Severus. I haven't told her yet," Albus admitted, playing with the sleeve of his robe.

"You haven't told her yet?" Severus said, looking at the Headmaster incredulously. "Gods, Albus…you are making all these plans for her and the girl doesn't know?"

"She doesn't really have a choice, Severus," Albus said, "She is required by law to accept a petition. You are the only option."

Severus pinched his nose. Miss Granger was not going to take this well.

"As her husband, I have a right to beat her, don't I?" Severus asked.

The Headmaster scowled at him. Severus smirked.

"You can discipline her within reason, Severus. Remember, Miss Granger is not one of your…paramours. Very likely she won't welcome physical punishment," the Headmaster said, his eyes narrowed. "I think it best if you two just live as separate lives as possible. Just tell her your rules. She is a smart girl. There should be no reason for you to put your hands on her, Severus. Hopefully this situation will not last long."

Severus rose from his chair.

"Very well, Headmaster. When will we be tying the proverbial knot?" the Potions Master asked.

"Saturday afternoon," the Headmaster replied.

Damn. Catherine was coming over Saturday night to spend some quality time with him. He hoped she wouldn't take his marriage to Hermione too badly. No one could give head like that witch. He'd hate to lose her talents just because of a little thing like a wife. He sighed.

"Couldn't we do it Sunday?" the Professor asked.

"No," Albus said firmly.

"Very well," Severus said, heading for the floo.

"Thank you for not fighting me on this, Severus," the Headmaster said. The Potions Master turned to look at him, his black eyes glittering.

"Albus, I could have raged about this the entire time I was in your presence, and the outcome would have been the same. The fact is, you have me at a disadvantage, and have since I first agreed to serve the Order. I know my duty, sir. Whether or not I like it is of no consequence. So there is no need to thank me. My whole life is lived under duress."

With his trademark billow of robes, the Potions Master stepped through the floo and into his private rooms. He immediately walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. Sipping it, he walked around his study musingly, trying to imagine the changes that would be made to it to accommodate his bride. He realized that her rooms would have to be hidden, because certainly Lucius Malfoy would be coming to pay him a visit to see how married life is treating him, and to carry word back to the Dark Lord. They would have to appear to be happy newlyweds. Severus shuddered. Knowing Malfoy, he'd try to get a little piece of the Gryffindor himself, since he was a 'brother". He could easily back him off because of Dumbledore. But this was still more trouble than it was worth. He hoped Miss Granger appreciated what he was doing for her.

* * *

"What? Professor Snape? Oh, my gods, Headmaster…isn't there anyone else? Lupin? Even Flitwick?" Hermione asked, horrified. 

"Lupin's pureblood, but a werewolf, so that cuts him off. Flitwick is already married. Besides, neither could offer you the protection Severus can, Miss Granger. I am afraid you will have to marry him," Albus said.

Hermione dropped her head in her hand for a moment. Professor Snape for a husband. Then her head snapped up.

"Headmaster, I wouldn't have to…" she started to ask him.

"No, my dear. You don't have to consummate the marriage, although the Ministry expects you to bear a child within three years of the nuptials. Most likely, the Marriage Law will be repealed by then. So you don't have to worry about that unless you and Severus are married more than two years. Which I highly doubt," Albus said kindly.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't imagine letting the Professor shag her. He was such a cold, unfeeling man. Sex with him would probably be equally as cold and unfeeling. He'd probably need to beat her first or something to warm up. She shuddered.

"Would I be able to have my friends come visit me?" she asked the Headmaster.

Albus looked at her evenly.

"You will have to discuss that with Severus. He is not very social, Hermione, but you will have your own rooms. I suppose I could add a small sitting room for visitors," Albus mused.

"Can I have my own private entrance? That would make it easier. He might not complain if they didn't have to enter through his office and study," Hermione stated. Albus looked thoughtful.

"Yes, that is a good idea, Miss Granger. Out of sight, out of mind," the Headmaster said. "And if you should become too lonely, you could always visit Gryffindor Tower. Your life doesn't have to stop because you are Mrs. Snape," Albus said, thinking that Severus had no intention on stopping his life because of his marriage. The Headmaster looked at Hermione and decided he had better let her know about the Professor's women.

"Miss Granger, you realize that this is a marriage of convenience only," he said to her.

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione replied.

"So neither you or Severus are required to be 'true' to each other. Which means you can see anyone you wish on a personal level without repercussions," the Headmaster said. "Severus has several women he associates with, and has made it clear he does not intend to stop seeing them because of his marriage to you. I hope this doesn't cause you any distress."

"Why should it?" Hermione asked him. If the Professor had other women to screw, then she would feel a whole lot safer being in the rooms with him. Though she was rather surprised. She didn't imagine the snarky Potions Master even had a sex life. Most of the students believed he was so mean because he hadn't been laid in years. Several women? Obviously, he had quite an active sex life. Now Hermione was curious. She'd like to see what kind of women the Professor liked to bed. This promised to be interesting.

"I'm glad the Professor has something other than ruining students' lives to occupy his time," Hermione said.

The Headmaster chuckled.

"Well, the wedding will occur on Saturday afternoon, here in my office. You can invite four guests. I've already begun construction of your rooms in the dungeons. Is there anything you need or want to know?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing I can think of, Headmaster. If I do have any other questions, I will get back to you," she said, rising from her chair.

Albus rose also.

"Very well my dear. I am glad you are mature enough to understand why things must be the way they must be," he said.

"Yes sir. The Professor is the lesser of a number of evils, I suppose, though not much less," Hermione replied.

Albus walked out from behind his desk, and escorted her to the door.

"You might find out he's really not that bad," the Headmaster said, smiling down at her.

Hermione snorted.

"I'll probably find out he's worse than I ever imagined," she responded. "Goodbye, Headmaster."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," he said.

He watched as she took the spiral staircase down to the corridor, his blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

Hermione didn't show it, but her calm conversation with the Headmaster had taken on a surreal quality. She felt as if she were in some kind of dream as she walked through the corridors. She came to the shifting stairwells and was about to walk down the closest one when she saw a black-robed figure ascending the stairwell coming toward the ledge she was on. Oh, gods. Not yet. She wasn't ready to see him yet. But it seemed fate had other plans. 

Severus Snape walked up the stairwell, his black eyes somber as he looked upon the small, Gryffindor witch standing on the landing, clasping her hands together nervously. She had never seemed so young. Yet, as he drew closer, the Potions Master could see that physically, she wasn't as young as she appeared. Her curves beneath her robes were definitely womanly. Funny he had never noticed that before.

He stepped off the stairwell and looked down at her imperiously.

"Miss Granger," he said, nodding his head at her curtly.

"Professor," Hermione replied, a little quaver in her voice as she looked up at him. She hadn't realized how tall the Professor was before. She barely reached his throat.

"I suppose Albus has told you of our upcoming nuptials," the Potions Master said, watching her closely for her reaction.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, "I suppose I should thank you for helping me."

He looked at her.

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Granger, because it is not my doing or my idea. To be honest, I would rather not marry you. I would rather not have my privacy infringed on. I would rather not have to explain to my lovers what a little virgin is doing sleeping in my rooms mere meters from my own bedroom," he said, his black eyes hard.

Hermione scowled at him. This wasn't her ideal situation either. And she hated the way he was talking down to her, like she didn't know anything about anything.

"How do you know that I'm a virgin? You don't know anything about me other than I'm your student, Professor. For all you know I have a rather active love life myself, and might have some explaining to do as well," she said haughtily.

The Professor looked at her, amused. An active love life? He almost burst out laughing at the idea.

"More like an active imagination, Miss Granger," he replied silkily.

Hermione turned red with rage. The Potions Master grinned inwardly. She was a little spitfire, that was for sure.

"You'll see how active an imagination I have when I move into my rooms," she seethed. "You won't be the only one with visitors."

"Yes, I'm sure Potter and Weasley will count among your many paramours," Severus said, goading her.

"Harry and Ron are not the only men in my life," Hermione said, scowling at him. Actually, they pretty much were. But if she had to add a few wizards, she would…just to spite him."

"I'll believe that when I see it," he replied coolly, beginning to walk away. "Just remember, I will not allow you to disturb the peace of my domain too much, Miss Granger. You may be my wife legally, but you will be a guest in my rooms until such time as we can dissolve this mockery of a marriage, and you will conduct yourself as such."

The Potions Master scowled at her a moment as if daring her to respond. When she didn't, he reached in his robes pocket and took something out of it.

"Here, take this and put it on," he said, passing the object in his hand to her. Hermione looked at it. It was a ring. A very nice ring, a small diamond in a platinum setting.

"And don't lose it. I'll be expecting it back when this is all over," the Potions Master said, watching as she slipped it on her small finger. It was a perfect fit. Hermione looked at it, then up at the dark wizard. Now her situation was all too real.

"We are officially engaged. Now go celebrate with your friends," he said smirking. He knew that celebration would have all the joy of a wake.

Then, without another word Severus turned, glided up the hall and out of sight.

Hermione was furious.

"Not disturb the peace of his domain, eh? Well, we'll see about that," she growled to herself, heading for Gryffindor Tower. She had to break the news to Harry and Ron about her impending marriage.

She wasn't looking forward to that at all.

* * *

Ron was absolutely horrified on learning that Hermione not only had to marry Professor Snape but live with him down in the dungeons. Harry was not pleased either, though he did understand why the Headmaster had arranged the marriage. 

"You, alone with Snape? He's going to try to shag you Hermione, mark my words. He probably hasn't been alone with a woman in years," the red headed wizard said, frowning.

"Actually Ron, that's not the case. According to the Headmaster, the Professor has not one but several women he sleeps with. He's going to continue with them after we're married, so I don't have anything to worry about," Hermione said.

Both Ron and Harry looked incredulous.

"He has girlfriends? Multiple women? That he actually sleeps with? Great Merlin's nobblies. Who'd have thought it?" Ron said amazed at the revelation that the Potions Master was getting some regularly. "So that means he really is just snarky by nature."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, it seems so," she agreed.

"The good thing is I will have my own rooms down there, with my own private entrance, sitting room and kitchen. So you can come down and visit with me anytime you want without running into him," Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Your own rooms? That doesn't sound too bad at all," Harry said, "Especially the private entrance. You might not have to see him at all."

"No, only in class if I'm lucky," she said, then she scowled a little.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I need to increase my circle of friends. Male friends," she said quietly. "I need to start dating."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at Hermione.

"What do you mean, dating?" Ron asked, his brow wrinkled. "You're about to get married and you're thinking about dating? What gives, Hermione?"

"Well, you're going to think this is stupid, but the Professor insinuated that I was a virgin…" she began.

"You are, aren't you?" Harry asked her, wondering if she wasn't, how he missed it.

"Of course I am," Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief. They couldn't imagine Hermione getting shagged by anyone. She was a good girl.

"But he made it sound like something bad," she continued.

"But it's not bad," Harry said. "It's good, Hermione. For a girl anyway."

Hermione scowled at the double standard her two friends held, but didn't comment on it.

"Well, he's going to be having his women friends over, and I don't want to seem like I'm not enjoying myself too," she said.

"What? You want to make him jealous?" Harry asked, not understanding at all.

"No, I can't make him jealous. He doesn't even think about me in those terms, Harry. I just don't want him thinking I'm such a goodie-two shoes. That I'm so innocent," she said.

"But you are innocent, Hermione," Ron said, "And that's how we like you."

"I just want him to think I am seeing other wizards," she said stubbornly.

"But why Hermione? You said yourself it won't make him jealous. What's the purpose of it? It doesn't make sense," Harry said.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Does every fucking thing have to make sense?" she snarled. Harry looked taken aback. Hermione rarely cursed.

"Well, normally with you it does," he replied

"Well, sometimes I can act stupid if I want to," she said.

Ron looked at her.

"Yes, you can, I guess Hermione. But I've never known you to want to act stupid," he said, shaking his head a little. He thought the upcoming wedding was getting to her.

"Well, you can pretend to be dating one of us. I'll snog you right in front of the greasy git," Ron offered. He really did have a thing for Hermione.

"No, that won't fool him. I need some other wizards," she said, looking over the male students in the common room thoughtfully. Hermione was quite pretty, and the truth was a number of wizards would love to date her, and more, but she always seemed so unreachable. All she seemed to care about was schoolwork and books.

Harry looked at her perusing the other wizards.

"It might be hard to get them after you get married Hermione. Almost everyone is afraid of Snape. No one will want to mess with his property," Harry said, his green eyes meeting hers earnestly.

"I won't be his property!" Hermione sniffed. "I belong to myself."

Harry's eyes shifted to her ring.

"That's not what that ring says Hermione. That ring clearly says you are or will be the wife of Severus Snape, one of the meanest wizards in the wizarding world. You'll be hard put to get someone to date you. They might be scared Snape will hex them, or worse if he found out," Harry said.

"Not if I make it plain I'm available," Hermione said, "that I'm in an 'open' relationship."

Both Harry and Ron scowled at her.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of being married, Hermione? You are marrying Snape to be protected," Harry said.

"As long as I have his name, I will be protected, Harry. But this is a marriage in name only. He intends to live his life, and I'm going to live mine," Hermione said firmly. She looked thoughtful.

"I need to see Ginny," she said, "She knows how to attract wizards."

"Oh no, Hermione…not Ginny," Harry and Ron said together.

Ginny was Ron's younger sister, and was very popular with the young wizards of Hogwarts, much to Ron's chagrin. She knew how to turn it on, and although Ron tried his best to control her love life, he failed miserably. But his sister was nowhere near as promiscuous as Ron thought. She just attracted a lot of interest and dated a lot. She only put out now and then, and was quite choosy as to whom she shared herself with. Actually, the wizards she had been with never said a word, so Ginny's dalliances were mostly conjecture. But she was still awfully hot.

"She could help me change my image a bit. Be a bit more 'approachable'," Hermione said, warming to the idea.

"She will turn you into a wizard magnet," Harry said, shaking his head. He had witnessed the transformation of several rather ordinary looking witches into very hot ones under the care and tutelage of Ginny Weasley.

"I don't know about this, Hermione," Ron said, looking at her with longing eyes, "I still don't see why I can't pretend to be your boyfriend."

Hermione looked at him.

"Because Ron," she said softly, "You wouldn't want to keep it pretend, and I just don't feel that way about you. You're my friend, and that's all you'll ever be. I'm sorry."

Harry looked away from Ron. He could see the misery in the young wizard's face.

"Fine," Ron said, walking away quickly and ascending the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"He really cares about you, Hermione," Harry said, looking after his friend.

Hermione sighed. "I know Harry. But we're too different to be anything more than friends. Ron wants a woman like his mother. Who'll stay at home and take care of him, and have lots of kids and be satisfied with that kind of life. You know that wouldn't make me happy, Harry. I don't even want kids. Ron would spend all his time trying to change me. We'd end up hating each other in the end. It's better we never try."

Harry looked at her. She was right. She was too brilliant to get tied down with Ron. She had great things to do with her life.

"You're right, Hermione. Maybe Ron will understand one day," he said.

"I hope so," Hermione replied, looking at her engagement ring.

She was already going to be tied down in one loveless marriage for a while. But she was going to have some kind of life of her own while in it. Somehow, books and studies were fine when she was just plain Hermione Granger. Let's face it…she was a young woman now, and there were other pursuits she needed to experience. Funny she had never really thought about it until Professor Snape made a reference to his own lovers. And how unhappy he was about having a virgin in his rooms.

She fully intended on staying a virgin. She wouldn't actually shag someone to spite him…there wasn't anyone who moved her that way anyhow. But then again, who knew? Maybe one of the wizards she spent time with would move her that way. Only time would tell.

She stood up.

"Harry, I'm going to talk to Ginny and see what she suggests," Hermione said firmly. Harry looked up at her doubtfully.

"All right, Hermione. You know what you want to do. I'll be here if you need me," he said. He didn't like this at all. He thought it would backfire on her some way. Hell, she might end up attracting Snape. What a horror that would be.

Hermione smiled at Harry tenderly. He really was a sweetheart.

"Thanks Harry," she said, walking off in search of Ginny.

Harry watched her go. First she had to marry Snape, then she wanted to become some kind of wizard magnet. He wondered if she were cracking under the pressure.

Hermione found Ginny walking toward Gryffindor Tower in the company of a rather good-looking Ravenclaw seventh year, tall, well built, black-haired with amazing blue eyes. His name was Austin. He seemed rather quiet. Ginny seemed to prefer the quiet ones.

After introducing him to Hermione, Ginny kissed Austin goodbye on the cheek, a slow lingering kiss that made his blue eyes heat up. He gave her a perfectly beautiful parting smile and left. Hermione looked after him.

"Wow, Ginny," she breathed. "He's gorgeous."

"Yes, he is," Ginny responded. "He's on my 'to shag' list. He's trustworthy. Wouldn't tell a soul."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked her curiously.

"You have to watch them a while. Look for the braggarts. They always tell. I have all brothers so I was up on this a long time ago, even before I was interested in wizards. Even Ron brags," she said offhandedly.

"Ron?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Yeah. Ron's no virgin, Hermione. He's had a couple of witches here at Hogwarts. Harry, too," Ginny said, blushing a little.

So, neither of her friends were virgins. Hermione didn't know that. Well, they didn't share everything with her, that's for sure. She was surprised about Ron, but then again, he was on the Quidditch team, and really was a good-looking wizard. Tall, broad shouldered, nice smile and he could be fun. Yes, she supposed some witches would shag him. And obviously did.

Ginny's blush when she mentioned Harry wasn't a virgin told her all she needed to know about that. She guessed Ron didn't know. Even though Harry was his best friend, she doubted if Ron could accept the fact he'd shagged his sister. More than likely Ginny was the aggressor in that situation. Harry wouldn't have crossed that line unless sorely tempted. And if anyone knew how to tempt a wizard, it was Ginny Weasley. She could probably make an angel lose his wings.

"So what's up, Hermione?" Ginny asked her. She and Hermione were friends, but they weren't as close as Harry and Ron.

"I need your help, Ginny. I want to attract some wizards," Hermione replied, blushing.

Ginny stopped and stared at her.

"Putting down the books and picking up wizards eh?" the sixth year grinned at her. Immediately Ginny started looking her over. "Well you have plenty to work with Hermione. I know for fact there are wizards interested in you."

Then Ginny noticed the ring.

"What's that?" she asked the witch, her brow furrowed, "It looks like an engagement ring."

"It is," Hermione said. "I am going to marry Professor Snape…because of the marriage law."

Ginny looked at her.

"Wow. Professor Snape is hot, Hermione," she said wistfully.

"What? He's what?" Hermione asked, not believing what she just heard come out of Ginny's mouth.

"He's dead sexy, Hermione. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that. You've been in his class forever," Ginny said, examining the ring.

"He's a lot of things, but sexy isn't one of them," Hermione replied, looking at Ginny as if something were wrong with her. Professor Snape sexy? Blech.

"You keep your face in books too much, Hermione. He is one of the sexiest wizards around. He's so commanding, dominating. His voice is like a caress…and those hands. Gods. And Merlin only knows what he hides under those robes. And those eyes. Circe, what would it be like to look into those black eyes when he's…" Ginny breathed

"Enough!" Hermione cut her off, "Ginny, this is just a marriage of convenience. I won't be shagging the Professor. He has other women for that," she said. "I just want to have some kind of life of my own while I'm stuck down there in the dungeons."

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"He's going to let you see other wizards while you're married to him?" she asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. He has women he intends to see. I don't want to seem like I don't have a life too," Hermione said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"So, you're going to try and make him jealous?" she asked the witch, her head cocked.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm doing this for me," Hermione said, clearly irritated. "He doesn't even want me in his rooms. But since I'm going to be there, I intend to make full use of them and have some fun."

"Fun and Professor Snape don't seem to belong in the same sentence, Hermione," Ginny said with a small smirk. "But, if you want to attract wizards, then I'll help you do it. You'll have to be a little friendlier though. You're already pretty. A change in wardrobe will make them flock to you, but your attitude is what will snag them," she said.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Ginny, I'm marrying the Professor this Saturday. I would like to look less like a student and more like a young woman at the wedding. Will you help me with that? I have quite a few galleons saved up. I can afford new clothes, and a nice dress," Hermione said, holding her breath.

Ginny thought about it.

"Well, I was going to go out with Austin this Friday night, but I can put it off. It'll keep him hungry," she said with a wicked grin. "Yes, we can go to Hogsmeade Friday evening and go shopping. Pick out your wedding dress. You don't want anything traditional do you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I want something that makes me look grown up, attractive…desirable," Hermione responded, her eyes glazing a bit.

"All right, it's a date," Ginny said, smiling at the witch. But in the back of her mind, Ginny wondered if this really was for Hermione or if the witch had some subconscious desire to make the Professor look at her differently?

Because if Ginny had it her way, he would. He wouldn't be able to help himself.

* * *

Hermione's parents were not thrilled about their little girl's forced marriage to Professor Snape. Her mother was so distraught that she refused to attend the wedding. When Hermione told her why she was marrying the Professor, her mother wanted to know why she didn't just leave the wizarding world and come home. 

"Mum, I'm a witch. Asking me to leave the wizarding world is like asking a fish to leave the ocean and live on land. I'd die. Anyway, I am already registered as a witch. The Ministry could come get me, as could any of the deatheaters. I'm better off marrying the Professor. Don't worry mum, it is only a marriage in name only," Hermione said, trying to comfort her mother, "It won't last long. Even now people are working on overturning the law. We can have the marriage annulled later."

Her mother felt a little better about this but still refused to go to the wedding. Her father, on the other hand was raring to go.

"I want to meet this Snape character," he said to his daughter, his eyes narrowed.

"Now Dad," Hermione said warningly. Her father was very protective about his only daughter. A confrontation between him and the Potions Master was very likely. "Professor Snape is a very powerful wizard. You can't get into a brawl with him."

Hermione's father was a big man. He stood six feet and weighed about two hundred and ninety pounds. He was a dentist, but he worked out and had a huge chest and arms. He wasn't above throttling a gent if he got out of hand either. Many men who had hit on Hermione's mum found this out the hard way. Her dad wasn't young, but he was in good shape. If the Professor didn't tell him what he wanted to hear concerning his daughter, there could be some nasty business.

"Jonathan, you make sure he knows not to mistreat our baby," Hermione's mum sniffed at her husband, who put a huge, comforting arm around his petite wife.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll read him the riot act loud and clear," he said, kissing her on the temple and giving her a squeeze. Hermione sighed. She hoped the Professor would restrain himself when her father talked to him. She'd hate to have to hex her husband on their wedding day.

Hermione made arrangements for Harry to pick her father up on Saturday. Since her mother wasn't coming, she invited Ginny in her stead. The witch was elated. She'd get to see first hand if Hermione made any kind of impression on the Potions Master. The bride was going to look absolutely delicious.

* * *

Saturday came quickly. Hermione was up bright and early. She didn't sleep well the night before, but Ginny was prepared for that and brought replenishing and pepper-up potion for her. She helped Hermione bathe and dress for her nuptials. The witch was so nervous she had to keep toweling off her sweaty palms. Finally, Ginny flooed to the infirmary and got a calming potion from Madame Pomfrey, who was very understanding. 

"That poor little witch," she said, handing Ginny the potion. "I hope she comes out of this all right."

Ginny thanked the healer and returned to Hermione's rooms and gave her the potion. It worked, almost too well. Now Hermione was as calm as if she took a handful of tranquilizers. Her amber eyes had a glazed look to them. Ginny decided to dose her with another bit of pepper up potion before they left.

* * *

Harry had retrieved Mr. Granger as scheduled. Now the burly, chestnut haired muggle stood in Albus' office, scowling slightly, waiting to meet his son-in-law. The Headmaster offered him a seat, but he said he preferred to stand. Harry and the Headmaster looked at each other worriedly as Hermione's father paced the office. He didn't look happy. More than likely, Professor Snape wouldn't be in the best of moods either. 

Severus was in his rooms putting on the final touches to his wardrobe. He wore his best dress robes, and his long silky hair was tied back in a ponytail. He put on a touch of sandalwood, and checked to make sure he had the ring. It was a match to the engagement ring, the diamond much larger. He had his own ring too. A simple platinum band. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"This is as good as it gets," he said to himself. Then he walked over to the floo, threw in a bit of floo powder from the box on the mantle and stepped through to Albus' office.

He saw Harry Potter first and scowled a little. He knew the boy-who-sickened-him would be there, but he was still displeased about it. Then he saw Albus, and then a rather big, red-faced muggle who was looking at him skeptically. The man walked up to him and offered his hand in a brusque manner.

"Professor Snape? I am Jonathan Granger, Hermione's father," he said.

Severus hesitated, then took the man's hand and shook it. The grip was rather strong. The two men looked each other in the eyes, black to amber.

"Mr. Granger," Snape replied, nodding slightly. They released each other's hand.

"I wonder if I might have a word with you, privately," Mr. Granger asked, challenge in his eyes.

Dear gods. The man wanted to have a father-in-law/son-in-law talk. How aggravating.

"Certainly, Mr. Granger," Severus said silkily. Then he turned to Albus, who had a worried look on his face. "If you'll excuse us, Headmaster."

The Headmaster nodded helplessly as both men walked out of his office and stood on the stairwell landing. Mr. Granger studied the Professor for a moment. The wizard was much older than his daughter, and seemed to be a man of experience. He had a bit of a cruel cast to him that Jonathan didn't like. He seemed cold and unfeeling. Not the kind of man he had hoped his daughter would marry. However, this marriage was supposed to be in name only. He just wanted to be sure that the wizard understood he was not to mistreat his daughter in any way.

"Professor, I want to get right down to it. You are marrying my daughter, my only child. She is the light of my life and I don't want her unhappy. I imagine she already is, having to marry a man she has no feelings for because of some absurd marriage law. But I don't want her any unhappier than she already is. You treat my daughter right, Snape. If you hurt her or harm her in anyway while she is in your care, I swear, wizard or not I will snap you in two," he seethed.

Snape looked at the muggle coldly. Were they all so testosterone driven? His black eyes flicked over Mr. Granger, noting his strong build. Definitely a brawler.

"Mr. Granger, I assure you your daughter is not the only one unhappy with this arrangement. The light of your life, in this case is a dark cloud in mine. I am only doing this to save her, Mr. Granger, from a fate worse than me. Whether she is happy or unhappy is totally up to her. I have no intentions on interfering with her life whatsoever. She will continue to live as she always has as far as I am concerned, as will I. Other than her being in my rooms, in her own separate rooms, there will be no change. And as for you snapping me in two, Mr. Granger…I assure you that is easier said than done," Severus replied, his black eyes flashing dangerously.

Mr. Granger's face became even redder. He was about to respond when Ron came running up the stairs. He stopped when he saw the two men.

"Oh…er, hi Mr. Granger," Ron said. He had met Hermione's father on several occasions. Jonathan nodded at the red-haired wizard, then his amber eyes shifted back to Severus. Ron looked at Professor Snape and swallowed.

"Hello, Professor. Um…Hermione's on her way," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Severus said, stepping aside so Ron could enter the office, his black eyes back on Mr. Granger. Ron slipped by and entered Dumbledore's office. Harry and the Headmaster stood on tiptoe, trying to see the two men outside before Ron closed the door.

"Look, Mr. Granger. It wouldn't do to come to blows before the marriage is even legitimized. I doubt you would like your daughter to arrive here and see us brawling. But I assure you, if you ever feel the need to exercise your fatherly duty in protecting your daughter in the future, I will gladly accommodate you, without magic, at any given time," the wizard said, meeting the muggle's gaze steadily.

"Well, at least he's not a coward," Jonathan thought as he eyed the dark wizard.

"I'll be checking in with her regularly," he said, still frowning at the Potions Master, "And if she gives me the slightest inkling that you are mistreating her, you can be sure you will be 'accommodating me' in spades, Professor. You have my word on that."

"Fair enough, Mr. Granger," Severus replied smoothly. Hermione's father was quite a brave muggle. A foolish one, but still brave. Obviously he loved his daughter very much. Severus gestured toward the closed office door. "Shall we enter and await the arrival of my wife?"

Jonathan grunted and they both re-entered Albus' office.

Harry and the Headmaster breathed a sigh of relief at their return. Both wizards had their wands at the ready, intending on breaking up the fight that seemed imminent. Thank the gods it hadn't occurred. The situation was hard enough as it was.

The four men stood around as men do when waiting on women to make their grand entrance. Ron kept glancing at the Professor, a slight scowl on his face. He didn't like this at all. Suddenly the door opened and Ginny walked in. She was dressed in a nice blouse and skirt. She was followed by Hermione. Every man in the room froze, including the Professor.

Hermione was dressed in a strapped, silk white dress that fell mid thigh and hugged her curves nicely, but not too tightly. The front of the dress was cut rather low, showing her cleavage in a very complimentary way. Her hair was swept up in an elegant roll, and a white flower graced her shining chestnut locks. She held a bouquet of small white roses, and wore three-inch heels. She looked breathtaking, and as un-little girl-like as was possible.

Ron stared at her, then stepped forward and clasped both her hands around the bouquet.

"Gods, you look amazing, Hermione," he breathed…his eyes shining. Hermione blushed prettily. Suddenly Ron was shouldered rather roughly out of the way by Professor Snape.

"If you would kindly unhand my wife-to-be, Mr. Weasley," he growled at him, then slipped an arm through Hermione's. Ron looked at the Professor with hate-filled eyes. Harry shook his head at him slightly. Ginny smirked.

The Professor felt a burly hand on his shoulder.

"My daughter, Professor, whom I'm to give away," Jonathan said, taking Hermione's other arm. The Professor released the witch, scowling a bit and walked up and stood slightly to Albus' right, looking at Hermione. Absolutely shameful that she should dress in such a manner. She was definitely showing too much.

His black eyes swept over her face, then down her curvaceous body to her shapely legs, then back up again. He had been correct. Miss Granger was not a little girl. His eyes flicked over the guests. Ginny was looking at him with a rather odd smirk on her face. Harry only had eyes for Hermione, but Ron was looking at him with hatred. Ah, so Mr. Weasley was sweet on Miss Granger. Well, well.

Mr. Granger walked Hermione up to Albus, who began the ceremony. Mr. Granger reluctantly handed Hermione to the Potions Master, who gripped her arm possessively, which made Ron growl audibly. Severus looked back at him with a half-smile.

When it came to the part of the ceremony where objections could be made, both Ginny and Harry stepped very close to Ron, ready to stop him if he tried to say anything. Ron held his lips in a thin, tight line. He didn't speak, though he trembled quite visibly.

When it came time for the marriage kiss, Hermione chastely pursed her lips. But the Professor swept her into his arms and dipped her, kissing her soundly for more than ten seconds. And he wasn't cold at all. Harry had to catch Ron's arm, and Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed. That wasn't the kiss of a man who intended to leave his daughter alone. Ginny still smirked.

When he finished kissing her, the Potions Master looked at his bride closely before releasing her. Her lips were rather tasty. The look of shock and surprise on her face was worth a million galleons.

"Don't look so surprised," he purred quietly so no one else could hear him, "I assure you, that kiss was only for show, Mrs. Snape." He stood her back up.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Snape," Albus said. For all the reaction that announcement got, he might as well had pronounced a death sentence.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Harry said kissing her on the cheek. The Professor still held her tightly by the arm.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said, aware of the tight grip the Professor had on her.

Ron walked up to her. His eyes met hers, then he looked at the Professor, who made it a point to adjust his possessive grip on the witch. Ron wanted to tear her away from him, tell him to get his greasy mitts off of her. But he couldn't. Legally Hermione belonged to Snape now.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Ron said half-heartedly, kissing her on the cheek softly, his eyes glistening.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said softly, hating the pain on her friend's face.

Albus and Ginny congratulated her too, and then her father came and took her out of Snape's grip to hug her.

"Remember, Poppet, if you have any problems, any at all, you call your old dad, all right?" he said, glaring at Snape over her shoulder.

"All right, dad. I will," Hermione said. As soon as her father released her, Severus snaked his arm back in hers.

"I and my wife will be retiring now," he announced, walking toward the floo with Hermione.

Ron was livid. She was going down to the dungeons with the Potions Master. She was too beautiful. The evil git was going to try something, he knew it.

"Don't go with him, Hermione!" Ron cried out, unable to stop himself, charging at the couple.

Before anyone could move, Severus thrust his palm at the approaching young wizard, stunning him wandlessly. Harry caught Ron before he fell, glaring at the Professor hatefully.

"When Mr. Weasley wakes up, remind him that Hermione is my wife and not his," the Potions Master said silkily, tightening his hold on the witch and stepping through the floo.

* * *

Severus and Hermione stepped through the floo. This was the first time Hermione had ever been in the Potions Master's rooms. He held on to her arm still, but she slowly pulled her arm away from his as she gasped quietly. The Professor's study was filled from ceiling to floor with books. Severus watched as the Gryffindor witch's eyes began to shine with a lust that he had only witnessed in the bedroom. Gods, she really liked books. 

As if hypnotized, Hermione walked over to a shelf and lovingly traced book spine after book spine, letting out little shrieks and other interesting sounds as she read the titles. She stopped at one and gently pulled it off the shelf and opened it reverently.

"Professor, this book has been out of print for over a century," she breathed, looking up at him in awe. "Will you let me read it?" she asked him, a pleading look in her eyes. She looked very lovely, very lovely indeed.

"We'll see," he said gruffly, "Access to my books depends on how much you cooperate, Hermione," he said silkily.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Cooperate?" she asked, terrible images starting to form in her head. He said this was to be a marriage of convenience. Severus saw the terrified look in her eyes, and for some reason it irked him.

"Don't look at me like that you silly chit. I have no designs on taking you," he growled at her, "by cooperate I mean how well we can coexist here without you getting on my last nerve," he said, unbuttoning his robes. Hermione's eyes widened again. The Professor scowled at her.

"Hermione, I am just taking off my dress robes. I have clothes underneath them, I assure you. I am changing. I have a date tonight," he said, removing his robes.

He wore a white button up shirt and black pants beneath. For the first time, Hermione saw what the Professor's body type was. He was bigger than she thought he was. She had the impression that he was very thin for some reason, but he was a good-sized wizard. His shoulders were quite broad, and he was lean but not skinny. His clothing fit him quite nicely, actually. The Professor noticed her amber eyes sweep over him.

"Get used to seeing me without my robes, Hermione. I don't wear them much in the privacy of my rooms. Actually, I usually don't wear much of anything," he said with a bit of a purr in his voice. Her look of alarm almost made him chuckle, "But don't worry. I will always have at least boxers on when I am about. I imagine you will be in your rooms most of the time anyway."

Hermione looked around.

"Where are my rooms, sir?" she asked him.

Severus walked over to the bookshelf furthest on the right and motioned for her to come over.

"Pull this book out," he said.

Hermione looked at the title. "The Entrance to Her Heart"

The Professor pulled the book and the shelf on her left pushed out and slid over, revealing an entrance.

"Your rooms," the Professor said. "I understand all your things have been moved into your rooms. But before you enter, we have to talk. Come, join me by the fire."

Hermione walked over to the fireplace and sat down in one of two armchairs that sat in front of it. Severus watched her walk, following her, noting the sway of her hips. He blinked, then walked around the chair and sat down. He looked at her. Damn, in that dress she hardly looked like a student. His eyes flicked over her breasts. Very nice.

Hermione looked at him uncomfortably. She felt like covering up but didn't move.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?" she asked.

"First, in these rooms you are to call me Severus. My first name. We are married and we need to speak as if we are, and get used to it. Because there will be visitors checking on us. So we will have to appear to be happily married, and intimate from time to time. Some of your clothes will have to be put in my wardrobe, and your personal items in my bathroom. You may be required to lounge about in a housecoat and nightie from time to time. Luckily, none of these visits will be surprise visits. I will know who is coming and when, so you will have notice," Severus said looking at her intently.

"What about your 'girlfriends'? If we are to appear happily married, how are you going to explain them?" Hermione asked, frowning a little.

"Oh, well these visitors won't find it odd that I have other women besides my wife. These will be fellow deatheaters visiting me. All suitably undercover of course. Upstanding members of the wizarding community for the most part. The wives of deatheaters accept their husbands' paramours. Actually, it is expected that I have two or more women on the side," the Potions Master said, smirking.

"Your having separate rooms will not be strange to them either. I was rather concerned about it at first, but after talking to other married deatheaters, I found it is a common practice for husbands and wives to keep separate quarters as well as a common bedroom," he informed her.

"As a matter of fact, you might have a couple of passes made at you by my visitors. It's up to you whether or not to take them up on it," the Potions Master said with a gleam in his eye. "Deatheaters share their wives if the witches are amicable. The choice is entirely yours."

"What?" Hermione said scowling at him blackly, "I will not be shagging any deatheaters, I assure you." Severus smirked. He didn't think she would be.

Then Hermione looked at him a bit wickedly.

"Severus, if you are allowed to have women on the side, I presume I am allowed to have a couple of paramours visit my quarters as well?" she asked him. The Potions Master froze for just a moment.

"If you are discreet, yes," he said, his eyes sweeping over her again.

When she was dressed as a student and innocent looking, he was sure she wasn't involved in any sexual activity. But looking at her like this…he wasn't so sure any more. She was still too young to have been hardened by her encounters. Still fresh. Did she really have lovers?

"Good," she said with a rather lustful smile.

The Potions Master looked at her closely. Could he have been wrong about the innocence of this witch? Women were so good at hiding their true colors, though the Professor believed there was a little slut in all of them. It was just a matter of bringing it to the surface. Severus rose from the armchair, picking up his dress robes and draping them over his arm. He looked down at Hermione, trying not to focus on her creamy cleavage. It was really disconcerting how she was dressed. Like a child playing makeup, and doing it too well.

"Well, as I told you, I have a date tonight, and I will be bringing her back here. I haven't yet told her about you, so I'd appreciate if you would stay in your rooms tonight. We won't disturb you," he said, walking into his bedroom to change into his everyday robes.

Hermione watched him go. A date on his wedding day. He could have at least made an attempt to spend a little time with her. But then again, what would the purpose of it be? He was her husband in name only.

Hermione stood up and walked into her rooms. They were quite nice. She had an ample sized kitchen, with utensils, pots and pans and a cooler. There was a sitting room for company, and she had a king-sized bed covered in Gryffindor colored bedding, a wardrobe and dresser and a nice sized bathroom with a sunken tub with several scented spigots and a shower big enough for two. There was a closet filled with fluffy towels and her personal products had been placed neatly on the shelves. She could live with this. She walked back into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe and found her clothes and robes there, including the new clothing she and Ginny had bought. She plopped down on the bed, bouncing on it. Just the perfect firmness…for sleep.

She wandered back out of her rooms and into the study, just as Severus emerged. He looked pretty much like he normally did now. Obviously, he didn't dress up for his date. He headed for the study exit.

"Have a good night, Miss…er…Hermione," he said, "I'll be returning with my date at about ten. I trust you will be securely out of the way."

"I certainly don't want to get between you and your date, Pr…Severus," Hermione said rather sarcastically. Actually, she had a mind to be lounging in his study in the shortest nightie she could find at ten o'clock, just because he was making such a big deal about her being hidden when he brought his little trick home.

"See that you don't," he said a bit dangerously. He turned the torch down and exited. Hermione scowled after him.

"Prick" she said under her breath, as she walked back into her rooms to take off her dress. As she headed for her rooms, she thought about her wedding.

"Poor Ron," she said to herself. He sure was taking it hard. He probably thought the Potions Master was doing her right now. Like that would ever happen. Then her mind went to the kiss Severus had given her. It had been surprisingly soft and warm, even slightly pleasant in a squicky kind of way. He certainly wasn't as cold as he appeared, at least not while kissing. But he was just showing off to aggravate Ron, and probably everyone else. Or trying to prove he was in charge. Whatever. It didn't matter in the least.

Hermione looked at her wardrobe. Hm. Since Severus was gone, she might as well go up to Gryffindor Tower to reassure Ron and everyone else she wasn't pinned in the Potions Master's bed with her heels in the air. She'd wear her new jeans, the ones that hung dangerously low on her hips, and the little black shirt that showed her belly button, and the new silver hoop she had there. Ginny convinced her to get a piercing. It was quite cute.

That decision made, Hermione changed clothes and took her hair down. She looked in the mirror. She really did look hot. She smiled, feeling rather sexy and rather free. She flipped her hair back and struck a few pouty poses in the mirror, then laughed at herself.

"Ginny must really be rubbing off on me," she said shaking her head. Grabbing her wand and sticking it in her pocket, Hermione left her rooms by her private door, ready to embark on her first journey out as the very married, but very available Mrs. Severus Snape.

* * *

When Hermione walked into Gryffindor Tower the first thing she saw in the common room was Ron sitting on the sofa surrounded by several sympathetic female housemates, all saying "Poor Ron," and petting him She snorted. However Ron might have felt about her being taken to the dungeons, he seemed to be recovering nicely. 

Harry, who was sitting on the edge of the sofa, was the first to see Hermione come in.

"Hermione!" he cried, jumping up and running towards her. Then he did a double take and tried to stop, sliding right into her. They both fell.

"Oops, sorry 'Mione," Harry said, standing up and helping her to her feet.

By now everyone in the common room was looking at Harry and the new Mrs. Snape. And what a Mrs. Snape she was. Dressed like she was, Hermione was the hottest thing to come through Gryffindor Tower in a while. The male students had to roll their tongues back up into their mouths, and the girls looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, Hermione," Harry said, looking at her appreciatively. "You look…look..damn. Hot just doesn't do it."

Hermione smiled at him. "Ginny," she said. Harry nodded. Yep. It looked like Ginny's work all right. Hermione looked awesome. Ron wrestled away from the bevy of girls surrounding him, ran up to Hermione and grabbed her, swinging her around.

"Hermione! You're all right!" he cried, setting the dizzy witch down.

"I'm fine, Ron," she said.

"How'd you get away from him?" Ron asked, "Did you hex him?"

"No, Ron. He had a date," she replied.

"A date?" Ron echoed, as the other students' ears perked up.

The information that Professor Snape went on a date on his wedding night circulated through the common room quickly. Most students had assumed this was a real marriage and Hermione would be shagging the Potions Master. Obviously, they had been mistaken. Shudders went up all around. Who would date Snape? But then again, they wondered who'd marry the git. Hermione answered that question.

"Yes, a date. So I decided I come visit you to let you know I was okay. You seemed very upset when I left with him," Hermione said, her eyes sliding to the group of girls still on the sofa, "though it seems you were recovering fine."

Ron looked at the girls.

"Yes, I guess I was doing all right," he said sheepishly. "But it's good to know he didn't put the moves on you."

"I don't think that will be happening, Ron. He has plenty to keep his mind off me," she said.

She looked over at the chessboard.

"How about a game of wizard's chess, Harry?" she asked brightly.

"Sure, Hermione," Harry said, walking over to the board. Hermione joined him, followed by about ten Gryffindor wizards, all determined to help her win, and get her attention. Hell, she wasn't really Snape's wife after all…and she certainly looked attainable. Very unlike the Hermione Granger of the past several years. Their hot little eyes swept over her curves and lingered on her little belly button hoop. Hermione was sizzling.

Hermione beat Harry and took on another wizard. She declined playing Ron, he was too good. Ron was pouting a bit at all the attention the other students were paying to Hermione. She seemed to be enjoying it, smiling at the wizards and laughing at their jokes, and, could he believe it, flirting?

Hermione had no idea she was flirting. She just was enjoying herself, and enjoying the attentions of the young wizards. It was kind of heady, and she felt powerful. When she mentioned she was thirsty, several wizards almost got trampled when a group of them ran to get her something to drink. At least ten glasses of pumpkin juice was shoved at her from as many directions. She lost track of time, and realized it was after curfew.

"I've got to get back," she said to the wizards surrounding her. Cries of "aw, and no" filled the common room. Hermione smiled.

"Um, Mrs. Snape, I'll walk you back to the dungeons," said Erin Bradcliff, the Head boy. He was quite a good-looking young wizard, blonde-haired and gray-eyed.

"Thank you, Erin. I'd appreciate that," Hermione said, slipping her arm into his boldly. He smiled down at her.

"Night all," she said, waving as they exited the common room.

"Night, Hermione," the wizards all said in unison. Ginny shook her head.

Hermione was a natural.

* * *

Severus and Catherine walked through the main door, and headed down the dungeon corridor. Catherine was hanging on to the Potions Master for dear life, since she was pretty toasted. She had started drinking without him. Catherine was about thirty years old, brown-haired and brown eyed and had been around the block a few times. She was a little on the hippy side, and her breast weren't as firm as they could have been, but she could give a hell of a blowjob, especially after she had a few. Severus had brought her home sober a few times, but it wasn't as good. He preferred her drunk and uninhibited. Sometimes he'd have sex with her…he wasn't sure if he would tonight. He had different women for different sexual acts actually. If he felt like shagging, he'd usually get Veronica or Sheena. They were younger witches and still relatively tight. But they were promiscuous little hussies, and he had to perform all kinds of cleaning spells on them before he'd stick his tool in them. When he wanted anal sex…he found Bernice. She was one of the few witches he'd encountered that could handle him full force. He had yet to find a woman he could have oral sex with. 

"Ooh Severus, I can't wait to get hold of your huge wand," Catherine drawled.

"That makes two of us, Catherine," the Potions Master said to her as he guided her toward his rooms. Hermione better be absent when they got there. He didn't see Hermione and Erin turn down the corridor behind them.

Hermione looked at the couple in front of them, her amber eyes wide.

"Oh wow, there's my husband," she said to Erin, who looked a little taken aback.

"He has another woman with him," the handsome Gryffindor said, "And she looks nowhere as good as you do, Hermione." He looked down at the witch. She certainly was pretty. Sexy too. The Professor must be crazy.

"We have an 'open' marriage, Erin," Hermione said, speeding up so she could get a good look at the woman. She looked a little used, and a little drunk too.

"What's that mean?" Erin asked her, his brow wrinkled.

"It means we can see other people," she said still looking at the Professor and the giggling woman.

"Oh, I see," Erin said. This sounded quite interesting. He grinned to himself and tightened his grip on Hermione's arm. She didn't notice.

Severus was at his door now, and about to open it, when he looked back and saw Hermione on the arm of the Head Boy. He did a double take when he saw how she was dressed. Her jeans were dangerously low, and her shirt dangerously high. And was that a piercing on her taut little belly? He hesitated as the couple walked past him. The young man nodded at him.

"Good Evening, Professor," he said. Hermione smiled and waved at him and kept going towards her room. She stopped outside her door.

Severus scowled, and Catherine said, "Come on, Severus, let's go love."

"All right," he growled, opening the door and letting her in. He looked back at Hermione who was opening her door. Was she taking the Head Boy to her rooms? The little slut.

The Professor's nostrils flared as he walked into his office and slammed the door loudly behind him. Hermione looked back, her eyebrows raised. What was that all about? She shrugged and looked up at Erin, who had a rather hopeful look on his face.

"Thank you for walking me to my rooms, Erin," she said, smiling at him a little shyly.

"You're very welcome, Hermione. I'll be happy to do it anytime you stay too late at Gryffindor Tower," he said, "which I hope is often."

"That's sweet," Hermione said, opening her door. She turned toward him.

"Good night, Erin," she said, stepping inside.

"Um…Hermione," Erin said softly.

"Yes, Erin?" she replied.

"How about a little kiss for the walk?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Erin," she said, closing the door.

The Head Boy stood there for a little while. He'd been kissed by Hermione Granger…well Hermione Snape now, but still. That had to be a first. He always thought of her as a rather cold, bookish girl, but she certainly didn't seem cold and bookish now. Not at all.

Smiling to himself, Erin made his way back to Gryffindor Tower, clearly smitten with the witch.

* * *

In Severus' bedroom, Catherine wasn't having much success with the Professor at all. He just wouldn't rise to the occasion. 

"What's wrong, Sevvie-poo?" she asked him as he sat with his back to the headboard, and she worked on him.

"Don't call me Sevvie-poo, Catherine. I hate that," he snarled at her, pushing her head back down. "Keep going."

She did.

Severus couldn't get the image of Hermione with the young wizard out of his mind. Was she shagging the boy right now in the room next to his? Shit, she had his name. If she should be shagging anybody, it should be him.

The Professor shook his head. Where the fuck had that come from? He didn't marry the little chit with the intentions on bedding her. But hell, he had thought she was a virgin then. If she was already giving it out, then why shouldn't he indulge himself?

No. She was still his student.

But damn, she was his wife too, and she was probably on her knees right now sucking that wizard off, doing a damn site better than Catherine was. Snape looked down at the witch. Suddenly he caught her by the hair.

"Forget it, Catherine. Just go home," he said, rolling out of the bed and putting on his housecoat.

"But Sevvie-poo…" Catherine said.

Severus looked at her coldly and waved his hand at her so she was fully dressed. He went into his drawer and took out a port key that would take her directly home. Catherine looked hurt.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her.

"I got married today," he answered her. Catherine stared at him, sobering up very quickly.

"Married? You're jerking my kneazle," she said, frowning at him slightly.

"No. I married a seventeen-year-old girl today. The Marriage Law. There were extenuating circumstances," he said, looking at the woman. He had been seeing Catherine once a week for the past year. He didn't even know what she did for a living.

"What kind of circumstances?" she asked. "Is she pregnant?"

"No. I've never touched her," he said, his eyes hardening.

"So where is she?" Catherine asked.

"In the room next to mine. She has her own quarters. You saw her when we came in," he said.

Catherine seemed to search her memory.

"You mean that slinky little piece with the belly-button ring?" she said, her voice sounding a bit shrilly.

Severus nodded.

Catherine scowled at him.

"And she stays here with you, in the same rooms?" she repeated.

"No, she has her own rooms," he said. "She's probably in there right now with that young wizard she was with," he said, his voice a bit bitter.

Catherine looked at him sharply.

"Ah, I see now why you couldn't get it up, Sevvie-poo. Pining for the piece you can't have. You're too old and too ugly for her," Catherine said nastily in the way of women who have been deeply hurt. Pain for pain.

"Get out, Catherine," Severus hissed.

"Fuck you, Sevvie-poo!" she screeched at him.

Before the Potions Master knew what he was doing, he backhanded the witch, knocking her to the floor. Catherine screamed, and held her hand to her bleeding mouth. Severus looked down on her.

"Get up, and get out of here before you get worse than that, you whore," he breathed at her, his black eyes murderous.

Catherine stared up at him, her blue eyes full of fear. He had never struck her before, or shown the slightest inclination that he was capable of such an act. She crawled to her knees and stood up. She looked at her hand, and the blood on it. Her eyes filled with tears.

Severus turned away from her.

"Get the fuck out!" he breathed, on the brink of exploding. Catherine heard the danger in his voice, grabbed the port key and whispered "Portis"

She was gone.

Severus paced his bedroom for a few minutes. Then he stripped down and climbed into bed, trying not to imagine Hermione getting shagged next door. What did he expect? He had gone out to bring someone home. But he didn't expect her to do the same thing…not on the night of her wedding, if at all. He expected her to swipe one of his books without his permission and curl up with it. That's the way he always imagined the girl spent her nights, curled up with a book, not with her legs on the shoulders of some randy young wizard, who wouldn't know what to do with her if the instructions were written on her ass.

The Potions Master scowled. Perhaps this marriage agreement required some rethinking. If Hermione was already a sexually active young woman, then he'd be within his rights to get a piece of her, wouldn't he? It would be nice to have one woman for all his needs instead of the way it was, even for a little while. He'd have to think about this.

He rolled over and tried to sleep but found himself with a raging erection. Shit. Now it worked.

He growled in frustration and lay there, his eyes on the ceiling, thinking about his new wife getting reamed next door by some wet-behind-the-ears little wanker. His mood got blacker and blacker, but finally he fell asleep.

Fuck. She was even in his dreams.

* * *

The next morning found Severus up bright and early, prowling his study and waiting for Hermione to appear. But Hermione was sleeping in, which didn't make her look too good to the Professor, who thought that she was exhausted from the previous nights activities. The truth was the entire week prior to the wedding she hadn't slept well, and now her body was playing catch up. 

Severus was furious, though he had no right to be. It was he who told her it would be a marriage in name only, and he who said she could have wizards in her quarters as long as she was discreet. And she had been relatively discreet, except for the fact that he saw her, but she saw him also, and didn't seem very upset about it at all. But why would she be? She didn't have any kind of feelings for him. What did she care who gave him head?

Severus thought back to the wedding. To the kiss he gave her. She had looked surprised, and it seemed as if she had kissed him back, a little. But it was more of a possessive kiss on his part, he really didn't give her the option to participate. But she had looked surprised, and the surprise wasn't all due to the suddenness of the kiss either. It was as if she didn't expect him to be able to kiss. Yes, most likely that was it. Most people presumed that because he was so disciplined, that he had no heat. No passion. But they were very wrong about that. Especially when it came to women. Pounding a woman was a true joy to Severus, it fed his need for pleasure and for domination. Sadly, the selection he had didn't inspire much passion. Release, yes, but passion. Not really. But he worked with what he had available.

One woman would be ideal, but he couldn't find what he needed in one woman. Plus, one woman would want affection, emotion and most likely love. He could go for a sex buddy, but he didn't want to do love. Too consuming, too messy, to hard to clear out. Trying to get rid of all the emotions attached to loving someone when it was over was like trying to clear cockroaches out of a labyrinth. He didn't want to go through that. He thought about Hermione. How long had she been seeing Mr. Bradcliff? Did she just pick him up last night, or was this something ongoing. They were both in the same house after all. But Severus was sure he would have noticed something. Both of them were in his Potions class, and one thing he knew for sure was that young people who are attracted to each other would find ways to sit and work together. And Mr. Bradcliff and his wife had done neither. So most likely she had latched on to the young wizard last night. This irked the Professor.

He looked at Hermione's rooms. Where the fuck was she? Was the young wizard that good that she needed to sleep the entire morning away in order to recover? He scowled. No youngster could outdo him sexually. If Hermione slept like this over a boy, he'd have her out for forty-eight hours at least. He considered going into her rooms and waking her up. Then he got an idea. The kitchen. That would be the perfect excuse to be in her rooms. He had intended on making use of it. Yes, he could make breakfast…no, brunch. Brunch for two. That was it. He could wake her up then under the guise of feeding her. Why? Because he felt like it. He didn't have to have a reason why. She was a Gryffindor. She would automatically assume he did it to be 'nice' a word not normally associated with him.

He slid the book out of her bookcase and walked into her rooms. First he went to the kitchen and checked her cooler. She hadn't stocked it yet. Fine, he would just go to the kitchens and get what he needed and bring it back. He crept down the short hall and peeked in her rooms. He saw a shapely bare leg sticking out from under the annoyingly Gryffindor colored sheets. He could make out the roundness of her bottom too. She was asleep on her stomach, lying crossways in the bed. Is that how the wizard left her? Well at least he wasn't still with her.

The Professor exited her rooms, walked over to the floo, and grabbed some floo powder. He threw it into the flames.

"The kitchens," he said and stepped through.

* * *

At around eleven o'clock, Hermione stirred and rolled over in the bed. Her nose woke up before the rest of her. It smelled something delicious. Food. Breakfast. Coffee. Her amber eyes blinked open and she sleepily registered that the wonderful smells were coming from her kitchen. She rolled out of the bed, then headed for the loo to relieve herself. Then she washed her face and smoothed down her hair as best she could. It was long and curly now, but looked sleep tousled. She'd take care of that later, her stomach was growling. But who was cooking? 

She tied on her housecoat over her nightie and padded out to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway and watched incredulously as Severus padded around the kitchen, cooking and setting the table simultaneously. For two.

"Severus?" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.

The Potions Master turned and looked at the witch. His black eyes swept over her. She was barefoot, in a housecoat, her hair tangled as if she had been under a lover for most of the night. His nostrils flared a little at that thought. But she certainly looked lovely in the morning, tousled or not. Despite seething on the inside, Severus put up a good front. He had a lot of practice at hiding his true feelings due to his dealings with the Dark Lord.

"Good morning, Hermione. I thought I'd break your kitchen in," he said rather pleasantly. Hermione looked suspicious.

"You made me breakfast?" she asked him, approaching the table. It certainly looked and smelled good. Sausages, eggs, pancakes, milk and coffee.

The Potions Master looked at her.

"Actually, I made me breakfast," he said a little snarkily, "but I made enough for two, seeing as this technically is your kitchen. I couldn't very well just eat in front of you."

Ah, that sounded about right. Hermione's suspicions were allayed. She went to sit down and the Potions Master hurried over and pulled her chair out for her. Hermione looked at him a moment, then took the seat. He sat down across from her. Hermione looked at the food.

"It certainly looks delicious, Severus," she said, "I didn't know you could cook."

She began piling food on her plate. She was starved. She hadn't eaten since before the wedding yesterday. To the Professor however, it looked like she was famished from her nighttime activities. He scowled a little.

"Of course I can cook. Anyone who chops and measures and simmers as I do is naturally a cook," he replied with a hint of irritation. Hermione caught it in his voice, and looked up at him.

"Is everything all right?" she asked him. It was obvious he was out of sorts about something.

"Everything is fine, Hermione," he replied.

They ate in silence for a while, Hermione tucking the food away with dispatch, then piling more on her plate. The Potions Master seemed to be getting madder and madder.

"Um…how was your date last night, Professor?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her blackly for a moment.

"It was fine. And how was your 'date' last night?" he shot back at her.

"My date?" Hermione asked him, puzzled.

"Yes, with the young wizard I saw you taking to your rooms last night, Mr. Bradcliff I believe," the Potions Master replied, looking at her sharply.

Hermione realized what was wrong. The Professor thought she had brought Erin into her rooms for a late night shag. She started to tell him he was mistaken, but then, she thought about him bringing the witch into his rooms and decided to let him think what he wanted, maybe with a little help from her.

"Oh, it was wonderful," she breathed. "Erin is very, very sweet."

Severus snorted. If she ever spent the night with him, sweet would definitely NOT be one of the words she'd use to describe him.

"I suppose you go for the 'sweet' type," he said, looking at her as he chewed a bit of sausage.

"Sweet is nice," Hermione replied, "but I like intelligent too."

Severus looked at her. He was intelligent. Extremely so. Hmm.

Suddenly, Hermione caught a spasm in her neck. She had slept on it wrong and shifted in her chair uncomfortably then winced. Severus scowled.

"Severus, do you have anything for pain available?" she asked him.

"So, you have aches from last night?" he asked her tightly.

"Wrong position," she responded, referring to how she'd slept. Of course he read it wrong.

"Wrong position?" he asked her, his nostrils flaring again.

"Yes, my head was all wrong and I caught a cramp in my neck. I should have rested it on a pillow instead of the mattress. Too much weight on it," she said.

Images of Mr. Bradcliff pressing Hermione's head down into the mattress while he stroked her from behind filled the Potions Master's head. His black eyes raked over her, and for a moment he was tempted to just go ahead and take her. Shove her up against the wall, lift up her nightie and show her what it was like to be taken by a full-grown wizard, not some boy. Hermione looked up at him, noticing the dark look in his eyes.

"Are you all right, Severus?" she asked him a bit worriedly.

The Potions Master rose, his hand clenching together spasmodically.

"Severus?" Hermione asked again. She was getting a cold, fearful feeling in her stomach as she looked at the Potions Master.

"I'm going to get you something for pain," he said tightly, stalking out of the kitchen and into his own rooms. He entered the study, walked over to one of the armchairs and punched it violently, several times before taking a deep breath. Then he exited the study, walked through his office, into his classroom and then to his potions stores. He took out a purple vial.

"I can't believe I'm giving my own wife pain medication for aches she's feeling as a result of another man bedding her," Severus muttered. He certainly was referring to her as his wife quite a bit. He locked his stores back and returned to Hermione's rooms. She was still seated at the kitchen table, finishing her coffee.

"Here," he said, holding out the vial and looking at her darkly. She took it, and he returned to his seat. He watched her drink it down. Hermione sat there a moment, then a look of relief washed across her face.

"Much better," she breathed, "Thank you, Severus."

The Potions Master grunted, drinking down his coffee. It was cold. He looked at her.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked her.

Hermione stretched, her breasts pressing against her robes in a very luscious way. The Potions Master's eyes glittered. Hermione had her eyes closed so didn't see his look.

"Oh, I was going to go visit Gryffindor Tower," she said.

"And Mr. Bradcliff?" he asked her, willing his voice to stay steady.

"Yes, if he's around. But I want to see Harry and Ron too. And Ginny," she responded.

A likely story. More than likely they'd hole up in the Head Boy's private rooms and shag some more. She really was a piece of work. Just like most women. Sluttiness must be inbred in females, some kind of gene or something that is triggered when they all reach womanhood.

Severus rose.

"I'll come back and take care of the dishes," he said shortly, heading for the door.

"No need, Severus, I can take care of them," Hermione replied.

The Potions Master whirled on her.

"I said I would take care of the damn dishes, Hermione! You just get dressed and go where you're going!" he yelled at her. Hermione jumped.

"All…all right, Severus," she said, rising slowly, easing out the kitchen door and backing down the hallway cautiously, ready to run for her life. The Professor watched her, his black eyes glinting with anger, looking for all the world like he was going to attack her. But he didn't. He let her leave.

Hermione backed into her bedroom, closed the door, locked it, then ran over to her wand, picked it up and warded the door securely. Then she sat down on the bed and let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding since the Professor's outburst.

Damn. Was he acting like that because he thought she had Erin in her rooms last night? That's what it had to be. But why would he act so crazy about it? What did he care who she shagged? It's not like he had any feelings for her. She thought it might be wise to stay out of the Professor's way for a while. She had never seen the Professor lose it like that before. He looked positively murderous. Like he wanted to hurt her.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Severus stood in Hermione's kitchen staring after the witch, trying to regain control over himself. Needing to do something, he started gathering the dishes up off the table and transferring them to the sink, much like a muggle would do. The Professor caught himself, stuck out his hand, murmured the scourgify incantation and cleaned everything at once. Then he put the dishes, pots and utensils away. He looked back towards Hermione's bedroom, then stiffly exited her rooms and closed the entrance to it. 

He paced his study back and forth for a few minutes, cursing his outburst. The witch had no idea why he was acting so insane, and he was acting insane. He hadn't been married to Hermione even a full day yet, and he was raging about her infidelity, when he had no right to. He sat down in the closest armchair and gazed into the fire.

He had always thought of Hermione as a very bright young witch, with a focus on the future, not one of these hormone driven little chits who flipped on their backs anytime a wizard had a kind word for them. Actually, he admired the fact that the Gryffindor witch was so goal-oriented, so dedicated to the acquisition of knowledge, and worked so hard to master almost everything she put her hands to. She very nearly had perfect marks in his class, if he were more lenient on her, she would…but he felt he had to be a foil against all the simpering Professors who merely gushed over the witches abilities and didn't attempt to challenge her. If he simply allowed her to breeze through his class, she would have no idea how to work against adversity, or to handle failure. So far, she had turned out to be quite the determined little witch and up to this point he had been rather proud of her, though he would never tell her so. He never gave her his approval, just as he never gave her perfect marks, whether she deserved them or not. He figured he would let her know how well she had really done when she graduated.

Until yesterday, she had always been Hermione Granger the student, the know-it-all, the chaste, focused little Gryffindor, part of the Golden Trio, and Dumbledore's pet as well as the pride of Gryffindor. She was still the buck-toothed little chit that almost ran to the dais to be sorted into her house, all bushy hair and excitement. Yes, he noticed some subtle physical changes in Hermione, but he didn't focus on them. He was her Professor, and his real focus was her mind, developing and sharpening it, filling it with knowledge, teaching it how to think for itself. When Hermione entered Albus' office dressed like the young woman she really was, it threw him for a loop. He couldn't remember her becoming beautiful or desirable.

Severus had kissed Hermione the way he did during the ceremony primarily to irritate those in attendance, but a part of him wanted to taste her, and touch her, possibly to affirm that she was real. Even then, he was almost sure that she was pristine, was still that chaste little Gryffindor he imagined, though she did tell him he knew nothing about her. The Professor had thought she was bluffing, that she was just reacting to him calling her on her innocence. Being innocent wasn't a bad thing. It was a very good thing in all actuality. And it was the one thing that kept Hermione below his radar up to this point. But with the discovery that she wasn't the pure, inexperienced young woman he thought she was, she was now a blip on the screen.

As far as Severus was concerned, what Hermione was learning now with partners like Mr. Bradcliff was the children's primer to sex, when she was probably more than capable of handling the unabridged volume of his sexual knowledge and craft. She would be a joy to teach, too, he was sure, just as she was in the classroom. He wanted to teach her badly, now that he knew she was so obviously suited to learning, and there was no messiness of virginity to get in the way.

He groaned a bit. There was a coiling in his belly that had one name on it. Shit. He had to find some relief before he focused on Hermione. Catherine was effectively out of the game, but he needed to do someone, vent some of the built up stress and pressure he was feeling. Empty out the lust that was inside him. A substitute would do fine. Hm. He wondered if he could find Sheena. He still had to inform her of his marriage.

Sheena was a twenty-five year old witch, dark-haired, dark-eyed with some dark, twisted tendencies he appreciated. She was a lovely young witch, but rather promiscuous. She had a high sex drive and loved rough sex. She said it was the only thing that made her feel whole. Initially, she had teased Severus when he met her at the Hog's Head inn, told him he was too old, and that she would probably kill him. Severus was only in his late thirties, not old at all for a wizard. But she still implied it. And that got him pissed and determined to seduce the witch and bring her back to his rooms. He succeeded.

"Who's old now?" he had hissed as he tore into the witch's body mercilessly. He rode her until the sun came up. Sheena was instantly hooked on the Potions Master. She had never met anyone like him. For Severus though, the initial excitement wore off quickly. Now she was just another release, another vessel to fill with come. But he sure could use her right now, before he did something to Hermione that would ruin him. She was his wife, but there were still laws about rape. The Ministry would be hard pressed to prove the charges against him, especially since they were the catalyst for this marriage in the first place, forcing people together, but it would be much more satisfying to try to seduce the witch and then pummel the shit out of her.

He stood up, walked to his rooms and got dressed. He was going to see if he could find the dark-eyed witch and talk her into an afternoon dalliance. Now he regretted not getting the two-way mirrors Sheena had asked him for, but he felt the witch was getting too clingy. He didn't want her constantly contacting him with idiotic conversations of "I've been thinking of you, are you thinking of me?" He shuddered. He only thought of Sheena when he wanted a quick, hard shag. He exited his rooms, running right into Hermione. He looked her up and down and his belly tightened.

Hermione was dressed in red and black. Snug fitting red jeans, that also hung dangerously low on her hips, and a black strapless shirt, that had a line of what looked like diamonds running down the center of it, that still exposed her midriff and the silver hoop in her navel. And her hair! She had red streaks in her hair that matched her pants! She wore a pair of red and black sandals as well, and had some sunglasses resting on the top of her head. She looked amazing and extremely shaggable.

The Professor's mouth worked silently for a moment as he gazed at his wife, noting every curve, every inch of exposed skin. She smelled of jasmine. He never remembered the Gryffindor witch dressing like this. Even in muggle clothing, she wore demure blue jeans and perfectly acceptable, rather large t-shirts. But that was back when she was hiding her sexuality, and not trying to attract wizards. The newer, freer Hermione was laying it down hard.

"Hermione, do you not have an outfit that fully covers you? This is, is indecent!" the Professor said, eyeing her, his black eyes flicking to her face.

Hermione scowled at him.

"This is a perfectly acceptable outfit, Severus. I am not an old maid. I'm seventeen, about to become eighteen and fancy free," she replied, spinning for him so he could see the whole effect. It was breathtaking. The Professor scowled.

"You are not fancy free. You are a married woman," he seethed before he could catch himself. Shit.

Hermione's eyebrows rose at this statement, threatening to disappear into her scalp.

"In name only, Professor. Remember? Now, let me see…" she said, looking up at the ceiling and tapping the side of her face with a red fingernail before lowering her amber eyes and looking into his black ones steadily, " I believe you put it something like this…you would rather not marry me, you'd rather not have your privacy disturbed, and you'd rather not have to explain me to your lovers. Does that sound like the words of a doting, caring husband to you, Severus? It doesn't to me. That sounds more like the words of a wizard that doesn't want to be married to his wife, and for all intents and purposes acts unmarried. So what is good for the wizard, Severus, is good for the witch. As far as I am concerned, I am fancy free."

And with that, Hermione slipped by him and walked up the dungeon corridor, her hips rolling like a ship out to sea. He blinked after her, his black eyes locked on her bottom. He got an immediate erection. Circe. Scowling, he followed her, heading for the main door and Knockturn Alley to find that vixen, Sheena.

Hermione entered the main hall first. She was about to take the stairwells up to Gryffindor Tower when a voice called out to her.

"Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione turned to see a wizard approaching her. A very familiar wizard. A strong, large hand captured her own and brought it up to a pair of very soft, accommodating lips. The wizard stood up and gave Hermione a brilliant, smile. Hermione couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she looked into the cold, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

The wizard looked at her appraisingly, and gave a half leer. He didn't release her hand.

"You've all grown up I see, Mrs. Snape," he purred. His eyes fell on her belly-button hoop. "Nice piercing." His other hand rose to touch the ring when Severus appeared and quickly walked up to them. Lucius released Hermione's hand and gave his fellow wizard a slight bow.

"Ah Severus, I was just saying hello to your …rather delicious little wife," the wizard said, his eyes back on Hermione rather lustfully. His gray eyes looked sharply between the couple.

"So, how is married life?" he asked them, not waiting for an answer. He looked at Hermione speculatively, "Knowing Severus as I do, I take it the wedding night was one to remember, Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione blushed at the intimacy of the wizard's question. Severus was glad for it. It implied that what Malfoy insinuated was true. Lucius' eyes swept over her from head to toe. She certainly was a luscious little bit. Maybe she could be persuaded to share. A little trim among the brothers was all right. Severus frowned at the wizard. He knew what the handsome blonde deviant was thinking. About boning Hermione. As angry as Severus was at his wife, he wouldn't wish this twisted bastard on her. But then again, if she wanted a go with him, it would be her choice. Lucius was quite handsome. Several wives of deatheaters had consented to sleep with him. They only did it once. Lucius couldn't get off without causing pain first.

Severus moved closer to Hermione, and placed his arm around her waist possessively. Hermione moved into him. He was the safer of the two wizards. The way Malfoy was looking at her made her distinctly afraid.

"I just came by to congratulate you on your nuptials," Lucius drawled, removing a small package from under his cloak. "And to give you a small present."

Hermione reached out her hand to take it, but Severus got it first, giving her a slightly warning look as he did so.

"Thank you Lucius, but you are aware you are to contact me first before you visit," Severus said, a bit of an edge to his voice as if Lucius purposely breeched protocol. The wizard smiled.

"My apologies, Severus. I didn't mean to be an imposition," he said. Then his gray eyes flickered over Severus' cloak.

"Ah, were you going somewhere, Severus?" he asked him, his eyes flicking back over at Hermione, who quailed a little.

"As a matter of fact, I was Lucius. I had a little errand to run," he said.

"I see," Lucius said. His eyes focused on Hermione, "Perhaps your lovely wife would entertain me while you're gone." His gray eyes glittered. His meaning was clear.

Severus moved a bit more in front of Hermione.

"I'm afraid after last night, my wife is not up to 'entertaining' Lucius. Besides, she is on her way to visit her friends," he replied. His black eyes were hard.

"Pity," Lucius said, his eyes dropping freely to Hermione's breasts. "I'm sure we could have had a lovely visit. Perhaps some other time, Mrs. Snape?"

"Perhaps, Lord Malfoy," Hermione replied, not knowing what else to say.

Lucius' eyebrows rose in surprise, then his gaze narrowed as he looked at Severus.

"Your wife seems quite friendly, Severus. I look forward to seeing more of her," he purred. He nodded to Hermione and Severus, then strode out the main door.

"What a horrible wizard," Hermione breathed, clutching Severus' robe.

Severus turned looked at her, then placed both hands on her shoulders firmly, shaking her a little. He seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"You have no idea, Hermione. Never, ever let yourself be alone with him. You understand me? He will hurt you," Severus said, frowning at her, "Badly. No matter what experiences you may have had prior to this, you are not ever going to be ready for Lucius Malfoy. I assure you."

"Experiences?" Hermione thought. Then she realized that the Professor thought she was sexually active.

"All right," she said

Severus' eyes shifted toward the door that Lucius exited out of. He knew the dark wizard had just targeted his wife.

"Perhaps I should walk you to Gryffindor Tower," he said, walking her toward the stairs.

"It's not necessary," Hermione said. Severus scowled at her.

"Hermione, you might only be my wife in name, but you are still my wife. I am responsible for you and won't let any harm come to you," he said, his eyes glittering at her. "Whether you appreciate my efforts or not."

He took her arm and walked her up the stairwell, and didn't release her until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Professor looked at her.

"I was going to go out, Hermione, but I think I will stay at the castle after all. I will be in my rooms if for some reason you need me," he said. She looked up at him for a moment. She had never seen him look so concerned.

"All right, Severus," she said softly, "Thank you."

He nodded at her, his black eyes intense. As Hermione looked into them, she caught an inkling of what Ginny had talked about. He did have amazing eyes…they looked as if they could swallow her whole down into their depths. The witch started uncomfortably, turned and said the password. The portrait swung open and Hermione entered the passageway. She took one more look over her shoulder at the Potions Master, who stood there watching her. Then she walked down to the common room, the portrait swinging closed behind her.

Severus stood there a moment, staring absently at the portrait.

"Ooh, is someone pining after the princess?" the Fat Lady tittered. The Potions Master's dark eyes shifted up and he scowled at the painting.

"Shut up you sow," he hissed, turning away and heading down the stairwell, robes a-billow.

"Well, I never," the Fat Lady said, frowning after him.

* * *

When Hermione walked into the common room of Gryffindor Tower, she was in a kind of daze. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill, looking out of it across the school grounds. No one else was about. Hermione saw her friend and walked over to her. 

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said rather hollowly.

Ginny turned a little startled. She thought she was alone. She looked at Hermione.

"Wow, Hermione, you look even hotter than you did yesterday. The boys are going to be falling at your feet and worshipping you," she said, smiling at the witch as she looked her over with approval.

"Yeah," Hermione said absently. She looked at Ginny sort of blankly. Ginny frowned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione looked at the red-haired witch.

"Two things," she said, "First, I'm pretty sure that Lucius Malfoy wants to do me, and expects me to let him do it, and secondly, I noticed something attractive about my husband," Hermione replied.

"Lucius Malfoy! Gods, Hermione…he's the hottest wizard in the wizarding world," the young witch breathed. "How do you know?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. She couldn't tell her about Severus being a deatheater and how the deatheaters often shared their wives with one another.

"Just by the way he talked to me, he didn't exactly say it, but I could see it in his eyes," Hermione said.

"I'd do him in a minute if he asked me," Ginny said, "He's gorgeous. Built. Sexy…"

Hermione frowned at her.

"But he's cruel, Ginny. He would hurt you," she said to the witch.

"I don't care…it would still be good," Ginny retorted.

Obviously, the horror of her little Chamber of Secrets adventure had worn off when she hit puberty. Lucius Malfoy had been the one to give her Tom Riddle's diary in the first place.

Hermione didn't think so. Severus didn't say exactly what Lucius would do, but Hermione thought it was far beyond rough sex. The Potions Master said she could never be prepared for what Lucius Malfoy would do. He looked so concerned and worried, Hermione believed him.

"Well, he gave me the creeping flummoxes, Ginny. I don't care how handsome he is. I don't want him near me," Hermione replied, shuddering.

"No accounting for taste," Ginny said, changing the subject, her eyes widening with interest, "So, what did you find attractive about your husband?"

Hermione looked out the window for a moment, thinking about the Professor looking down at her.

"His eyes. They really are beautiful. So dark. When he looked at me a little while ago, I felt…I felt…well, I don't know what I felt except that his eyes could maybe swallow me up," she said, then she looked at Ginny, "Does that make me sound like an idiot?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, it makes you sound like you are paying attention to the wizard you married. If you look further, you'll see other things about him, too. Take a good look at his hands next time. And just listen to his voice…not what he says, but what he sounds like…then imagine what he could sound like if he were saying other things…whispering to you…saying dirty things…"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, "Snap out of it!"

Ginny's glazed eyes reverted to normal.

"What?" she asked as she looked at Hermione, who had her hands on her hips.

"You went off on quite a tangent there, Ginny. Sounds to me like somebody's been fantasizing about my husband," Hermione said, grinning.

"Every night for weeks for a while there," Ginny said, "but I'm the realistic sort. The Professor wouldn't shag me. I'm not smart enough."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Hermione said, remember the drunken woman the Potions Master was with the night before. "I don't think his standards lean toward the intellectual. I saw his date last night. Not top of the line, believe me. I suspect 'talent' has a lot to do with his preferences. She probably did what he liked."

"Did you asked him about his date?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Yes. He didn't say much about it. He was more concerned with how my date went," Hermione replied.

"Your date? You didn't have a date last night. You hung out here until you went back to your rooms…Erin walked…" Ginny faltered, her eyes widening with understanding, "Oh, he thought you and Erin…"

Hermione nodded. "He saw Erin walking me to my rooms when he was returning with his date last night. He went into his room before I entered mine and assumed I brought Erin in with me," Hermione said.

"You corrected him, right?" Ginny asked.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Right, Hermione?" Ginny pressed, frowning a little

"No. I let him think what he wanted to think," she replied, "Hell, he had someone in his rooms to shag. Why shouldn't I?"

"How did he react?" Ginny asked her quietly.

"He was upset. Very upset. He yelled at me to get dressed and get out, basically," Hermione said.

"Wow. He's got it bad for you," Ginny breathed. Hermione looked at her shocked.

"What?" Hermione asked Ginny, looking at her like she'd been hit in the head by a quaffle a few times.

"Why else would he be mad about you shagging somebody, unless he wanted to shag you himself. The Professor wants to have sex with you, Hermione," Ginny said. "He's your husband too, it's really his right."

"I'm not the age of consent yet," Hermione said, "even if I wanted to, I couldn't. And I don't want to."

"You're his wife, Hermione. That wouldn't matter. Anyway, you'll be eighteen in a few more weeks. It's not that far away," Ginny said quietly.

"But Ginny, he already has women," she said, "He already said how he didn't want to marry me, how I infringe on his privacy, and he feels about having a virgin sleeping meters from his room."

"Yeah, but he doesn't think you're a virgin anymore. That kind of changes the game, Hermione. He thinks you're shagging other wizards, and you're his wife. That's why he was probably so mad this morning," Ginny said.

"I thought he was going to attack me," Hermione said quietly. "For a moment, he had a look in his eyes that made me scared to death. Just before he went to get me the pain potion."

"He's an intense wizard, Hermione. It's the quiet ones that have the tempers and the passion. That's why I like them," Ginny said going dreamy-eyed again, then she snapped out of it, looking at Hermione sharply.

"Pain potion? Why did he have to get you pain potion?" she asked.

"I slept in the wrong position last night. My neck hurt me," Hermione replied.

"Did you specifically tell him your neck hurt you?" Ginny asked, one eyebrow arched.

Hermione thought about it. "No, not really. Parts of it I guess," the witch replied.

"Hermione, think. What did you tell him exactly?" Ginny asked, "This can be important."

Hermione thought about it, then told Ginny what she told the Potions Master as they ate. Ginny slapped her hand over her forehead.

"Hermione, he thought you needed the potion because of Erin," she said, almost giggling. You told him you needed it because you were in the wrong position. He probably thought it was a sexual position, not your neck. He must have been furious that you'd give him such a detail."

Hermione understood now why he blew up at her. He probably thought she came to Gryffindor Tower to hook up with Erin again. That's why Severus had asked about the young wizard so pointedly. Why he told her to just go. Go and shag Erin again. Circe. What a mess.

But still, when Malfoy showed up, Severus was ready to defend her. Whatever he was going to do, he changed his mind because he thought she might be in danger. He wanted to protect her like a husband would protect his wife. Then he walked her to the Tower, where he believed she was going to meet her lover. Now he was waiting in his rooms, concerned for her safety.

Hermione stood there quietly for a moment, thinking things over. She made a decision. She looked at the red-haired witch.

"I think I need to go back to my rooms, Ginny," Hermione said softly. "and come clean about some things. After all, the Professor only married me to protect me. I think I need to clean up his opinion of me. He thinks he married a slut. Not that it should bother him, but obviously it does. I don't want to make him crazy."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ginny said to the witch as she headed for the common room passageway. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hermione said, pushing past the portrait and heading for the stairwells.

Ginny smirked.

She thought Hermione was going to be revealing a lot more to the Potions Master than she thought she was.

* * *

In his study, Severus put the small package Malfoy had given him and Hermione on the floor before the fireplace. Extending his hands, he said an incantation and blasted it to bits. Whatever Lucius had given them, Severus was sure it was something designed to spy on them, something that would collect information. Severus knew how the wizard worked. He would do the same to any gift he received from deatheaters. If they wanted to know anything, they'd have to ask him. 

Severus then walked over to the bookcase Hermione first pulled a book from when she arrived in his rooms. He searched the titles until he found the one he was looking for and pulled it out. He opened it gently and leafed through it, then put his large nose to it and smelled the old leather scent of the binding. He too loved books. The Potions Master carried the tome over to his desk and sat down, placing the book down as well. He pulled open the drawer, removed a large piece of parchment and set this down also.

He placed the book on top of the parchment, and started to wrap it.

* * *

Severus was sitting in front of the fireplace, sipping a firewhiskey when the door to Hermione's rooms opened and the witch emerged. She could see him sitting staring into the fire. 

"Severus, I'm back," she said to the Potions Master.

There was silence for a moment, then the Professor said rather coldly, "Well, that was a fast visit. Was Mr. Bradcliff not in, or did you both opt out for a quickie?"

Hermione could almost feel the iciness in his words as she walked around the chair to face him. His eyes flicked over her for a moment, then dropped back to the fireplace. She noticed a package on the table next to him. She took a deep breath.

"Severus, I need to talk to you. To clear things up. May I join you?" she asked him.

The Professor grunted assent and took another sip of his drink, before setting it back down. He didn't look at her. Hermione settled down in the armchair next to him. He could smell the jasmine scent she wore clearly.

"What is it you wish to tell me, Hermione? About your other paramours, perhaps?" he asked her, his black eyes shifting toward her. Hermione was taken aback by the coldness in them.

"There are no other paramours," she said, "In fact, Severus…there are no paramours at all."

He simply looked at her. He knew what he saw last night. She was clearly going to her rooms with the young wizard, and this morning she said he had been wonderful and sweet. What more did he need to know?

"You don't need to lie to me, Hermione. You told me on the stairwell before I gave you the ring that I didn't know you. That you might have a rather active love life of your own. I didn't believe you. You proved me wrong. It seems my assessment of your virtue was deeply in error," he said, turning his eyes back to the fire. She thought she heard a touch of disappointment in his voice.

"You weren't wrong. It's just…when you mocked me about being a virgin, and said how much of a problem I would be to explain to your lovers, I got angry and I … well, I shot back at you with that lie. You made it sound like I didn't know anything…and I didn't…I don't. But, you were so fucking smug that all I could think of was making you think you were wrong. I planned to make you think I had lovers from that moment on. I had Ginny help me get a new wardrobe and school me how to act to attract wizards," she said.

Severus turned his black eyes on her again. She continued.

"Last night, I went to Gryffindor Tower dressed in my new clothes and attracted almost every male wizard there. I felt like I had power. All I did though, was play wizard's chess. I overstayed and it was past curfew. Erin only walked me back to my rooms. You went inside before you could see him leave. He never came into my rooms. All I did was kiss him on the cheek to thank him for walking me back to my rooms. Then he left." she said.

Severus continued to look at her, his eyes unreadable. She went on.

"And this morning, when you asked me how my date went with Erin, I realized you thought I brought him into my rooms and shagged him. I started to tell you that you were mistaken, but then I thought about the woman you brought to your rooms, and I…I just didn't want to seem like I spent my wedding night alone when you didn't. I've never had sex with anyone, Severus. It was all a scheme to make you think I had my own lovers to occupy me…it was like a kind of pissing contest. Your lovers against my lovers. I didn't want you to think I didn't have a life beyond my books and studies. I didn't want you to see me like some little girl you had to baby-sit for. I guess I wanted you to see me as a woman, not just a little know-it-all you got saddled with. I'm sorry I made you so angry. I'm sorry about everything."

Hermione stood up to go.

"I'll just head back to my rooms now, Severus," she said, starting to leave.

"Sit down, Hermione," the Potions Master said in a low voice. "Don't leave yet. Now I have something I need to say to you."

Hermione sat back down. The Potions Master leaned forward in the armchair and looked at her directly.

"Are you familiar with the term 'playing with fire", Hermione?" he asked her silkily.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that is what you were doing when you chose such an asinine and immature course of action. I am that proverbial fire, Hermione. If what you are telling me is true, you have no idea how close you came today to losing your virtue to me, because I assumed you were a loose woman." Severus said, letting his eyes sweep over her before continuing.

"I can't say I believe you, Hermione. You dress provocatively, you ask me if you can have lovers in your quarters, and you return to your rooms after curfew with a young wizard on your arm. What am I to think? Why did you need the pain potion for this morning then, if you did not let Mr. Bradcliff ride you ragged?" the Potions Master asked her pointedly, "you told me yourself you were sore because you were in the wrong position. That seems quite clear to me."

Hermione sighed inwardly. Ginny was right. Severus did think she meant a sexual position caused her pain.

"No, Severus. I simply slept wrong, and my neck was hurting me. I woke up all sideways in my bed, and my head was bent awkwardly," she said.

The Professor thought about this. He peeped in on her this morning, and she had been sleeping crossways. He looked at her, and decided she was telling the truth.

"It was a very foolish thing to pretend you were a slut to spite me, Hermione. It almost caused you to lose the very thing that kept you virtuous. I came very close to taking you in your kitchen this morning, believing you to be the kind of young woman I could do that to without much repercussion. Because of your obvious promiscuity, I believed you would have recovered and taken it in stride afterwards. But I caught myself. My urge to have you was so great, I was leaving to seek out an acquaintance of mine to relieve me, when Lucius arrived. Because of him, I stayed here…"

The Professor looked at her, his black eyes glittering.

"…and I still have not been relieved."

Hermione swallowed reflexively at this statement. She didn't know she had caused this reaction in the Potions Master. She hoped he wouldn't ask her to relieve him. He continued to stare at her several minutes, without saying anything.

Finally, Hermione said in a small voice, "I'm so sorry, Severus. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you didn't Hermione. You have no idea how a beautiful, young woman who seems accessible affects a man. But now, I have a problem. You are already set in my mind as a desirable woman. I've had several erections thinking about you, and because of you, I've lost one of my female paramours. I was unable to…complete a satisfactory liaison with her because my mind was on you last night. A rather ugly situation arose because of it, and it is over between us. There was no emotional tie, but still she was adequate for my needs."

He looked at her, his dark eyes reflecting the flames before them.

"Hermione, I believe you are telling me the truth, simply because this sounds like something you would think up and do. You have a talent for trouble, you always have, and for playing with fire. I am glad that you came to me with the truth, Hermione, but you have accomplished one thing in all this that is irreversible. I no longer see you as a student, or a young girl. You are a woman to me now, and cause all the reactions in me that a lovely woman causes in a man. You've awakened a hunger in me for you, and I will have to deal with that hunger for the time you remain here as my wife. I can seek out my other lovers, certainly. But I have a fear that my desire for you will ruin those liaisons as effectively as it did last night. I ask you, Hermione…what am I to do?"

Hermione looked at the wizard in the flickering firelight, not sure what to say. Severus just told her he wanted to bed her…but she didn't want to do that. She didn't feel anything for him that drew her in that way. She hoped he wouldn't insist on her enacting her wifely duties. Her misgivings must have shown in her eyes, because the Professor spoke.

"I have no intentions on forcing you to sleep with me, Hermione. Not now. Not knowing what I know about you. If you had not come to me with the truth, I really can't say what would have happened tonight when you returned here from Gryffindor Tower, and I believed you to have spent the entire day shagging the Head Boy. But the reality of the matter is I would like to have you in my bed, and will probably work toward that goal. Do you understand what that means, Hermione?" he asked her, his voice going low and seductive.

Hermione understood him, but didn't understand him.

"No," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"It means I will be courting you. Attempting to make you feel things for me that will make you want to come to my bed. Wanting a woman as badly as I want you can make a wizard go entirely out of character. But knowing what I know, I will be able to be patient. I couldn't say that earlier."

The Potions Master's face softened somewhat as he continued to address the witch.

"I can be kind, Hermione. Not sweet as you described Mr. Bradcliff, but kind. And I can offer you things that younger wizards cannot. Things a witch of your caliber needs. You are brilliant. There aren't many wizards your age who can satisfy your intellectual needs. I can offer you knowledge, conversation, and growth while you remain with me. I can offer you understanding and support as well. I will protect you regardless of what happens or does not happen between us."

Then his voice dropped low, and the look in his eyes became so intense, Hermione felt as if it was next to impossible to draw another breath.

But I need you to understand Hermione, that to claim you is my ultimate goal for as long as you remain my wife. Virgin or not, I want you and I intend to have you," Severus said, his voice barely concealing a growl.

The Potions Master sat back in the chair and stared into the fireplace for several more moments, allowing Hermione to try and digest all he had said to her. He had just staked his claim to her, and any young wizards sniffing around her were going to find this out, soon enough…beginning with Erin Bradcliff. If she needed escorting anywhere, he would do it.

Hermione sat as still as stone, her stomach all aflutter. Her eyes shifted down toward the Potions Master's hands. They were masculine, pale, long-fingered. He reached for his glass of firewhiskey, and his fingers curled around the vessel holding the amber liquid gently, but firmly as he brought the glass to his lips. Hermione again saw what Ginny saw. He did have beautiful hands.

"The package. On the table," Severus said suddenly, "It's for you. Open it."

Hermione reached for the package, then hesitated and looked at the Potions Master, who scowled at her.

"For gods sakes woman, the damn thing isn't going to explode," he said snarkily. "Or I wouldn't be in such proximity to you. Now, go ahead and open it."

Heartened by his snarkiness, Hermione picked up the package and shook it close to her ear.

"Why?" she asked him, "Why are you giving this to me?"

Severus scowled, tempted to ask her if she had been listening to him. Because he wanted her, that's why. But he didn't say it.

Instead he said, "Consider it a belated wedding present."

Hermione frowned. "Husbands don't give wedding presents. Friends and family do."

Severus scowled at her. Why was she making this so difficult?

"This husband does. Now open the damn thing," he sanrked, his brows drawn together.

Hermione opened the package and stared at the book. It was the one she first examined when he first came to his rooms. The one she asked if she could read. He had given it to her. It was priceless.

"Oh my gods. Severus. This book is so valuable, I couldn't possibly…" she began. Severus cut her off.

"Please don't protest, Hermione. Firstly, It is tiresome. Secondly, I can't stand when a person dearly desire an item and then stupidly claim he or she can't accept it. Take the book as a gift and have some dignity about it," he snarked.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. Then smiled her first genuine smile of happiness inspired by him. Severus felt a sense of satisfaction and victory. He would have to make sure she gave him more of those kinds of smiles in the weeks to come. It would bring him closer to having her.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, holding the book close and sniffing it, just as he did when he took it off the shelf with the intentions of giving it to her. Then she did something entirely unexpected. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The Potions Master stared into the fire without reacting and growled, "I wouldn't advise doing too much of that, Hermione. It makes me crave more intimate kisses. Remember, I haven't yet been relieved."

The Potions Master's reference to kisses made Hermione think of the kiss he gave her at the ceremony. His mouth had been surprisingly soft and warm. What other surprises could he have? What would it be like to relieve him? She caught herself, shocked. Was this the way it started? The seduction?

Slightly off-kilter, Hermione stood up to leave again. This time he didn't stop her. It was time for her to go so he could think and plan. The witch thanked him once more for the book and exited into her rooms, closing the door behind her.

The Potions Master touched his cheek where she had kissed him, then stared into the fire for a long, long time.

* * *

Several days later, Severus eventually located Sheena in a little hole-in-the-wall in Knockturn Alley and relieved himself of his lust for Hermione, using the dark-eyed witch and his imagination for a substitute. Sheena was delighted with his performance right up until the moment he came groaning Hermione's name. 

"Hermione? Who the fuck is Hermione?" Sheena demanded, trying to wriggle out from under him, unsuccessfully. When he was finished releasing, Severus rolled off her and on to his back, sated.

"My wife," he panted.

"Your WHAT?!"

Sheena was no Catherine. Severus was lucky to have made it out of the ratty little hotel room with both heads intact. He had a nasty hand-shaped bruise on his left cheek, a long scratch on his right cheek and a lock of his silky hair torn out. He made sure to collect every hair, Sheena clinging to his back scratching and biting like a tiger until he managed to throw her off, scourgify her, put her in a body bind and beat a hasty retreat. Sheena dabbled in the ancient arts, and was good at casting particularly nasty hexes from a distance using the personal effects of an individual. Severus didn't dare leave a single hair or drop of semen behind. He didn't want to wake up with a tool the size of his pinky finger.

No doubt Sheena would tell Veronica about his marriage. The two witches were friends as well as lovers, so he could mark her off the role as well. The only paramour left was Denise, and he hadn't felt the urge for her particular talent in a good, long while. She might have forgotten about him altogether.

But Severus figured that now he could wake up in the mornings without being cross-eyed with lust, he could begin to court Hermione, and back any other interested parties away. He began his pursuit of the witch in a rather simple way, giving her free reign of his library and his study to use as she liked, then discussing the books she read in the evenings after she finished her assignments and he completed his marking and lesson plans. He was very pleased with her quick mind and original thought processes. Most discussions ended up being heated debates over fine points and opposing theories, with Hermione running to the shelves and pulling out tome after tome of evidence supporting her thoughts. Severus found that he enjoyed her company, she was intellectually stimulating, and that was something his life had lacked for a long, long time.

Soon it became their custom to have supper in Hermione's rooms, preparing meals either separately or together, continuously arguing and debating, before, during and after eating. But during classes, they conducted themselves as usual, with Severus taking points from Hermione, and hence Gryffindor at every opportunity as usual, and still giving her hell with her marks. They had agreed not to discuss these situations outside of the classroom. The only difference was Severus addressed Hermione as Mrs. Snape rather than Miss Granger. At first, Hermione's fellow students believed she was going to get preferential treatment, since most thought she was shagging the Potions Master. She was his wife after all. But Severus soon dispelled that notion. He was as snarky to Hermione as ever.

"She must not be shagging him right," was the general consensus of the class. Some suspected she wasn't shagging him at all, since the Professor continued to be so mean. They were right. But that had nothing to do with his meanness. Severus could get laid five times a day and still give his students hell. He wanted them to learn.

Hermione, for the most part, continued to wear her new wardrobe and attract the attention of young wizards throughout Hogwarts, though she wasn't actively doing it for dates at this point and was simply enjoying herself. During school hours, she was her usual, studious self, focused on her classes and her marks. Mostly it was the weekends when she dressed up and visited her friends or invited them down to her rooms under the guise of hanging out. But Hermione was still Hermione, and she generally turned visits into study sessions. So the visits from her friends became less frequent, and tended to increase whenever important tests were coming up. In other words, the usual. They still used Hermione for her brains.

Things became so comfortable between Hermione and Severus that she eventually was able to relax around him, and almost forget that he wanted to bed her. The Potions Master was every bit as patient as he said he would be. He was finding out there was more than one way to enjoy a young woman as gifted as Hermione. He got a distinct satisfaction from watching her curl up comfortably in one of the armchairs, reading while he sat at his desk and marked papers, or watching her stretch out on the floor in front of the fire with four or five books, writing some essay that wasn't due for several weeks. Hermione, for her part, found herself quite drawn to her husband's knowledge, intelligence and sarcastic wit. She also began to appreciate other things about him, more personal. His voice really was wonderful. Soft, silky, and smooth. It had an almost hypnotic quality, and she found she loved to listen to him talk about almost anything. He had some rather archaic ideas about the roles of men and women. Hermione liked to call his outlook the "Neanderthal Premise".

"Me Man. You Woman. I Hunt. You Cook," Hermione would mock him.

But it was during these kinds of discussion the Potions Master would often go silent, and simply look at her, making her flush all over under his dark eyes before she would change the subject. She knew instinctively where he thoughts were concerning the real role of men and women, and his desire for her. But he never made a move.

He did however have a habit of popping up whenever she was being hit on by younger wizards, staring at them imperiously before escorting his wife to her next class or wherever she needed to go. The message was loud and clear to the students. "Don't hit on the Professor's wife." In the case of Erin Bradcliff, however, Severus was a bit more direct.

Erin had taken to waiting for Hermione after classes following the first evening he had walked her back to her rooms and received a kiss on the cheek from her. Severus did not immediately take the young wizard to task as he had loose ends to wrap up with Sheena and had not yet started wooing his wife in earnest. But he kept his eye on the wizard. The boy was playing the friendship angle, not moving in too fast but establishing a relationship of trust. Erin was one of the friends Hermione would invite to her rooms, and he came religiously, despite her turning the visits to educational seminars. He was truly smitten with the witch.

Once he was in wooing mode, Severus followed his wife and the Head Boy one afternoon and took a little look in Erin's mind after the boy had walked Hermione to Arithmancy. Just as Severus suspected, the young wizard was fantasizing about doing his wife, apparently in some Hogwarts corridor behind a statue. It was quite a realistic fantasy. Mr. Bradcliff clearly knew what he wanted to do to Hermione. Severus clearly knew what he wanted to do to Mr. Bradcliff.

Later that night, Severus adjusted his rounds to coincide with Mr. Bradcliff's route and intercepted the Head Boy up in the high halls of the castle, where very few people ventured.

Erin was walking up the dark corridor with his wand lit, when Severus stepped out of the shadows with a billow of robes, startling the young man. Erin was about the same height as the Potions Master, and roughly the same size. But the Potions Master was much more imposing. The young wizard's gray eyes met Severus' black ones and shifted away rather guiltily. He had an idea what this was about.

"Good evening, Mr. Bradcliff," Severus purred.

"Good evening, Professor Snape, sir," Erin replied stepping back a bit. The Potions Master was standing rather close to him. Uncomfortably so.

"Why are you in this part of the castle, sir, if you don't mind me asking?" Erin asked the Professor.

"I wanted to speak to you privately, Mr. Bradcliff," Severus replied silkily, "About my wife."

"Your wife, sir?" Erin asked, swallowing a bit.

Severus scowled at him slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Bradcliff, my wife. You know her. About five three, chestnut-haired, amber-eyed, rather curvaceous. Goes by the name of Mrs. Snape. You walk her to every class you can. Remember her now, Mr. Bradcliff?" Severus asked him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yes, sir," the wizard replied.

"I want you to forget her," the Potions Master snarled.

"Forget her, sir?" Erin repeated.

"Is there a fucking echo in here? Yes. Forget her. Leave her alone. Stay away from her," the Potions Master said dangerously.

Erin must have summoned up some courage from someplace, because he said, "It's my understanding, Professor, that you and your wife have an 'open' relationship and see other people."

Severus leaned in very close to the wizard, his face mere inches from the wizard's now paled visage.

"From here on out, Mr. Bradcliff, consider our relationship marked 'closed'." he breathed. "I saw your little fantasy about shagging my wife behind a statue via Legilimency. I assure you, it will never happen. And if you attempt it, your disappearance from Hogwarts will remain a mystery for years to come. She is my wife, and belongs to me, and me alone. The only one doing her will be me. Do we understand each other, Mr. Bradcliff?"

Severus' eyes had a crazed look to them as he studied the young wizard. He was ready to take him out right now if necessary. The Potions Master was very serious about Hermione belonging to him, even if he hadn't taken her yet. He wanted no competition whatsoever.

"Yes sir," Bradcliff answered in a rather cracked voice.

Snape straightened.

"Good, Mr. Bradcliff. You may continue your rounds," Severus said.

"Thank you, sir," the young wizard replied. His stomach was feeling queasy as he walked away from the Professor.

"Oh, Mr. Bradcliff?" Severus called after him. The wizard turned.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"I don't want word of our little conversation getting back to my wife," Severus said, his black eyes glinting.

"No sir. She won't hear a word about it," Erin replied.

"Good. Carry on," Severus said, melting into the darkness like a wraith.

Erin stood there for a moment, looking at the empty space where the Potions Master had stood. Then he bolted for the nearest window and vomited.

* * *

One evening, about eleven weeks into the marriage, after Severus had left the rooms to do his rounds, Hermione was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire, when she heard a knock on the Potions office door. She looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty. Half an hour past curfew. She was dressed in comfortable sweats, a t-shirt and barefoot. She put the book down, picked up her wand and walked to the study door. Hermione pulled the torch to open the wall and padded out into Severus' office. 

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"It's Ginny, Hermione. I need to talk to you," came the reply.

"Ginny, what are you doing out so late?" Hermione called back unwarding the door and opening it.

Suddenly Hermione was hit in the side of the face by a staggering blow and knocked backwards into her husband's desk. Her wand hand was grabbed and the wand torn from it. She heard the office door close and a ward whispered over it. A hard body pressed against hers. Still stunned from the blow she received, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into the cold, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Good evening, Mrs. Snape. Your hubby at home?" he asked with an evil smirk.

* * *

Lucius grasped Hermione by her throat and dragged her up from the desk. Then he turned her and fisted his hand in her hair tightly, bringing his mouth close to her ear. 

"Let us go into the study, Mrs. Snape," he said, guiding her forward and through the open study door. Once inside, he pulled the torch with one hand and lowered the door. He said a ward over it. Then he pushed Hermione forward roughly, releasing her hair. He was very familiar with Severus' rooms.

Hermione stumbled forward and turned. The side of her face was throbbing where the blonde wizard had struck her. She brought her hand to the side of her face. It hurt. She probably had a bruise there. She looked at the wizard wide-eyed.

Lucius stood there, looking cool and collected, his gray eyes sweeping over her with an unmistakable gleam.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked him.

Lucius began to unbutton his robes.

"You, Mrs. Snape. You're going to help me settle an old debt I have with your husband," he said as his hands moved deftly down the front of his robes.

"What kind of debt?" Hermione asked him, her eyes wandering slightly, looking for something she could use to defend herself.

"Back when I married my wife, Narcissa, Severus exercised his right to share her, with her consent of course. I don't know what he did to her, but she was smitten with him…"

Here Malfoy's eyes went dark with rage.

"…and to this day her eyes go smoky at the mention of his name. I believe my wife loves your husband, Mrs. Snape. He stole her heart from me. I doubt that I will do the same to you unless you have some sick love of pain, but I will get my pound of flesh and ruin his wife like he ruined mine."

Lucius peeled off his robes. He only wore a pair of boxers underneath. He was a very well built wizard, with a broad chest, washboard stomach, well-defined abs and strong legs. His boxers were tented.

"Undress," he said, his eyes going hard. "Cooperate and I'll be quick."

Hermione looked around the room desperately and then ran. Lucius was expecting this and took off behind her. Hermione got an armchair between them, her back facing the fireplace.

"You'll be sorry you did that, Mrs. Snape," Lucius breathed. Then he shoved the chair forward, catching Hermione off guard and hitting her legs so she fell forward into the chair. Lucius quickly reached over it and grabbed her by her hair again, pulling her painfully up in the chair and slapping her face hard several times. Hermione screamed.

"Yes!" he said walking around the chair, still holding on to her hair and standing behind her. He began to tug at her sweatpants, yanking them downward.

"Perfect position, Mrs. Snape," he breathed as her knickers came into view. Suddenly he reached around and grasped Hermione's breast, squeezing it hard, causing pain to shoot up her chest as she screamed again. He yanked it, inciting a fresh scream, then twisted her face toward him and covered her mouth with his, shoving his tongue almost down her throat, raping her mouth. He pulled away from her, and slapped her again, before yanking her knickers down and exposing her buttocks.

"How pert and pretty," he breathed, then he slapped her cheek hard, making Hermione sob and leaving a handprint.

"Severus will like seeing my handprint on your bum, I bet," Lucius breathed as he pulled her towards him. Hermione felt him spread her cheeks.

"Ah, looks like you've never been buggered, Mrs. Snape. A first for you. How lovely for me. You're in for a treat, my dear," he breathed, "A shame I have no lubrication."

Hermione heard him rustle, then spit. Then she felt his member pressing between her cheeks.

"NO!!" she screamed, struggling. Lucius grabbed the back of her neck horribly tight and shook her like a rat, then punched her in the ribs as hard as he could. There was a cracking sound. Hermione let out a groan and fell forward in the chair. Gods, that hurt.

"Now, hold still," Lucius said. Again, Hermione felt him pressing between her cheeks. She couldn't let him do this. She felt him pull back, and desperately kicked her foot upward. Malfoy let out a choked yell. She had kicked him in his nads.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!" Malfoy groaned, holding himself and looking at her with death in his eyes. Hermione pulled up her pants and climbed over the chair, adrenaline helping her to try and escape as Malfoy moved toward her. But he was in pain and couldn't move very fast. Hermione's eyes shifted toward the box of floo powder on the fireplace…she just had to get him out a bit farther.

"I'll never let you rape me," she said to him, "you filthy deatheater."

"I'm not going to rape you. I'm going to kill you," he breathed, coming toward her.

Hermione waited as long as she dared, then darted past him…but he managed to grab her t-shirt. It tore as Hermione lunged for the floo powder and threw it into the flames. Malfoy let out a roar when he saw what she had done and rushed to get to her before she could get through. The flames turned green.

"Main hall!" Hermione screamed, diving through the floo, topless.

She landed sprawled in front of the main hall floo. She scrambled away from it.

"SEVERUS!" she screamed into the empty hall, her voice echoing through the silent castle, tears streaming down her burning face as she covered her breasts as best she could, and folded over, rocking against the pain in her side.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed again, sounding like a wounded animal. "WHERE ARE YOU? SEVERUS!"

The Potions Master was in the third floor corridor when he heard his wife's anguished voice rising from the main hall. His blood ran cold.

"HERMIONE! I'M COMING!" he bellowed, taking off at a run to the stairwells, his heart pounding, not knowing why she was screaming for him in such a broken, crazed manner. He arrived at the landing and saw his wife below, no shirt on, bent over and screaming for him at the top of her lungs.

"I'm here, Hermione! I'm coming!" he cried.

A disillusioned Lucius Malfoy watched from the head of the dungeon corridor, seething as Snape jumped down the landing to the next set of stairs. He was still in pain, and glared at the bent witch with hatred. The fucking bitch.

"Next time you won't be so lucky, Mrs. Snape," he growled. He limped to the main door and cracked it slightly, slipping through into the night.

Severus reached the main stairwell and ran as fast as he could to Hermione. By now, the Head Boy and Girl had also appeared on the upper landings and were looking down, their faces pale. They watched as the Potions Master ran to his wife and gathered her in his arms. She screamed again.

"It's me, Hermione. Severus. I'm here," he said trying to calm her. She broke down into wracking sobs.

Severus lifted Hermione's face and his black eyes went hard as diamonds when he saw the bruises there. Further examination showed finger marks on her throat and a bruise on her left breast.

"Who did this?" he demanded, holding the sobbing witch close.

"Lucius," she whispered though her sobs, "He said he owed you a debt."

"I'll kill him," the Potions Master said to her. "I promise you, Hermione. I will kill the son of a bitch for touching you."

Hermione collapsed against him, still sobbing. Severus quickly unbuttoned his robes and threw them around Hermione and lifted her in his arms. She screamed again when his arms went around her waist. Severus pulled back the robes, looked and saw the ugly bruise on her side. He touched it and she cried out. The bastard had cracked her ribs.

"I'll kill him, Hermione," Severus said again as he carried the sobbing witch up the stairs and to the infirmary. "I'll kill him with my bare hands."

* * *

Severus watched as Poppy worked on Hermione. Her face was badly swollen on one side, her eye closed from the swelling. Ugly finger marks circled her throat, and a large hand shaped bruise colored her right buttock. The bastard had gotten her pants down. Poppy examined the witch…and she looked a bit surprised as she looked back at the Potions Master. 

"Did he…?" Severus asked her, his belly tight.

"No. She is still…intact," Poppy said, eyeing the Potions Master curiously. His wife was still a virgin. They had been married almost three months now.

Severus sighed in relief. Then his eyes went hard again as he looked at his battered wife. Hermione was naked, but he had no lustful thoughts as he looked at her petite, bruised body. Only vengeful ones. Lucius would pay for this. Dearly.

Poppy studied the Potions Master surreptiously. She knew Severus rather well. His exploits with women were the topic of a lot of staff gossip. How was it that Hermione was still untouched by him? This would cause quite a stir over coffee tomorrow.

"How is she otherwise?" he asked the medi-witch, rousing her from her thoughts of gossip.

"Her ribs are badly cracked. He hit her very hard…probably with the intention of breaking them. Her face is badly bruised as well as her body. I will mend her ribs and treat her bruises. She will be here for a couple of nights. I want to make sure there is no internal damage. I can't believe Lord Malfoy would do such a thing," Poppy said, looking at the young witch with sympathy.

"He's done worse, believe me," Severus seethed, "but this is the last time. Take care of her, Poppy. I have something I have to do."

"Severus! Don't leave me," Hermione called to him. The Potions Master hesitated, then walked back to the bed.

"I promised to protect you, Hermione. I failed you. I'm sorry. But I am going to make Lucius pay for what he's done to you. Rest. I will return after a while," Severus said.

"I don't want you to go, Severus. I don't want anything to happen to you," she said despairingly.

The Potions Master felt his chest tighten at the fear in her voice. Fear for him. She cared about him.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Hermione. Trust me," he said softly, "We still have things to do." Then he kissed her forehead.

Poppy sniffed a little at this rare display of affection by the Potions Master. Severus stood up and scowled at her teary-eyed look.

"You just take care of her until I get back Poppy," he said gruffly. He strode toward the infirmary doors, his eyes ablaze. When he reached them, they swung open and Albus Dumbledore stood there.

"I heard what happened Severus. I came as soon as I could. How is she?" the Headmaster asked him as he studied the Potions Master.

"Broken and bruised, that's how she is," he said, making as if to step around the old wizard. Albus stood in his way.

"You can't go into his presence like this, Severus. You are too angry. He'll be displeased," the Headmaster said, trying to reason with the irate Professor.

"Right now, Voldemort can kiss my pale ass. I want Lucius Malfoy and he's going to grant me permission to kill him for this atrocity…or I will kill him without it. No one abuses my wife. No one," Severus said.

"Severus, remember…this is a marriage of convenience. Hermione is your wife in name only," the Headmaster said, his blue eyes somber.

"She is still my wife, and under my protection," the Potions Master retorted. "I haven't even touched her. You think I will allow Lucius to, and live?"

"Severus, soon the marriage law will be overturned, and Hermione will be gone. Do you want to risk everything you've gained for something that will not last? You may do irreparable damage to your relationship with the Dark Lord if you pursue this," the Headmaster said.

The Potions Master looked at Albus, his black eyes filled with a terrible light.

"I promised Hermione I would avenge her. And I will. The Dark Lord be damned," he said coldly and with conviction. Albus was aware of a surge of magic around the wizard. Something took hold. Something powerful. An Oath by the feel of it. Albus knew there was no stopping the Potions Master now. He was magically bound to avenge his wife. The Headmaster sighed.

"Very well, Severus. Go and do what you must. But remember, the wizarding world counts on you greatly. If we lose you, we may lose everything," the Headmaster said.

The Potions Master looked back toward the infirmary with a rather heated look. He turned back to Albus.

"I have to come back," he said, "I have unfinished business with my wife."

With that, the Potions Master walked past Albus and disappeared down the corridor. Albus looked after him a moment, then entered the infirmary to see how Hermione was doing.

* * *

Severus took the closest floo to his rooms, walked directly into his bedroom and to the far wall. He pressed a series of bricks, and the wall slid open, revealing a set of robes and a skeletal half-mask. He removed his staff robes and donned the set in the niche. He pulled the mask over his head, and raised his hood. 

He was now in deatheater mode.

Severus concentrated on the Dark Lord, trying to reach him. Suddenly the Potions Master gripped his forearm, as his Mark began to burn. He had succeeded in contacting Voldemort and the summons was being issued. Grimacing, he disapparated.

He was going to see the Dark Lord.

* * *

Voldemort sat on his throne, looking bored as he watched the remains of the evening's entertainment be dragged away. A muggle woman. She hadn't been much fun, passing out after only the seventh raping. The Dark Lord ordered her flayed alive, then her throat cut. She let out a few blood-curdling screams as the skin was cut from her body, but she passed out again. Even the enervate incantation wouldn't rouse her. Not much fun at all. Lazily, he scourgified the blood from in front of his throne, and looked around at the few deatheaters that stood watching, anxious to serve him. 

"I am bored," he said to them. They all cringed. Well, almost all.

The Dark Lord half-heartedly cast the Cruciatus curse on a deatheater that was engaged in conversation with another, watching him writhe in agony for a few moments before he released the wizard, and he fell gasping to the floor. Voldemort sighed. He wanted some action. Maybe he should send his followers out to round up a few small muggle children to feed to Nagini. They were always good for a laugh as they ran screaming for their mothers, pursued by the snake. It was more fun once the remaining children realized what the snake was going to do to them. Voldemort was just about to give the order when he felt Severus reaching out for him. Hm. The Potions Master was in a rare mood. This could prove interesting. The Dark Lord issued the summons and in a moment, Severus appeared, and knelt on one knee before him.

"Ah, Severus. It's been a while since you've been in my presence," Voldemort said in his high-pitched voice, his forked tongue flicking out for a moment, tasting the air and the scent of the wizard before him. "I sense you are disturbed about something. Something you feel I can help you with."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied, still on one knee, his head bowed.

"Rise and approach me then, loyal servant, and tell me what it is that troubles you," the Dark Lord said.

"Thank you, my Lord," Severus said rising, lowering his hood and removing his mask, sticking it in the robes pocket. His black eyes were glittering with hatred. Voldemort liked that look. Severus had a horrible, violent temper. Whenever he got that look in his eye, things were bound to get entertaining.

"My Lord, I ask you for the Blood Right concerning Lucius Malfoy," the Potions Master said, looking Voldemort squarely in the eye. The Dark Lord didn't really approve of this. It wasn't the proper deference, but the Potions Master was obviously overcome with emotion, so he let it slide…for now. Voldemort straightened on his throne, interested. The Blood Right was the right to kill a deatheater for some unforgivable crime against another. Severus wanted to kill Lucius? Interesting.

"Why would you want to kill Lucius, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"He violated my wife, my Lord," Severus said in a low voice.

"Ah yes. The little mudblood you married. The one my deatheaters have been clamoring for as treat for a Revel. Your marriage to her under the eyes of that damnable Headmaster ruined my plans for her," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes narrowing a bit with displeasure. "But she's a mere mudblood, Severus. Surely a little sport with her doesn't warrant Lucius' death."

"My Lord, the witch was not amicable to his advances. In order to share a wife, there has to be consent…is that not the law?" Severus replied, pressing the wizard.

Voldemort looked at him tiredly.

"Yes, Severus….that is the law…but as I said, she's a mudblood. Hardly even a real witch," Voldemort said. Severus felt the blood rush to his head. He fought to control himself.

"My Lord, Lucius has tampered with what belongs to me. Mudblood or not, I demand satisfaction," Severus said. The Dark Lord's eyes glinted as the deatheaters around him muttered. Severus demanding satisfaction from him? Demanding? Either the wizard had gone mad, or he was truly caught up with this mudblood.

"Show me your relationship with this witch, Severus…maybe I can see for myself why you think she is fit to be avenged," the Dark Lord said.

Severus carefully lowered his occulmency walls over any damaging thoughts and memories, then opened his mind to the Dark Lord. Voldemort searched his mind. He cocked his head as he witnessed some of his and Hermione's debates.

"She is very intelligent, Severus. Very bright. Is she powerful?" he asked Severus.

"Yes, my Lord. She has great magical ability. From a child she could perform intricate spells that gave much older witches and wizards difficulty. And even now is leaning towards becoming a Spells Mistress," Severus replied.

"A Spells Mistress? Interesting," the Dark Lord said. He didn't have a Spells Mistress or Master among his ranks. Having someone to create spells would be quite an asset. As Severus' wife, perhaps the witch could be turned to his service in the future. The Dark Lord continued to look in Severus' mind. The Dark Lord paused, his scaly face screwed up in disbelief.

"She is untouched, Severus? You haven't bedded her yet?" he asked the normally lusty Potions Master.

"No, my Lord. She remains pristine for now. I want her to come to my bed willingly," he said.

The Dark Lord looked at him consideringly.

"The marriage law is going to be overturned soon, Severus. You might not have much time to deflower her," he said thoughtfully.

"I know my Lord. But killing Lucius might speed up the process. She will be grateful to me," he responded. But Severus didn't want to kill Lucius to bed Hermione. He wanted to kill Lucius because he deserved to die for what he'd done.

"I can see why you are angry, Severus, being that the witch is untouched. She also seems to have potential. Certainly a high quality mudblood in any case. Was she injured badly?" the Dark Lord asked.

"You can see for yourself, my Lord," Severus said, careful to shield the image of him talking to Dumbledore. Voldemort looked on the bruised body of Hermione.

"I've seen Lucius do much worse. She is quite shapely, Severus…albeit small," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes glinting. The Potions Master did not reply to the Dark Lord's assessment of his wife's physical attributes. Voldemort looked at Severus for several moments then made a decision.

"I will summon Lucius, and see his side," Voldemort said, "I expect you to restrain yourself, Severus. Overstep your bounds and you will feel my displeasure even more than I currently plan for you," the Dark Lord said warningly. Severus knew that he would be punished for demanding satisfaction. He didn't care at this point. As long as Lucius died.

The Dark Lord concentrated. After a few moments, Lucius appeared before the throne, next to Severus bowing on one knee before Voldemort. It took every bit of strength for the Potions Master not to grab the wizard and start beating him.

"Rise, Lucius," the Dark Lord said.

Lucius straightened, lowered his hood, removed his mask, then looked sidewise at the Potions Master, a dark glitter in his gray eyes.

"How's your wife, Severus?" he smirked. The Potions Master's knuckles went white.

Voldemort watched Malfoy goad the Potions Master, then said, "Lucius, Severus has asked for the Blood Right concerning you, because of your dalliance with his wife. What do you say to this?"

Lucius gave an ugly little laugh.

"The Blood Right? For roughing up a mudblood? That's absurd, my Lord. That's like giving a man a death sentence for whipping a dog, my Lord."

Severus seethed at the comparison.

"Were you aware, Lord Malfoy, that the witch is untouched. A virgin?" Voldemort asked.

Lucius looked at Severus in disbelief before answering.

"No, my Lord. I didn't. If I had, I would have been aiming much lower when I attempted to indulge myself with her," he replied. Voldemort laughed at the wizard's nerve.

"Let me see what occurred, Lucius," the Dark Lord said. The blonde wizard bowed his head as the Dark Lord entered his mind.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, his voice serious, "You were intending to kill the witch, not have your way with her."

Severus' eyes went black as death at this revelation. He would have returned to find Hermione raped and murdered. Oh, he needed to kill the wizard…now.

"I lost my temper, my Lord. It was only my intention to indulge in her charms, as is my right as a brother," Lucius replied.

"Yes, Lucius, but as you know consent is a part of that right. The witch was not willing. And quite resourceful. She deserved to escape you. Attempting to kill another deatheater's wife is a serious offense. If the witch had not escaped, she would be dead now," the Dark Lord said.

His red eyes shifted between the two.

"I believe Severus is well within his rights to claim the Blood Right in this matter, Lucius. You must face him," Voldemort said. Lucius looked at Severus then back at Voldemort.

"With pleasure, my Lord," Lucius said bowing.

"No magic," Severus growled. Voldemort looked at him.

"What, Severus? You wish to fight Lucius to the death without magic? That is positively beastly," the Dark Lord said. "I like it. Very well. No magic."

The two wizards bowed to the Dark Lord, then backed away from each other. From out of the attending deatheaters, two females approached, one for each wizard. They began to unbutton their robes and removed them. Then they removed the wizards' shirts as well, and their boots, or in Malfoy's case, his shoes. Then their socks. Severus watched Malfoy the entire time. The women carried the robes and shoes away.

Severus and Lucius stood facing each other, both shirtless and barefoot. Lucius' build was much broader that that of the Potions Master, his arms were larger too. Severus was leaner, but well-muscled and fast. He felt as tight as a coiled spring as he looked at the blonde-haired wizard, and imagined him beating and mauling his tiny wife. His pale face snarled into a mask of complete and utter hatred.

Lucius' gray eyes were cool as he sized the Potions Master up. He knew the wizard was a deadly fighter, but Lucius was no slouch either. He had killed men hand to hand before, and he would kill this wizard, and not just because of the Blood Right. He hated Severus, ever since he returned to his wife and felt the change in her body when he shagged her that first time after Severus'. The Potions Master had claimed her, overriding Lucius' own claim. It wasn't supposed to be like that. She wasn't supposed to long for the wizard, to dream about him.

Lucius had nearly killed Narcissa when she sighed the Potions Master's name during sex. He had beaten the poor witch senseless. He was lucky she survived, but she was never the same towards him after that. And he took his rage out on every other woman he came in contact with since, longing for the day he could pay Severus back. When the dark wizard married, all Lucius could think of was revenge. He wished he could have killed the mudblood. Obviously she meant something to Severus, something beyond the marriage law. No matter, he would get his satisfaction when he pissed on Severus' corpse.

Voldemort sat straight up in his throne, nearly quivering with excitement. Now this was entertainment. But something was missing. Ah, yes. He flicked his wand toward the two men. At their feet, two wicked daggers with entwined pewter serpents for handles appeared. Severus quickly grabbed his and held it at the ready, crouched low and thirsty for blood. Lucius picked his knife up, and tossed it from hand to hand, testing the weight and balance of the blade. Yes, it should do nicely. He'd gut the bastard. Lucius set himself ready for battle.

Every deatheater in the room was silent as they eyed the two wizards. Who would live? Most hoped Lucius would win. Severus was greatly disliked, and the feeling was mutual. He didn't serve the Dark Lord to make friends. He served the Dark Lord with the intention of destroying him one day. And as good an actor as Severus was, his hatred for every single one of them still registered dimly on those around him. The Dark Lord savored the tension for a moment longer…

"Begin!" he cried.

The two wizards charged each other, blades raised high and hungry for blood.

The two wizards clashed, each grabbing the other's wrist, straining, chest to chest, body against body, each trying to drive his blade down into his opponent's flesh while attempting wrest his knife away.

"How did you get to my wife, Lucius?" Severus growled through gritted teeth as he glared at the wizard, the tendons in his neck standing out.

"Muggle hobby. Impersonation," Malfoy growled back.

They turned, still struggling. Severus attempted to tangle Lucius' legs in his own. Lucius fell back to the ground and rolled, carrying the Potions Master with him, flipping him over, then scrambling in an attempt to drive his blade into him before he recovered. Severus caught him with his foot and kicked the blonde wizard back. Both scrambled to their feet, and circled each other, jabbing, feinting and slashing, trying to get close enough to strike.

Voldemort was feinting and dodging with them from his throne, his red eyes locked on the wizards, his mouth drawn up, the forked tongue flicking in and out. He was actually hissing with excitement. Now this…this was something special.

Severus dove in and Lucius spun, slashing the Potion Master's side in passing. Severus clutched his side, feeling his hot blood pour from the wound. But it wasn't deep. Lucius grinned.

"First blood," he hissed, going for the wounded wizard again.

But Severus stepped to the side and brought his knife down into Lucius' thigh with a quick downward motion, pulling it back. Lucius howled as his pants legs darkened with blood.

"You're dead, Severus…dead," the wizard hissed, charging the Potions Master again.

Severus met him for an instant, then turned with him, using Lucius' own body weight to fling him away, then following, his dagger raised. Lucius stumbled, then desperately threw himself to the side, swinging his dagger back and catching Severus across the stomach with the tip of it. If the Potions Master had been any closer, he would have been disemboweled. It was a good cut however and blood poured from the slash. Severus's black pants glistened with fresh blood, and crimson smeared both wizards' upper bodies and arms from contact with each other.

The two men faced each other, chests heaving, eyes murderous. Somebody had to die, soon. Severus made as if to charge Lucius head on, and checked himself, just as the other wizard swung his blade, leaving his right side open for a moment. Severus saw his opportunity and drove his blade deep under Lucius' ribs and ripped sideways opening a huge gash, which poured out blood and gore. Lucius grunted and staggered, swinging wildly at Severus as he bled horribly. His legs were weakening from loss of blood.

Severus crashed into the mortally wounded wizard, knocking him down. He straddled the wizard, and without hesitation, drove his blade straight through his windpipe with a bloodcurdling yell. Lucius' gray eyes went wide and blood poured from his mouth and throat as he gurgled. Then his eyes dimmed and he fell still. The wizard was dead.

Severus still straddled him, glaring down at the dead wizard before he began to beat him in the face wildly, not caring that the wizard was beyond pain, reveling in the solid crunch of bone against bone, breaking the corpse's nose and jaw, pummeling the hated face of his wife's abuser until he had no strength left. Lucius was all but unrecognizable by the time the Potions Master finished venting his rage.

"That's enough, Severus. Your wife has been avenged," Voldemort said quietly, his own bloodlust sated by the violence of the irate Potions Master. Severus looked up at the Dark Lord, panting, then rose from Lucius' body, his knuckles covered in blood. He staggered a bit from his own loss of blood. But Lucius was dead. Hermione would never have to worry about him again.

Voldemort looked at a deatheater standing by with a flask.

"Attend him," the Dark Lord said.

The deatheater bowed then walked up to Severus, uncorked the flask and handed it to him. The Potions Master drank deeply, and felt the healing potion take effect. His bleeding stopped as did the pain.

"Thank you, my Lord," he said to Voldemort. The Dark Lord eyed him and pointed his wand toward the ceiling. Two manacles dropped down.

"Well, Severus. You have received your satisfaction, and killed one of my most loyal deatheaters in the process. You are quite valuable to me as my eyes and ears at Hogwarts, but Lucius' resources were important to me also. Now I shall have to wait until I can get his son's hand of fidelity to continue the use of his wealth," the Dark Lord said, his eyes glittering.

Two burly deatheaters walked forward and clamped the manacles securely around Severus' wrists.

"Waiting displeases me," Voldemort said, flicking his wand. The chains jerked upward, pulling Severus up until he hung a foot off the floor. The eyes of the deatheaters around him glinted excitedly. Two deatheaters approached, one with a large club, the other with a scourge.

"You made demands of me, Severus. You know better than to do that. I am your Lord. It is I who make demands. Obviously, you felt your duty toward your wife superseded your duty to me. Whether you were driven by love or lust I do not know, but such an act cannot be ignored. You set a bad example for the others. You felt your wife worth killing Lucius for and risking my wrath. Let us see if you still feel that way after I am through with you," Voldemort said coldly.

The kind of loyalty Severus displayed for Hermione was the type the Dark Lord coveted for himself. Severus could not serve two masters. Voldemort nodded to the deatheater with the club. The deatheater drew it back and hit Severus in the gut as hard as he could. Severus jerked and swung in the chains from the contact, grunting against the pain, but didn't cry out. Voldemort then nodded to the deatheater with the scourge, who walked behind the Potions Master, drew back his arm and lashed his back viciously, the little bones in the scourge digging into the Potions Master's flesh and ripping it to bloody ribbons.

Severus' head snapped back and his entire body tightened up as he convulsed against the pain, then relaxed. His chest heaved as he dangled, perspiring and swinging slowly, but still he didn't cry out. His black eyes looked at the Dark Lord steadily, keeping his mind clear of the hatred he felt, knowing the Dark Lord would try to look beyond his pain. He found his small center of inner strength and clung to it, willing his mind to separate from his body, detach itself from the oncoming torment. The Dark Lord wouldn't kill him. He only had to survive the torture. Survive and return to Hermione.

"You are strong, Severus…but you know I am stronger," the Dark Lord said, nodding to both deatheaters again. They began to beat the Potions Master in earnest.

* * *

Hermione spent much of her birthday asleep in the infirmary. When she was awake, she asked for Severus constantly. Poppy sadly told her he wasn't in the castle, and no one had seen him. She had to give the distraught witch several calming draughts to keep her sedated enough for continued improvement Albus had left instructions that she not be disturbed by visitors, but Harry, Ron and Ginny hovered outside the infirmary for almost the entire day, missing classes as they worried over Hermione's condition. When the Headmaster approached, all three surrounded him, shooting question after question at him. 

"Where was Snape?' Ron demanded, "He was supposed to protect her! That's why she married him!"

Professor Snape was on patrol. As I understand it, Lord Malfoy tricked Hermione into letting him into her rooms by altering his voice to sound…"

Here, the Headmaster paused, looking at Ginny.

"…to sound like a friend," he concluded, not wanting to make the young witch feel guilty, although she had nothing to do with Malfoy's deception.

"Hermione said he was wicked," Ginny said quietly, her brown eyes shifting toward the infirmary doors. "I didn't believe he was that bad."

"Yes, Lucius is a very sick and twisted individual. He had a lot of people fooled, Miss Weasley. What I don't understand is why he would risk everything…his position, his name, and his freedom, in order to hurt Hermione," Albus said.

"He probably was intending to kill her so she couldn't tell who did it," Harry said, his eyes narrowed hatefully. He'd like to find Malfoy Sr. and cast the Killing curse on him. He was sure he could do it. He had enough hatred in his heart.

"So, where's Snape? Hermione's in there all beaten up, and he's nowhere around. He doesn't even care," Ron said bitterly.

The Headmaster's eyes looked on Ron with disapproval.

"On the contrary, Mr. Weasley, the Potions Master cares very much about the welfare of his wife," he said rather tightly. Albus was worried about the Potions Master.

"Really?" Ron said with a snort. "So where is he, then?"

Albus looked at him sadly.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Exactly," Ron said, crossing his arms. "Probably hanging out with Malfoy. Deatheaters stick together…share their wives and stuff like that."

Dumbledore's face went black.

"Mr. Weasley," he said so sharply that Ron blanched, "Don't you ever refer to Professor Snape as a deatheater! Do you understand me? Never, in or out of my presence!"

"Yes sir," Ron said, chastened.

"That wizard has suffered more than anyone you will ever know. He risks his life for you, for me, for the entire wizarding world every single day, and receives no thanks and no reward. He is a very courageous and selfless man, Ronald Weasley. Don't you ever forget that!" the Headmaster seethed at the red-haired wizard.

Harry and Ginny looked at Albus, startled. They had never seen him this angry with a student before. He was absolutely livid.

Ginny looked from the Headmaster to Ron curiously. There was something going on with the Professor that she didn't know about. She looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. She'd get him to tell her later.

Harry tried to defuse the confrontation as Ron dropped his eyes in shame. The Professor really was a hero. Ron was just frustrated and lashing out. He knew it wasn't Snape's fault, but he was so convenient to cast blame on.

Harry looked at Albus.

"So how is Hermione, Headmaster? Poppy won't let us in to see her, and it's her birthday," he said, his green eyes full of disappointment. Hermione hurt and in the hospital on her eighteen birthday. This was supposed to be a happy day. She was officially an adult now.

"She is healing nicely, Harry. Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of her," Albus said, walking toward the infirmary door. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope.

"Will you give her this, Headmaster? It's a birthday card," he said, swallowing. His eyes were very wet. Albus looked down on him kindly as he took the card.

"Of course, Harry. I'm sure she will appreciate it," he said kindly. Harry gave him a small smile. He hoped it did make her feel a little better.

"I am going to excuse you from your classes today, since you've already skipped them, and the circumstances are extenuating, but tomorrow I want you all in class. We will let you know when Mrs. Snape can have visitors. Now I want you all to go to supper, and then continue your day as usual. You can do nothing hanging about here," the Headmaster said. Then he gave them all a sad smile, and entered the infirmary, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The next day the Daily Prophet and other wizarding newspapers all carried a similar headline: 

"Marriage Law Repealed!"

All over the wizarding world, people were celebrating. The Ministry was swamped with couples dissolving their marriages. There were even a couple of old married couples there, trying to get past the no-divorcing rules of normal wizard marriages to no avail.

Hermione was sitting up in bed, reading the article in the Prophet about how all the protests and outcries forced the Ministry to rescind their previous ruling. Her facial bruising was almost gone now, and her ribs were healing nicely. She could move with only a little pain now. She glanced over the article a second time. Now, she and Severus could dissolve the marriage, and she could return to Gryffindor Tower and be Hermione Granger again, her virtue intact. But why didn't that excite her?

"Madam Pomfrey, has there been any word about Severus?" she asked the healer.

Poppy shook her head.

"No, Hermione. Not a peep. I'm sorry," she replied, "If I hear anything I will be sure to let you know."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "By the way, do you know who is teaching his class?"

"I think Albus is," Poppy replied. Hermione smirked. Severus would be livid if he knew the Headmaster was in his class, diddling around in his stores and probably having the class make lemon drops.

Hermione was putting up a good front, but she was worried sick about the Potions Master. He had murder in his eyes when he left her in the infirmary that night, and it had been two days since anyone had seen him. Where was he? Was he still alive?

Hermione felt tears rising and slid down in the bed, turning her face away from Poppy. The healer would force another calming draught down her if she caught her crying. She didn't want him to be dead. Especially because of her. Why couldn't he just let the Aurors handle this?

Hermione sighed.

She knew why. Because the Potions Master considered her his. Even though this had been a marriage of convenience, he felt he had a duty towards her. The idea of Lucius touching her had driven him over the edge. She was sure Severus went to track the blonde wizard down and kill him, just as he promised her he would. But Hermione felt that Azkaban would be better for the twisted wizard. That way there wouldn't be blood on her husband's hands. But Severus had wanted blood. Nothing else would do.

Gods, please let him be all right.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione was released from the infirmary and returned to her and Severus' rooms. She didn't return to classes, however, being instructed by Poppy to rest a few more days before resuming her daily regime. Her first day back, she a mass visitation of many of her Gryffindor housemates descended on her, and her small kitchen was filled to overflowing. She received belated birthday presents and cards. She wasn't in the mood for either and tried to put on a strong front but it was all so overwhelming. She just wanted to be left alone. Severus still hadn't returned and four days had passed. She was worried about him, but no one else seemed to care. Everyone was happy and joking all around her, talking about her imminent return to the Gryffindor fold, a free woman. As usual, Ron was the catalyst that made the cauldron boil over. 

"Hey 'Mione, now you can drop the Snape surname and move back to Gryffindor house. Want me to help you pack?" he had asked her in front of the rest of her guests. He was serious.

"No, Ron. Not right now," Hermione replied. She didn't want to talk about leaving when Severus hadn't yet returned.

"Why not? You don't have to wait for the git to come back. He knows you're out of here. You don't need him anymore," Ron said, "The marriage law's been repealed."

"I know, Ron. I…I just don't want to leave before he comes back," she said quietly. Ron was rankling her.

"Why not?" Ron asked, "It's not like he's going to miss you or anything. You should be glad to get out of here."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Get out of here to do what, Ron? Listen to you talk about Quidditch for hours, or help everybody with their homework assignments, or listen to Ginny gush about wizards all day? Not that I mind that sometimes, but it's tiresome. I never knew how tiresome it was until I moved here," Hermione said, her lower lip trembling.

Ron looked at her as if she had grown another set of legs. Everybody else was completely silent. Hermione drew in a deep breath and continued, deciding to let them all know how she felt.

"I like it here, Ron. I have my own rooms and the Professor is excellent company. He's knowledgeable, intelligent, and witty. He's quiet too. I can actually get my work done without someone disturbing me every five minutes. I can have a decent, intelligent conversation or debate with him about important ideas and interesting topics. He's doesn't tell me I read too much or I need to lighten up because I am too serious about my studies. He supports me learning and growing. He doesn't think I'm a bookworm. He doesn't fight with me over insignificant things or try tell me what to do, like you do," she said, looking at Ron accusingly. "He treats me with respect."

Ron just stared at her, his mouth slightly open.

"And now, he's gone. For all I know he's badly hurt somewhere or dead because of me. I don't know…but wherever he is, he's there because of me. This might have been a marriage of convenience, but he held up his end of it as best as he could and I'm not going to leave these rooms until I know what's happened to him. I'm still Mrs. Snape, and I belong here until the marriage is officially over. And here's where I'm going to stay. If you don't like that Ronald Weasley, then it's just too fucking bad!"

Hermione rose from the kitchen table stiffly, and walked toward her bedroom, leaving her wide-eyed guests staring after her. She paused at the door and turned to look at all of them, her eyes wet.

"And I tell you something else, Ronald, and the rest of you. Going back to Gryffindor House is not the joyful occasion for me you think it should be. Professor Snape might not miss me, but when I leave here, I'm sure going to miss him!" she said, then ran into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

The stunned students all looked at each other. Ginny stared after Hermione.

"I think we should go, and give her some time alone. She's just come back and, well, her husband is missing…" Ginny said quietly.

"Her husband?" Ron said angrily, "He's not really her husband. This was all arranged, just set up. There's nothing between them but his bloody name!"

His sister looked at him as the other students filed out of the kitchen heading for the exit.

"Ron, you are so unbelievably stupid sometimes. Didn't you just hear her say she would miss him when she left here? That means she has feelings for him, you idiot," Ginny said, frowning at her git of a brother.

"No…no…she's just upset about everything. Once she gets back to Gryffindor House…and gets used to being around us again…" he began.

"I don't think she's going to come back, Ron. I really think she's going to stay with the Professor and be his wife, for real," Ginny said, looking in the direction Hermione disappeared.

Ron's mouth worked, but nothing came out. Finally some words formed.

"She wouldn't…she couldn't…if she were going to be his wife for real, that means she'd have to…"

"Shag him," Ginny finished for him, a small smirk on her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said, holding his stomach and leaving the kitchen.

Ginny took one more look towards Hermione's bedroom, and followed her brother out. She knew her friend needed time. More than that, she needed the Potions Master.

* * *

Hermione had cried herself to sleep, and woke up about ten o'clock at night. She was still dressed in her clothes and walked into the kitchen. Her gifts were still on the table as well as the wrappings. She'd have to clean up, but didn't feel like it now. Her rooms felt different. She knew it was because she knew that the Potions Master wasn't next door. His presence was a comfort, even when he wasn't physically with her. She missed him very much. 

Hermione picked up her wand, opened her rooms door and entered Severus' study. The fire had gone out, another sign he wasn't there. He always kept the fire lit. She pointed her wand at the grate.

"Incendio," she breathed, starting a fire.

She walked over to the fireplace and sat down in the chair that Severus used, curling up, her face pressed against the back of it. It smelled of spices and sandalwood. Like he did. She breathed deeply and sat there quietly. She began to wish that there had been something more between them now. If he were dead because of her, it would have been a comfort to know that he had at least known her intimately like he wanted to. Hermione realized that she did have feelings for him, and it really wouldn't be that much of a stretch to go further. He was kind to her, and respectful as far as he could be respectful. And he was attractive to her as a man.

The attraction was something that had developed as she grew to know him. Not anything rushed or frenzied like described in romance novels, but something that slowly blossomed as they argued over French toast and syrup, or discussed some obscure book she'd found. He was multi-dimensional, experienced…he had more than surface. The Potions Master ran deep. He had layers that had developed over time, unlike the boys at Hogwarts. Plus, he was a hero, selfless, courageous, his life on the line every moment of every day. Severus had risked the wrath of the Dark Lord marrying her. And although he had made it quite plain that he wanted her in his bed, he never tried to force or cajole her. Never tried to touch her in an intimate way. He had ceased to bring women home too. So he had made changes for her too, though he never brought it up.

Above all Severus was a private man, and reserved. But he opened up to her in the privacy of the rooms. She discovered he could laugh, and did so often when she was ranting about some point of an argument until red in the face. He was private, but he had let her in.

"It's not fair," Hermione thought miserably, knocking her head against the back of the chair lightly. "It's not fair how people realize the truth of a matter after the chance to put it to use has passed."

Suddenly, she heard a thunder crack and sat up. Thunder crack? She was down in the dungeons. You couldn't hear thunder crack down here!

Hermione leapt off the chair and ran through the study to Severus' bedroom, freezing as she clung to the doorway.

There on the floor, lying on his back, was Severus. A broken, badly beaten and barely breathing Severus. Hermione ran to him, dropping on the floor by his head. He smelled like a slaughterhouse and was shirtless and barefoot, bruised from head to toe, his body covered in dried blood, oozing cuts and gashes. His pants were also crusted and stuck to him with old blood, brown flakes falling on the floor beneath him. Yet, he breathed shallowly. How was he still alive?

He groaned.

Torn between trying to comfort him and contacting someone, Hermione ran to the floo and threw some floo powder.

"Headmaster's office!" she cried, then "Headmaster, Severus is back and he's badly hurt! Please come!"

"I'm on my way. Let me notify Poppy," the Headmaster called back.

Hermione ran back over to the ruined Potions Master and lifted his head gently and placed it on her lap. He groaned again.

"Severus? Severus, you're back. You made it," she said to him softly, stroking his bruised brow. His eyes were badly swollen but he managed to open them. He looked at her, and they brightened.

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Yes, Severus…I'm here," she said.

Severus coughed, and his body shuddered with pain. He grimaced, then looked up at her again.

"Lucius is dead," he whispered.

Hermione didn't say anything, just continued to stroke his brow, her eyes filling as his condition settled into her psyche.

"You poor thing," she said to him, "How did you ever survive this?"

The Potions Master made an odd sound, almost like a weak chuckle. It had to hurt him. He said something. Hermione couldn't hear him.

"What Severus?" she asked him, leaning closer. His breathing became a bit more labored.

"I still have to deflower you," he said weakly.

Hermione could have laughed if the situation wasn't so horrible. So what kept him alive was the thought of bedding her. Talk about incentive. She stroked his temple tenderly.

"After all you've gone through for me, Severus, I think you may have earned that right," she replied softly through her tears.

The Potions Master seemed to relax then, his breathing evening out. He closed his eyes.

Hermione continued to hold him, stroking his temple gently until help arrived.

* * *

Albus arrived in Severus' bedroom and gently levitated the Potions Master through the floo. Poppy was waiting on the other side and guided him gently to a cot at the far end of the infirmary. The Potions Master hated being in the infirmary and always insisted on being as far from public view as possible. Not that he was in any condition to complain, but they respected his wishes. 

Hermione followed them up, and she and Albus stood by as Poppy examined him. When the medi-witch gently rolled him over, Hermione gasped and burst into tears. Most of the flesh on Severus' back hung in tattered strips, and what wasn't was partially scabbed and oozing. He had been scourged, his stripes allowed to partially heal, then beaten again until the raw meat of the muscle was visible beneath the skin that was trying to heal. There was damage to his tendons in his wrists and shoulders so he couldn't move his arms. Poppy said it was probably from him hanging for a long period of time. She assured Hermione she could repair them. He had been beaten severely in the abdominal area as well, with a club or other heavy object. In fact, no part of his body had been spared. It seemed however that the Potions Master had been physically tortured only. There was no sign of the Cruciatus curse being applied.

"He would not have survived if he had been hit with the curse like he usually is," Poppy commented. Ribs on both sides were broken, but luckily none of the bones had pierced any vital organs. One kneecap was completely shattered and his nose was broken. Poppy had Hermione leave the room as she cut away Severus' pants. They were stuck to him by his own dried blood. He had lost an amazing amount to have survived. Poppy used a moistened cloth to work the stuck fabric away from his skin.

Hermione could hear her comments from the other side of the curtain.

"Well, it seems the only part of him they didn't damage is his sexual organs," the medi-witch said.

"That is probably because Voldemort admires Severus' sexual prowess," Albus said, forgetting Hermione was standing outside the curtain. "Severus confided in me that the Dark Lord liked to watch him…er…you know. For entertainment. Because of his size."

"The Dark Lord is a very sick wizard," Poppy sniffed, "The things Severus has to do for him."

"It's part of his job as a spy," Albus replied sadly, shaking his head.

Hermione's eyes went wide. The Dark Lord liked to watch Severus have sex? Because of his size? Good gods. How big was he? And who did he have to have sex with?

Hermione unconsciously wrapped both her arms around her middle and hugged herself. The Potions Master was or had been Voldemort's personal porn star. The Headmaster did use the past tense. But still, it was a pretty disconcerting statement to hear about the man that she was considering losing her virginity to.

There was mostly silence for the next hour or so, punctuated by occasional groans from Severus as Poppy worked on healing his broken body. Hermione paced back and forth outside the curtain listening intently for any sound he made. He was such a brave wizard. He had to know this would happen to him before he went after Lucius. Did he really think she was worth all of that sacrifice? All of that pain and suffering? The idea that he did was frightening to Hermione. What if she gave herself to him and she wasn't as good as he thought she'd be? What if he decided after all he'd gone through, she hadn't been worth it? That would be terrible.

Hermione started suffering from performance anxiety.

Poppy came out from behind the curtain, took one look at the shivering witch and dragged her over to her stores and made her drink down a calming draught.

"Don't be worried, Hermione…he's going to be fine. You'll work yourself up into a full blown panic attack if you don't calm down," she chided the young witch gently. Hermione looked at the healer with the whites of her eyes showing. Poppy had no idea what had made her freak out the way she did.

"You can go in and see him now," the medi-witch said, smiling at her.

Hermione moved the black curtain aside and walked in. She took one look at Severus and all her misgivings died away. He looked much better already. He was dressed in a hospital gown that obviously tied in the back. The swelling around his eyes was almost gone, and his nose had been fixed. Poppy had hydrated him so his skin wasn't dry and flaky, his mouth restored to its slightly cruel but sensuous mien. He was still bruised but it wasn't as bad as when he first arrived. She could make out the binding around his ribs, and his arms looked fine. He was sleeping now. Hermione pulled a chair next to his bed and sat down, placing her hand on his. Albus and Poppy looked at each other, and both walked out, leaving the two alone.

"How long before the Potions Master is back to his usual self, Poppy?" Albus asked her.

"Well, he will probably be able to leave the infirmary in four or five days, though he will start raising hell in three, if not sooner. I've seen him pull off some amazingly fast recoveries from the Cruciatus curse. These injuries look bad, but they are nothing compared to the curse" the medi-witch said, scowling, "but he ought to be as good as new in about two weeks. Good thing for him he stays in shape. He was able to take a lot of punishment. A lesser wizard would have died."

Albus looked back at the curtain, his eyes twinkling.

"Our Potions Master had a rather compelling reason to survive," he said. Poppy looked at him, then realized what he was referring to.

"Ah yes, his wife," Poppy replied…then she leaned toward the Headmaster, dropping her voice.

"Were you aware, Headmaster, that Mrs. Snape is still a virgin? She's been with him over three months and he hasn't touched her. Well, penetrated her anyway," she said, her eyebrows raised as she waited for his reaction.

The Headmaster looked at the medi-witch.

"Actually, I am not surprised at all, Poppy. It was a marriage of convenience after all, and Severus, although he has a lot of rough edges, is a relatively honorable man. I find it highly unlikely that he would force himself on an untouched young woman. But if Mrs. Snape had come to him…shall we say, experienced…he would have most certainly taken full advantage of that fact in return for marrying her. Though I dare say, by the way Mrs. Snape is reacting to him, her virtue is in its dying throes. She is clearly in love with the Potions Master," Albus said, smiling.

"Do you think they will annul their marriage? They only have until the end of the month before it becomes fixed forever," Poppy said.

"Now that, I do not know, Poppy. It depends what's in their hearts. It is hard to know what is in another's heart," he replied, his blue eyes darkening a bit. "But I would like to see the Potions Master happy. He deserves some happiness in his otherwise hard and lonely life."

Poppy frowned.

"I would hardly call him lonely with the amount of women he's been involved with, Albus," she said stuffily. Severus' conquests were legendary. Some said he had the gift of the "Seven Beauties" when it came to women.

"Ah, Poppy, you are equating frequent sex with meaningful relationships. You have heard of being lonely in a crowd of people?" he asked the medi-witch.

"Of course," she replied.

"Imagine Severus lonely in a crowd of women, because that, my dear, is the true nature of his existence. One woman who can meet his needs physically, emotionally and intellectually is what he needs to ease his loneliness. I believe Mrs. Snape can provide that for him, if he will let her. I have a feeling she has already accomplished fulfilling two of those needs. The final will be the glue that seals the deal," he said, his eyes distant.

"Oh, I hope so, Albus. Everyone needs love," she breathed.

"Indeed," Albus replied.

Hermione sat next to Severus' bed, watching him breathe, studying his face and thinking about all the ideas she had about what her first time would be like. She had imagined it would have been the result of a powerful, uncontrollable desire to become one with a man she loved with all her heart and soul. Like being consumed by a fire that he would only be able to put out. She had never felt these things, only heard and read about them. But she felt she owed Severus, and she did love him in a kind of intellectual way. And he was attractive to her physically as well as intellectually. Her emotions had to be in there someplace.

After living with him these past few months, Hermione really couldn't imagine feeling as comfortable with anyone else. Plus, he had been with a lot of women, so he probably knew how to make sex pleasant. He was a thorough man in everything else, she didn't imagine he would be any different when it came to having sex. So there might not be fireworks and exploding stars, but there would be something pleasant, safe and secure, something she could live with. She didn't know for sure if he wanted to dissolve the marriage. If he did, he would probably do it after he had tried her and found out if she were any good. It would make no sense to remain married if she were lousy at it. Knowing his history with women, he obviously liked sex and wouldn't stand for anything second-rate. Hermione sighed, then realized he was looking at her.

"You needn't worry about that, Hermione," he said softly, his voice rasping a bit.

The Potions Master had awakened while she was deep in thought. The look on her face was so intense that he looked into her mind to see what was occupying her so. He would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so much.

Hearing the dryness in his voice, Hermione reached over to the small bedside table where a pitcher of water sat, poured him a cup, then helped him sit up and drink a little. She helped him back down, wincing a bit as he grimaced.

"Thank you," he said, his voice regaining some of the silkiness she appreciated.

Hermione looked at him for several moments

"You could have been killed, Severus," she said to him.

"Could have. But I wasn't," he replied, his black eyes searching her face. "I came back for you. I told you I would. After what Lucius did to you, I couldn't allow him to live, Hermione."

He looked at her intently.

"I want to see," he said.

Hermione blinked at him, perplexed. "See what, Severus?" she asked him.

"I want to see what he did to you. How he got to you," he replied, his eyes hard.

"No, Severus. You just returned. You don't need to upset yourself," she replied.

"It will upset me more if I don't see it, Hermione. I have images in my mind constantly. I need to know the truth in order to stop them. Please," he said. "I can do it so you won't relive what I see."

Hermione sighed.

"Very well, Severus," she said, clearing her mind as best she could.

"Think of something pleasant," the Potions Master said as he lifted his arm and placed two fingers against her temple. Hermione thought of a lively debate they had over fried chicken and potato salad as Severus viewed Lucius' attack on her. Presently he dropped his hand.

"I wish I could kill him again," he said quietly.

"It's over, Severus," she said soothingly. The wizard's dark eyes shifted to hers with an angry light in them.

"He could have ruined you. Made you frightened, cold, unable to experience any joy with anyone else," he seethed.

"I might be like that anyway," Hermione blurted out.

Severus' eyes widened as he looked at the lovely young witch. Was she crazy?

"Hermione, why would you say something like that?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"Because I care about you, and I'm attracted to you, but I'm not feeling any fire or longing or anything like what it's supposed to be like," she said. "I think I am going to be like a robot or something."

"What's a robot?" he asked her, an eyebrow arched in interest.

"A muggle creation that looks like a person, but is made out of metal, and wires. It doesn't feel anything, but does what it's commanded to do," she said.

Severus started to laugh, then winced. Hermione winced in sympathy. He had to be hurting under those bandages.

"I assure you, Hermione. You're not a robot," he said, still wincing.

"How can you be sure? How can you know I'll be any good? What if I'm terrible?" she said, her eyes starting to fill. The Potions Master looked at her soberly.

"You are truly concerned about this, aren't you Hermione?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Lean down here," he said, his dark eyes beginning to smolder. "I'm going to kiss you."

Hermione leaned down and touched her lips to the Potions Master's, who raised his hand to the back of her head and drew her into his lips more firmly. He moved his mouth against hers slowly, and sensuously, tugging on her bottom lip lightly, then sucking on it.

Hermione felt what could only be described as a heat rising from the center of her lower belly, actually not her belly, but right under her navel. It was the most delicious feeling she had ever felt. It began to spread across her body, and she drew in her breath sharply. Severus broke the kiss and looked into her heated eyes. Hermione looked at him, then began to lean in again. He jerked his head aside.

"See. There is fire," he said, looking at her, his eyes glittering. "You want more. That means you want me."

Hermione sat back in the chair, the feeling of wanting to continue to kiss the dark wizard still with her. She didn't know she had this feeling inside her for the Potions Master.

"That's why I never attempted to kiss you, or touch you. I knew what was underneath. I knew when I kissed you at the ceremony and looked in your eyes afterwards. It wouldn't take much to ignite you. I had no intentions on trying to bed you. It was always my intention to play out this little charade and let you skip back off to Gryffindor Tower as pure as you came to me. But after your little stunt, and I found myself wanting you, I knew if I had kissed you in private and you responded, I probably would not have been able to stop myself, and what would have happened would have happened too soon for you to be comfortable with afterwards Hermione. You would have felt cheap and dirty. You weren't ready for that much passion to hit you all at once, but it was there, longing to get out. You had to know me first as Severus the man, not Professor Snape, the Snarky Potions Master of the Dungeons and bane of your existence for the past seven years." Severus said softly.

Then his black eyes became so intense that Hermione felt her stomach clutch.

"And now…you do," the Potions Master said, a soft growl in his voice.

Severus was glad he had plenty of covers on. He had a raging erection and didn't want to scare Hermione away. But by the look in her eyes, he doubted she could be torn away if she were tied to a herd of hippogriffs at this moment. Yes, his wife was definitely hot for him. How long would he be here anyway?

"I didn't know," Hermione said, her voice almost a whisper, as she looked at him. Now she was feeling what the books described, but much more powerfully than those words could ever express. She was like a Sleeping Beauty. One kiss woke her up.

"You weren't ready to know, believe me," the Potions Master said, yawning. He looked at her. "I think you should go back to the rooms now, and get some sleep. I'm going to be fine."

"No," she said stubbornly. "You've been gone for days. I'm not leaving now."

"Hermione," he said, then faltered as he saw the familiar tilt of her chin that showed she was ready to argue. He sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Slowly, he slid over in the cot. His back hurt terribly, but he managed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, if you insist on staying here, it would be better if you lay down, otherwise you will get another painful neck from sleeping in a wrong position. Come lay next to me. You're small enough to fit," he said.

"But Madam Pomfrey…" Hermione said.

"Have you forgotten you're my wife? We could shag right here if I was in any condition. The only complaint Poppy could have would be with our choice of venue," he said snarkily. "Now, if you are going to stay, get in the bed."

Hermione looked around furtively, then removed her shoes and climbed into the bed with Severus, who extended his arm, then pulled her against him and closed his eyes. Hermione felt warm all over, lying next to him with his arm around her, but safe. Right.

"Good night, Mrs. Snape," Severus said sleepily.

"Good night, Mr. Snape," Hermione replied. Presently, Severus was snoring lightly. But Hermione…Hermione took a very long time to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of Disharmony in the Dungeons Part 1. More to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: This is a very dark, disturbing story based on the Marriage Law Challenge, where Muggle-borns are forced by law to marry Purebloods in an attempt to strengthen magical blood. In this story we have a very brutal and dark Severus, a rather twisted Hermione, graphic violence, mutilation, abuse and brutal sexual scenes in coming chapters. Also it portrays the Potions master as a man who has several women he deals with intimately, as well as occasionally serving as a porn star for the Dark Lord. So if you are a straight HG/SS shipper, this might not be for you. Still, it is a love story…just a tad deviant in the telling. If you think you can handle the content, please feel free to descend into my Alternate HG/SS universe.**

* * *

**Disharmony in the Dungeons Part 2**

Despite his lucidity, Severus awoke in the middle of the night groaning and in great pain. Hermione woke up instantly and retrieved Poppy, who treated him. The medi-witch made Hermione leave the room while she again worked on his mutilated back and changed the bandages. Hermione returned when the healer was finished.

When Poppy and Albus initially returned to check on the couple, and the healer saw the witch curled against the Potions Master, she wanted to remove Hermione from the bed. Albus stopped her, telling her exactly what Severus told his Hermione, that she was his wife and had a right to sleep with her husband. Poppy conceded. The next morning, Hermione arose and after losing an argument to Severus, left the infirmary to go to class as he insisted.

As the Potions Master was doing his best to resist eating the gruel Poppy was trying to spoon down his throat, Albus came to visit him, granting him a reprieve from the medi-witch's efforts at feeding him something nutritious. Severus scowled after the healer as she left in a huff, muttering about stubborn, half-dead wizards that ought to be restrained.

"I swear, I think that woman purposely makes that tasteless slop for me and me alone," the Potions Master said to Albus while making a face. "I am going to get Hermione to smuggle in soup with vegetables this afternoon. Poppy's purposely trying to keep me weak and bedridden."

Albus grinned and pulled up a chair. He sat down and looked at Severus soberly.

"Severus, while you were absent, the marriage law was repealed. You are no longer obligated to be married to Mrs. Snape. You have until January 15th to annul your nuptials. If you do not dissolve the marriage by midnight of that date, it will become binding forever as all wizarding marriages," the Headmaster said.

Severus looked at him a moment.

"Hermione is aware of this?" he asked quietly. He knew she was. For some reason he wanted Albus to confirm it.

"Yes, she is," Albus replied.

"She didn't say anything about it to me," the Potions Master said.

"Well, you've not been back even a full day, Severus. She probably thought she'd wait to let you know. I imagine you will be pleased to get your life back," Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Severus didn't say anything. He was thinking how nice it had been to feel Hermione sleeping next to him last night. It was the first time in his life he had slept with a woman he hadn't shagged first. And usually the only reason he had slept with a woman after sex was because it was either too late to go home or send her home. Hermione had been the first woman he slept with simply because he wanted to. He wanted to get her used to feeling his body next to hers. Even on his sick bed, he was calculating.

Severus thought at first that Hermione wanted to stay with him last night because of the kiss, but soon decided that she would have stayed with him even if he hadn't kissed her. The witch had been very concerned about him, and missed him while he was with the Dark Lord. He liked that fact. However, Severus was certain that Hermione wouldn't have slept in the bed with him if he hadn't kissed her. She would have stayed in the chair. Now that she knew how he could make her feel, she wanted to be closer to him. Well, if he got his way she would soon get as close to him as was humanly possible.

The only thing about this situation that disconcerted him was the fact that Hermione was a virgin, and didn't know what to expect. But it was too late, she had already worked herself into his blood, and he had to have her. The truth of the matter was, Severus had not been with a virgin since he was a youth, and almost a virgin himself. He didn't even remember the girl's name.

Severus' first experience had been with a much older witch, who knew what she was about. She was a friend of his mother's who entered his room accidentally on the night of a party. Severus was seventeen at the time and didn't attend the gathering. He avoided his parent's get-togethers like most teens, and remained in his bedroom reading during the entire celebration.

The woman was a bit inebriated when she stumbled into his bedroom while looking for the loo. The witch took one look at him lying in his bed shirtless and in his pajama bottoms, then closed and warded his door. She was a very pretty woman, the kind young wizards wanked off over, so when she started to undress, Severus just watched her wide-eyed and didn't protest. She did ask him if he was a virgin when she slid into the bed next to him and he told her he was. When she asked him if he wanted to stay a virgin, his black eyes swept over her and he told her no. She then asked him if he could keep a secret, and he told her yes, and that was the magic answer.

What Severus remembered most about the experience was when the woman pulled down his pajama bottoms, exclaimed, then looked at him as if he were the most beautiful creature in the world. Then she told him in a very low and sexy voice that he had been gifted. The rest was a blur of heat, softness, and indescribable pleasure. When he up woke the next afternoon, he thought he might have dreamed the entire episode, but the stains on his sheets and the scratches on his back proved it had been quite real. After that, and the one virgin, all the women he slept with were experienced. Hermione would be the first virgin he ever deflowered as an adult wizard.

Albus cleared his throat. The Potions Master had zoned out on him.

Severus snapped out of his reverie as he realized the Headmaster was looking at him, waiting for a response to his getting his marriage annulled.

"I said, Severus, that I imagined that you will be pleased to get your life back," the Headmaster repeated.

"Yes," the Potions Master replied absently. Albus couldn't help but notice the lack of conviction in his voice.

When the Headmaster left, Severus decided that he would not address the overturning of the marriage law until Hermione did. He would deal with it then.

* * *

For the four days that the Potions Master remained in the infirmary, Hermione attended her classes as usual, but slept with him every night, securely dressed in her granny gown. She quickly got used to his lean, warm body beside hers and his strong arm encircling her shoulder as she slept. On the fifth day Poppy said he could return to his rooms. 

"But NO strenuous activities for at least a week and a half!" she chided, looking at both of them sternly.

The medi-witch knew that the dynamic between the Potions Master and his wife had changed significantly, and Hermione's virginity was marked for death. She just didn't want her patient expiring with it.

Severus was quite anxious to get at Hermione, but found that he ached terribly around his mid-section if he bent too quickly. He had suffered a lot of muscle damage, and regrettably conceded that Pomfrey was right…he would not be up to par for several more days. He needed to be in tip-top condition for Hermione.

Hermione helped the Potions Master return to their rooms via the floo. It was now the Christmas break, so she could help nurse him back to health. After settling Severus in and making sure he had plenty to eat, drink and read, Hermione took a day trip to London to see her parents and inform them that she would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Her mother and father were very disappointed. She had come home for the holidays every year since starting at Hogwarts.

Her father in fact was suspicious, and asked why she had not yet annulled her marriage. He had learned that the law was repealed and was overjoyed his daughter would be out of the clutches of the dark wizard she married. Ever since he witnessed that kiss at the wedding, Jonathan Granger was sure Severus had designs on doing more than being a husband in name only. He suspected that the Potions Master was stalling the annulment and intent on taking advantage of his innocent daughter. At least he hoped she was still innocent.

"Well dad, he's…he's sick right now. I don't want to leave him while he's sick," Hermione told her father, who scowled at this. Her mother, on the other hand, looked at Hermione a bit oddly, her blue eyes sweeping over her several times.

Jonathan swelled with indignation.

"He can get one of those house elf things to look after him. You're not his nursemaid. Sure, he did you a favor, Hermione…but you're not obligated to wait on him hand and foot because of it. I want you out of this marriage, young lady," her father said, his amber eyes narrowed at the thought of Severus having his way with his daughter. "And I want you home for Christmas. That's it. End of story."

Hermione's father gave her a look that clearly said the issue was closed as far as he was concerned. He was the king of this household, and the king had spoken. His subjects must obey.

Hermione hesitated. She had never disobeyed her father openly before. But she wanted to be with Severus more than she had wanted anything in her life. She took a deep breath.

"Dad, I love you, you know that. You've always been there for me, always tried to guide me in the right way. And I appreciate it. But dad, I'm eighteen now. An adult. I can make my own choices and my own decisions. You can't tell me what to do anymore," she said softly, hating the look on her father's face as she did so.

Sara walked up and put her hand on her husband's arm as Jonathan stared down at his daughter, his little girl, and tried to digest her telling him that she no longer needed him. Hermione wasn't telling her father that, but it was how he felt in his heart. And he lashed out just like everyone else did…at the Potions Master.

"He's been telling you things like that, hasn't he?" her father said. "That lecherous bastard. He's been using his time alone with you to influence you, to tear you away from your family and friends, and keep you locked up in that dungeon with him. Saying you're all grown up now and don't need to listen to your old dad anymore, I bet. I've got a mind to go to Hogwarts and make him a damn site sicker than he is."

"Don't you dare!" Hermione blurted out, shocking her father, her mother and herself. "Severus has nothing to do with this. He has no idea what I am here to talk to you about."

Hermione looked at her father and her eyes narrowed. She was tired of everyone knocking the Potions Master. It was time to come clean to her parents. About everything.

"Severus is not a lecherous bastard. He hasn't tried to lay a single hand on me in all the time I've been in the dungeons with him. He's been kind and more than kind. I never told you what almost happened to me. About how I was attacked by a wizard intent on raping me and maybe killing me. Severus wasn't there…"

Hermione's mother's eyes widened in horror, and her father's face went hard as stone.

"…but once he found out what happened to me, dad, he went out and found that wizard. And he KILLED him, dad. With his bare hands, he killed him for touching me!" Hermione said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Shock registered on both her parents' faces at this revelation. Hermione continued.

"And then, he was tortured. Not for a minute or an hour, but for days…for days, dad! Because he avenged me. That's why he's sick. That's why I need to take care of him. That's why I need to stay with him," Hermione said, wiping at her streaming eyes with her hand.

Jonathan's arm wrapped around his wife. He drew her in close, as if for support as he listened to his daughter. Hermione's mother was crying quietly, her blue eyes focused on the witch as she told her story.

"And you know something else dad? Severus did this, and he's never, ever touched me. Does that sound like a lecher to you, dad? A man that would put his own life on the line to avenge a woman he has never touched? Who would suffer horrible tortures for her honor when he has received no reward?" she said, trembling with emotion.

Hermione sniffed, and stood up straighter, lifting her chin slightly as she faced her parents.

"I don't know that I want to dissolve this marriage, dad. Not after all he's gone through for me. You have to agree he's gone through as much for me as you would have, and I'm your daughter. I'm not saying he loves me, but I think that I love him. I didn't intend to…but…that's how it is. And I am staying with him over the holidays…and dad, if he does try to touch me…I'm not sure I won't let him. He's my husband and it's my decision. You'll just have to learn to live with my decisions."

Jonathan looked at his daughter, his chest tight as he absorbed all she had told him in one burst. Her mother leaned against him, looking up at him then at Hermione. Her poor child…why didn't she let them know what had happened to her?

Hermione saw the question in her mother's eyes.

"Don't blame the Headmaster. I asked that you not be told what happened. I didn't want you to come there and see me, then blame everyone at Hogwarts…or blame Severus. You would have tried to make me leave the school. I want to finish my studies, and then go on to university and become a Spells Mistress. There are sick, twisted people in every world, and the wizard who attacked me was a very sick man. It was nobody's fault. And he's gone now. Severus took care of him. I didn't see any reason to get you both involved."

Jonathan started blinking very quickly. Hermione stared at him, waiting for him to start screaming and ranting as he usually did when he discovered he had been left out of the loop. But instead, her father let go of his wife and opened his arms to his daughter.

Sobbing, Hermione ran to him and he enfolded her in his strong, comforting embrace and held her, saying nothing, rocking her as he used to do when she was a child, quietly mourning the truth that she was a child no longer. Sara moved behind her daughter and wrapped her tiny arms around her as well.

Mother, father and daughter stood like that for a long, long time, drawing comfort and strength from each other.

Then Hermione returned to Hogwarts.

And Severus.

* * *

It was after nine in the evening when Hermione returned to the castle. She felt exhausted and instead of walking to the dungeons, Hermione flooed from the main hall to Severus' rooms. When she stepped out of the fireplace, she found the Potions Master asleep in the armchair. He had changed for bed it seemed. He was in his boxers and silk house robe, which was open and showing his pale, muscular chest. Hermione's eyes swept over him slowly. He looked peaceful, his dark lashes resting against his cheeks, his silky hair partially covering his face. An issue of Potions Today rested on his lap. He breathed easily. Hermione stepped a little closer to him, looking at how well defined his chest was. She wanted to touch, but didn't dare. She straightened and took off her cloak, resting it on the other armchair. She looked at Severus. She hated to wake him but it was best he went to bed. 

"Severus. Severus," she called to him. "Wake up. You need to go to bed."

The Potions Master roused and opened his eyes. He looked up at her.

"Made it back I see," he said sleepily, before attempting to sit up straighter and wincing.

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"How are your parents?" he asked politely, more alert now. His black eyes swept over her. She was dressed in a pullover sweater and black wool pants that complemented her curves

Hermione's eyes shifted a bit before she answered. Severus caught it and knew something had happened with her parents. He had been dealing with students for a long time and could read Hermione like a large-print parchment.

"They're fine. Were a bit disappointed that I wasn't going to spend the Christmas holiday with them," she responded. Severus arched an eyebrow.

"You have other plans?" he asked her. Hermione had been going home for Christmas ever since she started Hogwarts.

Hermione looked at him as if he were thicker than pudding.

"Yes I have other plans. I'm spending Christmas with you. You need someone to take care of you," she said simply.

"And you think you can handle that?" he said to her a bit suggestively, his eyes darkening.

As she looked at him, Hermione was aware of the delicious warmth she had felt days earlier when he kissed her, starting to rise again, but she didn't understand why. He wasn't kissing her now. Still she felt it spreading. She blinked at him, remembering he asked her a question.

"Of course I can. It's not that hard," she responded.

Severus had a naughty retort to that statement that he bit back.

Hermione noticed that three of the five sandwiches she had fixed him still sat on the plate on the table next to the armchair. She narrowed her eyes at him in a very Pomfrey-like way.

"Severus, did you eat anything. You should have had more than two sandwiches," she said.

He smirked at her nursemaid demeanor.

"I had a house elf bring me a large bowl of soup with meat and vegetables. It was quite filling. I assure you I ate every drop," he said, yawning. Hermione moved forward.

"Here, you need to go to bed," she said, catching him by the arm and helping him to his feet. He winced as he had to bend to stand up. He cursed his soreness. Hermione walked with him to his bedroom, and helped him off with his robe, trying not to stare at his body as it was revealed. This was much different than seeing him broken up in the infirmary. Then she was concerned. Now, she was curious. He still had bandages wrapped around his middle. His back was healed, though he had scars on top of the old scars now. Still, it was easy to see he worked out. He was lean but muscular. She could see the corded sinews cords in his arms, neck and shoulders.

Severus was aware of her eyes on him, and her curiosity. He pretended he didn't know she was looking at him so closely and flexed a little to give her a show. He couldn't flex much because of the pain, but he didn't do badly. Hermione's eyes looked appreciative. Severus smirked to himself as he rolled slowly into his bed.

"Do you need me to bring you some water?" Hermione asked him.

"No," he said, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at her.

Hermione's belly again began to feel strangely hot, looking at him stretched out in the bed, his black eyes on her, studying her. She felt a flush creeping up her body.

"Ok, if you don't need anything else, I'll see you in the morning," she said, starting to walk out of his bedroom.

Severus scowled.

"In the morning?" he asked her, "What do you mean 'in the morning'?"

"Well, I'm going to bed," she said, stopping by the door.

"You aren't going to sleep with me?" he asked her in a low voice.

Hermione's belly did a complete flip-flop.

"I wasn't. I mean…you're home now. You're back in your rooms," she said.

He looked at her with his brow furrowed.

"And that means what exactly?" he asked her. He had gotten used to her body curled up against his. He was looking forward to more of the same in his own bed

"It means I know you're here. I won't be by myself now," she said a little lamely.

Severus looked at Hermione in silence for several moments before speaking.

"Hermione, go get dressed for bed and get back in here. I'm not sleeping without you," he said quietly. "And that isn't a request, wife. I will come get you if you aren't back here in ten minutes. If I hurt myself, it will be your fault."

Hermione stared at him for a full minute, unable to move.

"Now it's nine minutes," he said silkily.

Hermione hurried from his bedroom.

Severus smiled and rolled slowly over on his back. He knew what made her hesitate. When Hermione slept with him in the infirmary, Pomfrey was just a few meters away from them in her office. The witch probably felt safe and chaperoned. But here, in the privacy of their rooms, there was no one to run interference. No one to say 'stop' or 'don't do that'. She was going to be all alone with him. Hermione had to be nervous. She did have reason to be. Severus was on the mend.

In her bedroom, Hermione really was nervous. She undressed quickly and put on her granny gown buttoning it up to the neck. It covered everything. She then pulled on a fresh pair of granny panties to match her nightgown. Walking into the bathroom, she grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair as thoughts raced through her head. She was going to sleep with Severus. Alone. Just the two of them. In a real bed. In his bed. In his bedroom. Breathe, Hermione, breathe.

Done with her hair, Hermione exited the bathroom, stood in the center of her bedroom helplessly for a moment, then sat heavily on the edge of her bed. Her stomach felt queasy and her hands were sweating. She knew they weren't going to do anything but sleep

"Four minutes, Hermione!" Severus called, grinning wickedly.

Hermione heard him. She stood up and paced from one end of her bedroom to the other several times.

"He's not going to do anything. We're not going to do anything. We are going to sleep together like we've been doing for the past four nights," she told herself. She took a deep breath, then exited her rooms, walked back through the study and into Severus' bedroom. She hoped she at least looked calm.

The Potions Master looked at Hermione from the bed. Her thick flannel gown was buttoned up past her neck and there was a wild look in her eyes, like that of a trapped animal. He fought back a laugh and slowly slid over in the bed, patting the mattress.

"Come lie down, Mrs. Snape," he purred at her.

Hermione swallowed, walked to the bed rather, sat down on the edge of it, then rolled back, landing next to Severus stretched out as rigidly as if she were under the Petrificus Totalus spell. Still raised up on his elbow, the Potions Master looked down at her. Even in her granny gown, she was quite desirable, her amber eyes shifted slightly so she didn't meet his eyes.

"Hermione, you look scared to death," he said softly.

Hermione looked at him, little beads of sweat forming at her hairline. Severus felt like licking the moisture slowly off her skin.

"I'm not scared," she replied, her voice squeaking horribly. She covered her mouth with her hand as Severus chuckled.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you, Hermione?" he asked her.

Hermione blinked up at him.

"I don't know," she answered him.

"I can't take your virginity yet. I'm not well enough," he said, "so you don't have to be worried about that tonight."

"I'm not worried," she lied.

He looked at her and decided not to challenge her on it. He wanted her to be able to relax with him. It was important to the final outcome. Instead, he brought his hand up slowly to her throat. Hermione moved slightly. He hesitated, then unbuttoned the first three buttons of her nightgown. Hermione's eyes were locked to his, a question in them.

"I unbuttoned your gown because I am afraid you will turn too quickly in your sleep, catch the fabric under your body and strangle yourself to death," he said with a little smirk.

Hermione realized he was joking and gave him a small smile.

"That's the girl," he said soothingly. "I'm not so bad to be alone with. I know you're nervous because you're alone with me. I want you to get used to being alone with me, Hermione."

The witch looked up at him, at his mouth and warmth started spreading again. She wondered if she dared to ask him.

She dared.

"Could you kiss me again, Severus?" she asked him, her eyes on his face.

The Potions Master fought back a groan. If he kissed her, then that would open up a whole can of pixies. He looked at her. She had such desire in her eyes, it was hard to resist her.

"If I kiss you, Hermione…we have to stop when I say stop. You have to listen to me. Will you listen?" he asked her, drinking in the hunger on her face. Hunger and innocence. Gods, what an intoxicating mixture.

"Yesss," she breathed.

Severus lowered his head and pressed his lips against Hermione mouth gently, moving them softly against hers. He heard a little moan issue from the back of her throat as desire washed over her again. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him against her warm mouth harder. He felt her heating up, and he hardened, groaning, capturing her lips between his and sucking them gently, over and over. He felt like moving to her throat to feel her pulse against his lips, moving his hands over her body to touch her curves, but fought the urge.

Hermione was trying to pull him on to her, wanting more contact with his body, not knowing that's what she wanted, as she moved her lips hungrily against his. She tasted so sweet. Severus stiffened as he felt her tongue touch his lip lightly. She was doing this instinctively, he could tell and he opened his mouth slightly to see what she would do. She opened hers. Merlin, he could feel the heat.

"Fuck it," Severus thought, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and deepening the kiss. This was the first intrusion of her body, and it was delicious. Hermione was panting now, and her hands began to slide into his hair, her nails raking his scalp as she wrapped her tongue around his, tasting him as hungrily as he was tasting her. She was moaning softly as his kiss became more consuming, and her body was on fire.

Hermione's senses were on overload. Severus' mouth was so soft, but hungry, hot and his tongue in her mouth felt amazing, she wanted more of it, more of him. He tasted wonderful, though she couldn't describe how he tasted or why he tasted so good. She wanted him to swallow her down, to kiss her forever. To do more.

This was what it was supposed to feel like. Love.

She could do this…she could do all of this. Suddenly, Hermione arched her body upward and twisted toward Severus, pressing her curves against him desperately. Severus began to press back and a pain shot through his middle. He gasped and pulled away from her. Hermione followed him, trying to pull him back down to her, trying to get closer to him.

"Hermione. Stop. Stop," he gasped against her desire and his pain as he tried to unwrap her arms from around his neck.

"No, Severus," Hermione breathed with something akin to despair in her voice.

"This is why I never kissed you," he said, managing to get free of her arms and gently pushing her arching body away from him, turning her slightly. He slipped his arm under her and pulled her back against him careful not to let his erection come in contact with her. He wasn't sure how she would react…but judging by what just happened, probably in a very good way at a very bad time. He could feel her breathing hard, still caught up in desire.

"You felt so good," she said in a low voice, "I didn't want you to stop."

Severus bit his lip as he throbbed. She had no idea what those words meant to him or did to him. The pain was dying away now, but he didn't want to get her started again. He couldn't handle it.

Severus rested his face against her hair, his lips close to her ear. He had to say it.

"When the time comes, Hermione, I promise you I will feel better than anything you've ever felt before," he breathed, "And I won't stop until you're satisfied."

At his words, Hermione felt a burst of fire between her legs, and then a throbbing ache at her core. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time.

"Severus…this is too much," she groaned, wanting to reach under her gown and touch herself.

"Try to sleep, Hermione," he whispered soothingly.

"I'm burning," she said, "I ache. I can't sleep like this, Severus."

She almost sounded as if she were in pain.

Severus was silent. He knew where she ached. He knew what he could do for her. Gods.

"Do you want me to relieve you, Hermione?" he asked her in a low voice. "I would have to touch you intimately, but I can take away the ache."

"Yes," she groaned, shifting slightly, squeezing her thighs together.

Severus' nostrils flared. This was the second intrusion. He released his hold on her.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs for me, Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione did as he asked, her breasts heaving.

Severus pulled her gown up, Hermione lifting her hips to help him, the fabric bunching around her waist. Watching her face, Severus touched the crotch of her knickers. Hermione bucked in reaction to the feel of his fingers pressing against her sex, her eyes going wide, then locking to his face.

"Trust me," he said softly as he moved the crotch of her knickers aside and slipped his fingers into her moist heat, and began to caress her.

Hermione's hips thrust forward reflexively and she let out a small shriek as she strained against his hand. The witch closed her eyes and bit her lip, her pelvis rotating as Severus ran his fingers up and down her moistness. He licked his lips as he watched her respond to him without restraint.

"Gods, how could you ever think you'd be a robot?" he breathed at her.

The Potions Master flicked his thumb across her clit. Hermione shrieked and began to shudder as he expertly brought her to the edge. Her voice was like an angel's voice as she cried out under his manipulation. Severus' black eyes were locked to the witch, and he swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than Hermione arching upward and climaxing for the first time. He felt her warmth flow over his fingers slowly, groaned and pulled his hand away. He brought his coated fingers to his mouth, and tasted her release. Sweet, musky…delicious.

Severus cleaned his fingers and watched Hermione until her shuddering ceased, and her breathing became slow and rhythmic. He pulled her gown down, brushed hair damp hair away from her forehead, and pressed his lips against her temple. The witch opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily. She didn't say a word, but she didn't need to. The look in her soft, amber eyes spoke volumes. She closed them again, and in a few minutes, she was asleep.

Severus' black eyes rested on her sleeping form for a long time. He hadn't taken her but this had almost been as good. He had an idea now the kind of response he could expect from the passionate witch, and he wanted her more than ever.

Tomorrow he intended to spend the entire day in his labs and work on something to speed things up.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning aware of two things. One, Severus' long arms wrapped around her waist possessively and two, his lean body spooned tightly around her back. She could hear the Potions Master snoring lightly behind her. She smiled for a moment, until the memory of the night before rushed back to her and her entire body flushed with embarrassment at how wanton and out of control she became, and what she had let Severus do to her. 

But she had never felt like that before. She might have gone crazy if Severus had not done what he did. He made her feel incredible. He seemed to know what was happening to her, and he certainly knew how to stop it. Of course he knew. He was an experienced wizard. He had dealt with this kind of thing before. But gods, the man made her feel so hot when he kissed her. What would it be like to have sex with him? He told her he would make her feel better than anything she had ever felt before. After last night, she believed him. If only his hands could make her feel like that, what could his body do? She shuddered strongly at the thought of it, feeling the heat again. Didn't it ever stop?

Suddenly, Hermione stiffened. Severus had shifted slightly, his body sliding against hers. Against her right buttock she felt a strange throbbing. It was a pulse, like a heartbeat…then she felt hardness pressing against her, expanding, lengthening against her body and realized that Severus' tool was resting against her buttocks, and he was getting an erection. From what she could tell, his organ was very long and thick. She felt a little fear about this, even as heat pooled between her thighs at the feel of him against her.

"A galleon for your thoughts, Mrs. Snape," Severus said.

He was awake and aware of his member pressing into her soft buttocks. When he woke up with her in his arms pulled tight against him, he couldn't resist rubbing himself against her a little, and well the rubbing coupled with his memory of the night before had the natural effect. He could have pulled away and spared her, but he figured she had to feel it sooner or later. He had felt her stiffen when he throbbed against her. She probably was marveling about how big he was. Well, 'marveling' would be ideal…but 'panicking' was probably the better word to describe what the witch might be feeling. He stifled the urge to rub against her softness. If he had been well, he would have rolled Hermione to her back, pulled up her gown and mounted her without ceremony. That was how you took care of a morning hard-on.

When Hermione didn't answer him, Severus took a peek into her mind. He saw the image of a huge pink dildo. He smirked. She probably hadn't seen a penis yet, though where she would have seen a dildo he had no idea. Probably some shop Ginny Weasley dragged her into. He was big, but he was nothing like the monster she was imagining.

"It's not pink," he said silkily. He could almost hear her blood sizzle as she blushed.

He loosened his grip on her and slid back, breaking contact. She turned over to face him, her cheeks still a hot pink.

"You shouldn't be using your Legilimens ability like that. A person is entitled to some privacy," she said a bit angrily.

"You shouldn't be thinking such impure thoughts," he responded

"I wasn't thinking impure thoughts. How could I help imagining what I felt pressing up against me?' Hermione said, frowning at him.

"That monstrosity in your mind was supposed to be a part of me?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows as he looked at her. She was lovely in the morning with her hair wild all over her head.

"Well…no. I don't know. It's what popped into my head," she replied, blushing again.

"I'm surprised it fit," Severus said, sitting up and wincing at the pain. It wasn't as bad as last night, but still very painful. His silk boxers were tented, and Hermione's eyes were focused on the raised fabric. Severus was big.

"Um Severus, how big is your…your.." she began

"My cock?" he completed for her

"Yes," Hermione answered in a rather embarrassed voice. But she wanted to know.

Severus hooked his thumb in his waistband.

"Would you like to see?" he asked, yanking on it a bit. He knew she wouldn't, but he felt devilish this morning.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. Then, "I don't think I'm ready to see it. I just want to know how big it is?"

Severus looked at her.

"Why? Are you going to find a ruler and measure yourself to see if it fits?" he asked her, "because I can guarantee you…it will fit."

Knowing Hermione, she would take his measurements right to a book and try to find out if he was the 'right' size he was supposed to be. Or if he wasn't, how much over or under he was.

But Hermione was thinking about what the Headmaster said, about how Voldemort liked to watch Severus perform because of his size. She was curious. And of course apprehensive.

"I overhead Pomfrey tell the Headmaster that the only part of you that wasn't damaged was your…sexual organs, and the Headmaster said it was because…

"Because the Dark Lord appreciates my sexual ability," he finished, his face darkening a bit.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

Severus sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this, but since he and Hermione were about to enter into a sexual relationship, she had a right to know about other aspects of his sexual life, especially since they were not likely to change as long as he was a spy for the Order.

"Hermione, I want you to understand something about a man's sexuality. A man is capable of having sex with women he feels nothing for. A man is a reactionary creature. He reacts to visual stimuli. Emotion is not necessary. Attraction beyond the accessible female body is not necessary. Do you understand this?"

Hermione nodded. Severus continued.

"You are aware of my role in the Order, and that I am a spy pretending to be a servant of the Dark Lord. My role requires me to do his bidding, to do things I would not normally do. If I were to refuse him, he would not consider me a loyal servant and kill me. I do my best to get out of the worst of what he would have me do, such as participate in the revels sexually, though I kill the women they torture and maim. But this is an act of kindness, believe me. But the Dark Lord is a voyeur, and likes to watch the sex act. He often employs me to entertain him by having sex with female deatheaters."

Severus expected Hermione to at least look upset by this, but her face remained calm, attentive and non-judgmental. He went on.

"Some men might think this to be an enjoyable requirement of serving the Dark Lord, but when you are forced to perform like some kind of trained beast in front of an audience there is no pleasure in it. For the most part he wants me to brutalize women willing to be brutalized, and to keep my position, and to serve the Order I do as he asks me."

His black eyes met hers.

"I want you to understand, Hermione, that it is a soulless act, and there is no desire there. I invest nothing but my body. I might as well be one of those robots you described," he said quietly

Hermione continued to listen to him, her face passive, showing no inkling of what she was thinking. Now came the crux of the matter. The truth of how he felt about her. He couldn't give the witch a declaration of love. This was the best he could offer. He hoped she would understand. He swallowed then continued trying to convey what he needed her to comprehend.

"But when it comes to you, Hermione, I am invested. I've known you since you were a child. I know your mind, your thought processes. You have lived with me here in my rooms and given me challenge, stimulation and companionship. I have killed for you. I have suffered for you. I look at you and every nerve ending stands at attention. You make my blood boil. I get visions in my mind how beautiful you will look under me, and think how good it will feel to be inside you, how satisfying it will be to pierce your sweet curvaceous body over and over and hear you cry out my name. There is a difference, Hermione. I ache for you. I want to give you pleasure that will make you feel as beautiful as you are to me, and take my pleasure from you. You are the real thing, Hermione. A woman I truly desire."

He brought his commentary to a close with a final plea for understanding and acceptance. He knew very well this could be the moment she turned from him.

"I am hoping that you are mature enough to see the difference between the acts I am forced to perform to help the Order, and the act I want to share with you. I am hoping you not will not hold my service to the Dark Lord against me, or deny me because of it. I am already denied so much because of this service."

Severus looked at Hermione intensely, waiting to see if his service to the Order would once again cause him to lose something important. Waiting to see if his sacrifice would cause her to change her mind.

"It must be terrible to have to serve Voldemort," Hermione said softly.

"There are better things in the world, yes. But if the wizarding world is to be saved, someone must be willing to be a spy within his ranks. Someone who can hide his true purpose. I am the only one who can do this. Many lives are counting on me, Hermione," Severus said.

Hermione ran a hand over the Potions Master's angular cheek.

"You are so noble, Severus," she said softly.

Severus snorted.

"I can't say that Hermione. There is a dark side to anyone who serves the Dark Lord. I am afraid I have a very dark side that shows itself in many unsavory ways. Ways that are hardly noble. Terrifying ways," he replied. "You haven't been made privy to my darkness. Maybe a tiny, insignificant bit in class when I am displeased. You see the kinder side of me, and that is most likely because of what I want from you. I assure you I am not a nice wizard, Hermione," Severus replied.

"You're nice to me," she responded.

Severus looked at her soberly.

"But how nice will I be after I've had you?" he asked her, knowing that such a question from him could change everything.

Hermione might take it as a warning that he would not continue to be kind after taking her virginity. He wasn't sure if he would or not. But he suspected he would want her more than once. Already the idea of his rooms returning to normal didn't please him. He had gotten used to her being there, constantly rummaging through his library, sharing meals with him and debating hotly for hours. Things were more pleasant for him now than they had been for many, many years. True, he still served the Dark Lord, but his marriage to Hermione was accepted. Even approved of. Then, there was their upcoming intimacy. This marriage situation was much better than Severus ever imagined it could be.

"You're going to annul our marriage afterwards, aren't you?" Hermione asked him quietly.

Severus' chest grew tight. He hadn't expected her to bring up the overturning of the marriage law yet.

"I presume you are anxious to return to your single and free life," he replied not answering the question directly, trying to find out what she wanted to do.

"Going back to Gryffindor Tower doesn't excite me as much as you may think it does," she responded, looking at him a bit hesitantly. What would he say if she told him she wanted to stay here, with him? Would he look at her like she were crazy?

Severus looked at her, his heart starting to beat fast. Was this young, beautiful witch saying she wanted to stay married to him?

"And why is that?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him. Should she confess how she felt? She didn't think she could tell him. It was one thing to blow up at Ron and blurt it out, or tell her parents in a great rush of emotion…but to directly tell this dark wizard who didn't want to marry her in the first place that she wanted to stay with him was daunting indeed. Hermione hesitated. Maybe she didn't have to tell him. Maybe she could show him.

"Severus, when I first came home from the infirmary…Ron was pushing me to pack and leave the dungeons, and I didn't want to go because you weren't back…well I didn't want to go for a number of reasons, reasons I gave Ron and some other students that were here. It's hard for me to tell you, but if you look, you can see my reasons for yourself. If you use legilimency," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked her, his black eyes searching her face. Lovely.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Very well," he said, placing his fingers against her temples.

The Potions Master watched as Hermione exploded at Ron and told how much better life was with him and why. He also saw that she would miss him greatly if she left. Then he moved through her thoughts until he saw her visit with her parents. He didn't have Hermione's permission to do this, but he was a Slytherin…why would he ask permission? His eyes widened as she bravely told her father the truth of what had happened to her, what he had done to Lucius for touching her. He faltered as she told her parents that she didn't want the marriage dissolved, and that she thought she loved him. Loved him? Good gods.

Severus lowered his hand, and looked at her. If she wanted to stay married to him, then there were some very, very hard conditions she would have to be willing to meet.

"Hermione, you want to stay with me? As my wife?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes. The thought of going back to how I was, alone, misunderstood, and not appreciated is terrible. You make me feel good about myself, you support me and you challenge me. I've never had that before and it won't be easy to let go of. I do want to stay, Severus," she said.

"Hermione, if you stayed with me…Voldemort would want you to take the Mark and help him win the final battle. This would be after you became a Spells Mistress. You would be under his power like I am…however…

Severus looked at her consideringly.

"You could also become a spy for the Order and help me to gather information, gauge his weaknesses, maybe take him down in the end with some spell before he is strong enough to wage the Final Battle. But it is a dangerous job as you know. If you were discovered, we both would die very horrible deaths. But it would be years before he required your service. I could teach you occulmency to keep him from discovering your duplicity. Also, since you will have a skill he wants, you could probably make your joining conditional, so he could not order you to do such acts as he has me do. You could be excused from participating in the Revels for example. He would accept that, you being muggle-born…"

Severus fell silent. If Hermione stayed with him and indeed did become a spy, they might together be able to find a weakness in the Dark Lord and bring him down sooner. She was a very intelligent witch and an original thinker. She would be an asset to both him and the Order if she accepted this. But it was something that required courage, dedication, and selflessness.

Hermione looked at him.

"I could make him stop using you to entertain him," she said quietly, "I could make that a condition. As your wife, he wouldn't think it odd I would want that."

"Yes," Severus said, his heart growing hopeful.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes intense.

"But Severus, if I continued as your wife…would you love me?" she asked him.

There was the question that could stop the world.

"Hermione," he said, "I cannot tell you that I would love you. I don't know if I am capable of love like you imagine it. But I would treat you kindly and with the respect due a wife. I would act the proper husband as much as it is in my power to be. Voldemort still uses me, so there would be times I would have to be with other women as much as I would like to be free of that duty. But I would choose no other woman over you. You would have my faithfulness as much as I could give it, my protection and my passion."

Hermione thought about this. Severus was offering her, for all intents and purposes what a husband who loved her would offer. Maybe over time he could admit to loving her. Severus was a snarky bastard, but he was always a wizard of his word. She had learned that much over the years. And she would like to help bring down Voldemort. Severus had been working alone at this for years, suffering the Dark Lord's wrath and tortures. If she joined the Dark Lord, she could stop or minimize the punishment the Potions Master went through. And her life would have a noble purpose.

"Do you think I could really become an accomplished Occulmens?" she asked him.

"Well, the way you snuck around Hogwarts hiding your rule-breaking over all these years and convincingly pretending to be a goody-two-shoes, I say there is a good chance that you would be quite an accomplished Occulmens. You already have shown the aptitude for hiding the truth without actually lying and would have four years to study the art. If you apply yourself to it as you have done your other studies I am certain you will learn to hide your thoughts and memories effectively," Severus answered her.

Hermione considered.

"I would like to help you, Severus. I want to remain your wife," she said simply.

"Then remain my wife you shall," he replied, his black eyes shining.

Hermione and Severus lay there quietly for the next hour, staring up at the ceiling, each alone with their thoughts but together in their purpose. A union had just been formed that could shake the foundations of the wizarding world itself. A liaison that could be the most powerful asset of the entire Order, and best hope for the destruction of Voldemort outside of Harry Potter.

And Severus Snape would never be alone again.

After a while, the Potions Master felt Hermione stir. He turned his head to look at her and found her staring at him intently.

"So," she said, "You never did tell me how big you are."

* * *

Hermione got the "wait and see" treatment from Severus concerning the size of his endowment. No amount of cajoling would get him to budge on the issue. Her very vocal insistence continued through breakfast and Hermione finally stopped harassing him when Severus calmly threatened to whip it out and let her measure it herself. Hermione spent the rest of the meal scowling at the Potions Master over the table as he leisurely ate his oatmeal. 

After breakfast, Severus announced he would be spending the day in his lab working on a special project. Hermione wanting to know so much about his tool made him impatient to give her a good, hard look at it as he pounded it into her. Nostrils flared, he entered the Potions lab, went to his stores and surveyed what potions he had and considered how to enhance them to speed up his healing process. If Hermione hadn't irritated him so much, he might have asked her for her opinion. Well, he'd figure it out on his own. He took out every healing potion he had on hand and got to work.

Hermione showered and dressed in a bright, christmasy sweater and her now trademark low-slung jeans. She brushed her hair out and topped it with a cheery Father Christmas type hat. She was in a good mood, despite the Potions Master's stubbornness about revealing info about his tool. She decided she was going to decorate the study and surprise Severus. Whether it would be a good surprise or bad surprise remained to be seen. She flooed to the main hall, and was heading for the main doors to walk to Hagrid's when she was suddenly blocked by a tall body.

"Mrs. Snape," came the low, mocking drawl of Draco Malfoy. The blonde wizard stood in front of her, his gray eyes hard and cold. Hermione made to walk around him.

"Move, Draco," she said. She tried to pass him and he bumped her back with his body. Draco was almost six feet tall now, and had broadened. He was built very much like his father had been.

"They haven't found my father yet. I think he's dead. What do you think?' he hissed at her. Hermione looked up at him.

"Why would I think anything?" she replied, a bit nervously.

"Because you were the last person to see him," Draco said.

Hermione frowned at the wizard. He was talking like she and his father had shared a meal or something. The last time she saw Lucius, he was trying to kill her.

"When I last saw your father, he was very much alive and trying to kill me after I wouldn't let him rape me," Hermione spat at him.

Draco scowled down at her.

"I think the Professor killed him," Draco said, his eyes glistening with hatred, "Over you. A fucking mudblood. And if he did…then someone is going to pay for his death. What happened to you wasn't worth my father dying for. You're nothing. The Professor's plaything."

"I'd be careful about that Draco," Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at him. "I'm more than the Professor's plaything. We aren't getting an annulment. He wouldn't take kindly to you insulting his wife."

Draco spluttered a bit at this news.

"He wouldn't stay married to you. The Dark…" he began, then caught himself.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't approve, Draco?" Hermione finished for him. Draco's eyes widened as he realized Hermione knew Professor Snape was a deatheater.

"I assure you the Dark Lord both knows of me and approves of me," she said, giving him a nasty grin. "Not bad for a mudblood, eh? To get the blessing of the Dark Lord?"

Draco just stared at her. If she did have the blessing of Voldemort, then he couldn't avenge his father. Lucius' attack on Hermione had all but ruined the family name. It was his father's fault of course, but Draco couldn't see it like that. Whatever reason his father had for going after the mudblood, it probably was a good one, and as far as Draco was concerned, she deserved what she got.

Draco's gray eyes flicked over the witch. She had become beautiful. He hated that. Just one more charmed thing about her fucking existence. Yes, she probably did wrangle some approval out of the Dark Lord. She was brilliant, exceptional. Voldemort would want someone like that in his ranks, and would even overlook her being filth in order to have her talents.

Draco grimaced at her.

"I'm going to find out if what you say is true, mudblood. If it isn't, you'd better watch your step around Hogwarts. Accidents can happen anywhere at anytime," he snarled.

"Are you threatening me, Draco? I'm sure the Professor would be interested in knowing that," Hermione said, her amber eyes glittering.

"Tell him what the fuck you want. It doesn't make a difference to me," Draco retorted, though he did go a little paler.

Hermione frowned up at him before pushing by him, exiting the castle and heading for Hagrid's. Draco spun and watched her as she exited the door. She thought she was untouchable.

No one was untouchable.

* * *

The injured nifflers weren't healing fast enough. They weren't dying, but the combinations of healing potions Severus tried did not seem to be working. He sat down on the stool and stared at the little animals. He decided to try amplification of his situation, a thought process that Hermione said she used when trying to come up with solutions to problems. It consisted of taking a portion of a problem and expanding it, describing the components of it until the main issue is clarified and can be attacked with logic. 

All right. His problem was that his body was injured, and his injury was keeping him from bedding Hermione. The reason the injury was keeping him from bedding Hermione was because his body wasn't healing quickly enough. Yet his body was healing at the proper rate, it was just that the rate was too slow for his liking. Eventually his body would heal completely if given enough time. So his body needed time. Time was the crux of the matter.

Severus sat there a moment, considering this. Time. The passage of time. He needed to find a way to manipulate time in relation to his body. He thought, scowling and tapping one long finger to his temple. Then he paused. And smiled. He walked as quickly as he could to his stores and checked the ingredients he had in supply. Yes! He had everything he needed to brew the potion.

Severus walked back into his lab and retrieved a pewter cauldron from the lowest storage shelf, carrying it slowly to the counter and setting it over the burner, igniting it with a spell and turning the flame low. He scourgified his distillation equipment several times before casting a purification spell on the twisted glassworks. He walked back to his potions stores and picked up a basket. He began to select what he needed. He believed he found the answer. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Hermione. If everything went well, she'd get her 'measurements" tonight.

* * *

Hagrid was delighted that Hermione was going to decorate the Professor's rooms. Together they trudged into the Forbidden Forest and selected a nice sized tree. Hagrid shouldered it and carried it back to the castle for her, down to the dungeons and set it up in the study for her. Hermione herself brought some garlands, bows and set about decorating the hearth, stringing the garlands, attaching the bows, and hanging little golden bells that tinkled merrily every few seconds. She listened to them for several moments, then put a silencing spell on them. They would drive Severus crazy and he would probably end up blasting the entire ensemble to charred strings. 

She then set about decorating the tree, being sure not to use any cherubs. Severus hated cherubs, due to Dumbledore's overuse of them at practically every event he arranged. She added candles, tinsel, bells and brightly colored balls, and a luminous star on top. She stepped back to look at her handiwork. It was quite nice, and the smell of fresh cut pine filled the study. If she were alone, she would have decorated more, but this was new to the Potions Master and she didn't overdo it. It was going to be their first Christmas together. She doubted if he had celebrated the holidays since he was a child. Hopefully, he would accept the decorations if not actually like them.

The decorating done, Hermione decided it was time to visit Harry. He was once again stuck at Hogwarts for the holidays. Ron and Ginny had gone home to spend Christmas with their family. Dumbledore was concerned that Harry wouldn't have enough protection to go with them, and managed to hold off the irate Molly Weasley concerning this. Molly mothered Harry as much as she could, and felt terrible the young wizard wasn't going to join them this season. But that was the price of being the wizarding world's greatest hope.

Hermione entered the common room and found Harry polishing his broom. The black haired wizard looked up and saw her, a smile lighting up his face. He put his broom and rag down, stood up and waited for her to approach him and gave her a huge hug.

"Hermione! Hey, it's good to see you. I would have come down, but I know that Snape isn't in the best of moods these days," he said. Harry of course knew what the Professor had done to Lucius to avenge Hermione, and he approved. He would have done it himself if he had the opportunity.

"He's not as snarky as you think, Harry. More like frustrated," she said, blushing a little as she sat down on the sofa. Harry sat next to her.

"Frustrated? Why?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at her friend, and wondered if she should tell him of her decision to stay with the Professor and be a real wife to him.

"Harry, I've decided to stay married to the Professor," she said.

Harry's eyes widened, but he didn't react as violently as Hermione thought he might. He wasn't Ron after all. He hardly seemed surprised at all. He wasn't really. The Professor had killed for her, and gone through horrible torture. Hermione probably felt obligated to him. But obligation really wasn't enough to base a marriage that would last forever on.

"Hermione, do you love him?" Harry asked her, his brow furrowed as his green eyes searched her face.

"Yes," she said shortly.

"Does he love you?" Harry asked. He couldn't image the Professor loving anyone.

"I don't know, Harry. But he promised to be kind to me, to protect me and to give me the respect due to a wife," she said, "that's what a husband who loves his wife does. I think I could live with that."

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said, "That's all well and good…but there are other things. You know. Intimate things. Can he make you happy that way?"

Harry didn't feel comfortable talking about the Professor shagging her, but Hermione was a young woman. She would need someone to love her and keep her satisfied as well. If the Professor couldn't do that, she would be miserable.

"Harry, when he touches me, I feel everything I think I'm supposed to feel for a man I love. I don't know yet if he can make me happy that way, because…well…because we haven't gotten that far, but I think he can. He's experienced and he wants me. I think we'll be all right in that department," she said, blushing furiously.

Harry had a terrible thought.

"But Hermione, what about Voldemort? You're a muggle-born. Surely he won't want the Professor to stay married to you," he said, frowning slightly.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a silencing spell around them, so no one would inadvertently hear them if they were to walk into the common room.

"Harry, Voldemort is going to want me to join him and take the Dark Mark when I finish my studies," she told him.

"What! You can't do that Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes wide with horror.

"Just listen, Harry," Hermione said, placing her hand on his to calm him, "If I take the Mark, then I can be a spy too. I can work against him for the Order. Maybe find a way to destroy him. It will be at least four years until I become a Spells Mistress. Severus is going to teach me occulmency, so I can fool the Dark Lord. And I can make my joining him conditional, so he can't make me do the horrible things the other deatheaters do. Don't you see, Harry? I can help. Maybe I can help you. Maybe you won't have to face him alone."

Harry blinked at her. Hermione? A spy?

Harry thought about it. Hermione was pretty sneaky. She was smart too. Very smart. She had great powers of observation. She might see something about the Dark Lord no one else did, and be able to find a way to use that information to destroy him. He had no doubt she could be a good Occulmens. Hermione could learn anything.

"And I could stop Voldemort from hurting Severus so much. You know how he's suffered over the years and no one could do anything about it. I'll be able to. At least that will be some help to him. He's working for all of us, after all," she said, her eyes shining.

Harry nodded. Hermione did love the Potions Master. And if he made her happy, then that made Harry happy. As far as Hermione becoming a spy, Harry always knew that she would be involved in something special and powerful when she got older. Hermione might well be the key to ending the madness of the Dark Lord once and for all.

Harry looked at Hermione, really looked at her, not as his friend but as a young woman. His eyes swept over her.

"Hermione, Professor Snape is a very lucky man to have you love him," Harry said quietly, "I hope he realizes that some day."

"He will, Harry," Hermione said, "I'll make sure of it."

The two friends smiled at each other, then fell into companionable silence for a while, before Harry looked over at the chessboard.

"How about a game, Hermione?" he asked her, smiling.

Hermione grinned at him.

"Harry Potter, I believe you are a masochist," she said.

Harry looked perplexed.

"Why?" he asked as Hermione removed the silencing charm, got up, walked over to the chessboard and sat down in front of it.

"Because you like getting your ass whipped so much," she replied, setting up the pieces.

Harry laughed and joined her.

* * *

In his lab, Severus picked up the treated niffler and placed it in the exercise cage. He had just given the injured animal a dose of the altered healing potion he had created. It had brightened immediately, rolling to its feet and standing up on its hind legs. The niffler sniffed around the cage a bit, then scampered over to the wheel and enthusiastically started running in it at top speed. Severus gave it a slow, lascivious smile, leaning down close to the cage. 

"Ah, my little friend," he said to the niffler, "You have just made me a very happy wizard."

Severus picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and started working on the calculation to determine how much potion he would have to imbibe to get similar results to the niffler's.

He smiled wickedly as he worked out the ratios and found the correct dosage.

Mrs. Snape would be in for quite a surprise tonight.

* * *

Around suppertime, Severus walked slowly and painfully into his study and stopped as his black eyes fell on the huge, decorated Christmas tree glistening brightly in the middle of the room. He looked toward the hearth and saw the garlands, bows and golden bells strung across it. He watched the bells closely. They didn't ring like such bothersome things usually did. Good thing too. 

Obviously, Hermione felt the need to bring Christmas to the dungeons. Personally he didn't care for the holidays. To him, it was just an exercise in greed, everyone coveting gifts they didn't deserve and stuffing themselves almost to exploding, reveling in excess. Severus spent his holidays in the dungeons for the most part, though usually coerced by Albus to attend at least one planned festivity.

He decided to let Hermione have her fun, and walked slowly to the armchair and sat down in front of the festive fireplace. Actually, the garlands didn't look too bad, and he did like the smell of pine. Suddenly, the fireplace flames turned green and Hermione stepped through, wearing a ridiculous Father Christmas hat.

She smiled at him.

"How do you like the decorations?" Hermione asked him, looking around the study with satisfaction. Severus looked at her evenly.

"I find them decorative," he replied.

That was a nice bland answer. It ought to satisfy her. Hermione sat down in the armchair next to him. The Potions Master's eyes swept over her Christmassy sweater. No matter what the witch wore now, her curves were irrepressible. He decided he liked her new manner of dress to the t-shirts and jeans she used to wear.

"Did you have a productive day in the labs?" she asked him, curious as to what his special project was.

"I believe so. I won't know until later," he said obliquely.

Hermione figured he was doing some kind of timed experiment, so didn't question him further about it. She noticed he was sitting slightly bent in the armchair. Her brow wrinkled.

"Severus, are you in pain?" she asked him.

He scowled at her.

"What do you think?" he said snarkily.

"I was just asking," Hermione replied, scowling back at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I'm famished. I think I'd like steak tonight. A porterhouse, rare. With potatoes and sweet peas. And some dark ale. Guiness," he said.

Hermione looked at him, her eyebrows lifted.

"Wow. That's a lot of food, Severus. Why the big appetite?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling a bit peaked. I need energy," he replied, "Protein. Starch."

Hermione stood up.

"All right. I don't have any of that here, so I'll order it from the kitchens. I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to have a chef's salad I think," she said, walking towards her rooms and opening the door. She walked through.

Severus adjusted himself in the chair. After about ten minutes, Hermione returned from to the study and walked over to her husband.

"The food's here, Severus," she said, "Come on, let me help you up."

Hermione leaned down and caught his arm gently, helping him rise from the chair, noticing him wincing. She sighed inwardly. It seemed like it was going to take forever for him to heal up to the point they could finally be intimate. She slipped under his arm, and put her arm around his waist. It was so taut. She could feel his strong muscles beneath the bandages wrapped around his middle. She thought about how they would flex under her hand when they…

She felt a pulse of heat and let out a little sigh. Severus looked down at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as they walked toward her rooms and the kitchen. She looked up at him and he saw the heat in her eyes. The young witch was so ready.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quietly.

They walked through the doors and into the kitchen. Hermione had set the table, and Severus' ample supper was waiting for him. It smelled wonderful. He lowered himself into the chair and waited for Hermione to take her seat before diving into his food with gusto. Hermione watched him eat as she picked at her salad. He had such a hunger. His eyes were half-lidded with pleasure as he chewed his steak. She wondered if they went half-lidded when he was engaged in sex. Suddenly Severus looked up at her.

"I sense you are thinking impure thoughts again, Hermione," he said silkily.

Hermione gave him a small smile, blushing prettily.

"Not really impure thoughts…more like curious ones," she responded, aware that desire for the Potions Master was rising up in her. His black eyes looked across the table at her. His expression was unreadable for a moment.

"Tell me what you're curious about," he said, his voice low and compelling. "I hope it's tantalizing."

Hermione hesitated, then decided to tell him.

"I was wondering what you looked like when you're having sex," she said, dropping her eyes at the heat in his.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't tell you, Hermione. I can't see myself when I'm shagging. And to be honest, even if I could, I would be too busy concentrating on you to look. I'm afraid the only way to answer that question would be to show you," he said silkily.

Hermione enjoyed the sensations rushing through her body at his words. She returned to eating her salad. He continued to look at her.

Then he asked, "Hermione, if I were well, would you want to wait to be deflowered?"

Hermione looked at the Potions Master, her amber eyes sweeping over him, remembering what he'd done to her the night before, how his eyes blazed down at her while he moved her toward her climax. She remembered how hungry she was for more contact with him. How her whole body was on fire, burning for him to do more than he was doing.

"If you kissed me like you did last night, I don't think I would be able to wait," she said honestly, her eyes glistening at him. The Potions Master felt a throb in his loins and his dark eyes flashed at her.

Then he finished his meal.

* * *

After dinner, they returned to the study. Severus sat in the armchair and listened to Hermione read a few articles out loud from his Potions Today magazine. Then they had a lively debate about them, with Hermione leaping up from her chair and pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, gesticulating, the ridiculous hat flopping back and forth on her head as she stormed in front of the amused Potions Master. She really was magnificent when she was passionate about something, be it a thought or a cause. The Potions Master eyes went hooded for a moment. She would be magnificent when he finally took her. 

Severus yawned. Hermione stopped pacing and looked at the time. It was after nine. She looked at her husband.

"Severus, it's time for bed," she said, feeling warmth creep over her. She hoped she could convince him to kiss her again tonight. Maybe touch her like he did the night before.

The Potions Master blinked at her, his eyes wet from the intensity of his yawn. He too looked at the clock.

"Yes, I suppose it is," he said, leaning forward and wincing. Hermione helped him up.

"Severus, I'll be glad when you're fully recovered," she said wistfully as they walked toward the bedroom.

"Will you?" he asked, looking down at her. "And why is that, wife?"

Hermione blushed, "You know why, Severus."

His voice dropped low as they entered the bedroom.

"Yes, I do know why, Hermione, but I find it very arousing to hear you tell me why. It is a heady thing to be wanted by such a beautiful, young witch. Particularly when the witch is still innocent. Now, tell me why you'll be glad when I've recovered."

"Because," she said, releasing him and starting to unfasten his robes for bed, "when you are recovered you'll be able to show me how good you can make me feel."

Severus looked down at her as she finished unfastening his robes. He let her slip them off his shoulders, and watched as she laid them across the chair against the far wall. She returned and started on his shirt, unfastening his cuffs and then going to his buttons. He noticed her eyes locking to his chest as she opened button after button. Severus could tell she wanted to touch him. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and again slipped it off of him, draping it over her arm.  
Hermione's eyes swept over the bandages wrapped around his middle, and she let out a little wistful sigh.

Severus swallowed a bit as he watched her kneel in front of him, removing first his shoes then his socks. She rose and started unfastening his pants. She wasn't being sexual, but Severus was very turned on and bit his lip as he began to swell as her small hands worked on him. She pulled them open and slid down drawing them down his legs. He rested a hand on her shoulder as he stepped out of them. Hermione rose, not able to help noticing the tent in his boxers that was growing bigger.

She looked up at him and said in a rather hoarse voice, "There, you're all ready for bed." Then she walked over to the chair and put the rest of his clothes on it for the house elves to take later on. She turned back to him.

"I'm going to change, and I'll be right back," she said starting for the door. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Severus was holding her back.

"You won't need your nightgown tonight, Hermione," he said softly.

She turned to him, and the look in his eyes made her stomach drop to her knees. She watched as the Potions Master unwound the bandages from his midsection and let them drop to the floor, revealing his muscular abdomen. There was no bruising. Reflexively, Hermione brought her fingers to his skin, and ran the tips of them over his ridges. Severus sucked in his breath at the light contact.

"How?" she asked him, still staring at his healed body.

"Amplification. I used your logic to figure out what I would need to create a potion that would speed up the effect of time on my body. It was a combination of aging and healing potions. My body's healing properties were advanced two weeks, the amount of time it would have taken me to heal naturally," he said, his dark eyes fixed on her.

"Brilliant," she whispered looking up at him.

"Yes," Severus replied, pulling her against him and lowering his head to kiss her.

* * *

The Potions Master drew Hermione into his lean body, his dark eyes hot as he pressed his lips to her and felt her respond. Gods she felt good. She'd feel even better out of that scratchy sweater. He stopped kissing her and stepped back, catching the bottom of her sweater. 

"Lift your arms, Hermione," he said, his voice low and commanding.

Hermione, lost in the sensations caused by his kiss, raised her arms above her head as if under the Imperious curse, her amber eyes locked on Severus' face. She couldn't say no if she wanted to. Her desire for him was just too strong and her body reacted to his voice automatically.

Severus pulled the bright sweater over her head and threw it on the chair, on top of his own clothes. She wore a simple white cotton bra, her ample breasts filling it to overflowing. Severus restrained himself from touching them, and instead knelt to remove her trainers and socks, then rose and unfastened her jeans. He unzipped them, then knelt again, pulling the fabric down and helping her to step out of them. Hermione wore white cotton knickers as well.

He stepped back a little farther, his black eyes drinking her in. She was small but firmly built, her belly smooth and tight, her waist so small his fingers would probably almost touch when he grasped it. Her well-rounded hips flared out nicely, and her thighs were a little thick. Her legs were long despite her diminutive size. She was perfect. Beautiful.

Hermione snapped out of her haze of lust long enough to look down at herself in her plain white underwear, then back at him.

"If I had known tonight would be 'the night' I would have worn something pretty for you," she said softly. "Something sexy."

"Hermione," Severus said hoarsely, "What you are wearing is perfect. You don't need silks, frills and garters, believe me. What you have on arouses me much more than any fancy dressing ever could. They are the perfect representation of how I see you. Innocent. Chaste. Pure."

His black eyes swept over her again, and he throbbed noticeably beneath his boxers. Hermione's eyes dropped to the large bulge, and for a moment, she looked rather scared. Severus noticed this and reminded himself that she had never experienced this before, and that he needed to be patient, even gentle the first time. Gods, he hoped he could be gentle. He knew when he sheathed himself inside her, he'd want to consume every inch of her. It seemed as if he had wanted the witch forever. He held out his hand.

"If you are willing to be my wife in every sense of the word, Hermione, take my hand…knowing if you do, I will claim you, body and soul, and you will belong to me and me alone, always," he said earnestly, his black eyes glittering.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, then placed her small hand in his. Severus closed his fingers around it, his grasp strong, warm and comforting. With this simple gesture of trust, she gave herself over to him.

"And you, Severus? Will you belong to me?" she asked him in a small voice.

The Potions Master looked down at the small, witch in front of him, considering her beauty, brilliance and bravery, knowing that she believed she loved him, and knowing that she would give anything for those she loved. He would do no less for her.

"Always," he replied. He began to walk her towards the bed. Hermione let him lead her, her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach feeling as if a swarm of lacewings were trying to get out.

"Get in the bed, Hermione," Severus said, "I'll be right back."

Hermione climbed into the bed and lay down, looking up at him. The Potions Master's eyes swept over her, and he swallowed.

"Beautiful," he said softly, then turned and exited the bedroom.

Hermione lay there on top of his Slytherin green sheets, her hands pressed against her belly, excited and frightened at the same time, the old fear that she wouldn't satisfy him returning. He had been with so many women, and she didn't know the first thing about pleasing a man. She didn't realize that she already pleased the Potions Master on a number of levels, and that he couldn't help but be pleased by her complete surrender to him. This was the final connection, the act that would bring it all together for him. Hermione would make his hard life bearable. She would be his companion and his ally.

Severus walked through his study, into his office and then into his classroom. He unwarded his Potions store and with a wave of his hand, illuminated the small room. His black eyes searched over the bottles and vials until he found what he was looking for. He gathered several vials and exited the stores, warding it securely and returning to his waiting wife. He placed the vials on the night table beside the bed, Hermione watching him.

"What are those vials for?" she asked him.

He picked one up and turned.

"They're for you," he said, offering her a vial of blue liquid. "Drink this. It is a powerful contraceptive. You need to be protected from conceiving."

Hermione sat up in the bed and took the vial from him. She uncorked it and drank it down. It tasted like spearmint. She handed the empty vial back to him, and he placed it on the table. Hermione's eyes swept the rest of the vials.

"And the rest of them?" she asked.

"An assortment of potions, just in case," he said, looking at her with his head cocked. "Calming potion, healing elixir, and pain elixir."

Hermione looked at two empty vials that had small tubes inside of them.

"What are the vials with the tubes for?" she asked.

"Those are collectors. I will use one to collect your blood when I deflower you. I will be able to use your virginal blood to create powerful potions tailored just for you. Healing elixirs that could bring you back from the very brink of death with one small dose if necessary. I intend to take very good care of you, Mrs. Snape. The other vial will collect my first release with you. It can be used to bind me to you, so I will be aware of you and your condition wherever you are, and be able to find you no matter where you go. No spell will be able to hide you from me. If we manage to climax together the first time, our connection will be even more powerful," he said.

Severus planned to do his best to climax with Hermione their first time. He would have to fight his natural inclination to ride her orgasm out. He looked down at her again, then took a deep breath, and climbed into the bed, and lay beside her. She stiffened up immediately. But that was all right. She stiffened up last night too…but ended up quite relaxed at the end. Severus propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Again I tell you wife, you look scared to death," he said softly. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I've heard losing your virginity hurts."

Her eyes swept down to his hugely tented boxers, then back to his face.

"I have a feeling in your case, Severus, it's going to hurt even more than it should," she breathed.

"Hermione, by the time I'm ready to deflower you, you won't be afraid. You will want me. Even the pain…because it will lead to pleasure. And as far as my size is concerned, you will find it a great source of pleasure as well, I promise you. You will be able to accommodate me," he said gently, trying to reassure her.

Hermione looked into his black eyes and the growing desire within them.

"Are you going to be gentle with me, Severus?" she asked him.

The Professor was silent for a moment. He didn't know if he could be gentle for long, and didn't want to say he would be and then get lost in his passion.

"I will be good to you," he replied, hoping that would be enough.

Hermione knew what that meant. He couldn't promise her gentleness. But she had instinctively known that, simply because last night she had no desire for gentleness. She had wanted him to take her over completely. She imagined when his passion took him over, he would want to do just that. But he said he would be good to her. She believed him.

"Then be good to me, Severus," she said softly. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"I will," he breathed, lowering his mouth to hers and kissing her. Hermione felt the need in her ignite almost immediately and opened her mouth, wanting to feel his tongue entwining with hers. Severus obliged her, slipping his supple muscle into her mouth and exploring her heat, tasting her sweetness and willingness. She mewled into his mouth.

Severus brought a pale hand to her cheek and drew it down her throat, resting it against her chest, above her breasts and caressing her gently, his long fingers moving over her soft skin. Hermione moaned at the contact, and longed for those long fingers to move downward and touch her breasts, which were tingling, the nipples hardened and needing to be touched. Instead, Severus slid his hand down around her side, just brushing the curve of her bra-clad breast and following the curve of her waist and easing over her knickers and the swell of her hip, then down her thigh. He reversed his hand's motion drawing it back up her body until it once again rested against her cheek.

Hermione was intoxicated by his kiss and his subtle touch. The room around her seemed to haze out and lose its place in reality. The walls disappeared, and the only real thing in the world was the pale Potions Master, delving inside her mouth and teasingly caressing her body. But he was skimming the parts of her that burned for his hands. It was causing the burn to increase. She pulled back from his mouth, her amber eyes glowing with need.

"Touch me more," she demanded, panting up at him. His dark hot eyes met hers.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" he asked her, teaching her to ask for what she wanted.

"My breasts," she said, offering her mouth to him again. Severus dropped back to her sweet lips, his hand sliding down again, this time over her breasts lightly. They were still encased in the bra. He began to cup and squeeze them, feeling their fullness beneath his palms, the hard nipples peaking through the fabric. He listened to Hermione's passionate groans as he pressed his hand to her breast, and she arched them up, wanting more contact. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin, not through the fabric. She sucked at his tongue hungrily, and heard him groan at her ardor, and he squeezed her breasts harder, fondling them through the white cotton of her bra.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and took her hand and pulled her bra up so he could access her flesh. Severus felt his member throb painfully as his hand came in contact with her soft, firm flesh, her taut nipples tickling his palm. He pinched one between his thumb and forefinger lightly, sending jolts of pleasure through Hermione's body and she cried out with pleasure. Severus brought his other hand to her other breast and fondled both in earnest, catching and squeezing her nipples between his fingers. He held on to her breasts as if they were melons as he kissed her, guided by her responses, gripping her the way she wanted him to.

"Gods, Severus…your hands feel so good," Hermione groaned, unable to keep from expressing her pleasure. She felt a gush roll out of her, and whimpered. Severus moved his lips from her mouth to her throat, and began to lick and suckle her. Hermione had never felt anything so delicious and leaned her head back to give him more freedom. Who would have imagined the cold, hard Professor who seemed so unfeeling in the halls and classrooms of Hogwarts could be so hot and passion inspiring? The wizard contained another kind of magic, and it was working on Hermione, raising her to a level of pleasure she had never dreamed existed. She had no idea he hadn't truly started yet.

Severus tasted her warm skin…it was clean, slightly salted. He licked at her like a lollipop, moving downward, over her clavicle, his hands slipping from her breasts and running over her belly and waist, slipping his fingers under the elastic of her knickers and caressing her hips tantalizingly before moving to her thighs. She was arching upwards, and he slid his body on top of hers, parting her thighs and resting low between them, his member resting on the mattress, rather than her body.

The feel of his weight and warm of his skin against hers made Hermione groan, and she brought her small hands to his back and felt the flexing muscles of his shoulders before they slipped down to tenderly caress his scars, her tiny fingers tracing them as if trying to memorize them. The feel of her hands on his body moved Severus to be more ardent and he slid his mouth lower down, over the swell of her breasts and Hermione moaned, her hands locking in his hair, trying to move him downward, want more of his hot mouth on her skin.

When Severus sucked her breast, the warmth of his mouth and swirling tongue laving Hermione, she arched up so powerfully, she lifted his upper body momentarily. Severus' eyes went wide. He wasn't a lightweight. Desire was making the little witch strong. He changed breasts and felt her arching again. She was speaking, whispering the word 'yes' over and over as he suckled and kissed her beautiful bosom, marveling at her very vocal expression of delight.. He didn't expect such encouragement from a virgin, figuring inexperience would keep her silent.

But this was Hermione. She immersed herself in every learning experience, she was no different here, absorbing the different sensations he was causing her, her body one large parchment, his body the quill providing information, etching notes on her skin, things to be processed and memorized at a level beyond intellect. There was no thought in the witch's brain. He had effectively shut down her power of thought with the first kiss, awakening the primal, the instinctual, the female principle, the mating urge.

Severus could smell her arousal, pure, animal, and his nostrils pulsated, filled with the scent of her, the aroma growing stronger as he slid down her body. Hermione didn't wonder where he was going…there was no gasp of surprise or momentary pause as his lips dipped below her navel, no sudden freezing when he grasped the sides of her knickers with either hand and tugged them…she simply lifted her hips, longing for him to free her from them and continue the journey. She was with him every luscious inch of the way.

When Severus parted her thighs, her head flew up a moment, her hot amber eyes watching him, his black eyes meeting hers before lowering his mouth to her core. Electricity shot through her body when his mouth made contact with her labia, and gasping she let her head fall back. The witch buckled when Severus' tongue slipped between her sensitive lower lips, and she shrieked as his arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her steady.

Hermione called on Merlin, Circe, Mauve, Diana and many other wizards and deities as Severus lapped at her sex, drinking in her sweetness, moving his tongue in small circles before flicking it over her clit, then sucking and nibbling her gently. She groaned when he stopped and parted her lips to look at her pretty pink core, his black eyes taking in the thin, membrane of skin that guarded her virtue for the past eighteen years. He pressed his tongue again her hymen gently, and it stretched allowing him to insert the tip inside her without rupturing it. Hermione cried out as he lightly thrust in and out of her entrance for a few moments, before returning to her clit, and sucking it lightly.

Hermione arched and let out a keening sound that started to increase. Severus realized just in time that she was heading toward orgasm, and as much as he wanted to take her to the edge, and over it, he moved away from her, wanting her orgasm to be intercourse-inspired, and hopefully mutual with his own. He slid back up her body, feeling her thrusting her hips against him. This time he pulled up over her, rested his erection against her apex, and grinding it into her.

Hermione went wild, pumping against him, soaking his boxers with her juices. Severus groaned and looked down at the witch. Her eyes were like the eyes of a cat, the pupils dilated and wide with lust, her lips parted, and glistening. She looked wild and wanton. And she was wild and wanton as her hands slipped down to his buttocks and pulled him into her. This time Severus growled, shaking his head in wonder, his organ pulsing as it slid against her crotch. It felt as if it weighed a ton, it was so engorged with blood. Hermione's hands slid around and rested for a moment on his lower belly, before sliding upward. He hissed.

Severus dropped back to the witch's hot mouth. Hermione sucked his tongue in so deeply he thought he felt it dip into her throat. He worked himself against the moaning, thrashing witch, ready to take her now. Ready to plunge inside that beautiful, hungry, young body. Gods, she was a passionate little thing. He couldn't remember such wantonness in a woman who wasn't plied and loosened by drink. This was all Hermione he was experiencing. This passion was natural, powerful…almost overwhelming. He didn't think Hermione would let him be gentle, not the way she was moving against him. She was almost violent in her response.

"Severus," she gasped against his mouth. She was panting so hard it was an effort for her to speak. Her skin was shining with perspiration. He pulled back.

"Yes, Hermione" he replied, his dark eyes locked to hers. She looked so needful.

"I'm aching. Deflower me. Take me," she whispered, "I don't want to wait any longer."

Severus stopped moving against her and rose to his knees. He pulled Hermione upward, a bit roughly, his lust threatening to take him over. He pulled her bra over her head and pushed her back down to the bed. Hermione writhed as Severus lowered his silk boxers and worked them under one knee, then the other, removing them and revealing himself to her, watching her reaction.

Severus' tool was indeed huge, long, and thick, reaching almost halfway down his thigh. The swollen head pointed straight at Hermione, purpled by the large amount of blood swelling it to capacity, ribbed veins pulsing along the swollen shaft. Hermione was too far gone even to be daunted by it. No matter how big Severus was, she wanted him inside her, soothing the ache deep within her any way he could. The witch opened her arms to him, wanting to feel him against her. Severus' dark eyes smoldered as he fell forward, once again resting his member between her thighs, the chestnut fur of her sex rubbing against his shaft deliciously.

He looked down at her. Gods she was more beautiful than he ever imagine she would be under him.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" he said, his voice made more silky and rich by desire.

"Yes. Gods yes," she groaned up at him.

Severus had given her deflowerment a lot of thought. He rolled off her and she cried out trying to follow him. He sat up and pulled her up.

"We're going to do this a bit differently than most probably would, Hermione," he said to her as he positioned her on his lap facing him, her thighs on either side of his outstretched legs, bending her knees.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pressed against his tool and rotated her core against it desperately, stimulating herself, her mouth slack. Severus pushed her hips back, trying to hold her off so he could explain what they were doing. She seemed beyond explanations, however. But he still wanted her to know.

"After I enter you, Hermione, you will be able to control the speed, rhythm and the depth of my penetration. You can move in a way that feels good to you, and I won't hurt you. You can get used to me this way…then…later, the control will be in my hands," he said.

"Just do me, Severus," Hermione said brokenly, pushing forward.

So much for explanations.

Severus whispered the incantations to collect their emissions, then slid Hermione back further on his thighs and positioned himself against her hymen, biting his lip as he did so, looking down at his thickness resting between her open thighs. He lifted her slightly. She was so light Hermione groaned and tried to grind down on him. He held her up for a moment more, looking between their bodies. Then he slowly raised his head and looked her in the eyes as he slipped both arms behind her, curling his hands around her shoulders. He leaned her back and letting her rest against his forearms. Severus took a deep breath, and quickly yanked her downward as he thrust upward, breaking through her hymen as Hermione screamed, sliding tightly over him, her buttocks coming to rest on his lap.

At last, the final intrusion.

Severus held Hermione tight against him, his arms wrapped around her back, her head resting on his shoulder as she whimpered, stretched around his girth, impaled on his thick member. The Potions Master couldn't remember any other woman feeling this good as he held her, both elated and protective. He could feel the life in her pulsing around his member, throbbing like a small heartbeat. Severus held her like this for several minutes, fighting the urge to thrust, listening to her sobs ease as the initial pain died away. When she calmed, he leaned her back from his shoulder and kissed her deeply, igniting her again. Then he stopped and locked his black eyes to her dazed amber ones.

"Move, Hermione," he said softly, his pale hands grasping her by her waist, "It's time to give yourself to me, witch."

* * *

Hermione obeyed, sliding her hips back, feeling Severus' thick organ retreating. Oh it felt so good. Severus pulled her forward gently, showing her what to do, thrusting into her, his mouth dropping open with pleasure. Hermione moaned as he filled her again. There was so much pressure, so much…him. 

"You're so big," she whispered. The Potions Master couldn't reply, he was so lost in being enfolded in her hot little body, his hands squeezing her waist, urging her to move.

Hermione pulled away again, groaning, then slid back, shuddering. She began to find her rhythm and started riding Severus, burying him deeper inside her with every motion, her sweet voice rising and falling as he moved within her wetness, closer to her than anyone had ever been, plowing into that ache inside her and easing it. Severus thought this was what heaven might feel like, and fought the urge to take over as Hermione thrust herself on him harder, emitting little shrieks as he banged into her cervix. He began to grunt when he hit bottom, his eyes half-lidded, watching her.

"Yes, that's it Hermione, give it to me, you beautiful little minx" he groaned as she worked her sleeve over him, moving faster and faster, her breasts bouncing as she rose and fell, caressing his shaft in softness and heat, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head thrown back in abandon. Severus fell on her breasts, biting and sucking them as she shrieked and hissed, bouncing on him, her head snapping forward, her hands grasping his head, holding him to her breasts tightly, so he found it hard to move as she slid up and down over him. Gods, she felt so good he wanted to flip her on her back and power drive into her. But this was her moment. She was learning his body, learning what felt good to her, and she was a fast learner, selfish as she rolled her hips, swirling him inside her and delighting in his hardness, reveling in his gasps, and groans. She was giving him pleasure. He liked what she was doing.

Hermione slammed down on his member, hit a sweet spot and screamed, making Severus react so he began to thrust, taking over, driving into that precise spot over and over making her cry out as he plunged into her with growing ardor. Lost to the pleasure of possessing her, Severus pulled Hermione into him harder than he meant to, and she screamed his name for the first time.

"Hermione," he groaned, gripping her waist tightly, lifting and lowering her light body over his thickness, immersing himself in her, feeling her lubrication washing over him, looking down and watching his thickness piston between her creamy thighs.

"Gods, you feel so, so good my little Gryffindor," Severus said to the shrieking, gasping witch, sweat beginning to roll down his back as he jerked her up and down. "My beautiful wife," he breathed. "I never thought you'd want to stay with me," he groaned, "When Albus told me I had to marry you, I never dreamed you'd end up giving yourself to me like this."

Severus thrust up into the witch hard, responding to his own words, taking her, possessing her and claiming her completely. Hermione buckled, writhing around him, crying out at his strength. Suddenly she shuddered powerfully, her body beginning to clench around him.Severus' mouth dropped open helplessly at her tightness…Hermione was about to orgasm…he had to release with her.

"Not yet!" he gasped, increasing his strength and driving into her powerfully, looking for his own release now as he tore through her body. Desperately, he rolled with her, trapping her under him and slamming into her lustfully, telling her to wait for him, to hold back just a little bit longer.

Hermione wasn't listening. She opened herself up to the exquisite bliss trying to swallow her whole, wanting it, needing it, thrusting her hips up and tilting her pelvis to receive every, deep, demanding stroke the Potions Master gave her. Severus felt it when she burst open, her climax rolling over him, her body becoming a living vise, drawing him in, sucking him down, rippling over his shaft, clutching at his head. Severus' delight and Hermione's powerful orgasm triggered his climax, his nads drawing up as the Potions Master bellowed, slamming into Hermione to the hilt, forcing a tremulous, soul-deep scream from the little witch as he ejaculated into her strongly, straining against her, grunting loudly as he released and pulsed inside her, their emissions mingling, rolling over both of them as they clung to each other, becoming one.

A pale light formed around their bodies as the vials on the table shuddered, then filled, one with a deep crimson fluid, the other with a thick white cream. The light faded as the two lovers quaked against each other, spent and panting.

Severus felt himself deflating inside Hermione, her body still squeezing him as her orgasm wound down. He could feel her heart racing against his chest, and the pounding of his own heart answering hers. He had been right about his wife. She was an amazing partner. Severus relaxed on Hermione full weight, enjoying the feel of her body beneath him, her breasts mashed against his chest. He was hunched over her, his face pressed into her hair. It smelled of jasmine.

Severus felt Hermione shifting beneath him weakly, and reluctantly rolled off of her, wrapping his arm under her shoulder and pulling her against him. His black eyes swept over the witch. She was glowing, partially from the sheen of sweat that covered her body from head to toe, and partially from an obviously satisfying experience. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed deeply. Severus blew on her face gently, cooling the skin of her brow while trying to get her to open her eyes and look at him. He wanted to see how she'd look at him.

Hermione did open her eyes and turned her face toward him. Her eyes had a tenderness in them that made his chest feel tight. No woman had ever looked at him so tenderly before. The closest thing to it he could remember were his mother's eyes, but her look was loving for an entirely different reason. She had a mother's love. This was a woman's love.

Hermione smiled a shy smile at him. He smirked at the shyness. She certainly wasn't shy a few moments ago.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life," she said softly.

Severus had heard this from women before. But it never sunk in like it did now. She hadn't had any other experiences like this like the other women had. She was speaking from her heart, and he felt it. Hermione shifted closer to him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked her, concerned she might be feeling some residual pain. He hadn't been gentle with her, but he knew he had been good.

Hermione's eyes swept over him.

"I feel like I want to do it again," she said huskily, her eyes going dark.

Severus looked at her incredulously. It had only been five minutes. Not even he could recover in five minutes. Damn.

"We have to wait, Hermione," he said as her brow furrowed a bit. "I need to recover."

She didn't say anything, but continued to look at him, her eyes dark with lust. Severus arched an eyebrow at her expression.

"What?" she asked him, a little irritation in her voice.

"You're angry at me," he replied, smirking a little at her impatience. "You haven't had enough sex to get angry at me yet, you minx."

"You just hit the unicorn on the horn, Severus. I haven't had enough sex," she replied, rather hungrily. "I want more. Now."

"My gods," Severus said looking at her, and brushing her damp hair out of her face. "I believe I've created a monster."

He looked at Hermione consideringly. In regard to his varying appetites, maybe this was a good thing.

* * *

"Hermione, while I am recovering, I think we should talk a bit further about our intimate relationship," Severus said, "As my wife and my lover, there are things about me you need to know. Things about my sexual preferences.' 

Hermione looked up at him.

"Things like what?" she asked him, curious.

"I know that you knew I had other women I was involved with sexually when I married you. Did you ever wonder why I had several women instead of one?" he asked her.

"Not really, Severus. I just assumed you were a man-whore," Hermione replied, grinning.

Severus scowled at her.

"To the 'uninitiated' perhaps," he said a little snarkily, "but the truth of the matter is that each of the women skillfully performed some sexual act that I enjoyed. You see, Hermione, I've never found a woman who was satisfactory in all the acts I like. A woman might be wonderful at one, but truly disappointing at another," he said.

"So, you just went out and found women that could do what you liked particularly well," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he said.

Hermione studied her husband for a moment. She felt her stomach drop, and a coldness creep over her.

"Severus, I only just learned how to shag. I don't know anything else. What happens when I can't fulfill your other needs?" she asked him. She felt like crying. "Are you going to go to those other women, or find new ones?"

Severus sighed. He could tell Hermione was upset.

"Hermione, you don't have much experience…in this case, that can be a good thing. You are passionate for me. What happened between us just now, when you were riding me, you took great pleasure not only in how I felt inside of you, but how I reacted to you. You wanted to please me…and you did," he said in a low voice, "You pleased me more than most of the women I have been with. I am sure it has a lot to do with me being the first wizard to ever have you. Even I'm not immune to the specialness of that gift you've given me, and it makes you special to me. I know when I come to you, that you are for me and me alone. Other women cannot hold the place you do in my life."

The Potions Master looked at her intensely.

"You want to be a good wife to me, don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, meaning it. She loved him.

"I can teach you what I like, though one lesson will probably be quite painful at first," he said, watching her reaction intently.

Hermione considered him.

"What did those women do for you?" she asked him.

"Two of them were partners for intercourse. You are more than their equal in that respect…even without experience, believe me. Because you have true passion for me," he said.

Hermione smiled a little at this.

"One woman gave very good head. I, like most men, enjoy the feeling of a woman's warm mouth sliding over me," he breathed…looking at her mouth as he said it. Hermione felt a little pulse of heat inside her at the lust in his eyes.

"The final woman…and she wasn't much bigger than you, Hermione, she specialized in anal sex. I didn't indulge myself with her very often, but when I did…she was very good. She could handle me," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed.

"You want me to learn how to do those things?" she asked him.

"I would like you to, yes," Severus responded, his dark eyes fixed on her. It would be wonderful if Hermione could be the whole package for him.

"But Severus," the witch said, her eyes sweeping down his body and resting on his organ for a moment. Even soft, it was huge. "You're just so…big. I wouldn't be able to … orally please you. And anally? My gods, Severus…you have to be kidding me."

Severus looked at her, his brow furrowed. He wanted this from her. Hermione had given herself to him after all. And that meant all of her.

"I'm not," he said, a little darkness coming into his voice. "I have always been too large for a woman to take me fully into her mouth, but there are other ways to bring me to climax. You are so lovely and arousing, Hermione, your lips coming anywhere near me would probably have me thinking of Albus in his all-together in order to keep from ejaculating immediately."

Hermione felt another pulse as he described how much she turned him on. Maybe she could do that for him, if he showed her what to do.

"As for anal sex…yes I understand it can be painful for a woman at first, but once she is used to it, supposedly very intense orgasms are reached. The woman I dealt with loved anal sex so much, it was the only way she could reach climax. She didn't have regular intercourse at all as far as I know," he said.

"She took all of you?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"And she was my size?"

"Very close."

Hermione thought about this. She didn't think Severus would lie about it. He was always such an honest wizard. If that woman could take him and find pleasure in it…maybe she could. But ouch! It was the "getting used to it" part that bothered her. A bum was not like a vagina. It had muscles to keep it tight for a reason. Those muscles would want to do their job if something was trying to get in…things were only supposed to get out. But she guessed that was the pleasure of it for the man. Getting squeezed by tight muscles. But what would her pleasure be? Most likely, penetration just like in regular sex. But it couldn't possibly feel the same.

Hermione looked at Severus again. He had given her so much pleasure. He was her husband. Every good wife wanted to please her husband. She had been nervous about sex, and it was wonderful. Maybe anal sex wouldn't be so bad. It would make him happy. But still, getting used to it. She knew she would be nervous when he started, and nervousness made the muscles of the body bunch up. Her bum would no doubt react the same way. Brrrrr. Gods.

Severus was in Hermione's mind watching her internal debate. He had no qualms about using Legilimency when it suited him, and it suited him now. He watched her every thought about having anal sex with him. He noted that she wanted to please him and be a good wife, and considered the fact it might even feel good. She was afraid of the pain though. He couldn't blame her for that. He was very big after all.

But after experiencing her passion, Severus was almost sure she could handle him after he broke her in. He could use some potions to relax her, but the potions might make her lethargic and unresponsive. He wanted her passionate. Maybe he could give her some strong wine to drop her inhibitions, or a weak aphrodisiac before they started. He could shag her first, then make his move after they were involved hot and heavy, maybe after she orgasmed He'd figure it out. He decided to try to allay her unspoken fears.

"Hermione, I wouldn't just pounce on you. I would prepare you before I attempted anal sex, just as I did before I deflowered you. You would be in a state of willingness, I assure you," he said silkily. "And willingness is what is most important," Severus said persuasively.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I had to hurt you before I could give you pleasure when I took your virginity, Hermione, but you were willing. Wasn't the pain worth the pleasure?" he asked her, as he brought his pale hand to her thigh and caressed it gently. Hermione sighed as the contact did things to her insides.

"Yes it was," Hermione said.

"So it will be again, when the time comes. All I need you to do, Hermione, is trust me. Anything that I ask you to do will give you pleasure as well," he said, drawing his hand up over her hip. He felt a throb and looked down.

"Someone is waking up, Hermione," he breathed at her.

Hermione looked down at his bouncing organ then back at him.

"Someone?" she asked, "Don't tell me you are one of those wizards that names his …"

"Cock, Hermione. You have to learn to say it. Cock," he chided her. "And yes, he has a name."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?" she asked, curious as to what the Potions Master would name his appendage.

"Little Severus, of course," he replied, smirking as he rolled over on her.

* * *

The Christmas holidays served as the Snapes' honeymoon. Severus found that Hermione was as apt a pupil at sex as she was at her studies. She was willing, curious and had a hunger to learn, so much of a hunger in fact, that he had to add a stamina potion to his daily exercise regime. He had forgotten how much energy an eighteen-year-old could have, but luckily he had vast reservoirs of lust on which to draw from. They were still at the sexual intercourse stage. He had not yet embarked on teaching Hermione the joys of giving oral sex. He intended to, but they always seemed to end up having intercourse. However he enjoyed servicing Hermione, one of his greatest pleasures was feeling her trembling on the tip of his tongue or her tight, wet sleeve shuddering around him. 

On their rare appearances in the Great Hall, the other staff members commented among themselves at how Severus looked less sour. He may have looked it, but he acted as snarky as ever, almost spearing Flitwick's hand with his fork when the little Professor inadvertently reached into Hermione's plate for one of her sweet rolls. Flitwick was very greedy, and the kitchens had, in a rare occurrence run out of the sweet treats. Severus did not see Hermione give the Professor permission to take one of her rolls, and acted accordingly. He was extremely protective of his wife.

"Severus! I told Professor Flitwick he could have one of my rolls," she chided him.

"You should have handed it to him in that case," Severus replied as the small Professor held his almost injured hand tight to his body and stared at the dark wizard reproachfully.

Hermione apologized and gave Flitwick a roll off her plate, and gave Severus the cold shoulder for the rest of the meal. She attempted to continue the coldness that night, but Severus wasn't having it and seduced Hermione within ten minutes of her getting into bed with him, riding her hard for her treatment of him in the Great Hall. The thing was, Hermione loved his 'punishment', which delighted the Potions Master. Hermione was a lot tougher and resilient physically than he had initially thought. The witch could take a pounding, and that suited his darker side.

The holidays ended, and classes resumed as usual. Ron and Ginny returned from the Burrow, and as Hermione had thought, Ron did not take the news that she was going to remain married to the Professor well. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't seem surprised at all.

"I knew you had fallen in love with him, Hermione," she said as they walked through the main hall. Ginny was on her way to Muggle Studies and Hermione was on her way to Advanced Potions. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"You look different Hermione. You shagged him, didn't you?" Ginny asked her.

"Incessantly," Hermione replied. Both girls melted into giggles.

"So," Ginny said, her brown eyes curious, "How is he?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's amazing. I can't describe how he makes me feel, Ginny. I can only say that people have no idea how he really is. How kind he can be. How expressive," she said, "How hot."

Ginny smiled. "I think, Hermione…only you will ever see that side of him. I think the cold, snarky side is how he actually is too. He is like that with you because you are his wife. The rest of the world means nothing to him."

Hermione scowled at Ginny. The rest of the world certainly did mean something to her husband. That's why he was risking his life to try and save it from Voldemort. But she couldn't tell the red-haired witch that.

"It means more to him than you think, Ginny," she said shortly, angry with her friend, "I'll see you later."

Ginny felt the chill in Hermione's voice as she departed. The witch looked after her, shrugged and headed for class.

Hermione was two minutes late for Potions class. Severus looked at her imperiously as she entered and took her seat in front of his desk.

"You're late Mrs. Snape. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness," he snapped, turning to the blackboard to write the day's homework assignment. Hermione scowled at his back as her housemates groaned. Most knew that Hermione had decided to stay married to the snarky bastard, but couldn't understand why. He certainly didn't treat her any nicer.

Finished with putting the day's assignment on the board, Severus walked to the front of the class and prepared to give a lecture on the use of Jobberknoll feathers in memory potions and truth serums. As he began his lecture, with his customary pacing and gesticulating, Hermione watched him and couldn't help thinking about doing him. She watched him, hot-eyed as he spoke to the class, and more than once his black eyes fell on her, her expression causing him to lose his train of thought several times, much to his consternation. He scowled at her blackly, but it did no good. She simply licked her lips at him, causing him to throb uncomfortably.

Severus eventually ended up giving the rest of his lecture seated behind his desk, so his erection wouldn't show. When class was over and everyone was rising to go, he looked at Hermione.

"Mrs. Snape, a word please," he said. He didn't look pleased.

Hermione shouldered her backpack and walked up to his desk.

"Yes, Professor?" she said. Her face was straight, but there was a twinkle in her eye. She knew why he had sat down during his lecture, and she loved the fact she had that kind of power over him. Particularly since he had taken points from her at the beginning of class.

"Mrs. Snape, I do not appreciate you disrupting my lectures by taking advantage of my attraction to you," Severus said, scowling at her.

"I didn't do anything but sit in my seat and pay attention to you," Hermione retorted, scowling back at him.

"Inappropriate attention," he hissed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said evenly. They both knew that was a lie.

"You were giving me 'bedroom eyes'" Severus said, his black brows furrowed darkly.

Hermione laughed, and it just made him madder.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" he said, "Now…laugh about THAT, Mrs. Snape. And from now I expect you to conduct yourself like any other student while in my class, or I swear I will assign you detention with Filch cleaning out the Thestral stables! Go. You are dismissed!"

Hermione stormed out of the Potions class, slamming the door behind her. She wouldn't have dared do that before she became his wife. She could get away with some things. Her mind raced as she walked up the corridor. Inappropriate attention, eh? She'd show him some inappropriate attention all right.

Hermione and Severus had an agreement that they would not discuss any classroom incidents at home. When Hermione entered his classroom, as far as Severus was concerned she was just another student. Any complaints she had would have to be addressed either in the classroom, or she would have to make an appointment to see him in his office. Hermione learned long ago, that the office visits usually resulted in the loss of even more points. Being married to him didn't change that fact. He was a Slytherin after all, and lived to take points from Gryffindor house.

She'd fix him though. Hermione headed for the library. She said hello to Madam Pince the librarian and asked to be let into the restricted section. Normally she would have needed a note from a teacher to enter, but since she was the wife of a Professor, Madam Pince did not feel the rules applied to her. She was a married woman, therefore mature enough to browse through the restricted tomes, in the librarian's opinion.

Hermione walked through the gate and headed for the section of books that covered sex. She browsed the titles, and selected several tomes. She carried them out and sat at a table far removed from the rest and leafed through book after book until she found what she was looking for. There were illustrations. Wizarding illustrations that showed her exactly what she needed to do. She got a little hot watching the images, and squeezed her legs together. It looked quite sexy. Hermione then read the text, learning about sensitive areas, spots that gave the most pleasure, and the best ways to give that pleasure. She absorbed all the information with her usual gusto. When she finished reading, she smiled a rather wicked smile as she returned the books to the shelves.

"Inappropriate? I'll show him inappropriate," she said to herself as she exited the library.

* * *

The next day in Potions class, Hermione was just as bad as the day before, if not worse. Since she sat directly in front of Severus' desk and was the only student in the front row, no one but the Potions Master could see the sexy, sultry looks she was giving him, biting her lip the same way she did when he hit bottom, and running her tongue over her partially opened lips as he attempted to teach the class. Severus once again ended up behind his desk, scowling at Hermione and giving the class a reading assignment to do as he waited for his erection to go down. 

Oh, he was going to get Hermione. She was going to be shoveling Thestral shit for the next three days. Maybe that would show her he meant business. Or maybe he should give her those anal sex lessons he'd been thinking about lately. If the stable cleaning didn't work, that would be his next step for sure. Knowing that disrupting his class could result in her getting a huge tool shoved into her little bum might deter her. She really was a distraction he didn't need when working. He had a job to do after all.

When class was dismissed, he once again called Hermione to his desk. This time she walked around it. He looked at her scowling.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he said in a low and dangerous voice. He was really very angry with her.

"Being inappropriate," she replied with a smirk.

Severus' eyes rose in surprise, then drew together blackly.

"Yes…and your inappropriateness has earned you three days detention with Filch cleaning the Thestrals stables without magic, Mrs. Snape," Severus hissed at her. "Starting this evening."

Hermione stared down at him, her eyes taking on a glow he recognized. Why was she looking like that now?

"Since you're going to give me such a severe punishment, Professor, I might as well do something really inappropriate," she said huskily. And Hermione spun Severus' chair so he faced her and dropped to her knees.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Severus asked her, alarmed.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Paying you inappropriate attention," she replied, unfastening the lower half of his robes.

Severus didn't know what to do for a moment as he watched his wife open his robes. The teacher in him said to grab her hands, make her stand up and leave. But the man in him said, "Whatever she's up to, let her do it." And it looked like she was up to something that he'd like very much as she parted his robes and her fingers went to his pants, unfastening them.

"Hermione," he hissed as she peeled open his pants. She lowered the front of his silk boxers and pulled out his member with her hot little hands.

"Shit," Severus said, sliding lower in the chair and waving his hand at the classroom door hurriedly, warding it securely. He watched his wife handle his swelling organ, a glazed look in his eyes as she pressed her lips to the tip. Severus hissed as the beautiful young witch ran her tongue around the flange, then licked, kissed and sucked her way down his shaft, reaching up with her other hand to cup and gently squeeze his nads. Severus bucked in the chair.

"Gods, where did you learn this?" he breathed as Hermione ran her soft lips back and forth over him. She didn't stop to answer as she lifted him and flicked her tongue over his scrotum, before sucking it into her hot mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Severus groaned, both hands gripping the side of the chair, his legs stretching out spasmodically on either side of the kneeling witch swirling his nads around in her searing mouth, licking them with her tongue and sucking them gently as she worked her fist up and down his thick shaft.

Hermione licked her way back up, this time slipping her mouth over the head and dipping it into her warmth, sucking hard.

"Oh, yesssss," Severus hissed, watching her. Gods, she had him between her sweet lips and was doing a damn good job with it. Hermione began to bob on his organ wetly, her lips dragging over him back and forth as she worked her fist up and down the rest of his glistening shaft, stimulating him, bringing him close. Severus grabbed his wife's head between his hands and started pulling her over him faster, his head thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure.

"You wicked, wicked witch!" he groaned as Hermione sucked greedily, turned on by his response and the illicitness of their situation. This was the first time they had done anything outside of their bedroom. Her husband's hardness sliding in and out of her mouth was making her so, so wet.

Suddenly Severus stiffened, then hunched forward, pulling Hermione as far down as he could and letting out a strangled cry as he came in her mouth powerfully, groaning as he felt her swallowing his release down. It felt like the room was spinning, and he couldn't breathe for a moment…the pleasure was just too great. The Potions Master felt Hermione's head shuddering under his hands and suspected she had orgasmed too.

Finally, the pulsing stopped and Hermione pulled away as Severus flopped back in the chair, his black eyes watching as she stood up and gave him a wry smile.

"It's amazing what you can learn from the right books," she said, picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "Even inappropriate behavior. Goodbye, Professor."

She started for the door. Severus raised his hand with effort and unwarded it for her.

"Mrs. Snape," he called after his wife rather hoarsely, his breathing still labored.

Hermione turned.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, her amber eyes laughing at him.

"Your detention has been moved to my rooms. Eight o'clock tonight. Be prepared to give a repeat performance," he said weakly.

"Yes, Professor," she said, giving him a sexy grin, then turning and exiting the classroom.

Severus sat up slowly and tucked his spent organ back into his pants, fastened them, then started refastening the lower half of his robes. He had meant what he said.

Hermione was one wicked, wicked witch.

* * *

Severus found out that his wife's inappropriate behavior in his classroom had not been a fluke, and Hermione turned out to be extremely talented when it came to fellatio. The Professor was more taken with his wife than he ever had been with Catherine. Hermione soon found out she could manipulate the Professor to some degree because of her ability. The witch only had to drop "The Look" on him. Hermione never knew what facial expression "The Look" consisted of exactly, but she only had to rest her eyes on him while thinking about giving him a blowjob, and Severus immediately became much more agreeable. After looking in the mirror several times and not noticing any substantial difference in her expression, Hermione decided her husband's ability to know when she was thinking about fellatio was some kind of psychic man thing, and left it at that. 

Actually, it was the magical bond between them that let Severus know. Severus had utilized the emissions from their first sexual interaction and created the potion that would connect him to his wife for life. Hermione's emotions were now like a subtext in his mind. He could feel them when he focused on her, otherwise they were in the background. She gave off particularly delicious emotional vibes when she thought about performing sexual acts on him, each a little different. Severus learned to recognize what feeling went with what act.

This gave the Potions Master quite an advantage. For example, he discovered that when he was demanding, dominating, and ordered her, Hermione's desire for him would spike even though she fought against being controlled, and remained quite independent. His wife liked his dark side. The connection between them also made possessing her a very powerful experience, her emotions washing over him like caresses as he took her. Severus felt he had not been in error deciding to stay married to the witch.

They did break with the norm however, and discussed the classroom situation at home. He found that his wife couldn't help thinking about their intimate relationship. She didn't have the discipline. They decided that she would start on both her Occulmency and Legilimency lessons immediately. She would learn to shut down those particular thoughts, pushing them into an impenetrable part of her mind and closing the door on them until such time as she wanted to access them.

Initially, both Severus and Hermione were very frustrated with each other concerning Occulmency. Hermione was used to being a freethinker, and came to many of her brilliant conclusions by allowing her thoughts to wander until they clicked into place. Learning to selectively stop some thoughts while allowing others free reign was difficult for her. Severus was not the most patient teacher either. He gave her just as hard a time as he did Harry. And a lot of the sessions ended up with Hermione in tears, calling Severus an unfeeling monster.

"If you want to see what a monster really is, Hermione…let Voldemort access your mind and find out what I've been up to all these years, and what your true purpose is in taking his Mark" he said coldly, "There won't be enough left of us to put in a matchbox."

This statement was enough to make the witch work harder. She didn't want to be the reason for her husband's death, and she certainly didn't want to be discovered by the Dark Lord either, when the time came. So she worked hard, and had some success. At least Severus could get through a lesson without having to deal with an erection anymore.

Hermione turned out to have quite an aptitude at Legilimency however, her main problem being she looked like she was looking in someone's mind when she did it. She focused, when she needed to appear as if she wasn't focused.

"Hermione, you are naturally sneaky," Severus would say to her in exasperation, "You have the ability to look into someone's mind without staring at them as if they've grown a horn. Now try harder!"

She did improve.

The end of the year came quite quickly, and Hermione graduated Hogwarts with the highest marks in fifty years. She had even tied with Severus' NEWT scores. This led to a lively debate between them, Hermione claiming that her scores should actually be considered higher than her husband's since learning Potions was much more complicated and involved than when he was a student. Severus responded with the statement that he had forgotten more about Potions-making than she would ever know. Severus ended up settling the argument in his usual way, by shagging the shit out of Hermione and putting her to sleep. The cheeky wench.

Although Hermione had excellent marks, there was no funding for muggle-borns to attend university. She and Severus had a blazing row about this, a row which Severus ultimately won by putting his foot down. Hermione was his wife, and as such was entitled to spend his money, and he had quite a bit of it due to residuals he received from potions he had created and marketed. Hermione wanted to get a job and pay her own way through school. Severus was livid. After trying to reason with her unsuccessfully, he finally snarked out completely.

"The only job you will have, Mrs. Snape, is that of a Spells Mistress when you get your degree. Working will take away from your study time, not to mention your time with me. I will not hear of it. I have the money, I will put you through school. You will obey me in this matter, Hermione Snape, or I will turn you over my knee and beat you raw!" he told her, his black eyes glinting at her dangerously. He meant it too.

Hermione began university that following September, living on campus during the week and coming home to Severus on the weekends. The Potions Master didn't like the arrangement. He had gotten used to sleeping with the witch, and having her available to meet his needs, whether physically or intellectually. But she had to continue her education, so he dealt with it as best he could. When she had left for school, the first few nights were hard for the Potions Master. He was constantly reaching out for Hermione in his sleep, and not finding her.

Severus returned to taking all his meals in the Great Hall again, and his demeanor was as black as the night sky on a starless, moonless night. He didn't speak to anyone, the exception being his students, for the entire week Hermione was gone.

When Hermione returned to him that Friday evening, stepping through the floo loaded down with books and smiling at him as he sat in his armchair, Severus rose and grabbed her, making her drop every single book in her arms. The Potions Master carried her into the bedroom, laid her gently in the bed, removed every stitch of her clothing and made passionate love to her, reclaiming her, reestablishing that she was his and still wanted him. He was tender and thorough, the first time at least. He was also amazed at how much she had come to mean to him.

The Dark Lord summoned Severus shortly after Hermione started university. He hadn't seen Voldemort since he killed Lucius. He donned his deatheater robes and answered the summons, bowing low before the throne and greeting his Lord.

"How goes it, loyal servant?" Voldemort asked him, his red eyes sweeping over him. "I have heard that you have managed to keep the mudblood with you. Is she attending university?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied.

"I also have learned that she earned the highest marks in fifty years," the Dark Lord said, tapping the arm of his throne with his long, scaly fingers.

"That is true my Lord. She is a brilliant witch," Severus responded.

Voldemort stared at him consideringly for a moment.

"I take it she is no longer 'untouched'," the Dark Lord said to him.

"No, my Lord she is quite broken in," the Potions Master replied.

Voldemort studied at the Potions Master. The wizard looked a little too content for his liking. The Dark Lord liked his servants off-balance.

"How did she like your condition when you returned to Hogwarts after our last meeting?" the Dark Lord asked him. He had tortured the wizard soundly for his impudence.

"I had to hide the true nature of my condition from her my Lord, and told her my injuries were from my battle with Lucius," he replied, "She wasn't pleased."

Voldemort looked at him.

"I would think that she would find you suffering for her, quite appealing," the Dark Lord said, "Witches love that kind of thing."

"Yes, my Lord, but if I would bring her into your service, I cannot let her know that you torture me. She would not take kindly to it, and would hate you, my Lord. She would never use her talents to help you," Severus lied. He was taking a big chance telling the Dark Lord this.

Voldemort considered this. It made sense the witch would not willing serve anyone who hurt her husband. He wanted her in his ranks.

"Well, Severus. It looks like I am going to have to curb my inclination to keep you humble in order to acquire your wife's fidelity. Do you think you can turn her to me?" he asked the Potions Master, a frown on his face that the wizard was beyond his tortures for the time being.

"Yes, my Lord, I do. By the time she graduates I will have her properly indoctrinated, and bring her to you. But that will be in four years time, my Lord," the Potions Master replied.

"Some things are worth waiting for, Severus. I have a feeling she will be very accomplished when she takes the Mark. But if you fail to bring her, trust me you will suffer as you have never suffered before Severus, I promise you this," the Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied. He knew most likely it would mean his death.

"Now, there is another small matter I need to make you aware of, Severus. Draco Malfoy has taken the Mark, and knows you killed his father by the Blood Right. He was asking for permission to see vengeance on your wife for his father's death. He seems to feel that she was not important enough for Lucius to have died for. The boy hates muggles and muggle-borns. He feels he would punish you by hurting her. Since I want your wife in my ranks, I refused him. The boy was livid, and I had to 'condition' him to be more deferential to my wishes," Voldemort sighed. "I hate dealing with teenagers. They are so rebellious."

Severus seethed inwardly at Draco wanting to hurt Hermione. He could easily go the way of his father. Severus wouldn't hesitate to kill the young wizard.

"However, Severus…I think you would be wise to be on your guard. Draco is shrewd enough to realize I won't kill him, simply because it will cut off my access to his resources. There are no more heirs to take the Mark, and his mother Narcissa will not join me. He may go after your wife anyway. I do not want him dead, Severus. If you kill Draco, I will kill you…and your wife," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes glistening with malice. "He is under my protection. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, murder in his heart.

Voldemort's eyes swept over him.

"That being said, Severus, we can get down to business. I've missed your 'talents' and am feeling a bit randy. So…" the Dark Lord said, clapping his hands.

A voluptuous female deatheater walked up to Severus and began to undress. She was a redhead, and had a glazed look of lust in her eyes. The witch was naked beneath her robes, and dropped them to the ground, revealing her body. Severus could smell her arousal and cringed inwardly. Not again.

"…you will entertain me. The wench has been properly 'conditioned' and is ready to be taken quite vigorously. I trust you are up to it, Severus. Your wife hasn't taken all your virility I hope. I would be very displeasssed," the Dark Lord lisped.

"No my Lord. I can oblige you," Severus said, beginning to undress, his black eyes focused on the naked witch before him. He pictured Hermione in his mind, drawing on his desire for her in order to get an erection. A mattress magically appeared to the right of him, summoned by Voldemort. The woman dropped to her knees and began to assist in opening his robes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," The Potions Master breathed as he felt himself hardening.

"So sorry, my love."

* * *

Two days later, Draco Malfoy sat in the main sitting room of the Manor, drinking a firewhiskey and brooding into the fire. His mother sat across from him, engaged in some ridiculous muggle pastime called knitting. The long thin needles she was using clicked incessantly, the sound working its way into the young wizard's brain until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Gods damn it mother. Why are you fucking doing that?" he snarled at the quiet, blue-eyed witch. Narcissa looked up at him calmly. She was used to such outbursts, first from her husband and then from her own son. He was a Malfoy after all.

"I enjoy it, Draco…it helps pass the time," she replied, continuing to knit.

Draco stared at her, his ice-blue eyes narrowed.

"Mother, go someplace else and do that before I fry the entire mess," he said in a low voice.

Narcissa looked at her son, then picked up her basket of yarn and obediently left the sitting room. Draco was as violent as his father had been. The first time he hexed his mother, he was fourteen and covered her in boils because she would not let him attend an unsupervised party at Goyle's house. He hexed her and went anyway. When his father found out about it, he had laughed.

"My son is growing up," Lucius had said with a grin as he looked at his suffering wife. "Go straighten yourself out and come to bed."

That had been it. Draco had been bullying his mother ever since. Narcissa had no recourse but to obey her son. Draco could turn her out of the Manor if he chose, and leave her penniless now that he was Lord.

Draco took another sip of his firewhiskey, and sulked. The Dark Lord had turned him down in his petition to get Hermione for his father's death. The red-eyed fuck had then hit him with the Cruciatus curse until he shit on himself. If Voldemort's powers weren't so far-reaching, Draco would tell him to shove his Mark up his scaly ass. He wouldn't live long after that, however. As long as he held the Mark though, he was safe. Voldemort needed him for his money. As long as he paid the Dark Lord tribute, he was under his protection. Even if he did go after the mudblood, the worst Voldemort would do would be torture him. Avenging his father's death and restoring the Malfoy honor would be worth it.

He was about to pour himself another firewhiskey when a knock sounded on the door to the setting room.

"What is it?" Draco called in irritation. He didn't want to be bothered.

A bent and shaking house elf entered, its green eyes whirling in fear.

"Master has a visitor, sir. He says he wants to speak to the Master, sir," the elf squeaked, its ears flattened tight to its head. Draco was cruel to house elves, often hexing them terribly for absolutely no other reason than he felt like it. Draco's ice-blue eyes fell on the cringing creature.

"Who is it?" he asked him.

"He wouldn't say sir. He just says you know who he is sir," the elf said.

Draco scowled. He wasn't about to receive an unannounced visitor.

"Send whoever it is away," Draco said, flailing his hand at the elf.

The elf stood there, looking very frightened.

"I don't thinks he will leave, sir. He is determined, sir," the elf said.

Draco whipped out his wand and shot a stinging blast at the elf, who shrieked and fell to its knees. It shuddered on the floor, looking up at Draco with wide, pleading eyes.

"Get rid of him I said," Draco said to the elf, who nodded and crawled backwards to the door, then stood and disappeared.

Suddenly there was a loud blast and several squeals, then a great crash. Draco leapt out of his chair, frightened, holding his wand on the door.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Severus strode in thrusting his palm out and blasting Draco across the room before the young wizard could react, slamming him into the bookshelves that lined the sitting room walls. The stunned wizard slid to the floor as the Potions Master walked up to him, grabbed his wand and flung it across the room. Then he reached down and grabbed Draco by the throat, dragging him to his feet. He drew the shaken young wizard close to his face.

"Don't send a house elf to do a wizard's job," he purred at Draco, then dragged him across the sitting room and flung him into the armchair facing the fireplace. Severus took the other chair next to him, his black eyes resting on the blonde wizard, glittering intently. He didn't say anything, simply looked at Draco.

As soon as Draco found his voice he said, "How dare you! How dare you enter my father's house, you filthy, mud-blood loving cretin! You murdered my father for that little whore you're bedding. My father was a pureblood. He was worth a thousand mudbloods!"

"I killed your father in a fair fight for tampering with what belonged to me. He had no right to touch Hermione, Draco. She wasn't willing. He was going to kill her if she didn't escape him," Snape responded.

"Even if he did kill her…it would have meant nothing. She's nothing!" Draco said vehemently.

Severus leaned forward in his chair.

"She is my wife, Draco. That makes her something to me. Something I would kill to protect. I already have and I will do so again if I must," he said, trying to scare the wizard. Draco screwed up his face defiantly.

"The Dark Lord won't let you kill me, Professor. He needs my resources," the young wizard said. Severus scowled. Draco did realize his importance to the Dark Lord. Oh well, there was more than one way to get his point across.

"The Dark Lord informed me you wish to harm my wife," Severus said, his voice going low. "I don't take kindly to threats being made against her, Draco. Not at all."

"And I bet the Dark Lord told you not to harm me too," Draco said, his voice sounding victorious.

"No, he told me not to kill you," Severus replied evenly.

Then the Potions Master leapt up from his chair, grabbed Draco and proceeded to beat him to a bloody pulp, throwing him around the setting room, upsetting the furniture and breaking expensive vases and glassware in the process as he pummeled the young wizard.

"You want to act the man, Draco. I will treat you like one," Severus growled, holding the young wizard against the fireplace brick and slamming his fist into Draco's face several times, breaking his jaw and his nose, swelling his handsome face until it was unrecognizable. Then he went to work on his body, cracking several ribs. His pale hands were covered in blood when he was finished with the wizard. He let him fall to the floor. Draco was still conscious but barely able to move. He had never known such pain.

"Now you hear me, and hear me well, Draco Malfoy. I will return here and beat you senseless any time I even think you have designs on my wife. You will not be able to stop me. The Dark Lord told you to leave her be, and told me not to kill you…but I can make you suffer until you wish I'd kill you. It would be best if you just accept the loss of your father, Draco, and move on with living your life. Forget about avenging him. Your life will be much less painful that way. You come near my wife, and I can assure you the pain you feel now is nothing, nothing to what I can do to you. The Dark Lord is not the only Master of torture. Do you understand me?" Severus breathed down at the broken, bleeding young wizard.

Draco groaned, his mouth full of blood and broken teeth.

"Good. I bid you good night then, Lord Malfoy," Severus said, straightening. "Oh, and don't concern yourself. I can show myself out."

The Potions Master strode out of the study and down the main hall to the front door. He approached the stunned house elf and paused. The creature looked up at him fearfully.

"Your Master is in need of medical help. Go attend him," Severus said, then continued up the hall, opened the main door and exited. The elf heard a thunder crack as the Potions Master disapparated. The creature rose unsteadily. Severus had hit it with a powerful stunner blast the moment the elf approached him. The Potions Master was well aware how powerful the magic of house elves was and wasn't about to give it a chance to use its powers on him.

The elf walked into the study and looked down on the broken body of Draco. It smiled and took its time attending him, making the most painful repairs first.

* * *

Severus apparated directly to his bedroom in Hogwarts and walked into the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. He scowled as he did so. He would have rather killed Draco and removed his threat once and for all. Beating him had brought some satisfaction, but his death would have been much more expedient, a more permanent solution. He wasn't sure if Draco had his father's insane drive when it came to getting people back. Lucius could hold a grudge for years. Severus had been unaware of what had happened with Narcissa. True, he had taken the witch around the world when she accepted him. He had only shagged her because she was Lucius' trophy wife, and Lucius was such a bragging prat. 

The wizard hadn't believed that Severus could make any kind of impression on his wife that he wouldn't be able to wipe away. He had been wrong. But Severus never intended to make the witch fall in love with him. Most women simply thanked him for the great sex and moved on. Not Narcissa. Well, that wasn't his fault, and certainly no reason for Lucius to target his wife. But target her he did. And the wizard paid the price for it. Now his son wanted to follow in his footsteps.

Severus snarled as he thought about it. If Draco didn't get the message, Dark Lord's protection or not, Severus would make the wizard disappear, scattering his body parts so far and so wide over the wizarding world that no one would ever find them all. He could hide his deed from Voldemort if he had to. Nobody fucked with what was his. Particularly Hermione. She was his one true joy in this rotten world. No one would take her from him.

The Potions Master dried his hands and walked to his study to pour himself a drink. It had been quite a productive evening.

* * *

Hermione breezed through her first year of university with excellent grades, and had shown quite an aptitude for spell making. She found herself once again the darling of her Professors, and a target for others jealous of her brilliance. She took it all in stride however. Hermione was used to being alone, and didn't require a large circle of friends for support. She still had her friends from Hogwarts, and of course there was Severus, who was very supportive of her. 

She was out of university for the summer, but spent most of her time reading up on the next year's work and getting an early start on it. She found spell making fascinating and loved her studies. She had secretly made a few spells already that were quite interesting. Of course what she was doing was illegal, she didn't even have her certification yet to dabble in spells creation, but when did anything like rules and legality stop her from pursuing what she wanted? She would have the required licensing at the end of her next term.

Hermione was very interested in spell dissolution, which was breaking spells down to their separate components for study, research and realignment. With a bit of tweaking, a spell could be changed by one component and used to accomplish something completely different than its original purpose. She felt this ability would help her and Severus in their work against Voldemort in the future.

Severus was on an ingredient-gathering mission for the day, having apparated to some secret area to find rare herbs for his stores. Potions Masters guarded their harvesting places as carefully as rednecks protected their best fishing holes. Severus never took anyone with him when he went gathering, and even took pains to place an anti-tracing spell on himself to insure no one could follow or discern where he had gone. Hermione thought it was all very cloak and dagger, but Severus was very serious about protecting his supplies.

Hermione was curled up in the armchair in front of the fireplace when she heard a knock on the Potions office door. Ever since Lucius had pushed his way in, Hermione was extremely careful about how she met visitors. She walked to her rooms entrance and opened it, going to her private entrance and cracking the door, peering out to see who was in front of the Potions office. It was a witch, someone she had never seen before. She was dark-haired and small of stature, and wore a yellow sundress. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She looked a little nervous. Hermione wondered who she could be.

Hermione quietly closed her door and walked back through her rooms and closed the entrance. Then she left the study and answered the Potions door, opening it wide.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked the woman.

"Ah, yes. My name is Denise Burgess. I was wondering if Professor Snape was in," the woman replied, looking Hermione over a little.

She had very blue eyes, and was an attractive woman, a little heavier than Hermione but the same height.

"No, he's not, but maybe I could help you?" Hermione asked her, curious about what the witch could want with her husband. Maybe she was a fellow teacher? Hermione doubted it. She didn't look like a teacher. "Would you like to come in? Maybe have a glass of pumpkin juice?"

"That sounds lovely. It's a dreadfully hot day outside, though it is much cooler down here," the woman responded, entering the Potions office. Hermione led her through the study and opened her rooms.

"Oh, this is new," the woman commented, following Hermione in and looking around.

"Oh, are you familiar with the Professor's rooms?" Hermione asked, now knowing that the woman was no teacher for sure.

"Yes," the witch replied, looking at Hermione with interest. "Quite familiar."

Hermione led her to the kitchen and drew out a chair. Denise sat down as Hermione got out two glasses, and poured some pumpkin juice into them. She brought the drinks over to the table and handed one to Denise. She then sat down across from her. Denise took a long drink, then smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you," she said, "I was so thirsty."

"You're welcome," Hermione replied shortly, trying to figure out how to ask the woman who she was to Severus without seeming rude.

Denise's blue eyes swept over Hermione, who was dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked younger than what she was today.

"Are you the Professor's daughter?" Denise asked her

Hermione fought back a grin. Technically, she was young enough to be Severus' daughter if he had fathered her at age eighteen or so. The woman was in for a shock

"No, actually I'm his wife," Hermione replied watching for the witch's reaction. She got one.

The woman stared at her for a moment, unable to speak, then she flushed bright red, and went to rise from the table.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't realize he had married. That explains a lot," she said, "I'll just be going now."

"Wait," Hermione said, "Sit down. You don't have to rush off. Friends of my husband are more than welcome to visit."

Denise looked at her, not taking her seat again.

"Um, your husband and I were more than friends, Mrs. Snape," she said softly. Her eyes took on a rather heated look. Then she caught herself. "My being here is quite inappropriate under the circumstances. I don't think he would be pleased to see me."

"He won't be back for hours. Please stay a few minutes. I'm…I'm rather curious. I've never met anyone who was involved with my husband before. I'd like to talk to you," Hermione said earnestly. She might never have an opportunity like this again. "A little girl talk, perhaps? I could break out some wine."

Denise's eyes swept over Hermione again. She didn't look like the jealous type. Denise was curious about the witch too. The Professor did not seem like the marrying type. How did this young witch land him? She couldn't be more than twenty years old. The witch sat back down.

"Some wine sounds lovely," she said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione excused herself and raid Severus' liquor cabinet. She brought back a huge bottle of wine and rejoined the witch at her table. She remembered Severus telling her about the woman he would have anal sex with. She bet this was her.

She got another two glasses and poured them both a liberal amount of wine. They began to talk. Hermione found out that Denise had met Severus at the Three Broomsticks one night when she was in a very lonely and sad mood, having recently ended a relationship. The Professor had watched her for a long while from his table, then came over and asked if he could join her. They shared a few drinks together, and one thing led to another and they had an encounter.

"We were never actually an 'item', Denise confided, the wine loosening her up. "We were more like occasional lovers. He would come pick me up and bring me here to spend the night with him. He never felt comfortable at my place for some reason. I don't really think we had anything in common other than sex. He didn't seem the kind of man who would give his heart, though he was very passionate," Denise said, flushing a little.

"He is that," Hermione agreed. "Were you aware he had other women?"

"Oh yes," Denise said, "I saw him at the Three Broomsticks with a rather buxom blonde a couple of times. But that was all right. He told me about her, and two other women he saw on occasion. He had very specialized tastes it seems," the witch said wistfully before looking at Hermione.

"Is he still involved with any of them?" Denise asked her.

"When we first married he was, but he soon stopped seeing them," Hermione replied. "As far as I know there is only me."

And the women Voldemort made him have sex with. But she and Severus didn't discuss that. He had to do what he had to do to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces. Hermione knew this when she agreed to remain married to him.

"I see. I guess he finally found the whole package," Denise said, eyeing Hermione speculatively.

"Well, not the whole package yet," Hermione said, pouring Denise and herself more wine. She was getting a bit of a buzz. "There's a part of the package that hasn't been unwrapped yet."

Denise looked at her a moment, a bit wide-eyed. Then she understood.

"Ah. I guess you know what he and I used to do then," Denise said. The wine had her buzzed too, so she didn't blush but looked at Hermione frankly.

"Yes," Hermione said, "He said you had a preference for it. That you didn't do anything else."

"He told you the truth," Denise said, "Anal sex is all I do. I don't know why that is but that's how it's always been since the first time it was done to me. And I was coming to see the Professor because…" she faltered.

"Because you were hoping to have an encounter with him," Hermione finished for her.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I really didn't know he was married. He hadn't called on me for more than a year, and I finally decided to come see him. He is…was something special in the sex department," she said quietly.

Hermione felt a little bad for the witch. She obviously still had it bad for Severus. But he was her husband now. So she'd have to find somebody else to plug her.

"How did you take him?" Hermione blurted out, "He's so big. Didn't he hurt you?"

Denise gave a little half-smile.

"Sometimes, but it was a good hurt," she replied, "Sometimes pain brings the pleasure."

"He says that all the time," Hermione said. She knew what Denise was talking about as far as pain bringing pleasure when it came to Severus. He was so intense he made everything feel good.

"So I guess you haven't experienced him that way yet," Denise said.

"No," Hermione replied, "And I'm not really looking forward to it."

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but don't knock it 'till you try it," the witch said. "He knows how to make a woman feel good."

Denise swallowed.

"You know, I think it's time for me to go," she said rather thickly. Hermione was sure it wasn't all wine that made her sound like that. She watched as the witch rose, and rose too.

"All right, Denise. I'll tell him you came by," Hermione said, wondering how Severus would react to that.

"No, don't," Denise said. "I'd rather leave it like this. With him not knowing I came looking for him. He's moved on. I have to too."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Hermione said, walking her to the door and opening it. Denise walked through. She turned to Hermione.

"I feel the same," she said, then "You're a lucky young witch to have a wizard like that. I hope you appreciate how special he is."

"I do," Hermione said.

Denise looked at her and gave her a sad smile. Then she left without another word.

Hermione closed the door and returned to her rooms. Meeting Denise had been very interesting and strangely reassuring.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the Hog's Head Inn nursing a firewhiskey, his hood drawn over his head. Every time the door opened and someone entered, his ice-blue eyes looked at him or her speculatively. He was meeting two wizards here, recommended to him by Theodore Knotts. He said they were wizards who could be trusted…if given enough galleons. 

Theodore had explained his situation to the two wizards, and they agreed to meet him. Draco patted his robes pocket, feeling the sack of galleons he held there. A rather large down payment for a very important job.

Suddenly Draco was aware of being flanked by two wizards. Both had masks drawn over the bottom of their faces. They wore light summer robes. There was a distinctly unsavory aura about them. Something dangerous.

"Lord Malfoy?" one wizard said in a gruff voice.

"Yes," Draco replied. The wizard had small, mean eyes. They were black with a slight rheumy blue around them. Heavy brows rested above them. The brows were set as if in a perpetual scowl. Both wizards sat down and the one who spoke cast a silencing charm around them.

"I'm Wayne, and this here's Dwayne," the wizard said, gesturing to the other masked wizard, who nodded. He had rather intense, glazed green eyes. They looked a bit mad really. Thin blonde eyebrows topped them, raised inquisitively. Draco knew these weren't their real names. It didn't matter as long as they could do what Theodore said they could do.

"Theodore tells us you have a bit of work for us. A couple," Wayne said, his mean little eyes staring into Draco's intensely. Yes, there was what he was looking for…hate. He didn't work for people who didn't have hate in their eyes. They would usually try to change their minds and not pay. Then it became a nastier business then it already was.

"Yes. But they're not easy to reach. And the wizard is very dangerous," Draco said.

"Nobody's out of me and Dwayne's reach, and even the most dangerous wizard can be taken out," Wayne replied. "We're cleaners. We do it neat and right."

Draco reached in his pocket and took out two photos, cut from last year's Hogwarts yearbook. One was a picture of Professor Snape, scowling horribly. The other was of Hermione, who was smiling broadly.

"She's a pretty piece," Wayne commented, passed Hermione's picture to Dwayne, who studied it intensely, then nodded his head vigorously, looking at Wayne excitedly. Wayne studied Severus' picture.

"He looks like a fucking vampire," he commented, looking up at Draco, "Vampires is more."

Draco scowled. "I assure you, he's not a vampire. He's an ordinary wizard. Very dangerous though. I want him dead…but I want his wife brutalized before she's killed. And him to see it happen to her. I want her killed first, then him so he can feel what it's like to lose somebody he cares about. "

Wayne looked at him consideringly, as Dwayne nodded enthusiastically at Draco's request, looking down at Hermione's picture again, his wild green eyes glazing over with lust.

"You don't like them much, do you?" he said.

"No, they are responsible for my father's death," Draco snarled vehemently. Wayne looked at him speculatively.

"All right. We'll take it on," he said shortly.

"I can't afford to let anyone find out I'm behind this," Draco said.

"No worries. We take a Wizard's Oath of Silence when we take a job. They couldn't get the information out of us if they gave us a gallon of veritasserum. That's if they caught us. And we ain't been caught yet, have we Dwayne?" The green-eyed wizard shook his head.

"Doesn't he ever talk?" Draco asked looking at the wild-eyed wizard. Dwayne looked at him, his green eyes suddenly going frighteningly cold. Draco could tell this was a man that enjoyed giving pain.

"Only to his victims," Wayne replied with a little laugh. "He likes to gloat before he rapes or kills them. Only thing worth saying he says."

Dwayne nodded enthusiastically again, his eyes on Draco this time.

"So, are we in, or not?" Wayne asked the young wizard.

Draco passed Wayne the bag of galleons under the table. The moment he did, he felt a powerful surge of magic around them. The Wizard's Oath of Silence took hold.

"We're in," he said, "When can you do it?"

"Now that depends on how soon we can get at them. It can be as soon as a day or as long as a year, but we'll get them. Believe that," Wayne said, hefting the bag a little. "This here will help us along a bit. Sometimes we have to draw them out. That requires galleons. The balance will be our pay."

"I want photos of them dead," Draco said.

"No. You'll get a pensieve of it. You get caught with it, it's your ass," Wayne said.

Draco smiled. That would be even better. He'd get to see everything.

"Make sure to really brutalize her. Make her scream," Draco hissed. "I want her to suffer."

"No worries. Dwayne here always makes them scream," Wayne assured him, "We'll be in contact when the job is done."

"Excellent," Draco replied, smiling at the pair evilly. Both rose and left the inn.

Draco sat back in his chair feeling everything would be all right.

Both Severus and Hermione would pay for their crimes against the House of Malfoy, and his father would be avenged.

And best of all, he would be in the clear.

* * *

Hermione was in Severus' lab, putting the finishing touches on her latest illegal project. She had been reading about wand making, and created her own design. The witch had managed to get the dragon heartstring coiled to the right size and sunk it through the wood, then said the incantation that would activate it. Her new wand glowed golden, and she smiled. 

At that moment, Severus walked in, and she jumped guiltily.

Severus stopped, narrowed his eyes at her and folded his arms.

"What are you up to, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Nothing, really," she replied, trying to slide her creation out of his line of sight.

Severus walked toward her.

"It had been my experience, Hermione, to find that when you say you are up to 'nothing really' you are in fact up to 'something really'", the Potions Master said, gliding to her side and looking down at the countertop. He scowled and picked up a small wooden object.

"What is this?" he asked her, turning the circle over in his hand.

"A ring," she said, trying to get it from him. He held it up out of reach.

"Not a very decorative ring. It's just a wood band," he said, looking at it closer. "With a single point."

"Give it here, Severus, and I'll show you what it does…if it works," Hermione said.

Severus handed the ring to her, and watched her slip it over her finger.

Hermione looked around the lab with her brow furrowed. Her eyes fell on a book lying on his desk. She pointed the ring at it.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said. The book rose in the air. Severus' eyebrows went up.

"It's a wand?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling a little.

Severus took her hand and examined the ring again.

"You made this?" he asked her.

"Yes, it's a project we'll be doing next term. I just tried it out now," she said.

"You were going to make ring wands?" he asked her.

"No. Regular wands. I just wanted to do something different," she said.

"A ring wand could be very handy," Severus said thoughtfully, "Less chance of losing it, and it would always be on hand."

He looked at his wife.

"You should market this," he said. Severus always had a good eye for things that would make money. "Your residuals would be excellent."

"You really think so, Severus?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, studying the ring some more. "I will contact my solicitor tomorrow."

Hermione smiled broadly. Her first creation. Then she scowled.

"But I don't have a proper license, Severus. I wasn't supposed to make this," she said.

Severus gave her a small grin. "That's what a solicitor is for. He'll find a way to get around that, don't worry."

Hermione spent the next two hours testing different spells with the ring, with Severus looking on. Every one of them worked. She looked at the wooden ring thoughtfully.

"I think coiling the dragonstring increased its power somehow. I'll have to look into that," she said, her eyes taking on the familiar glow they did when she was on to something intellectually stimulating. Severus studied her face. It was amazing how close the glow was to a look of total lust.

* * *

The summer months were fast coming to a close, and Hermione was making ready to return to university. The closer her departure time came, the more ardent her husband became. Hermione had to literally run from the bedroom to get away from him. As far as Severus was concerned, he was shoring up for the nights he'd be without her. 

Hermione suggested that they go to the Three Broomsticks for dinner and drinks her last night home. It took some cajoling, but she pointed out to Severus that he never took her anywhere. It was true. Severus hadn't been to the Three Broomsticks since the last unfortunate night with Catherine. He agreed to take Hermione out, but hoped that he didn't run into any of his old paramours. He didn't leave either Catherine or Sheena on good terms. Sheena could get particularly ugly. But his wife deserved to go out.

Hermione wore a white sundress, white sandals and a white flower in her hair. She looked so virginal that Severus was tempted to deflower her all over again, and told her so. Hermione laughed and told him she would play virgin for him when they came back from dinner. The couple left the castle and walked over the grounds arm in arm, exited the gates and apparated for Hogsmeade.

Madame Rosmerta was delighted to see them. Well, to see Hermione anyway. Severus simply glowered a greeting at her and escorted his wife to a table. He looked around at all the wizards eyeing his wife with a grimace, yet also with a sense of pride, knowing he was a very envied wizard to have such a beautiful witch on his arm. Hermione looked absolutely delicious, and any wizard there would probably give his right nut to have a go with her. If any dared approach her, they would probably lose that nut too, if Severus had anything to say about it.

They ordered some before dinner drinks and perused the menu.

"The pheasant sounds good," Hermione said.

"Yes, if they've properly removed all the quills," Severus snorted.

"Severus! The food here is excellent. You know that," Hermione chided him.

But she didn't order the pheasant. She went with a t-bone steak with baby potatoes and asparagus. Severus ordered the same thing. Hermione was right about the food however. It was delicious. Rosmerta hired some musicians to play during the evening meal and the couple had a wonderful time, drinking, talking and enjoying each other's company. Severus' eyes swept over his wife appreciatively as she grew more animated, plied with the wine…and more affectionate too, placing her hand on his arm, leaning in, twirling his silky hair on her finger, and stealing a kiss here or there. Normally, he didn't go for such public displays of affection, but she was leaving tomorrow morning, so he accepted her kisses, flirting and embraces rather stoically, a hint of a smile on his face. He was starting to think he might want to book a room and take her up there. When he asked her would she like to go, she gave him a sexy smile.

Severus called Rosmerta over and gave her some coin, and asked for a room as Hermione giggled. She was pretty buzzed. Rosmerta came back with a key and slipped it to Severus. He decided to have one more glass of wine before they went upstairs. No one noticed the two wizards walking up the stairwell to the rooms above.

* * *

Severus swept Hermione up from the inn table in his arms, not caring who was watching, and carried the laughing struggling witch up the stairs. Hermione wrapped her arms around the Potions Masters neck and nibbled his jaw line, eliciting a deep growl from him. He'd see how long she'd be laughing once her got her out of that dress, if he didn't just wrap it around her waist. He fumbled in his pocket for the key, and opened the door, walking in. He set Hermione down and waved on the torches. 

"Hello there, Professor," said a gruff voice.

Severus heard Hermione scream, then everything went black.

* * *

Severus awoke in a haze of pain. He couldn't move. The room came into focus and he was aware of Hermione shrieking. They were in some ratty little room, reminiscent of the cheap hotel flats available in Knockturn alley. There was a bed, a chair and a dresser. Nothing else. It smelled of old booze and sex. 

"Come around have you, Professor?" Wayne said.

The wizard was still in his half mask, standing next to Severus. The Potions Master looked around and his gaze froze when he saw Hermione wrestling with Dwayne, who was pressing her against the wall with his body, brandishing a knife at her, while running his hands over her body. Severus couldn't move a finger. He felt his chest burning with rage as the wizard ground up against his wife, showing her the knife whenever she got too rambunctious.

Hey Dwayne, he's up! Now you can start the show for real," Wayne said. The green-eyed wizard looked back at Severus and stepped away from Hermione. Severus could see she had a bruise on the side of her face.

"You've made some enemies, Professor. You and your delicious little wife here. First you get to see a little show staring your wife and Dwayne here, then you get to see her die. But don't worry, you'll be following her," Wayne said. "It's just business, nothing personal. Go ahead, Dwayne. Go to work on her."

Hermione screamed as the wizard lowered his mask and pounced on her, fondling her body in earnest now. He smelled of sour milk and old liquor as he squeezed himself between her thighs, and gripped her breasts.

"I been wanting to plug you every since I saw your picture," Dwayne said to her as he tried to kiss her. Hermione kicked and scratched at him, but he laughed and pinned her arms to the wall, grinding his erection against her and sucking on her throat. Hermione screamed as if he were killing her. Dwayne brought the point of his blade to her throat and his green eyes went ugly.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," he snarled at her and pricked her with the knife.

Severus' eyes went red with hatred as he watched Dwayne cut his wife, blood trailing down her throat. Hermione went silent but her eyes were glazed with horror as the wizard released her wrists and his grubby hand groped between her thighs, seeking her core. He found it and Hermione buckled, wanting to scream that he was even touching her. Tears started falling from her eyes as they met Severus'. His black eyes were full of despair as he watched another man touching and brutalizing his wife.

"You're gonna be a dry shag I guess," Dwayne breathed at Hermione, tearing her knickers away and fumbling with his pants. "A dry shag against the wall."

Hermione pushed at him ineffectively as he panted against her. She looked at her wedding ring, then her eyes widened as they slid over to the wooden ring on her other hand. Her wand ring!

Hermione pointed it at Severus and whispered a spell to release him as Dwayne pulled out his tool.

Severus instantly felt the binding spell lift. He raised his hands and hit Wayne with a binding spell. The wizard managed to shout before being bound. Dwayne looked back and saw Severus charging for him, and drove his blade under Hermione's ribs before the Potions Master could reach them. Hermione screamed and slumped, an ever-widening circle of blood rapidly staining her white dress. Severus roared and flung Dwayne away from her, hitting him with a binding spell as well.

"Hermione!" he cried grabbing her limp body up. Blood poured down her legs and pooled on the floor "Don't die! Don't die! Hold on!"

Clutching her close, Severus disapparated.

* * *

Severus apparated directly to his rooms, clutching Hermione and running through the study. He cursed the door for opening so slowly and ran with her to his lab. She was so pale, and her breathing was slowing. Droplets of blood trailed behind her, and his robes were soaked with her spilling fluids. Severus pushed everything off the counter and laid her on it, his eyes wild. He quickly ran to his stores and blasted a hole in the door. He grabbed a black bottle and ran with it back to her. He uncorked in and poured it into her mouth. But she wasn't swallowing. 

"Come on, Hermione…come on love. Swallow!" he cried, stroking her throat, trying to stimulate her.

She swallowed.

Severus watched his wife as her color returned. He tore her dress and looked at the nasty gash, watching as the gore receded, and the gash closed like a zipper, the thin line vanishing. Hermione opened her eyes. Severus sighed in relief.

"Severus?" Hermione said, raising herself up on his elbows. "What happened?"

The Potions Master grabbed her up and hugged her so tightly he threatened to crush her ribs.

"Severus. I….can't….breathe!" Hermione croaked against him.

He released her and kissed her soundly.

Hermione looked down at her blood-soaked dress.

"He tried to kill me," she said quietly. Severus' nostrils flared.

"Yes he did," the Potions Master said through gritted teeth. "He would have succeeded too, if not for the elixir I made from your blood."

The Potions Master's eyes went cold, as he pulled Hermione off the counter.

"Come on, wife," he said, stalking through the labs and pulling Hermione behind him into the study. Hermione watched as Severus went to a section of books and waved his hand. A false front opened, and he took out a bundle. He brought it over to his desk and untied the leather thong around it, unfolding the crimson fabric around it. Inside the bundle was an assortment of wicked looking knifes. Curved ones, thin ones, large ones. Some had jagged blades, others were serrated. All looked horrible. Severus' black eyes washed over them with grim satisfaction. He closed the bundle up and retied it.

He picked the bundle of blades up and turned to Hermione, a look on his face that she had never seen before. It frightened her.

"You change your clothes, shower, then rest. I will be back in a few hours," he said, kissing her on the mouth. The Potions Master stared at her for a few moments, then disapparated.

* * *

Wayne and Dwayne lay on the floor of the ratty hotel room, unable to move. Wayne couldn't understand why the Potions Master didn't blast them both to hell. Obviously he was very powerful. He could do wandless magic. He looked at the pool of blood on the floor by the wall Dwayne had Hermione pressed against. The witch had to be dead at least. Well, the spell would wear off sooner or later, and they could get out of there. At least they could get half pay. 

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder. Wayne looked up to see the pale Potions Master standing in the room, his black eyes expressionless as he looked first at Dwayne, then at him. The wizard had a bundle in his hand. He set it down on the small table next to the bed. He reached down and hauled Dwayne up, slinging him onto the bed. The green-eyed wizard looked up at him, as Severus began to unbutton his bloody robes.

Both wizards watched as Severus removed his robes, then his white shirt stained with Hermione's blood and laid them neatly on the chair. There was even blood on his pale, muscled chest. Shirtless, he walked over to the bundle, untied it and spread it open. The dark wizard then turned and looked at the wizard lying helpless on the bed.

"It would have been better for you to have killed me first, than let me witness you abusing my wife," he said as he picked up a large knife with a jagged blade and twisted it in front of the wizard's face. Then he cast a silencing charm on the room.

He looked at both wizards.

"I don't know who hired you two, and more than likely you've taken an Oath so I can't get it out of you, but I have my suspicions. I'm sure you weren't paid enough for this job," he said quietly.

Severus put the jagged knife down and picked up one that looked more like a dagger. He began to saw at Dwayne's robes, cutting them open and peeling them back. He did the same to his shirt, cutting down the arms as well so his entire chest area was exposed. The Potions Master did the same to the wizard's trousers, exposing his entire lower body so he lay bound and nude on the bed. He left the mask around his neck. Severus made a pass over the bed and four manacles appeared, attached to the metal bed frame and clamped around Dwayne's wrists and ankles, magically stretching him out. Severus removed the binding spell.

Dwayne struggled against the restraints.

"You stabbed my wife," Severus breathed, "And I'm going to kill you for that. Slowly. Plus, you tried to rape my wife. I am going to fillet your wand for that. It will look like a peeled banana when I'm done with it. Then I am going to perform an early autopsy on you. Unfortunately, you will be alive when I do it. I know how to keep you alive."

Severus turned to look at Wayne.

"You'll be next. Expect the same treatment. It will be worse for you, because you will witness his suffering, hear his screams for mercy. I will let you know right now, I have no mercy, particularly since you attempted to relieve me of the only good thing I have in this world. Every scream will be like music to me."

His black eyes drifted from one masked wizard to the other, his black eyes glittering.

" I notice you both are fond of masks. I assure you, your anonymity will be protected. No one will know who you are when I am finished with you. There will be nothing recognizable."

Severus gave Wayne a grim smile.

"Oh, and just to let you know, this is personal, nothing business," he said silkily.

The Potions Master picked up a long thin blade, bent over Dwayne's loins and started to go to work, enjoying the wizard's opening strains.

* * *

POSTED ON FRONT PAGE OF THE DAILY PROPHET: MORNING EDITION 

[ PHOTO  
**Gagging Aurors Stagger from Hotel Room after Grisly Discovery  
Photo by Bozo Baggins**

**WORST DOUBLE HOMICIDE IN KNOCKTURN ALLEY HISTORY**

_Two horribly mutilated male bodies were discovered at the "Easy Does It" hotel located in Knockturn Alley, an establishment known to cater to deatheaters, prostitutes and other unsavory clientele._

_According to authorities, the bodies had been methodically dissected and quartered. In addition, the flesh of each body was removed in two whole pieces, and the internal organs left piled neatly on the floor of the room. _

_Authorities believe the crime might be ritualistic or sexually motivated due to the condition of the sexual organs, which were described by one Auror as being "peeled like bananas" Preliminary examination suggests the two men were alive when the mutilations occurred._

_The identity of the two wizards has not yet been discovered. There are currently no leads to the perpetrator. Authorities are asking that anyone who has any information concerning this crime, contact the Ministry immediately._

* * *

Severus folded the morning paper, smirked and sipped his coffee. Hermione had left for university an hour ago. Finished with breakfast, Severus left Hermione's rooms, walked into his study, went to a shelf and retrieved a small pensieve. He carried the bowl to his armchair and sat down, placing it in his lap. With one long finger, he added several silver strands of memory to the bowl, then doctored them to be suitable for one-time viewing. He also placed a binding spell that would end when the viewing was over. The Potions Master then placed a light containment spell over the contents so they wouldn't spill, carried the pensieve over to his desk, took out a small sack and placed it inside, tying the bag shut securely. 

Whistling, he left his rooms and headed up to the owlery.

* * *

When Draco first read the headline of the Daily Prophet, his heart leaped, thinking Wayne and Dwayne had been successful in killing the Professor and his wife. He was sadly disappointed. Still the crime was admirably gruesome. There was an artist someplace in the wizarding world. 

The blonde wizard finished his brunch, wiped his mouth, rose and stretched. What devilment could he get into today? Maybe a visit to the brothel. There was a new girl there who worked magic with her mouth on his wand, and could take a lot of punishment. She was still fresh too. Draco was thinking of buying her contract and keeping her at the Manor for his private use. He would treat her relatively well as long as she continued to please him. Narcissa had been hinting at him marrying, but he wasn't ready to be tied down yet. He saw how miserable his father's marriage had been, and wasn't anxious to follow in his footsteps. His father. How he missed him.

There was a knock on the sitting room door.

"Come in," Draco called. The door opened and a house elf entered, holding a bag up, its eyes on the floor as it offered it to the wizard.

"What's this?" Draco asked, not reaching for the bag.

"A package for the Master, sir. Delivered by an owl, sir," the elf replied trembling slightly.

Draco took the bag, and the elf bowed, then scampered from the room.

Draco looked the bag over and walked to his father's desk. He sat down and pulled out his wand, checking to see if the contents were harmful. It wasn't. Draco untied the bag and pulled out the contents. It was a pensieve. Wayne and Dwayne! They must have been successful.

With a broad smile on his face, Draco quickly removed the containment seal and stuck his finger into the bowl, prepared to see the death of his father's murderers. He was very unprepared for what he saw.

He was in a ratty motel room. Dwayne was strapped to a bed and naked. A black cloud bent over him. All Draco could make out about it was that it held a knife. Dwayne screamed as the cloud cut into his penis. Draco felt bile rising as blood spurted everywhere. He tried to withdraw from the pensieve but found that he couldn't. Then he tried to turn away from the butchery occurring in front of him. He couldn't do that either. He couldn't even close his eyes. Horrified, he vomited several times as he watched the wizard turned into a pile of shuddering flayed flesh and finally cut into pieces. The wizard suffered a long time.

Then Draco had to relive the horror again as Wayne, screaming for mercy was also diced and sliced methodically by the dark cloud.

When the cloud disapparated, a cold voice said, "I know it was you, Draco."

Then the wizard was released, back at his father's desk, covered in vomit.

"Gods," Draco breathed, quaking uncontrollably. He knew that cold voice.

The wizard jumped up, scourgified himself and ran out of the room.

"Mother!" he called, running down the hallway at top speed. He almost slid past her bedroom.

Narcissa was sitting on the side of her bed, knitting. She looked up at her son calmly.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked him.

"Mother! I need the address to Winston's Wizard Security Systems immediately. We need to lock down the Manor!" he panted at her.

Narcissa looked at him, her eyebrows lifted.

"Lock down the Manor? Whatever for?" she questioned.

Draco scowled at her.

"Never mind the fuck why. Find me the fucking address, Mother. I want them here today. Before nightfall," the young wizard said, his ice-blue eyes almost insane with fear.

"Very well, dear," Narcissa said quietly as she rose to fetch the Wizarding Directory. She wondered what kind of mess Draco had gotten himself into this time. He was so much like his father. A magnet for trouble, most of the time trouble of their own making. She leafed through the directory and found the address.

"I want you to go there, Mother, and bring back several technicians and a consultant," Draco said.

His mother's forehead wrinkled, her blue eyes a cross between irritation and curiosity.

"Me? Why me, Draco? You know I'm a homebody," she said.

Because, damn it, I can't leave the Manor…that's fucking why. Now get dressed and get going!" he snarled at her. "Tell them they're going to make a fortune if they get here this afternoon."

Narcissa sighed. He was the Lord of the Manor, disrespectful as he was. She had to obey him.

"All right, Draco. Give me some privacy so I can get dressed," she said.

Draco reluctantly left her room and stood outside her door pacing. If the Professor knew it was him who sent the assassins, then he would most likely come back to beat him some more. Draco knew it was Severus who mutilated the two wizards. They must have done something to him and Hermione, but failed to bring it to the desired close, and the Potions Master got revenge. Shit.

Draco realized his error. He was the only one who Severus knew wanted to punish him and his wife. He should have told the wizards to stage the deaths and make them look like accidents. That way if the Professor and his mudblood wife had got away, they would have thought they escaped an unfortunate event. Too late now. All he could do was try to protect himself. He'd have to stay close to the Manor from here on out. The Potions Master could be waiting for him anywhere.

In a matter of weeks Draco Malfoy became a recluse. He no longer left the Manor and would not see visitors himself, sending his mother to meet with others while he sat in the sitting room surrounded by sneakerscopes, detectors, foe mirrors and other devices meant to forewarn him of the approach of enemies. He watched them endlessly, his fear of the Potions Master spiraling him slowly down into madness. He started at sounds and jerked in horror at shadows.

The house elves began to get back a little of their own, tormenting their Master by rustling curtains and creating noises and darting past him, disillusioning themselves so he could not tell what had passed him. Draco soon stopped caring for his looks, growing a scruffy beard, allowing his white-blonde hair to lengthen and mat up. He wouldn't let his mother attend him at all, and drank firewhiskey for a good part of the day. He began to have conversations with his dead father and others he had known as a student at Hogwarts. When the Dark Lord summoned him, he didn't go, no matter the pain the wizard sent his way via the Mark

Finally, Voldemort sent a contingent of deatheaters to the Manor to find out what was happening with Lucius' heir. The deatheaters barreled past Narcissa and entered the sitting room, finding Draco wide-eyed and babbling among his detectors. He screamed when he saw them, and fled under his father's desk, his arms wrapped around his legs and rocking himself, staring dazedly into space, saying "he's finally come for me" over and over. The deatheaters looked at the crazed wizard shaking their heads. Even they could see he had gone mad.

The Dark Lord made arrangements with Narcissa to continue to send his tribute monthly in exchange for Draco's and her own life. As long as he received a portion of their resources they were safe from his wrath. Actually, the Dark Lord thought it was better this way. Draco would have been a lot of work. The boy had been too rebellious. Well, the Dark Lord didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Eventually, news of Draco's condition got back to Severus, who was quite satisfied with the way things turned out. Draco no longer had the ability to be a threat to him or his wife. The pensieve had done its job as he suspected it would. The boy had been too pampered and spoiled. He had no true strength of character. Severus knew his fear would consume him, and it had.

Hermione completed her second year of university and received the necessary licensing and certification in order to begin creating small spells on her own. She was ecstatic, and she and Severus celebrated by having a night on the town. Since the night at the Three Broomsticks with his wife, Severus had taken to going out with her more often. They would go to dinners, shows, seminars, whatever caught her attention. He would even travel to muggle London for her.

One evening, Hermione took Severus to a small, dark little bar on the lower east side to something called a "poetry slam". Severus watched as muggle after muggle walked on the stage, reciting and acting out poems they had created. Severus watched, not sure if what he was hearing was actually poetry. Most seemed like monologues to him. There was one young man who recited a twenty-minute diatribe on "shit" while throwing pieces of toilet paper at the audience. After the slam was over, the bar opened the mike to anyone who felt like sharing a poem. Severus' eyes widened as Hermione stood up and mounted the stage. She had to lower the mike since the young muggle who went before her had been about six feet tall. She made a lot of noise while doing it.

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke into the mike. There was a bit of feedback. A muggle in a booth frantically turned some dials and the horrible noise ceased.

Hermione looked out into the darkness. She couldn't see anyone. She tried speaking into the mike again.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Snape, and I have a short little poem I wrote for someone very special to me. I wrote it a long time ago. It's untitled. I hope it isn't too horrible," she said.

Severus looked at his wife. She was lovely. Hermione dropped her head for a moment. The room fell completely silent. Then she raised her head, her eyes staring out across the room, her voice rising and falling with emotion.

_We would all fall into blackness,  
drowning in that shadow dancing behind  
your eyes, if not for your sacrifice._

_I will gladly fall into that blackness  
to bring light to your dark world,  
stoking you with the flame of my body._

_With you in that place of darkness,  
I will burn like a thousand brilliant suns,  
and you will find your solace._

_Together in that space of darkness  
our bodies entwined - we will raise the fire,  
and reclaim our world._

Hermione fell silent. Then the crowd erupted with whistles and applause. Blushing, Hermione left the stage and rejoined her husband, whose black eyes fell on her.

"When did you write that?" he asked her, his voice a bit hoarse.

"The night I came back from my parent's house, when I slept with you in your bed for the first time, and you showed me there was fire between us," she said softly. "I slipped out of bed while you slept. My heart was so full I had to do something. So I wrote the poem."

"You wrote it for me, then?" he asked her, his black eyes glittering at her in the darkness of the bar.

"Of course. Who else would I willingly "fall into darkness" with?" she replied.

Severus stared at her for a moment, and swallowed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Finally, the Potions Master grabbed Hermione's hand and rose.

"Let's go home," he said thickly, pulling her behind him. Hoots from the audience followed them as they exited the bar. Even the patrons could tell what was on the Potions Master's mind.

Once outside, with no thought of the muggles surrounding them, Severus pulled Hermione close and kissed her, disapparating, startling everyone with the sudden peal of thunder.

They reappeared in their bedroom, mouths still locked. Severus pulled away from his wife, his dark eyes blazing. He didn't waste anytime removing her clothing and pushing her hungrily into the bed. Hermione was blown away with his ardor as he divestoed his clothing, climbed into the bed and without ceremony, mounted her, thrusting himself deep inside her body. Hermione cried out and arched beneath him, gasping as he stared down at her, his black eyes deeper and more liquid than she had ever seen them before..

"I love you," the Potions Master breathed, his voice quavering with the emotion behind his admission.

Hermione's amber eyes snapped to his, and began to fill with tears. Severus had never told her this before. Lowering his mouth to hers, Severus took his wife slowly and lovingly, wrapping his arms around her, filling her completely, passionately whispering his love for her over and over in soft silken tones. The Potions Master repeatedly pressed himself deeply inside Hermione until he could get no closer, driving out any doubts that he truly and undeniably belonged to her.

* * *

Hermione was well into her third year of university, when she bought "The Dress". She and Severus were going to attend an opera, and she wanted to look fantastic for the evening, but more so for her husband. She went to the upscale Twillfit and Tatting's clothing shop and purchased a black sequined evening gown that contained a spell to show off the wearer's curves. The dress looked absolutely delicious on Hermione accentuating her breasts, hips and buttocks in a most flattering way. 

When Severus first saw her in the dress, his jaw literally dropped. His wife was always curvaceous, but in that evening gown her feminine charms were definitely off the charts. Her hair was swept up elegantly, teardrop diamonds graced her ears, and she wore black, high-heeled sandals. But it was when Hermione walked away that Severus got an instant erection. Her bottom swayed invitingly, enhanced by the shimmering fabric. He couldn't take his eyes off the plump roundness swishing and gyrating before him. The Potions Master was distracted the entire night, Hermione urging him to catch up when he fell behind her, his black eyes glittering and focused on her behind.

After the opera, they returned home and Severus wasted no time undressing and getting into bed, propping himself up on his elbow and watching Hermione remove her gown, her back turned to him, his black eyes glittering as she pulled it over her head and her sheer black knickers came into view. They barely concealed her the luscious curves of her smooth buttocks. He bit his lip as he looked at her, how her lower back swooped to the swell of her cheeks. Hermione picked up her nightgown, about to slip it on.

"Come to bed, Hermione," Severus said rather hoarsely. "Don't put on your nightgown."

It was something in her husband's voice that made Hermione look over her shoulder at him. There was desire in his eyes, but something else as they focused on her body hungrily. She walked toward the bed and as she started to get in he pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply, his pale hands sliding over her back and buttocks repeatedly, gripping her globes, squeezing and caressing them, growling in the back of his throat as he hardened against her. He knew Hermione was afraid of anal sex, and he had held off as long as was humanly possible. They had been together going on four years now, and he hadn't penetrated her, though he came close on several occasions. But after tonight, he had to have her this way.

Hermione was enjoying his passionate caresses, but noticed his focus. Suddenly, Severus stopped and slid her off of him, his eyes dark as they looked at her.

"I'll be right back," he growled at her, rolling out of the bed and leaving the bedroom. Hermione's belly was rolling. There had been something in his expression that was different. She lay there waiting, wondering what he was doing.

Severus was in his stores getting a colonic for his wife and a lubricant for himself. Tonight Hermione was going to go through another deflowerment, and it would initially be more painful than losing her virginity had been. He wasn't looking forward to putting her through the pain, but gods, he had his needs, and as much as he loved her, he was still a very selfish wizard. His wife would learn to like it. He'd make sure of it.

He returned to the bedroom carrying the vial of colonic and jar of lubricant. Hermione looked up at him as he entered the room, set the lubricant on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed. He offered her the vial.

"Drink this, Hermione," he said.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked him.

"A colonic," he replied, his voice low as he looked at her heatedly.

Hermione swallowed. This was it. She looked at Severus who was watching her closely. Her husband had been more than patient, exceedingly patient. How many wizards would have held off as long as he had? It would be unfair of her to complain, or to deny him. He had told her the first night she was deflowered what he enjoyed sexually, and how as his wife, he expected her to perform the acts he enjoyed. Severus didn't want anal sex often it seemed. Denise had been left alone for sometime, even before he married Hermione. So this might not something he would do to her often. He might like buggering, but obviously he loved intercourse more.

Hermione opened the vial and drank down the contents. It tasted like castor oil. She made a face. Severus smirked at her.

"Not much on taste is it?" he asked her as a tickling, foaming started in her bowels. Hermione squealed and wriggled around the bed, Severus watching her, his eyes twinkling.

"You know," he said, as Hermione bounced around, "there are people addicted to that particular colonic. They use it to give themselves pleasurable sensations."

Hermione had to admit it did feel good in a weird kind of way as the foaming eased and she sat there panting. The fact that it did feel good made her hopeful. Maybe her husband would feel good too.

Severus studied her.

"It was that dress that broke the hippogriff's back, Hermione. Your bottom just looked too good in it for me to deny myself any longer," he said, his eyes sweeping over her. "All of you looked delicious in it, but that bottom. Gods."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So that's why you kept dropping behind me. To look at my bum," she said accusingly.

"Yes. But I wasn't the only one looking," he replied, scowling a little as he remembered all the wizards drooling over his wife during their entrance and the intermission. He actually stood behind her to cover her assets up from their appreciative eyes. He was so jealous of his wife. Even the idea of another wizard thinking of doing her was enough to put him in a black and dangerous mood.

Hermione looked at him.

"Severus, this is going to hurt more than my deflowerment did, isn't it?" she asked him.

"It could, Hermione, but it doesn't have to. It will be more pressure than anything else. If you fight that and seize up, then yes, it will hurt until I can get all the way inside of you because I'll have to force my way through your muscles. But I will be lubricated, and once you relax, I assure you, I will make it good for you," he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face. "But you will be willing for me to do it. I will prepare you like I always do."

Severus was very talented at getting her highly aroused, but Hermione thought he might have his work cut out for him this time. She could feel herself tightening up already at the thought of his huge member penetrating her that way. How could that not hurt?

Severus saw the doubt flicker across her face.

"Trust me, wife," he said, sliding into the bed and laying her down. "Trust me."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Lol. Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: There was really no way to edit this buggering scene down so I removed the detailed account. If you'd like to read it in its explicit glory, you can visit my website for the "blow by blow" lol. **

**WARNING: Very brutal, graphic sex scene between Hermione and Severus coming up, followed by disturbing scenario of how it is dealt with between the couple.**

* * *

**Disharmony in the Dungeons Part 3**

Severus rested against Hermione's prone body, his face buried in her hair, scenting the sweet jasmine as he felt her rising and falling beneath him. After a moment, he rolled off, lying beside her on his back, his face turned toward her. Hermione's hair covered her face wildly and he pushed it away so he could study her. Her eyes were somewhat glazed and jumped up and down a little. Severus realized she was falling asleep with them open, she was that exhausted.

The Potions Master pulled Hermione gently on top of him, sliding her down so she could nestle her head against his chest. The witch sighed contentedly as he caressed her hair softly. Severus listened as her breathing became slow and rhythmic. She had been good and he was sated for the time being. Fucking Hermione this way wouldn't be an everyday act, but it was nice to know when he was in the mood, she could and would accommodate him. He pulled the sleeping witch up a bit, so he could press his lips against her temple. How had he ever lived without her?

Wrapping his arm around his wife, Severus let sleep come.

He could ask Hermione how she liked it tomorrow.

* * *

If the Potions Master had asked his wife how she enjoyed anal sex the night before, he would have gotten a much more amicable answer than he did in the morning. The moment Hermione rolled off her husband and landed on her back on the bed, the ache hit her. The obscenity that flew from her mouth woke Severus. 

"Are you all right?" he asked his wife, his sleep-filled eyes full of concern.

Hermione grimaced at him as her ass throbbed.

"Did you use your tool last night or a white hot pole?" she replied, "Severus, you didn't say anything about it hurting this much afterwards"

The Potions Master had the grace to look sheepish at least.

"Well, you were more concerned about the act itself, so naturally that's what I addressed," he responded. "I was thinking about the 'here and now,' not the 'morning after.'"

Hermione tried to sit up and quickly went prone again. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"This hurts more now than when you actually were buggering me," she said.

Severus blinked at her, then started, remembering the pain and healing potions he had brought from his stores. He reached a long arm to the night table and gathered up the vials.

"But I did think about you, see?" he said, opening the purple vial and helping her to lean up, "Drink this. You'll feel better."

Hermione scowled at him as he brought the potion to her lips, but drank it down. She looked at him for a few moments, then sighed with relief and sat up. Severus offered her another vial.

"Healing potion," he said, "There has to be a little rawness…"

"A little?" Hermione snorted. "I'd like to see how 'little' rawness you'd feel after someone shoved a bat in you a few times."

Severus didn't know what to say to this. He had never been buggered, and didn't intend to be. He was the buggerer, not the buggeree. He handed her the potion, and she drank that down too.

The Potions Master looked rather helpless as his black eyes gazed at her worriedly. Hermione blinked at him, and her heart softened a little.

"You're lucky I love you so much," she said, giving him a little smirk.

Severus visibly relaxed at this declaration from his wife and looked at her soberly. He thought this too. It was the same sentiment he held from the first time he deflowered her years ago. It was a sentiment that would probably never change.

"I know," Severus said shortly. Then he kissed her on the mouth. "Thank you for loving me so much, Hermione."

Hermione almost melted.

"It wasn't so bad after you got started," she said, "but I haven't fallen in love with it like Denise did."

Severus stiffened. How did she know Denise's name? He told Hermione about the women he was involved with, but never their names. The Potions Master stared at her, his brow furrowed.

"Hermione, how do you know Denise's name?" he asked her.

Shit. She hadn't meant to let him know the witch had come by to see him. Hermione felt her husband starting to probe her mind and dropped her mental walls down like a portcullis. Severus looked at her. His wife had become quite a good Occlumens. The only reason he felt her close herself off was because she wanted him to. She could discern him entering her mind almost every time he tried it now.

"Why don't you just wait until I answer you instead of trying to pry it out of my head?" Hermione chided him.

"I'm waiting," he said darkly.

"She came here looking for you one day. She didn't know you had married, and we chatted a little while," Hermione replied.

Severus didn't know what to say. If a wizard Hermione used to fuck came by wanting to see her, the Potions Master certainly wouldn't be interested in having a little chat with him. He'd beat the shit out of him and send him on his way. He looked at Hermione. There was no need to ask her what they talked about, since her comment about not liking anal sex as much as Denise said it all.

"That must have been awkward for her," Severus said, imagining in his mind what it must have been like for her to come to his rooms looking for sex and finding a young, pretty wife instead of him. She had to have been pretty randy to visit him. Denise had never sought the Potions Master out before. He always went to her. Ah well. He had a wife now. Denise would just have to find someone else to plug her.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I felt a little sorry for her."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his compassionate wife.

"Really? Maybe I should have given her a farewell ream, then," he said grinning slightly.

"Not if you want your tool and your nads to remain attached to each other," Hermione replied, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't feel THAT sorry for her."

It was one thing for him to soullessly do Death Eaters for Voldemort's twisted pleasure in the course of his duty as a spy…but the idea of him shagging a woman for his own pleasure drove her almost as mad as it did Severus when he thought about another wizard touching her.

Severus reveled in the powerful emotions of jealousy radiating from his wife. It reassured him immensely about how she felt about him, though it was a pretty dangerous emotion to pull out of her. His morning erection throbbed.

"I was joking, Hermione," the Potions Master said placatingly.

"Well, I wasn't," Hermione said, her nostrils flaring as she attempted to climb over him and leave the bed. He grabbed her, trapping her straddled on top of him. She looked down at him, aware of the glint in his eye.

"Severus, no…" she started to say as the Potions Master shifted, holding one of her arms tightly and positioning his hard organ against her entrance. With a grunt he thrust his hips upward strongly, penetrating Hermione. She gasped as he parted and filled her in one long slide. He felt delicious as he always did and she went limp for a moment.

"Yes," he replied, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure as he began to shag her.

When Hermione finally escaped the bed, she was in a much, much better state of mind.

* * *

Hermione successfully completed university and received as usual, the highest marks in years. She graduated Magna Cum Laude, and was a Spells Mistress in good standing. She had hardly made it off the podium before the owls started arriving, offering her positions in both the private and the public sectors. 

Severus was proud of her, but also apprehensive. The honeymoon was truly over now, and the Dark Lord was anxious for Hermione to join his ranks. Hermione presenting the evil wizard with a list of conditions wouldn't be taken well, but Severus knew Voldemort. He would make allowances, particularly when he found out just how accomplished his wife was.

After graduation, the Potions Master had to endure Hermione's graduation party. It was the first time Severus had ever had a celebration in his private quarters. They had opened the door between Hermione's rooms and his own to accommodate their guests. Albus and Minerva were there, as well as most of the Hogwarts staff who had taught her over the years. Harry was there as was Ron and his wife, along with Tonks and Kingsley. Ginny also put in an appearance with her latest conquest, a delicious dark-haired, dark-eyed olive-skinned young wizard who spoke with a middle-eastern accent and reeked of sensuality. The red-haired witch didn't stay long, saying Ahmed was extremely tired and needed a 'lie-down." Hermione laughed and waved her off. Same old Ginny.

Remus Lupin put in an appearance, looking pale and tired as he helped himself to some chicken wings. Although Severus was still working on a cure for him, the werewolf was fast declining. The potion that kept him lucid while in animal form was not working the way it used to. He had to drink almost four liters of it to keep his humanity now. It broke Hermione's heart to see Remus like this, and she talked to him for a few minutes, promising that she would work with her husband to find a cure in time. He smiled at her sadly.

"Maybe it would be better if you didn't find a cure in time, Hermione. I'm so tired. The idea of eternal rest is quite attractive to me, " he said, "No more struggle, no more pain, no more fear that I am going to come to one morning covered in the blood of some poor bloke I ran across in my werewolf form."

Hermione placed a sympathetic hand on his cheek.

"Remus, if you're cured, life will get better. No one will be able to hold you back or put restrictions on your life. You could work, find a wife, and have lots of little Remuses. You could live a good life. Please, don't lose hope. We'll find a cure for you," she said.

Severus watched his wife interact with Remus. As jealous as he was, he didn't feel threatened. The werewolf was in too bad a way to have designs on any woman, much less his wife. It was only because Hermione cared about the tainted wizard so much that Severus didn't stop working on a cure for him. The Potions Master never forgot Remus had almost killed him, due to a prank by Sirius Black. It wasn't the werewolf's fault, but still it happened, and Severus wasn't a forgiving soul by a long shot. The situation also put him in a life debt to Harry's father, James…who had saved him from a horrible death. A life debt he worked out by protecting his son, Harry Potter to the best of his ability.

At least he didn't have to watch over the Auror as much now. He was a grown wizard, and had acquired quite a few skills and was capable of saving his own ass. Harry was in the Order, and still considered the best weapon against Voldemort, due to the Prophecy. Severus didn't believe in destiny per se. He believed men created their own destinies by their own acts. Albus was of the mind that they should do nothing about Voldemort, other than thwart his evil plans whenever he attempted them, and arrest his Death Eaters at every turn. But as far as attacking the Dark Lord himself, the Headmaster was waiting for the confrontation between Voldemort and Harry to settle the matter once and for all. Severus thought this stupid, and had decided that he and Hermione would kill the Dark Lord if and when the opportunity arose, and would work toward that end. Fuck Albus, fuck Harry and fuck the Prophecy. This madness had gone on long enough. The Potions Master was ready to be free of both Albus and Voldemort. True, Albus was kinder than the Dark Lord, but just as focused and demanding. He expected his orders to be carried out.

Since marrying Hermione, Severus got a glimpse of what his life could be like. Working for the Order had been his whole life because he had nothing else to live for when he entered Albus' service. The Potions Master looked at his smiling wife, working the crowd of guests, his dark eyes softening somewhat. He had something to live for now. His own happiness with a witch that for some reason loved him deeply. He even thought of having a family, being a father, a whole new generation of Slytherins bursting from his loins.

There had been a scary moment the year before when Hermione thought she might be pregnant. She had been scared to tell him, and at first he was very upset about the possibility, especially concerning their plans for the Dark Lord. But when she came to him one evening and told him it was a false alarm, he had felt a twinge of disappointment. A small twinge, but he was aware of it. It shocked him that he wanted to be a father, and see Hermione waddling around the castle, big with his child.

If they could kill the Dark Lord, then that dream could become a reality. Severus was determined to destroy Voldemort, and not for the noble purpose of ridding the wizarding world of his evil, but for the selfish purpose of being free to live his own life. It was this desire that made Severus Snape even more dangerous to Voldemort than Harry Potter or any Prophecy. The Potions Master let no one get in the way of his plans, even the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. As far as Severus was concerned, Voldemort's days on this earth were numbered…and he was the one counting them down.

He looked over at his wife, who turned and caught him staring at her. She gave him a bright smile that seemed to envelop the entire study in a bright glow. Yes, he had to kill that fucking despot, and be free of him once and for all.

* * *

The very next day, Hermione and Severus sat down to discuss her taking the Mark. There was a ritual involving sex with several Death Eaters that all female inductees had to go through, which was witnessed by Voldemort and the entire army of Death Eaters. Hermione blanched at this. 

"Can't I make it a condition that I don't have to go through that ritual?" Hermione said.

"No. It is Voldemort's way of becoming intimate with his female followers, seeing them at their most vulnerable, most primal state, as well as removing any sense of self-worth and modesty. He breaks them down before he accepts them," Severus said, his dark eyes focused on his wife's face.

"Severus, I don't want to be gangbanged by Death Eaters," she said. Surely her husband wouldn't want other men having sex with her.

"I don't want you touched!" Severus said vehemently, "There may be another way, but it will still require you to be publicly fucked, wife. By me. And not nicely either. The Dark Lord might accept you being taken by me, as long as it is not a loving act. I would have to brutalize you in order to satisfy him," the Potions Master said, his heart sinking. Hermione had no idea how brutal he could be in the Dark Lord's service.

"So you would have to do me in front of Voldemort and all the Death Eaters?" she asked him.

"Yes, if we are to accomplish our goal," he said, "of course, it is your choice Hermione whether or not to take the Mark. But know this, if you do not, my life is forfeit. And if that occurs, Voldemort's evil will run more rampant than it already does."

Hermione was angered that Severus would even think she would abandon him. She had come into this marriage knowing she would be required to take the Mark and to do some things that she would find unsavory, just as Severus did. She could also alleviate some of his duties under Voldemort…such as his being forced to sexually entertain him. Then he would be solely hers in body as well as heart. She looked at her husband.

"Severus, I would never abandon you. I'll do what I have to do to take the Mark," she said.

Severus was proud of his wife's courage. She was strong. He reached across the table and covered her hand with his.

"Thank you, Hermione," he breathed. "If you like, I will administer a potion to you that will enable you to detach yourself from the act. It is invocable, and will be painless, although you will still have to act and sound as if you are being brutalized."

Severus knew he would have to take Hermione completely for the Dark Lord to be satisfied. No part of her could be left untouched. Basically, he'd be expected to treat her like a whore. He would be able to do it, simply because if he didn't it could mean both their deaths. But it didn't give him pleasure to think of treating his wife as he did those willing women in the Dark Lord's circle. She had always been so good to him. Then he steeled himself. There was more at stake than his one-time brutalization of Hermione. It would be worth it in order to have her gain Voldemort's confidence. She had already presented him with an idea to kill the Dark Lord that sounded very promising, involving her ability to alter spells. The only problem would be Peter Pettigrew…but he could be dealt with.

Hermione considered her husband's offer to give her a potion that would allow her to detach herself and remove the pain. She thought this a good idea.

"Yes, Severus. I'll need the potion," she said. He nodded, and pushed the parchment and quill that lay before him toward her.

"Now we need to write the conditions of your service to the Dark Lord. He will first wonder why a friend and staunch ally of Harry Potter would take the Mark, regardless of your being my wife. He has heard of your loyalty, so this will be an issue with him that must be allayed," Severus said.

Hermione thought about this.

"The Dark Lord probably understands self-interest quite well," she said thoughtfully. "and he knows I am a person of logic and intellect. I can tell the Dark Lord that I have been around Harry for many years and don't believe Harry or the Order is capable of defeating him, and that he will be victorious in taking over the wizarding world. It would be in my best interest to serve him and be on the winning side when that happens," Hermione said.

Severus nodded. It was a very good reason…one that would also inflate the Dark Lord's already inflated ego. Voldemort would look quite kindly on Hermione for expressing such belief in his abilities. The Dark Lord was, like most tyrants, extremely vain and enjoyed praise.

"That will work," he said, "Put that down at the top."

Severus and Hermione worked on the list for hours until they were both satisfied they worked in as many conditions as possible. All were understandable. The Dark Lord would hedge, but Severus was sure he would concede. Hermione was too valuable. Of course, Voldemort could just decide to threaten to kill Severus if she didn't join him, but there was the possibility that he could lose both of them if he went that way.

Voldemort had tried that with Narcissa Malfoy, and she wouldn't budge on it, despite Lucius' beatings and his subsequent torture by the Dark Lord. Voldemort finally realized that Narcissa would let Lucius die if she had to, and left her alone. The Mistress of Malfoy Manor certainly would have let her cruel husband die and was rather disappointed when he didn't.

The list completed, Severus made a duplicate of it and gave it to his wife, then rolled up the parchment and walked into his bedroom, followed by Hermione. She watched as he changed into his robes and skull mask, pulling his pointed hood over his head, her amber eyes widening at her husband's transformation into one of the most hated beings of the wizarding world. A Death Eater.

Severus looked at her through the eyeholes of the half-mask, his charcoal eyes glinting and it made her blood run cold. The Potions Master didn't attempt to kiss her goodbye. He reached out for Voldemort mentally, asking to come into his presence. The Mark began to burn, and he grimaced, grasping his forearm.

Hermione moved toward him, but he held up one pale hand to stop her.

"I'll be back," he said…and disapparated.

* * *

Severus appeared before the Dark Lord's throne, and bowed to the scaly wizard occupying it. Voldemort was dressed in silver robes, with a green silk snake coiling around it. The eyes of the snake flashed whenever the Dark Lord moved. 

"My Lord," Severus said, straightening.

"Ah, Severus. Your wife has done well at university I hear, and is a Spells Mistress of the highest caliber, unparalleled. I am quite pleased," the Dark Lord lisped in his high-pitched voice. "Has she agreed to join me?"

"She has my Lord, but with some reservations," Severus replied coolly.

"Reservations? What reservations?" Voldemort demanded, frowning.

"My wife is not a dark individual, my Lord. She is governed by logic. I had to discuss her service to you frankly…tell her the things that would be expected of her, as well as my duties to you as well. She did not like much of it, my Lord," he said. "She said she would join you if certain duties were not forced upon herself…or me."

Voldemort scowled.

"She would set conditions on her joining my ranks?" Voldemort asked, his expression growing dangerous.

"Yes, my Lord. But you must be aware that she does indeed want to serve you. She has grown up with Harry Potter and believes that he will not be able to defeat you. You are a greater wizard and have more power. She wants to be on the winning side, my Lord. She just does not want to be subject to or part of certain aspects of serving you. Considering her talent at Spell Making, the few conditions she has set forth are no great loss. What she will willingly provide you will more than make up for her lack of participation on other levels. Once she takes the Mark, her loyalty is assured, my Lord," Severus said persuasively.

Voldemort thought about this.

"What are the conditions, Severus?" he asked the Potions Master.

Severus handed the rolled parchment to a Death Eater at the right of Voldemort's throne. The Death Eater unrolled the parchment, examined it then handed it to the Dark Lord with a low bow. Voldemort read the parchment…his eyes widening and narrowing as he did so.

He looked at Severus. "Quite an extensive list. No revels. No spying. No sexual acts. It seems all she wants to do is work on Spells," he said.

"Yes my Lord. She is extremely focused," he said.

"She also wants to take away my favorite toy. She doesn't want you to entertain me any longer," the Dark Lord said.

"No, my Lord. But that is understandable. She is my wife and doesn't like the idea of me engaging other women. It causes her great distress that I must do so. Plus, my Lord, there is word that among your ranks there are several wizards quite well endowed that would be excellent substitutes for me. Someone new might increase your pleasure after all these years," Severus said.

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. Maybe observing others would be equally rewarding, but Severus was tried and true, and knew what the Dark Lord liked to see.

Severus divined his thoughts.

"My Lord, I would teach them how to perform to your liking," he added. Severus could oversee the wizards until they became familiar with the Dark Lord's preferences.

Voldemort's red eyes rested on the Potions Master.

"Yes. Maybe it would be stimulating to have some 'new meat' as it were. Very well. I will relieve you of your duty and you will focus on Potions, working in tangent with your wife. I will also agree to the conditions. I have plenty of female Death Eaters to do my bidding. Plus, she is a muggle-born. Keeping her out of the presence of my loyal followers might not be a bad idea. However, she must participate in the ritual when she receives her Mark, Severus. That cannot be conditional," Voldemort said.

"My Lord, she does have some issue with the ritual," Severus said, "but I have thought up a way that might satisfy the need for her public subjugation. I will brutalize her myself, my Lord. Fully."

The Dark Lord's eyebrows rose. Severus was extremely brutal, which was why he liked to watch him. He used his tool like a weapon and beat women down to broken, sobbing shells of themselves.

"Your wife agrees to this?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Rather than have several men ravage her, yes my Lord," Severus replied.

"Is she aware of how brutal you are, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked. The Potions Master was as bad as several Death Eaters in Voldemort's estimation.

"No, my Lord. I have never hurt her," he said. Well, he may have a little, but nothing like he was capable of.

Voldemort smiled. The mudblood would be ravished and broken by her own husband. That would adequately show her how much power he had over Severus. It could be even more damaging to her than being gangbanged, since this was the man she so loved. And he would do it publicly. Yes, he liked the idea very much.

"I would expect you to be even more brutal than usual in this case, Severus. She is your wife, and you might feel obligated to hold back. I will not accept that. If I give you the dispensation to take your own wife in the ritual, it must be done in a way that my other Death Eaters will not be willing to try and emulate if their own wives join," he said to the Potions Master.

"I will take her as if I do not know her, my Lord. I assure you, it will be a violent act, suitable to the ritual's requirements," the Potions Master said to the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled his approval. Severus never said anything he didn't mean. His wife would be brought low before his throne.

"Very well, I will accept you as her only assailant for the ritual. When she is sufficiently broken, I will give her the Mark, and she will be one of mine. She will be excused from the revels, and other duties. She will not receive random punishments for my pleasure, although she will be subject to punishment if she displeases me in any way. She will be excused from sexual duties to me or other Death Eaters. However, she will still be a Death Eater's wife, and your brothers may approach her for sex, Severus. I do not expect you to harm them. It is her choice whether or not to receive them," the Dark Lord said. "No more Blood Right claims over her."

Severus scowled slightly.

"As long as they do not attempt to force themselves on her as Lucius did, my Lord, I will do nothing to deter them," the Potions Master said. Of course, it was a lie. He doubted many brothers would approach her after what happened to Lucius. But then again, Hermione was quite desirable. There might be a wolf or two among the sheep.

"Fair enough, Severus," the Dark Lord said, eyeing Severus with a familiar look. "Since these conditions will not go into effect until your wife receives the Mark, I might as well get my last bit of entertainment out of you."

Severus groaned inwardly. The Dark Lord clapped his hands together twice. Two Death Eater females walked up to Severus and started undressing.

One of the women was a curvaceous raven-haired beauty, the other was the redhead he had taken last time he performed for the Dark Lord. She looked at him, licking her lips as she disrobed. Considering how badly Severus had brutalized her, he was sure something was very wrong with the witch. By the time he had finished with her, there was blood on his organ. Obviously, she liked that kind of thing. So be it.

Voldemort watched as the women removed their robes, his thin hand sliding beneath his robes, the tip of his forked tongue vibrating between his scaly lips. A mattress appeared.

"I'd like to see a doubleheader," the Dark Lord said, smirking as the naked women attacked the Potions Master's robes.

* * *

When Severus returned that night, he was exhausted. Hermione was already in bed when he suddenly appeared with a crack of thunder. He stared at her a minute without speaking, his black eyes haggard, then removed his robes and mask, put them away and grabbed a pair of silk boxers from the lower drawer of his wardrobe. The Potions Master then walked into the bathroom and hit the shower. He stayed under the spray almost an hour, trying to wash the scent of the women off of him. Finally he exited the shower, dried himself off and pulled on his silk boxers. Walking back into the bedroom, he climbed into the bed and lay down next to his wife. He stared up at the ceiling, silent. 

Hermione's eyes swept over him.

"Are you all right, Severus?" she asked him. The Potions Master turned his face toward her.

"Yes, I'm fine, Hermione," he replied.

Hermione knew he wasn't fine. She knew what the long showers after visiting Voldemort meant. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his chest lightly

"The Dark Lord accepted your conditions," Severus said, "Your induction into his ranks will be held the night of the next full moon. All Death Eaters will be in attendance. Several other women will be taking the Mark that night."

"And the ritual?" Hermione asked, her stomach tightening.

Severus looked at her.

"I will be your sole assailant for the ritual," he said, his voice sounding strained.

"Assailant?" Hermione asked, her brow wrinkled.

Severus turned his whole body toward her.

"Hermione, I will not be playing the part of your husband during the ritual. My job is to totally break you, and subjugate you. You will be experiencing a side of me that you have never seen before. The potion will take away the pain, but not the horror. Do you understand me? You won't feel the full force of my penetration, my abuse of your body as it happens. However, you will emotionally experience the roughness, the callousness and the cruelty in my treatment of you. Because I am your husband, and I will not be treating you the way you are used to being treated. The ritual is violent, Hermione. And I will be violent.

I will be putting on a show for the Dark Lord, and he expects me to be particularly brutal to you, Hermione. I am going to have to be, or there will be consequences. I will not beat or hit you, but I will handle you roughly, and have to take every orifice convincingly. I wish there were another way, but there isn't, Hermione. I need you to be prepared for what will happen that night. I only hope…" the Potions Master hesitated.

"You hope what, Severus?" she asked him, worried at the look on his face.

"I only hope you will be able to separate the man I am from the man I become in order to complete the ritual and get you the Mark. I don't want you to turn away from me afterwards, Hermione. If there were any other way to get you the Mark, I swear I would do it.

"I know you would, Severus," she said softly, caressing his cheek to comfort him.

As I said, the potion will ease the pain of my penetration of your body when it is occurring. But later, you will feel what I've done to you. Hopefully I will have you home and treated before the aftermath hits you. It will require me to use the elixir," he said quietly.

The elixir? Severus would only use the elixir made from her virginal blood in extreme circumstances.

"It's going to be that bad, Severus?" she asked him.

"Yes, Hermione. It really will be," he said. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so tightly she could hardly breathe. He seemed to realize he was crushing her and loosened his grip. He looked at her.

"I need you to remember that I love you, Hermione. Promise me that you will hold that thought in your head when we are in the Dark Lord's presence," he whispered passionately against her hair.

"I'll remember, Severus," Hermione said, her heart so full of ache it hurt. Her husband was torn to the point of being emotional. She had an ordeal to face, but so did he.

The Potions Master tossed and turned the entire night, crying out Hermione's name in his sleep, waking the witch several times. She did her best to soothe him, sweat running down his brow. She had no idea what his nightmares consisted of. She was tempted to slip into his mind as he slept, but decided it was probably best she did not know. She was worried enough.

Hermione was aware there was a very dark side to her husband. A very angry, vengeful side that he kept from her. When he had left her the night she was almost killed by the assassins, and she read about the mutilated bodies found the next day, she knew in her gut that Severus had wreaked a horrible revenge on the two men. The violence of his act had sickened her, but she knew he did what he felt he had to do to protect his own. Her husband was not going to leave them alive to attack them again. Hermione suspected that someone sent the men, and Severus' method of killing them was meant to send a message. She believed whoever was behind the attack, had gotten that message loud and clear.

This was the alternate world her husband lived in, a world of pain, violence and death. A world where power wasn't given him in large amounts, and even the direction of his destiny was determined by others. He was a servant of the Dark Lord, a servant of Albus Dumbledore and a servant of the wizarding world at large. Even move he made was within the confines of those boundaries. Hermione realized the Potions Master's only respite, was her. And now she was being brought into his dark existence, his ultimate hope that she would be able to help him free himself.Hermione felt if Severus could be freed, his darkness would recede. Not totally, but enough to make him a happier, more content man. As he was now, he wasn't free to live or even love as he would like. She had to help him. If that meant going down into the darkness with him, she would do it, and help break the chains of servitude that bound him. As far as Hermione Snape was concerned, Voldemort was as good as gone.

* * *

The night of the full moon was upon Hermione and Severus. The couple had spent the night before making tender and passionate love over and over, the Potions Master trying his best to drive his love deep into his wife in such a way that it would stay with her through the ordeal he was going to put her through. 

Severus donned his Death Eater robes, but not his mask, then brought her the potion. It was a thick, black concoction and tasted of licorice and coffee. Hermione drank it down, and after warning her not to repeat it out loud, the Potions Master told her the word that would invoke its powers.

"Don't say the word until I am actually standing before you, Hermione. It is important that you say it just before I take you. Understand me?" he said to her, holding both her hands tightly in his.

"Yes," she said nervously. Then Severus kissed her tenderly. "Don't eat or drink anything you are given," he said. "Just decline it."

She nodded.

Severus gasped, and grasped his forearm as the Dark Lord's summons made itself known.

"It's time, Hermione," he said, pulling on the half-skull mask and putting up his hood. He took her by the arm. "Remember everything I've told you. And remember, I love you."

They disapparated.

* * *

They reappeared in a great, circular throne room. In the center of it sat the Dark Lord, resplendent in a shimmering scarlet robe with the image of Mors Mordre embroidered in golden thread on his breast. His red eyes glowed with excitement. He loved ritual nights. The room was filled with masked, hooded Death Eaters, milling about excitedly and talking to one another. Several looked at Hermione hungrily. Severus took her and walked her toward the throne. 

"Remember to curtsey and not to rise until he gives you leave," Severus hissed at her. "And always address him as 'my Lord.'"

Hermione swallowed as they approached the most evil wizard in existence.

They stopped before the throne, Severus bowing and Hermione curtseying.

There was a moment of silence as the Dark Lord studied the couple.

"Rise," he said, and both Hermione and the Potions Master straightened.

Voldemort's red eyes fell on the witch and glittered.

"Ah, Spells Mistress. Welcome to my abode, and in a little while, my ranks," he said in his high-pitched voice.

"Thank you my Lord. I am grateful for this opportunity, particularly since I am a muggle-born," she responded.

"Nice," Severus thought with approval.

"The misfortune of your parentage is not something you can help. In your case, it is of little consequence. Your intelligence and accomplishments make you worthy to be one of mine. You will be under my protection," he said, his eyes sweeping over her. It was unfortunate her conditions stated she was not to perform for him. She was a pretty little piece.

"As long as you produce, that is," the Dark Lord added, his eyes narrowing.

"Then I should be under your protection for the rest of my life, my Lord, for I intend to use all of my resources to serve you," Hermione responded, curtseying again.

The Dark Lord smirked with approval. Severus kept his face studiously neutral.

"Very well, Hermione. We shall see," he said, clapping his hands. Two female Death Eaters approached and took Hermione away.

The Dark Lord looked at Severus with a glint in his eye.

"Your wife is quite lovely. I shall enjoy seeing her broken," he lisped at the Potions Master, "Do not disappoint me, Severus. Go and prepare."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said, bowing and walking away.

* * *

Hermione was taken through a door into a large, empty room with several other new inductees. A bench wound around the wall, and several large, fragrant tubs sat on the floor. Next to each tub was a small bottle. The witches escorted Hermione next to a tub and began to undress her. 

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, pulling away from them.

"You must be prepared for the Mark," the red-haired woman said, eyeing Hermione. So this was Severus' wife. She was very small. How did she handle such a wizard?

Hermione submitted as the women stripped her naked, surreptiously looking her body over. She was small but very well formed. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

The women bathed Hermione, then oiled her body until it gleamed. Then they brought out what looked like a black leather harness and fitted it over her body. It criss-crossed between her breasts, separating and lifting them slightly and was fastened at the back with hooks. Two leather garters were slipped over her thighs and attached to the harness by two leather straps. Then a silk robe was draped over her. It was scarlet and only had two fasteners.

The other inductees were all dressed the same as she was.

Another Death Eater female entered with a platter that held several drinks. She offered one to Hermione, who shook her head.

"It may be a long while before you have the chance to have a drink," the woman said, trying to persuade her.

"No thank you," Hermione said. The woman looked at the other Death Eater females for a moment. They shrugged, and she moved on to the next inductees, who all took a glass and drank thirstily.

"When you are called, you will enter the throne room and go through the ritual. Afterwards, you will receive your Mark and be free to go. There is a recovery room for those of you who will require it," the redheaded Death Eater said with a rather nasty smirk. All of them would require it.

All of the Death Eater women left.

The women all sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Hermione felt slightly restricted by her harness. It was so tight, it was restricting her breathing somewhat. She looked over at the other women. They looked a little flushed. She wondered if she looked the same.

They sat there for half an hour before the door was flung open.

"Cecilia Mumsforth, arise and be counted," a male voice called.

A tall blonde haired witch stood up, took a deep breath and proceeded to the door, walking through. It closed firmly behind her.

Hermione listened closely, but couldn't hear anything. The room must have a silencing charm on it to keep them from knowing what was going on. But Hermione knew. The woman was being ravished in front of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

After about forty-five minutes, the door opened again.

"Vanessa Evans-Horthwards," the voice bellowed. "Arise and be counted!" A short, rather chunky witch with black hair exited the room. The door closed again.

Hermione watched as witch after witch was called and the room emptied out. Finally it was her and another witch left. Hermione noticed the witch squirming slightly and rubbing her hands along her thighs.

"Lust potion," she thought, "Obviously the Dark Lord wanted the inductees hot and panting.

The door opened again.

"Liza Figglesworth," the male voice said. "Arise and be counted."

Figglesworth? Hermione knew that name. Was this witch related to the Minister of Magic?

The witch rose and almost ran from the room. Hermione watched her go.

Now it was only her in the room. Hermione guessed Voldemort wanted to save her for last, being that she had only one Death Eater engaging her. Severus.

For some reason she shuddered.

It seemed like hours before the door opened again.

"Hermione Snape, arise and be counted!" the voice said.

Hermione took a calming breath, and exited the room.

It was showtime.

* * *

**WARNING: SEXUAL BRUTALITY/VIOLENCE/ABUSE IN THE FOLLOWING PARAGRAPHS. SQUEAMISH READERS, SKIP IT!**

* * *

Almost four hundred Death Eaters watched Hermione approach, standing silent, masked, their eyes glittering. The witch was escorted between two male Death Eaters to the area directly in front of Voldemort throne. She could smell sex in the air, and the floor before the throne was stained with fluids. Hermione held her bile down as they stopped in front of Voldemort. Hermione curtsied, and the two Death Eaters bowed and withdrew. 

Voldemort looked down at her.

"Arise, Hermione Snape," Voldemort lisped. Hermione stood and kept her eyes lowered to the ground.

"You come to me of your own free will, willing to take my Mark and become one of my illustrious Death Eaters? Swearing fealty to me unto death? Swearing obedience in all things? Swearing to serve me before all other things of earth and heaven? Willing to submit to my will?" Voldemort asked the witch.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione answered him.

The Dark Lord extended his hand offering her his ring. It was a large golden serpent, with opal eyes that flashed as if alive. Hermione mounted the dais and pressed her lips to the ring. The Dark Lord lifted her chin and studied her face. Hermione took in the thin scales of flesh that covered his skin, his slitted nostrils, his thin, lipless mouth. His tongue flickered out, tasting her skin. He sighed.

"You are a beautiful witch, Hermione Snape," he hissed, "A pity I will have to have you vicariously. You may return to the floor."

Hermione back down the dais and stood before Voldemort.

His red eyes glittered at her.

"You have sworn your loyalty to me, now you must prove it and bear your body and soul to me," he said, clapping his hands.

Hermione was suddenly aware of movement behind her and turned to see motion in the crowd of Death Eaters behind her. They were being jostled as someone passed through them. She could make out a half-skull mask.

The Death Eaters parted, and Hermione caught her breath as Severus walked out from their midst. He was naked, and erect, his pale, muscular body bound in a harness much like hers, but studded with flat metal studs. His body was oiled. He strode toward her, his motion fluid, dangerous. But it was his eyes that frightened her, glinting through the mask. They were hard, cold and focused. He stopped next to her, looking up at the Dark Lord.

"Disrobe, Hermione Snape," the Dark Lord commanded as Severus turned to face her. There seemed to be no recognition in his eyes as they looked down on her. His jaw was clenched, and his nostrils flared.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She had to do this.

She unfastened both clasps and let the scarlet robe fall to the floor, her bound body glistening in the torchlight. Severus stood still as a statue, looking down on her, every muscle tight, his erection huge.

"Nullus Dolor" Hermione whispered under her breath, invoking the potion as Voldemort's red eyes swept over her appreciatively.

"Take her!" he lisped.

Severus' hand shot out and gripped Hermione by her hair and forced her down to her knees, forcing his cock into her mouth and thrusting into it roughly, his black eyes unchanging as he dragged her over him, gagging her. She didn't feel any pain, but felt horror at his violation of her before all these people as he pumped into her mouth rabidly, puffing loudly, then grasping both sides of her head and driving as much of his organ into her mouth as he could.

Hermione wanted to scream at his treatment of her, but couldn't for the obvious reason. Severus bent his knees and pushed her back, following her down causing her to unfold her legs and fall to her back, laying over her, raising up on his arms still thrusting into her mouth, his legs straddling her upper body. She felt as if he were trying to choke her to death as he pistoned into her mouth. She felt him dip into her throat and shudder. She was having trouble breathing.

Severus stopped and rose up off her for a moment, then looked down at her, his eyes still hard and unaffected. He reached down and grasped her harness between her breasts and dragged her to the lower dais, throwing her body on the short flight of stairs. Then he dropped and lifted her thighs, pushing her upward until she was almost doubled over, then he shoved his member into her rectum. Hermione felt him split her and screamed out hysterically, not in pain, but in horror and shame as he plunged inside her so brutally she felt her ass suddenly loosen abnormally. Wetness and warmth flowed down. She kept screaming. She didn't have to pretend.

"Yes Severus! Yes!" Voldemort screamed at the Potions Master, who fucked Hermione's ass wildly, his body slamming into her so hard he was sliding her up the staircase. She could feel the stairs digging into her back, but there was still no pain. Severus fucked her this way for almost twenty minutes, the Dark Lord egging him on. Hermione kept screaming as she looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but staring ahead as if focused on something distant, slamming himself into her over and over, sweat staining his harness and dripping on her.

Suddenly he stopped and turned her over. For a moment she glimpsed his organ. It was covered in blood. He had torn her. Hermione screamed again at this realization as the Potion Master plunged his bloody member into her and plowed her against the stairs, arching into her, jerking her body, shoving his entire length and girth into her brutally, actually lifting her up with each stroke. Hermione felt a shifting, then a bursting inside her, not an orgasm but something she knew would be extremely painful if she could feel it. Something that wasn't right, that shouldn't have happened. The Potions Master gripped her shoulders so hard, he left finger marks in her fair skin. His loins slapped against her loudly, and blood was smeared on her buttocks, which were turning red from his body banging against her so brutally

He seemed to take her forever, and Hermione stopped screaming, her voice too hoarse to continue. And still he rode her, bathing her body in his sweat. Her breasts had lines in them from the stairs, and they were bruising terribly. Suddenly the Potions Master stiffened and plowed into her so hard that she slid up the stairs almost to Voldemort's feet. Severus came, pulling out of her and spraying her back and hair with his come, his hand wrapped around his tool, red with her blood, directing when his jism landed. Finished, he stood, turned to the Dark Lord and bowed. Then he turned without a further look at the broken witch before him, strode back through the crowd and disappeared.

Hermione lay at Voldemort's feet, bleeding from both orifices. She couldn't feel the pain but she felt the warmth, and knew it wasn't from an orgasm.

She felt Voldemort move, and his scaly hand grip her arm and turn it over, touching his wand to her forearm. He whispered something, and Hermione felt warmth on her arm. She knew it hurt to take the Mark, so she gave a hoarse scream, and kept it up until she felt the warmth fade.

"You may go, faithful servant," Voldemort breathed down at her. "Await my summons."

Hermione felt strong arms grip her and pull her to her feet. She felt weak, and her legs would hardly support her. She looked down and saw blood everywhere, and paled. That was her blood. She felt the silk robe slipped over her, and she was led away.

* * *

In another room, Severus removed the harness, and stared down at his bloody cock. He blinked several times before he whispered "scourgify" and all signs of his wife's violation were cleansed from him. Hurriedly he dressed, and burst from the room to try and reach his wife before the potion wore off. He fought through the Death Eaters who were all trying to congratulate him on such an awesome performance. They held him up, crowding around him in an ever-widening circle. 

When Hermione was taken to the recovery room, she was sat on a bench and left alone, blood staining her scarlet robes. The other witches were gone. Her legs were smeared with blood, and she could feel a slight pulsing inside her that intensified. She began to register soreness at first, which seemed to fill the entire half of her lower body. She dealt with it, realizing the potion was wearing off. The soreness was quickly became a fire inside her, burning her and she doubled over, slipping from the bench and curling into a fetal position as the pain hit her. Severus had torn her rectum and ripped her vaginal walls between her anus and her pussy. She was still bleeding.

The door burst open and Severus ran in. He did not have on his Death Eater mask or hood. He looked on his blood-soaked wife, cursed himself, then scooped her up as gently as he could and disapparated.

* * *

Severus apparated with Hermione into their bedroom and gently laid her on the bed and divestoed the robe and harness from her body. His black eyes swept over her bruised breasts and belly and rested on the blood between her thighs. Then he looked at the Mark on her forearm. She wouldn't be wearing any short-sleeved shirts or tank tops for a while. He was sure she would find a way to cover it eventually. 

The Potions Master carefully rolled Hermione over and saw the bruises from the stairs on her back and her reddened buttocks from his body pounding against him. He spread her cheeks and closed his eyes against the ripped flesh oozing blood. He had torn her badly. Normally the sight of such damage didn't move the Potions Master, he was practically immune to the sight of blood and mutilated flesh. But this was different. This was his wife, and he was the cause of injuring such a loving creature.

He continued to examine her. Blood also flowed from between her thighs. He swallowed, picked up the elixir he had left waiting on the nightstand and rolled the witch over. Hermione was unconscious, overcome by pain. He knew there had to be internal damage as well…he felt her shift too much, then tear inside.

Severus sat down on the bed, lifting Hermione slightly so she partially rested in his arms.

"Ennervate," he said softly.

He hated to bring her to consciousness, but he had to get the elixir down her. Hermione groaned and attempted to curl up in his arms. Tears began to stream from her eyes. Severus uncorked the bottle and held it to her lips.

"Drink, Hermione. It will heal you," he said softly, tilting the elixir against her lips.

Hermione began to feel immediate relief as her torn rectum sealed itself, and her broken inner wall repaired itself. Severus watched as her bruises lightened, then disappeared, her skin taking on its normal glow. Hermione sighed against him and fell still.

Severus scourgified his wife and the bed, removing all the blood. He turned the covers down and slid Hermione under them, tucking them around her securely. He looked down at her a moment, then extinguished the torches and left the room.

The Potions Master walked into the study and removed his clothing until he was left in his silk boxers. He transfigured his Death Eater robe into a blanket and lay down on the sofa, pulling it over him and tried to go to sleep. Gods, what he had done.

* * *

Hermione awoke in the morning looking for her husband. She felt no pain, and the night before felt as it if had been a horrible nightmare. Then she looked at the Mark on her arm and knew it had been very, very real. Severus had brutalized her violently, fucking her until she bled from both orifices, tearing her open. He had warned her it would be a terrible act, but she hadn't known what the wizard was truly capable of sexually. She did know now. She wondered how many witches he had damaged for the Dark Lord's pleasure, then decided she didn't want to know. She looked at the bed. Severus hadn't slept with her. This was the first time since they were married that he did not share her bed. 

Hermione rolled out of the bed, her eyes falling on the bloody robe and harness, bringing the horror of the night before back in full relief. Her wand was in the top drawer of her dresser. She retrieved it and transformed the robe and harness into parchment, then burned them, scourgifying the ashes. She then walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her housecoat, tying it around her securely. She used the loo, brushed her teeth and washed her face, then left the bedroom and walked into the study.

She saw Severus tucked uncomfortably on the couch, a blanket halfway covering him. He was frowning in his sleep. She knew why he was out here. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with her after what he had done to her. It was horrible for her, but it had to be horrible for him. He never looked at her once when he violated her. He couldn't bring himself to watch what his body was doing to hers. But he did what he had to do to get her the Mark. At what price?

Hermione walked up to him, and shook his shoulder gently.

"Severus? Severus, wake up," she said softly.

The Potions Master opened his eyes. They were horribly bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept. He hadn't really, drifting off only after the sun had been up for at least an hour. His black eyes shifted to Hermione's face. He rolled to a sitting position, looking up at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"Fine. I'm fine Severus. Not in any pain at all," she replied, hoping to comfort him.

"That's good," he said shortly.

They were both silent a long while. Finally Hermione asked him if he wanted breakfast.

"No," Severus responded, not looking at her, "I'm not hungry." The fact was he felt he would never eat again, his stomach was in so many knots. "You go ahead and order breakfast for yourself."

Hermione didn't like the way he sounded. She sat down next to him and started to place her hand on his thigh. He jumped and looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Severus, I'm all right. Don't torture yourself. You did what you had to do, and I'm fine," she said softly.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much I damaged you," he replied. "How torn up you were."

"I felt it, Severus. I know what happened to me. But I also know you didn't want it to happen. You took no pleasure in it. And you healed me so I'm good as new," she said.

"I healed you physically, Hermione…but how about emotionally? The elixir doesn't cover that," he said, his voice low with self-loathing.

"Severus, it all seems like a dream to me. A nightmare I woke up from this morning," she said sincerely.

Severus looked at her, not believing her. How could she just let what he did to her go? Yes, she was warned, and expected the worst…but she still went through it. A wizard that claimed to love her still hurt her horribly. If he really loved her, he would not have brought her into this web of violence and deceit. He didn't feel Hermione in his mind, but knew she was when she gasped at him, then scowled.

"Severus, I want to help you fight Voldemort. You did what you had to do to make it possible for me to do just that. Don't question your love for me. I know you love me. You didn't look at me once last night except when you first entered the throne room, and even then you were detached, not a part of what was happening. The you I love wasn't in the wizard that brutalized me last night. But the you I love is here now. Please don't punish yourself for something that had to be done. I willingly went to the Dark Lord, knowing what would happen. I am as much a part of it as you are, Severus. Now we are in the position to do something. I don't want you pulling away from me now. The worst is over," she said, placing her hand on his thigh again.

This time he didn't react. Severus just looked at her, the image of her torn, brutalized body still playing in his head. He stood up.

"I need to get some air, Hermione," he said.

In a flash he was dressed. He used magic. That was rare. He enjoyed the ritual of dressing himself.

"I'll be back in a while," the Potions Master said, walking to the study door, opening it and exiting. The wall lowered behind him.

Hermione didn't see her husband for the whole day. It was now after ten, and she had gone to bed. She heard a noise in the study and sat up, listening. Severus whispered something quietly. Hermione eased out of the bed and walked into the study. The Potions Master was back on the couch, covered in the blanket, his eyes closed. She walked over to him.

"Severus, come to bed," she said softly.

The Potions Master didn't answer her.

"I'm not used to sleeping alone, Severus. I want you with me," she said to him.

He still didn't respond, and she was starting to get angry. She pulled the covers off of him, and he opened his eyes. He was dressed in his boxers.

"Severus, now you are punishing me too, and I've already been through enough. I want you off this couch and in the bed now!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and stomping her foot.

The Potions Master looked at her, then rolled off the couch and silently walked into the bedroom, followed by a scowling Hermione. He lifted the covers and climbed into the bed. Hermione slid in after him.

Severus turned over and faced the wall. Hermione lay there looking at him. At least he was in the bed. She decided not to push him further. He needed to work this out. It was almost like he was grieving. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep, hoping that her husband would come around soon.

* * *

Things continued as they were for about a week. Severus slept in bed with Hermione, but wouldn't touch her, he felt so much guilt, and guilt was an emotion the Potions Master was completely unfamiliar with, as was remorse. His entire life he had done what he had to do, knowing that was his only option. In the case of Hermione taking the Mark, he had followed his usual path…but his heart was so invested in his wife that he couldn't come to terms with what he'd done. He felt in his heart that Hermione should hate him. Hate him and hate his touch. 

Hermione talked to Severus until she was blue in the face, to no avail. But the worst was yet to come. Hermione was missing Severus' loving. She still desired her husband and wanted him to be intimate with her. Severus wouldn't make any attempt to do this. Finally, Hermione attacked him while he slept, sliding under the covers and giving him a blowjob. Severus woke up immediately and tried to make her stop, but she didn't…at first. After a couple of minutes, it was clear that the Potions Master wasn't responding to her attentions at all. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape, sex god, couldn't get an erection. His guilt simply ran too deep.

Hermione did what any good wife would do. She reassured him and said it could happen to anyone, and he was bound to get better. She snuggled up to him and kissed him, but after a while he slipped his arm out from under her and turned to the wall again, as he had been doing every night.

In class, Severus was a complete monster. He lashed out at his students like a scourge, tearing points from the flesh of their houses, whipping them with detentions with Filch for the slightest infractions, real or imagined. And many were imagined. When Albus tried to talk to him about his behavior, Severus actually told him to mind his own bloody business. The Headmaster was taken aback by this, but realized the Potions Master had to be truly out of sorts to address him in such a manner. He thought he'd better speak to his other half.

Albus was aware that Hermione took the Mark, and had already indoctrinated her into the Order. He knew the requirements of taking the Mark, and didn't want to think of Hermione going through that. They sat down and had a candid talk, and Hermione revealed that Severus was the one who brutalized her, rather than a group of Death Eaters, and that he had done great damage to her, but brought her back and healed her instantly. She hesitated about telling Albus what had happened to his virility because of it, but found the Headmaster very understanding about it. He had gone through something similar years ago, when he had been forced to sacrifice some members of the Order when fighting the evil of Grindelwald back in 1945. He lost his fire immediately afterwards much to the chagrin of one Minerva McGonagall.

"What did you do, Headmaster?" Hermione asked him.

Albus looked over his glasses at her.

"I did much like Severus is doing now. I turned away from Minerva and lashed out at others. I was quite a bastard if I say so myself," he said, looking a bit distant.

"I mean, did you ever get your 'fire' back?" Hermione asked him, blushing slightly. Discussing the Headmaster's ability to get an erection was a conversation she never dreamed she'd be having, particularly with the Headmaster himself.

"Ah yes, with some help from Minerva," he said.

"I've tried 'helping' Severus. Nothing happens," Hermione said glumly

"Oh, well Minerva tried the usual means as well, to no effect," Albus said, blushing a bit himself. "She had to find another way. Quite sneaky. It definitely placed her in the shadow of Slytherin house. But it worked."

"What did she do?" Hermione asked, hoping Albus would reveal it.

"Quite simple really. A lust potion in a glass of pumpkin juice. I couldn't help but find my fire after that. And once found, it has never been extinguished again," he said, grinning at her.

Hermione suppressed a shudder. She liked the Headmaster, but didn't want to imagine the old wizard still getting wood.

"Of course, a lust potion! Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione said, frowning.

"You were probably too caught up. Sometimes the simplest answers are the hardest to come by," the Headmaster said. "So I trust you will get our Potions Master back up to snuff. The houses are all running out of points. Even Slytherin is running low which is completely uncharacteristic on Severus' part."

Severus rarely ever took points from his own house. Just more proof the wizard was definitely not himself.

"You certainly can trust he will be restored. Hopefully tonight. But I need a chance to raid his stores…"

She looked at the Headmaster consideringly

"Headmaster, do you think…" she began.

"Of course I'll distract him," Albus replied, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Do you think you can work him up to want a drink when he returns?" Hermione asked the Headmaster who looked at her soberly.

"Hermione, I don't think there is a time that Severus doesn't want a drink after spending time with me," he smirked. Hermione laughed. He was right. Severus always went straight to the liquor cabinet when he returned from a meeting with Albus.

The Headmaster rose.

"I will contact him before the end of his last class so he comes to my office immediately afterwards. How long will you need?" Albus asked her.

"Around forty-five minutes," Hermione replied. She probably didn't need that much time but better safe than busted.

"Forty-five minutes it is then," Albus said, heading for the study exit. He turned to her.

"I wish you luck, Mrs. Snape," he said his blue eyes bright, "in returning our Potions Master to the upstanding wizard we know he is."

Hermione groaned at the thinly veiled joke as Albus left, then shook her head and looked at the clock. Severus would be done with his last class in an hour. She'd wait a few minutes, then slip into his classroom, unward his stores and get the strongest lust potion he had. He kept an assortment to keep his supply well rounded. Getting him to drink the potion was another story. He would discern the taste in a drink. Possibly she could get him to down a shot. It would be swallowed before he could identify it. He'd be furious, but then…

Hermione smiled wickedly. Then it wouldn't really matter, would it?

* * *

At precisely ten minutes after four, Hermione opened the study, walked through Severus' office and into his classroom. He was gone. Albus had snagged him. Hermione walked to the potions stores and unwarded the doors. She knew the wards well, since she often had to get healing potions after vigorous nights with her husband. How she missed those vigorous nights. 

She opened the door, and a torch immediately flared. That was new. Severus must have gotten tired of turning it on and off with magic. She shuffled through the potions and found was she was looking for. She read the label.

Intercourse Eternal.

That sounded about right. She read the instructions. Two drops in fluid. She could do that. But she didn't want to take the whole bottle. She poked around in the pull out drawers beneath the shelving near the floor of the storeroom and found a cache of eyedroppers. She carefully opened the lust potion and drew out two nice sized drops. She cast a containment spell on the dropper so the contents wouldn't be accidentally squeezed out, resealed the bottled and returned it to its proper place. She then re-warded the storeroom and hurried back to the study. She had a few other preparations to make for her husband.

* * *

Severus stepped through the floo scowling, to find Hermione sitting in the armchair. She was dressed in her housecoat and her hair was damp. He could smell the jasmine scent she wore. It smelled good. 

"Hello, Severus. Had a visit with Albus?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes, but how did you know?" he asked her.

"You have a certain scowl you wear after visiting with him," Hermione smirked. Severus didn't doubt it.

"The man is infuriating. He had me up there discussing his problems with Minerva. It seems he needed an ear. It was horrible. I now have images of Minerva and Albus swimming in my head that should not be there," he said, shuddering a little and starting for the liquor cabinet.

Hermione jumped up.

"Sit down, Severus. You're all stressed out. I'll fix your drink for you," she said.

"Thank you," he replied, taking a seat in the armchair she just vacated. Normally he would have kissed Hermione hello when he stepped through the floo, no matter his mood. But, since the night of the ritual…there wasn't even that kind of contact.

Hermione pulled out a shot glass, poured in some firewhiskey and stealthily slipped the dropper out of her pocket and added the drops of potion to the drink. She replaced the dropper into her pocket, picked up the shot and carried it over to Severus.

"I wanted a drink, not a shot," he said, taking the small glass and glaring at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus. I'll fix you a larger drink," Hermione said, walking back to the cabinet, holding her breath.

Severus looked at the shot of firewhiskey for a moment and decided not to waste it. He chucked it down. Then his eyes went wide. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, you put lust potion in that drink!" he said accusingly.

"I most certainly did. I believe it was called 'Intercourse Eternal,'" she said smiling and walking back toward him, her hands untying the sash of her robe.

"Intercourse Eternal! That's the strongest lust potion in my stores," the Potions Master said, scowling at her.

Hermione slipped off her robes, revealing a rather sheer negligee in Slytherin green. It left nothing to the imagination.

"It sure is. I want you, Severus. You haven't touched me in over a week and I'm randy. I've just made certain that you're going to be horny too," she said walking toward him slowly.

Severus ran a finger around the collar of his robes. He was starting to feel rather warm. He didn't know if it was from the potion or what his wife was wearing. More than likely, both. He felt a stirring in his loins as his cock began to swell.

Hermione watched his robes start to tent and gave her husband a lascivious smile.

"Welcome back, little Severus," she said, grinning at the Potions Master's boxers, "You've been sorely missed."

Severus began to unbutton his robes, looking a little helpless.

"Hermione, I don't want to do this," he said as his fingers flew down the front of his robes.

"That's not what little Severus says," Hermione replied moving in front of him. Then she sobered.

"Severus, I love you and I miss you. I need this. I need you." she said softly.

"But Hermione…I might hurt you," he said as he peeled off his robes. The potion had put his body on automatic, but his mind was still stuck on stupid.

"Severus, you've never hurt me in a bad way. Certainly there is some ache, but it's a good ache. You aren't at the ritual now. You'll be good like you always are," she said soothingly, pressing her body against him, as he unbuttoned his cuffs. She moved away so he could access his shirt.

The Potions Master's eyes were dark with lust as he looked at his wife. The potion had worked his way into his system. Hermione creamed herself at that look. It felt like forever since he'd looked at her like that.

"I can't be held responsible for what I'm about to do to you," he growled, pulling off his shirt, dropping it on the floor and going at his pants with a vengeance.

Hermione's eyes glowed as she watched him remove his pants, shoes and socks. His silk boxers were drawn up tight, he was so engorged and extended.

"Little Severus isn't so little," Hermione said, biting her lip and looking up at her husband. "As a matter of fact, I believe he's going to make a 'huge impact' on this evening's activities."

Albus must have rubbed off on her.

Severus growled in response, and moved into Hermione purposefully.

All the Potions Master wanted was to bury himself inside Hermione. A part of him still balked, but the lust potion drove him forward. He felt he would explode if he didn't take her. Hermione's negligee was the first casualty of the lust potion. Severus wasted no time tearing it off her, knickers included. There was no foreplay. The Potions Master lifted her by her waist and slid her on to him, growling as he entered her warmth.

Hermione gasped, wrapped her arms around him and immediately orgasmed, tucking her face into his shoulder as she shuddered, whimpering against him. Severus hissed as she clamped around him, her pussy pulsating deliciously as her release rolled over him.

Beneath the haze of lust, Severus' mind registered that his wife had responded to him powerfully. He might be driven by the lust potion, but Hermione wasn't. Her reaction to him was a true one. She did still want him despite what he'd done to her. He knew she told him that, but he felt she was just trying to ease his guilt. But her orgasm upon receiving him was proof that she still desired him. With Hermione, that meant she still loved him. Desire and love went hand in hand with the witch.

The Potions Master felt his desire for her ease in intensity. It was still there, still strong, but he felt more in control of it. He was able to feel more than the urge to pound into her until he climaxed.

Severus was as susceptible to potions that altered emotions as anyone else, but as a Potions Master who often tested elixirs and substances that affected the body, he acquired the ability to override them to some extent. He could recover quicker than most people. His realization that Hermione still accepted him was having the effect of nullifying the lust potion, allowing him to regain control of his reactions to her. So instead of possessing her through her orgasm, he held her tight against him, letting her ride it out.

"I told you I needed you," Hermione said softly against his throat, still pulsing around his cock.

"Yes, you did," he replied, stroking her hair.

Suddenly Hermione pulled her head back from her husband's shoulder and looked at him, shocked.

"You shouldn't be talking. You should be shagging," she said.

Most people under the influence of a lust potion didn't speak, intent only on slaking their desires. Since her husband responded to her comment, Hermione could only surmise that the lust potion she gave him must have been expired or faulty.

"Damn," she said, thinking Severus was going to put her down and withdraw from her again. But the Potions Master still held her, not moving, looking at her intensely, his cock still inside her

"I really think that should work the other way around, Hermione. We should be talking, not shagging. I sense a conspiracy here. You had Albus distract me so you could raid my stores, didn't you?" he asked her.

When Hermione didn't answer him immediately, he gave her a little thrust, making her gasp.

"Yes," she sighed, trying to move on him, but he pulled her to him so she couldn't budge. But he had to admit, it felt good to be inside her, to feel her around him again.

"The effects of many potions don't last too long with me, Hermione, being that I constantly test them," Severus said, his black eyes locked to hers as he held her. "The lust potion you gave me has been overridden. That was a very selfish and Slytherin-like act on your part, wife, forcing me to perform for you."

"I didn't know what else to do, Severus. You wouldn't respond to anything I'd say or do, or even talk to me. I feel abandoned by you. As if you don't have any feelings toward me anymore. And it's not fair. I went through all of that to be by your side in your fight against Voldemort, and you turn away from me afterwards. You don't touch me anymore, you sleep with your back to me. You spend hours away from me. It's like you're punishing me," Hermione said. "I don't deserve to be treated like this."

Severus sighed and lifted his wife off of him, setting her gently on the floor. He took her hand and they walked into the bedroom. Severus lifted the covers of the bed and Hermione slid in. He slid in after her, and lay on his back, offering her his arm. She slid into his embrace. He noticed however, that his erection didn't go down. That was a positive sign.

"Hermione," he said, "My reaction might seem terrible to you, but your lack of reaction is equally upsetting to me. I can't understand how you could go through what you went through and not show any effects of it. You were brutalized in front of hundreds of people by your husband, and physically damaged by him. Hermione, if not for the elixir, you would have died from the damage I did to you. That's something I find hard to deal with. How can you not feel some anger and resentment for me? If I were a woman, I am sure I wouldn't want the man who did that to me to ever touch me again," he said to her.

"Severus, I did have a reaction, but it isn't focused on you. Voldemort required that violence, not you. I have so much hatred in my heart, Severus, but it isn't directed at you. It is directed at the Dark Lord. I hate him for putting us through what he did. He expressly told you that you had to be as brutal as possible to me, and I knew you had to follow his directives to get me the Mark. You did all you could to keep me from suffering. Perhaps if I felt the full impact of what you were doing, then I would back away from you. If I felt you tearing me, maybe I would be afraid to have you inside me again. But I was spared that. Yes, I felt the pain afterwards for a short bit of time, but I knew I would be healed, that I would get through it."

"Severus, I had to come to terms with your darker side, your violent nature long before now. You killed Lucius. I had to deal with the fact that a wizard lost his life because of me. Then later, you carved up those two assassins, also because of me. Yes, I know it was you. Someone sent them after us. You sent whoever it was a strong message in return. In a horrible way, what you did made sense, and I'm sure that is just the tip of the iceberg of the things you've done before you were with me. But you are never violent without reason, or without a purpose. Your violence serves you. It's a tool that allows you to move through the worlds you do. It enables you to survive."

"Severus, you've been subjected to constant violence throughout your service to the Order. I knew from the beginning I would be required to suffer violence as well if I were to be any help to you. It would have come down to violence Severus, whether through you or not. Yes, I feel something about what happened that night. But I have put it all into getting revenge. I want to kill the Dark Lord so badly, that the thought of him dead makes me want to come," she said vehemently, a black scowl on her face.

Severus was taken aback by Hermione's murderous look and mien. Her eyes were narrowed and an almost unholy light fueled her expression. He pulled the witch tighter to him in reaction, listening as she continued.

"He had you do me that way to drive himself between us, Severus. So his presence will taint our lives together. I've managed to join him without him being able to exercise his full power on me, and even taken you beyond his reach. He hates me, Severus, as much as he needs me. He has your service, but I have your love and that is a challenge to his authority. Right now he's hoping we have become divided because of the ritual. In my mind, it is him and not you that brutalized me. He tried to destroy us. He was the one who told me to disrobe. I was left at his feet when it was all over. You were the instrument of torture, but he was the one wielding the instrument. He was the one who hurt me. He is the one who will pay."

Angry tears began to roll from Hermione's eyes as she stared at the wall, not seeing anything but Voldemort dead, her rage pouring out of her, wetting Severus' chest. Severus was wincing. During her outpouring, she had begun to dig her nails into his side, and she still clutched at him, drawing blood without knowing it. The Potions Master didn't move, he took it. At least she was showing some reaction, some feelings about what happened to her. And he was getting some understanding as to how she was dealing with it. She was right. It was as if Voldemort were in their marriage bed, lying between them, letting his evil wash over them like poison. He had to cast the Dark Lord out of his psyche, he'd done enough damage to them. He'd pay for what was done to Hermione. Severus knew exactly how he'd pay too, if he had his way. Exactly.

The Potions Master looked at his wife. She was still crying. Well, he'd let her cry herself out. Then they could work on the healing.

Severus pulled her even closer and listened to her sobs, relieved that she'd finally let it out.

* * *

Now that Hermione and Severus had come to terms with the ritual, they began to mend. It wasn't immediate, but a slow gentle rebuilding. They had yet to make love, but the contact was re-established. It was almost as if they were courting again. Their bonding strengthened as they began to plan their retribution on the Dark Lord. 

Hermione listened carefully as Severus described the routines of Voldemort. The Dark Lord was extremely paranoid, never slept and let only one Death Eater attend him. That Death Eater was Peter Pettigrew, the wizard who had betrayed James and Lily Potter, killed a slew of muggles and let Sirius Black take the blame. He went into hiding with the Weasleys, transforming into his animagus form of a rat and living with them for more than twelve years before he was discovered.

Escaping justice, Peter found Lord Voldemort and restored him. He had served as the Dark Lord's personal aide ever since, preparing the life-sustaining elixir Severus had developed for Voldemort and administering it to him every three days or so. This elixir was the only sustenance the Dark Lord required, and the only thing he ingested. The elixir was the key to his destruction. He was too powerful to risk a direct attack. Tampering with the elixir could weaken him enough so he could be killed either by magical or physical means. Severus was hoping for physical.

It was decided that Hermione would develop a spell as a gift for the Dark Lord, to get into his good graces. They decided it would have to be destructive in order for him to appreciate it. Hermione hated the idea of giving the Dark Lord yet another weapon, but there was no help for it. In the meantime, Severus went to work duplicating Voldemort's elixir so he and Hermione could work on finding an ingredient that would negate its power. That would be only half the battle. Getting it to the Dark Lord was the other half.

Hermione came up with a plan to do just that, which Severus absolutely hated and at first staunchly refused. Hermione and he bickered over it for days until she finally made him see that it was probably the only way to gain access to the potion. He took it with bad grace but conceded.

Hermione and Severus were in the kitchen preparing dinner when Hermione suddenly cried out and grasped her forearm. The Mark was burning. Voldemort was summoning her. She had to go before him alone. Grimacing, she donned the mask and robes that had been brought to her by a great black owl one morning two weeks ago when they attended breakfast. She grabbed the parchment that held the instructions for the new spell she had developed, and kissing an obviously worried Severus, she disapparated to the Dark Lord.

* * *

Hermione appeared before the Dark Lord's throne and curtsied, letting her mental walls drop around all things concerning her plans against the dark wizard as she did so. 

"My Lord," she said, straightening.

"Remove your mask, Hermione," the Dark Lord commanded her.

Hermione stood, lowered her hood and removed her half-mask, shaking out her hair. The Dark Lord drank her in, his red eyes glinting.

"It is good to see you were strong enough to survive the ritual, Hermione. I feared the loss of blood might have done you in. How is your husband?" the Dark Lord lisped. He peered into Hermione's mind, and she let him see Severus turned away from her, knowing it would please him.

"He is fine, my Lord," she said, hesitating slightly as if she did not want to talk about him.

"Good," the Dark Lord replied, "I have had a lab built for you to begin your work for me. I will soon be giving you a list of spells I would like created, describing what each is to do. I would like you to examine the lab and tell Peter what you need to aid you in your work. Your lab is adjacent to Severus'."

"Thank you my Lord," Hermione replied, "I have a small gift for you, if you would be kind enough to accept it."

The Dark Lord's eyes lit up.

"A gift? What kind of gift?" he asked her excitedly.

"A spell, my Lord. Meant to entertain you. It could come in handy, however," Hermione said. She took out the parchment. Voldemort motioned for her to approach him. She did and handed him the parchment.

The Dark Lord read it, noting the wand movements. He lifted his wand.

"My Lord," Hermione said quickly. "I suggest aiming the spell toward an open area."

Voldemort did so, copying the wand movements written on the parchment and saying the incantation.

A stream of sustained fire erupted from the end of his wand, much like a flamethrower. Delighted, Voldemort swished the stream back and forth, laughing wickedly. Finally, looking at the parchment again, he did the motion that would end the stream. Smiling, he turned to Hermione.

"What a delightful spell, Hermione. It will bring me hours of entertainment, roasting mug…er things," the Dark Lord said, catching himself. But Hermione knew he meant to say muggles.

"I am glad you like it, my Lord. As I said, it's just a small gift," she said, thinking how much she wanted him to die.

Voldemort smiled and clapped his hands. A door opened and Peter Pettigrew walked out. He approached the throne and bowed low.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked, his squinty little eyes flicking toward Hermione then back to the Dark Lord.

"Show Hermione her labs," the Dark Lord said distractedly. He was memorizing his new spell.

"Yes, my Lord. This way, Hermione," Peter said politely. He took her through the door he had just left. It opened on a long hallway with doors on either side. He walked her to the second door on the right and opened it, letting her walk through. He surreptiously looked at her curves. Peter had fantasized about the witch since the ritual. He was a brother after all…he could ask her if she would indulge him. Fuck Severus.

Hermione examined the lab. It had the standard equipment, and plenty of space. She looked around, and nodded.

"This is more than adequate," she said to Peter, "but I will need supplies."

"Certainly. Just give me a list of what you need, and I will provide them. I'm the one to come to when you need anything, Hermione," he said, grinning at her. "I can usually get the Dark Lord to agree to anything. I'm a good wizard to know."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, and leaned back against the counter, her robes falling so they emphasized her full breasts. Peter's eyes widened at the display.

"Are you really?" Hermione said, her voice dropping low.

Peter cleared his throat. "I can get you anything," he said.

"Anything? That's sounds very appealing Peter. My Anything man," she said, grinning at him a bit sexily.

Peter felt a bit heartened. It seemed Hermione was interested in him. She called him her "Anything man". That was quite suggestive. His eyes swept over her. He remembered how she looked naked and felt a throb in his pants.

Hermione took a peek in his mind, and saw an image of the fat little wizard shagging her. It was gross. She pulled out quickly. Well, he was definitely interested.

"Er…Hermione, you know as the wife of a Death Eater…" Peter began slowly.

"I'm entitled to bed any brother who appeals to me," she finished for him, looking at her levelly.

"Yes," he said sounding strangled.

"And I guess you're wondering if you appeal to me," she continued, wanting to gag on her words.

"Yes," Peter said, holding his breath. He didn't get to have sex as often as he liked. Being Voldemort's personal servant did get him some trim, however. He would certainly like to do Hermione. She was his size, and lovely. Most women were taller than he was.

"Well, you do hold quite a powerful position as Voldemort's personal servant. You have his ear. That is rather appealing. Suffice it to say, Peter, that I don't find you unappealing…but I think I need to get to know you better before I make a decision," Hermione said smoothly.

That wasn't a no. Hm. He would just have to turn on the old Pettigrew charm and be nice to the witch. Maybe she'd give in to him after a few weeks.

"Well, we'll be working closely together. My own small lab is just down the hall," he said.

"Really? May I see it?" Hermione asked him, pushing off the counter and approaching him, stopping inches away, and inhaling so her breasts puffed up. Ginny taught her that. Peter's eyes fell to her chest. He wasn't supposed to take anyone to his lab, but…hell it couldn't hurt.

"Certainly," Peter said. Hermione looped her arm in his, and the smitten wizard guided her down the hall to a door at the end. He opened it and let her in, standing close behind her as she looked around. Basically all he had was a cauldron, a burner, two glass distillers and a number of beakers and containers. Several bottles of ingredients stood on a side counter.

"What do you make here, Peter?" Hermione asked him. She already knew but wanted to see if he would divulge it.

"Voldemort's elixir. He could not survive without me," Peter boasted, trying to impress her. Hermione acted very impressed.

"You certainly are important, Peter," she gushed, hating herself. "A very important man to know. Maybe one day you'd let me watch you work. I LOVE to see a wizard working on potions. It's kind of a fetish of mine," she confided, her eyes going a bit hot. "That's how Severus got me. Doing potions."

Peter looked at her. So that's how Snape managed to keep such a luscious witch. He knew they were forced to marry, and wondered why they stayed so. Now he knew. He wasn't supposed to let anyone in while he prepared Voldemort's potions, but hell, this was some high-end stuff. Plus, she was working for the Dark Lord too. A fellow lab worker. It shouldn't be a problem.

"Sure you can watch. I'll let you know when. It will have to be after you've settled into your labs," he said. Hermione clapped her hands together.

"Oh, thank you," she said, and steeling herself, she kissed the wizard on his cheek. Peter grinned widely. He was certain he'd have Hermione if he were patient.

Hermione looked at her watch.

"Oh, I need to get back, Peter. I will get you the list of supplies as soon as the Dark Lord lets me know what spells he wants developed," she said, walking toward the door.

"Fair enough," Peter said, following her and closing the door securely behind them.

They walked back up the hall and exited into the Throne room.

"Thank you for showing me the labs, Peter," Hermione said to him, taking his hand. Peter squeezed her fingers firmly.

"You're welcome. And remember, you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me, Hermione," he said, lifting her hand and planting a wet kiss on the back of it. Hermione felt like wiping it off against her robes. But that would send the wrong message.

Hermione removed her hand from his, smiled and walked back across the throne room to the Dark Lord, who was busily shooting streams of fire, practicing his aim and adjusting the bursts. He was quite a quick study. Hermione stood safely to the side of his throne.

"My Lord?" she called to him. Voldemort turned and looked at her, a thin smile on his scaly face.

"Yes, Hermione?" he lisped.

"The labs are perfect. As soon as you give me your list of spells, I will let Peter know what I need," she said.

"Very good, Hermione. You may go," the Dark Lord said, invoking the fire stream again. He couldn't wait to try it out on something alive. The next revel would be very interesting.

Hermione grimaced at him and disapparated.

* * *

Severus was in the study pacing when he heard the thunder crack in the bedroom. He ran in and saw Hermione removing her robes, getting out of them as fast as possible. She hated being a Death Eater. 

Severus grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her all over, as if to see if she had left a part of herself behind. Hermione laughed.

"I'm fine, Severus. He just wanted me to see the lab he had constructed for me," Hermione said.

"And the spell?" Severus asked, still looking at her worriedly.

"It was like a new toy. He loved it, though I hate to think what he's going to do with it," Hermione said with a shudder. "Oh, and I talked with Peter Pettigrew. He showed me his lab."

Severus' eyebrows went up with surprise.

"He took you to his lab? Peter never lets anyone back there," he said, frowning at her slightly.

"Well he let me. It might have had something to do with his wanting to exercise his right as a brother…" she said, keeping her face straight.

"What?" Severus roared, "He asked if he could fuck you? I'll cut him up like a pig! A fat little pig!"

"You will do no such thing, Severus Snape. We need him. And anyway I held him off. He didn't ask me directly, more like hinted around at it…said he was a very important wizard, had the Dark Lord's ear, etc. He told me I could watch him make the Dark Lord's elixir too," she said.

Severus' mouth dropped open. That was a definite no-no. Peter could be killed for letting anyone in the lab when he was distilling the elixir. He scowled at his wife.

"Hermione, what exactly did you do to get Peter to agree to let you in the lab while he was brewing?" he asked her. He trusted his wife, but she was very determined to get Voldemort…she might be capable of anything.

Hermione frowned at him.

"You look like you think I gave him a blowjob or something," she said, her eyebrows drawn together.

Uh oh. Severus knew he had to defuse this quick.

"No, I don't think that. I'm just wondering how you persuaded him. He could be killed for letting you in there," Severus replied.

Hermione looked at her husband. She knew the thought of her doing something to Peter had crossed his mind. Men were so fucking thick.

"I simply told him watching wizards brewing potions turned me on, and it was how you got me," Hermione said.

Severus frowned. So Peter was letting her in hoping she would get so excited she'd shag him. He felt like twisting the fat, little wizard's head off his body. He looked at Hermione, jealousy burning in his breast. Sure, Peter was nothing compared to him, but he still had a tool, and he still wanted to stick it in his wife. Suddenly the Potions Master felt the need to reclaim his territory.

"You know something wife? I think it's time we re-consummated our marriage. I need to remind you just whom you belong to. I know I agreed to you manipulating Pettigrew, but I'm having a hard time with your flirting. So is little Severus," he said, his eyes dropping to his quickly tenting robes. "You were too successful, too quickly for my liking."

Hermione grinned at him.

"Can I help it if I'm good at turning on the sex?" she asked him.

Severus pulled Hermione against him, pressing his erection into her belly.

"No. But I need to remind myself just how good you are at turning it on for me, and only me," he replied, lifting her up and kissing her roughly before falling on the bed with her.

Sometimes having a jealous wizard for a husband has its perks.

* * *

Severus wrestled with Hermione as he kissed her. The couple rolled on the bed, each trying to get on top of the other. The feel of her husband's body pressing against hers so urgently was making Hermione wild with desire. She was already starved for sex. True, she had orgasmed when she gave him the lust potion, but he hadn't taken her like she needed. She wanted his urgency, his power, his desire. 

Finally she gave in and let Severus roll on top of her fully clothed body. Severus claimed her mouth greedily, reveling in her warmth and willingness, burning with the need for more of her. The idea of her purposely arousing another man made him wild, and he intended to possess her until he was all she knew. He missed his wife like this, and the fact that she was responding to him so hungrily put more fuel to his fire.

Severus pulled away from her mouth and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

"You are my witch. Your body is for my pleasure. There is no one I would ever share you with. I'd kill Peter if we didn't need him for even suggesting you let him taste what is mine," he breathed down at her, his eyes blazing.

He fell on her mouth again, working his body against hers, making Hermione gasp into his mouth. He turned sideways, pulling her with him, his mouth still locked to hers as his hands slipped down to her breasts, fondling them, feeling their fullness beneath her shirt.

"Yes, Severus," Hermoine groaned against his lips. "Touch me. It's been so long since you've touched me."

"I'll do more than touch you," Severus said, pulling back from her and beginning to unfasten his robes. "Stand up and undress, Hermione." He wanted to see her strip for him. Hermione stood up, toed off her trainers, then bent and took off her sock. She then, pulled her long-sleeved shirt over her head, revealing her bra-encased breasts and her Mark…the Mark she took for him.

Severus' black eyes glinted as he removed his robes and stood up to work on his shirt, his eyes on his wife as she unfastened her jeans, and slid them down over her thighs and calves, stepping out of them, dressed in white knickers. He could smell her arousal. They must be soaked. He licked his lips as he peeled off his shirt. He couldn't wait to taste her. He started on his pants as Hermione pulled her bra over her head, her full breasts and hardened nipplies bouncing into view. Severus's nostrils flared.

Hermione was watching her husband undress with great anticipation as she slid her knickers down and stepped out of them, noting his eyes fall to her bush, then back to her face. He opened his pants and pulled them down along with his silk boxers, revealing his erection, watching her face as her eyes fell on it, glowing with lust before they flicked back up to his face. He sat back on the bed. He had forgotten to remove his boots, and did so now, pulling off his socks, then finished removing his pants and boxers.

They drank each other in, Severus' eyes raking over Hermione's small, curvaceous body, and Hermione gazing at her husband's lean, pale, muscular frame, and the huge organ pointing at her in readiness. Severus held out his arms.

"Come here, wife. It's time to reacquaint myself with what is mine," he breathed.

"I have some reacquainting to do of my own," Hermione said moving between his legs and dropping to her knees.

"Hermione," Severus breathed as she grasped him.

"Relax, Severus," she crooned at him. The Potions Master fell back on his elbows, watching her with heated eyes as she began kissing his member lovingly, her warm lips and tongue moving over the head, and down his shaft. She felt good and she looked beautiful, her eyes half-closed, taking obvious pleasure in what she was doing to him. Severus gasped and bucked his hips as Hermione slipped her mouth over him, then sat up, bent over her slightly. Hermione began to hum, sending vibrations down his length. Severus gripped her head on either side and pulled her back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he rasped.

"I went back to the library," Hermione smirked, her lips glistening, going back down on him.

"Wicked, wicked, witch," Severus groaned, throwing his head back and letting Hermione do her thing, one hand on the top of her bobbing head. He leaned back a little, thrusting his hips slightly as she pleasured him.

Hermione felt wonderful, her tongue swirling in intricate patterns, her warm hand working the delicate foreskin back and forth, and gods, the humming. Severus was seriously considering making a donation to the library to expand the restricted section's sexual education area.

Hermione was quickly moving him towards release and Severus leaned forward again, enjoying the sensations just a bit longer before he pulled Hermione away, and up into the bed so she was on the edge of it, on her back, then slipping down on his knees between her thighs. He didn't want to release yet, and he had a taste for something sweet.

The Potions Master lifted Hermione's thighs and pressed them back so far her legs almost rested on her shoulders, opening her up wide before him. His black eyes looked at her core, and he bit his lips as the scent and heat of her need hit him full in the face.

"You've got the prettiest pussy I've ever seen," Severus said to her, thinking it was the juiciest too. Hermione was extremely turned on, and her labia glistened with her juices. Severus lowered his head and drank every drop of it in, sighing with pleasure as he savored the musky, sweet taste of her. Hermione cried out fitfully, sensitive to the feel of his tongue and lips nibbling and flicking over her core.

"Oh shit, Severus," she hissed as he held her straining thighs in place. Her husband was feeling so good she would have kicked her legs straight out in reaction if he didn't hold her firmly, his muscles flexing as he did so. Hermione's legs were strong. Hermione looked down at her husband but all she could see was his silky hair draped over her belly, his head moving sensuously as he laved her, nibbling and licking, then thrusting his tongue deep inside her warmth, making her shriek as he rolled and twisted it within her. Hermione grabbed his hair and tugged it, straining against him, ready to release, when Severus came up for air and to keep her from pulling his hair out by the roots.

"Arrrrgh, let go Hermione!" he gasped, one pale hand reaching up and grasping hers.

"More," she purred, not releasing his hair, but trying to push him back down.

Severus sighed and lowered his mouth to her again, this time with a vengeance, attacking her with all his skill, making her call out his name and twist her body wildly. Hermione released Severus' hair and her fingers curled into the mattress on either side of her, catching the sheets and pulling them upward as she thrust her hips against his mouth on the verge of exploding. Her flow seemed endless, Severus felt as if he could swallow down gallons of her and never be sated, her cries of pleasure driving him to the brink, his member throbbing. Her thighs began to quake and for a moment Severus was in a quandary, not knowing whether to bring her to orgasm with his mouth or with his tool, which was aching to bury itself in her wetness.

His tool won out. Severus straightened and thrust deep inside his wife, who yelped as his girth parted and filled her in one strong stroke.

Severus! Oh my gods…please," Hermione panted.

The Potions Master began to take her, jerking her body roughly with the strength of his penetration. He was reclaiming Hermione, intent on reminding her who she belonged to, holding on to her waist and pulling her down to meet his strokes, his mouth slack with pleasure as he watched her breasts bounce rhythmically. He bent over her, drawing a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as he slammed inside her, her beautiful voice rising, a siren's song drawing him closer. She felt so good around him, her body caressing him in warmth and wetness, tightening around him convulsively as he drove deeper, seeking the pearl inside her. Severus pulled himself up, trapping her legs between them, burying his himself deep inside her, his loins slapping against her as he increased his speed, his black eyes fixed on her contorting face.

"Who's are you?" he panted at her as he dug deep, holding, straining into her.

"Yours!" Hermione gasped, looking into those burning black orbs.

"Yes!" he agreed and plunged into her, resuming his powerful stroke, taking all of her, reaming her body, rolling his pelvis so he touched every part of her.

"Do you love me, Hermione?" he gasped, driving into her hungrily, "Tell me you love me. Only me."

"Only you, Severus," Hermione gasped at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes as her husband returned to her, passionate, demanding and hungry for her. "I love only you."

Severus dropped on her, claiming her mouth, slipping his hands around her shoulders and hunching into her faster and faster, his back locking into the rhythm. He couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, and he didn't want to as she squished around him, bathing his loins in her juices, tilting her pelvis to give him the most pleasure. Severus possess her selfishly, greedily, coveting every cry, every whisper, every obscenity pouring from her sweet mouth as he took her He cold feel the love inside her, and he was immersing himself in it, being renewed, and restored by her need and acceptance. His lover, his wife, his hope.

Severus had meant to do more, to take Hermione and bend her and twist her body several different ways, but he was too driven, too lost in the pleasure of her to do anything but take her just like this, crossways on the bed, his toes digging into the floor for added strength, his arms wrapped around her body, his tongue tangled with hers. It just felt so good, so right to have her like this…to have her back beneath him, loving him, giving him all that was inside her body and inside her heart without reservation. The acrobatics could come later.

"Hermione," he groaned, overcome with emotion as he felt himself tightening. She had to come with him. He rammed himself deep into her core quickly, rotating his hips as he did so, trying to find the spot that would trigger her. Hermione screamed and bucked, and he knew he hit it…and drove straight into that spot over and over again, Hermione arching upward lifting him before she exploded, her release crashing over him as she let out a long, soul-shattering shriek of pleasure, dragging Severus down into her pulsing depths, triggering his release.

Severus shuddered as his climax hit, bliss racing down his spine as his balls drew up tight and his seed burst from his cock in a powerful, pulsing stream that seemed to go on forever. He let out a gutteral sound, something between a shout and a groan as he filled his wife's pulsating pussy, pressed as deep as humanly possible inside her, his mouth locked to hers, immersed in her totally, mind, body and soul. This was his wife, his lifemate, his witch and his woman. She belonged and would always belong to him, and he to her. Not even the evil that was Voldemort would come between them. They were two but one, and he reveled in the oneness he felt with her now, shuddering against her, and feeling her answering quake as they remain entangled, entwined, heartbeats and pulsing slowing together, time reasserting itself, stealing away the endless moment they just shared.

They lay there, still connected, bathed in perspiration, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, soul to soul, panting. Finally they eased from the kiss, but still lay contentedly together, Severus' silky hair covering Hermione's face, Hermione's hair tickling his large nose. After several minutes, Severus stirred. It took three tries before he was able to roll off her, his cock slipping out of her as he rolled to his back, his legs bent, feet on the floor. He felt as if every drop of sperm he had ever generated was now floating about in his wife's body.

"Gods, that was fantastic," he breathed, turning his face to look at the wild mane of hair that was his wife.

Hermione stretched like a cat, turning towards him, brushing her tangled locks from her face and giving him a brilliant smile, that special, loving smile that was only for him. Severus slid closer and kissed her gently, letting his black eyes drift over her face, taking in her glow of satisfaction.

"I've got you back," she said to him softly. "My Severus."

"Yes,' he agreed, nuzzling her with his nose.

He was back, and made a silent vow right at that moment, that he would never allow anything or anyone to come between them again.

* * *

A/N: Whew. What they don't do for the Greater Good. :::shakes head::: Next, the final chapter to "Disharmony in the Dungeons." Thanks for reading. 


	4. Final Chapter

**Disharmony in the Dungeons Final Chapter**

A number of job offers came in for Hermione. She was swamped by them. The marks of university students were made available to headhunters, and the witch's marks were so exemplary, that she was in the highest demand. Many job offers came with generous bonuses and perks designed to pull her in. Hermione was reeling at all the attention she was getting. But she needed a job that could keep her relatively close to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had the answer.

"You could be the Spells Mistress for Hogwarts, and teach a class on spell-making. Of course, you can't actually teach students to create spells, but you can introduce them to the theory behind creating them. It would be an elective course, tied in with the Magical Theory class," Albus said. Then he looked apologetic.

"I'm afraid I can't offer you the high salaries and perks that some companies are offering you. But I can pay you scale, and you would have your own budget, classroom and lab, next to Severus' class," he said.

Hermione thought about this. It would be a start. After the business with Voldemort was settled, she could move on to a better position elsewhere. A stint teaching would be an asset on her resume. Plus, she would love to teach. Hermione had always enjoyed dispensing knowledge, whether it was appreciated or not. Now she would have a captive audience on whom to spout the fountain within her. Hermione smiled at the Headmaster.

"It sounds perfect, Headmaster," she said.

Albus clapped his hands together.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts staff, Mrs. Snape," he said, grinning. "I will have your staff robes sent immediately, and you send me a list of textbooks you want for the class as well as any supplies you will need. We can work out the budget after we see what the costs are."

Hermione promised to get right on it. She thanked the Headmaster and returned to her rooms. Severus was in class, so Hermione decided she would take a trip to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore to check out the books on the theory of spell making. Albus didn't say what age the students would be, but Hermione figured fifth years and up.

As she walked into her bedroom, her Mark began to burn. Voldemort was summoning her in the middle of the day. That wasn't strange however. The Dark Lord knew she wasn't yet employed. She donned her hated Death Eater robes and disapparated.

In his classroom, Severus paused. He felt a pulse of emotion from his wife. He reached out for her and found she had been summoned to Voldemort. His black eyes shifted for a moment as the class looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue the lecture. After a moment, he did. As much as he wanted to protect his wife, she needed to establish her own relationship with Voldemort if she were to be of any value. So far she had done well.

Hermione appeared before the Dark Lord's throne, dropped her Occlumency wall and curtsied. The Dark Lord told her to rise, a broad smile stretching his lipless mouth. Peter Pettigrew stood alongside his throne, holding a piece of parchment. The fat, squat wizard gave her a little wave as his little piggish eyes swept over her body. Hermione gave him a small smile, then looked up at Voldemort. The scent of burning hung over the room. It was unpleasant. Like burned hair.

"Hello, Hermione," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes glinting at her with approval, "Remove your mask, my dear."

Hermione did so. Voldemort studied her.

"Lovely," the Dark Lord breathed, once again wishing the witch's service was not conditional. Then he shook off his musings and addressed her.

"Your spell proved highly entertaining at last night's revel, Hermione. I was most pleased. You have done quite well by me," he lisped, his tongue flicking out as he spoke.

"Thank you, my Lord," Hermione replied, curtseying again. Now she knew why the throne room smelled as it did. The Dark Lord had roasted some muggles alive. Damn him.

Voldemort motioned Peter forward, and the wizard handed Hermione the parchment. It was a list of six spells that Voldemort wanted developed.

"As you can see, I have six offensive spells I would like developed. How long will it take you?" he asked her. "I need these spells for my Death Eaters. We need to move soon and end this standoff."

Hermione looked at the list. These were horrible spells. The Dark Lord seemed to go for spells that were visually terrible, causing great physical damage.

"It depends, my Lord. Each spell is different. Some of these can be created by altering existing spells, but a couple will have to be from scratch…so I cannot say," she said honestly. She wasn't in a hurry to develop the spells for him.

"I will give you six months. That is a month to develop each spell. You will come to the labs every evening to work on them," the Dark Lord said in an imperious voice. This was not a request, it was a command. The first he'd given her. It wouldn't be wise to protest.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione replied.

"Do not fail me, Hermione. You would not like to experience my displeasure," he said in a low voice, his eyes narrowing. "These spells must be completed in six months, or you will be punished."

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione said, curtseying. She could not rule out punishment when she wrote her conditions. He would not have agreed to that, although she did have a stipulation that he could not punish her at will. There had to be a good reason for it. Failing to create his spells on time would fall into the 'good reason' category.

Voldemort eyed her. It was usually at this point he gave any Death Eater he commanded to fulfill a duty a touch of the Cruciatus curse, to drive home the threat of punishment, but he couldn't do this to Hermione. The witch looked up at him.

"My Lord, may Severus assist me?" she asked him.

The Dark Lord considered this.

"If you need his assistance, he may. But I don't want him distracting you from your work," the Dark Lord said, envisioning Severus shagging the witch against one of the counters.

"He won't my Lord," she replied.

Voldemort looked at her for a long moment. His servant Severus was quite a lucky wizard. Quite lucky indeed. Voldemort hoped however, that the ritual had driven some kind of wedge between them, one that would fester and rot their closeness over time. Love was not an emotion he approved of. It stole his fire. If Severus had to choose between his Lord and his wife, Voldemort felt that the Potions Master would turn from him. It was an unsettling thought. If Hermione were not so valuable, he would kill her to keep Severus under his thumb. As it was, he had to deal with the situation as best he could.

"You may go, Hermione. You can start working in the labs this weekend. That ought to give you some time to get your affairs in order. Are you employed yet?' the Dark Lord asked her.

"The Headmaster has made a position for me. I will be teaching the theory of spell-making," Hermione replied. The Dark Lord scowled.

"Surely he can't be paying you what you're worth. Why did you take such a position?" he asked her, his eyes narrowed.

"Because it is not demanding, my Lord. My focus is on your needs. If I accepted one of the more demanding positions, it would mean long hours, and exhaustion. I can't work well if I am stretched to my limit, my Lord. I wish to primarily serve you. Working at Hogwarts will allow that," she responded. Voldemort smiled. She gave the right answer.

"You are showing yourself to be most loyal, Hermione. You have my favor," he said lowering his ring. Hermione mounted the dais and kissed it. The Dark Lord stroked her hair for a moment. Hermione felt all cold inside at his touch. She hated him so much.

"You may go," the Dark Lord said, dismissing her.

Hermione backed down the dais.

"Thank you, my Lord," she said. Then she gave Peter a rather sexy smile, one that Voldemort didn't miss.

"Goodbye, Peter," she said, disapparating.

The Dark Lord looked at Peter, his scaly eyebrows raised.

"If I didn't know better, Peter…I would say Hermione favors you," he said slowly. "If that is the case, you'd better watch for Severus. He isn't willing to share her. He told me he was, but I know he isn't. You could be asking for trouble if you bed her," the Dark Lord hissed.

"I'd face an army of Severuses for the chance to stick my dick in her, my Lord," Peter replied, his piggy eyes glistening with lust at the thought of having Hermione.

The Dark Lord looked at him consideringly.

"One Severus is army enough," Voldemort replied. "He'd castrate you if you came anywhere near his wife. Be careful, Peter. You are my most trusted servant. If Severus were to kill you, then I would have to kill him and probably Hermione too, so your lust could cost me three good servants. I will not forbid you to take the witch if you can…I wish I were in the position to do so, but I am not a brother and under conditions. But if you do take her, Peter, you must extract an oath that she will not reveal it to anyone, particularly Severus."

"Yes my Lord," Peter replied. That was actually a very wise idea. A very wise idea indeed.

* * *

Hermione returned to Hogwarts, stripped off the hated robes and walked into the study. She looked at the time. Severus was still in class for the next three hours. She flopped into the armchair before the fireplace and looked at the horrible list of spells Voldemort was asking for. She was sure she could create them, but she certainly didn't want to.

She read the list:

1. Flesh Eating Spell A spell that will melt the flesh off the body, leaving the skeleton behind.

2. Boneless Spell A spell that will destroy the skeleton and leave the flesh.

3. Heartburst Spell A spell that will explode the heart inside the body.

4. Eye Gouge Spell A spell that will painfully rip eyeballs out of a wizard's head

5. Shredder Spell A spell that will rip the flesh from the body in strips. Must be bloody.

6. Crusher Spell A spell that will crush a wizard to a pulp.

Hermione shuddered. Voldemort was a monster. Only one spell wouldn't cause immediate death, the eye gouging one. But it would disable terribly. Every spell he desired was one that would cause horror and fear in any observer. That was what he wanted, not just to kill but to terrify while killing. She would design the spells for him, but make them so shielding spells easily stopped them. That would give the Order a chance. She couldn't give Albus the spells directly, or she would be busted when they were used on the Death Eaters. Gods, she hated this. She needed to focus on Voldemort's elixir.

She would talk to Severus tonight. That bastard had to die.

* * *

The main component of the Dark Lord's elixir was snake venom, milked from his familiar, Nagini, a female king cobra of extraordinary size. The Dark Lord was linked to the snake and immune to her venom, since it was utilized to bring his body back from dissolution. Nagini was almost eighteen feet in length and about equal years of age. Her great size was attributed to her diet, which was mostly muggles.

Her venom, combined with muggle blood and various magical ingredients, kept the Dark Lord alive, at the cost of making him quite reptilian in nature. He kept fires burning constantly in his throne room, because he was affected by the cold, and would become sluggish if the temperature dropped too low. His skin was flesh, but scaly, and every few days he had to be oiled or his skin would dry out, and crack, then scabs would appear.

Peter Pettigrew administered the elixir every three days. During its administration, Voldemort would clear his fortress, because when he consumed the elixir, he went through terrible convulsions and pain, screaming and writhing uncontrollably until it was absorbed into his bloodstream. He didn't want his Death Eaters to witness his weakness and vulnerability. It was important that they believed him to be strong and impervious to pain. Severus was the only other Death Eater besides Peter who knew of Voldemort's momentary helplessness when he imbibed the elixir. If they were to strike, it would be at that moment of weakness.

The difficulty was that the Dark Lord cleared his throne room. Hermione and Severus had been working in her lab at the Dark Lord's stronghold for the past four months, and had produced four of the six horrible spells. Voldemort had his Death Eaters test the boneless spell on a family of muggles with great success. Severus informed Hermione of this, and after a brief period of guilt and remorse, Hermione focused harder than ever on the destruction of the despot.

Hermione was always told beforehand to arrive at a later hour on the days of the Dark Lord's treatment. This gave her his timetable. She knew when he was to be fed. She and Severus needed to be at his stronghold when his feeding occurred, and had to make sure the elixir he was given did not give him strength. The only way to do this was to tamper with it during the distillation process, and the only one who stood a chance to do that would be Hermione when she was observing Peter.

The easiest way to change the elixir would be to change the most important ingredient, the snake venom so its properties would be nullified. Render it harmless. Or even better, substitute it with another poison, one the Dark Lord would be unable to absorb. The couple decided that this would be the most expedient course of action. They would not have to spend precious time experimenting. They would have to pull a switch.

Severus knew the kind of vessel that held the snake venom, and transfigured an ordinary vial to an exact replica. A black bottle with a snake-headed stopper. Hermione researched the best and most potent poison to use, and decided on cobra venom from a different species of cobra. They were looking for one that would react with the other ingredients of the elixir in a similar manner as the King Cobra venom. But since the Dark Lord could only process one type of venom, a substitute should weaken him to helplessness, if not kill him. Severus painstakingly brewed several batches of elixir, using different types of venom with varying results. Most reacted badly. Peter would be instantly alerted that something was wrong with the brewing process. Finally, they found a venom that reacted properly and produced an elixir that looked and smelled like that which Voldemort imbibed. They used the venom of the Ringhals, a type of spitting cobra. It was highly poisonous. It should do the trick.

Hermione took to carrying the black bottle of venom with her whenever she went to work in her lab, disillusioning it so it would not be accidentally exposed. Peter had not yet invited her to watch him distill the elixir. Hermione told Severus she needed to turn the heat up on Peter.

"Turn it up how?" Severus asked her, scowling.

"I think I am going to have to kiss him, Severus," Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face.

"What? No. Absolutely not," Severus said, folding his arms. The idea of the fat, little wizard lips or worse, tongue anywhere near his wife's mouth was revolting.

"Severus, I have to get him more interested. Flirting isn't enough. He needs contact with me to get him started," Hermione said, grimacing at the idea of the wizard getting hot for her.

"What if once started, he doesn't want to stop?" Severus asked her, his brows drawn together murderously.

"I'll stun him. I'll use my ring wand," Hermione said.

"He might not take that well, Hermione," Severus said. But he liked the stunning idea. Hermione could handle herself with spells. She was quick. She could be deadly if she were the killing type. She was, but only where Voldemort was concerned.

Hermione scowled at her husband.

"I'll handle it, Severus. This is a necessary sacrifice…you know what's at stake here. I have only two more spells to complete, and he'll have enough spells to wage the Final Battle. We can't let that happen," she said, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at her husband.

Severus faltered. Hermione was right. He was letting his emotions cloud his judgment. She was a spy just as he was, and she had to make sacrifices too. If she had to kiss, or even fuck Peter Pettigrew, it was something he had to accept, just as she had accepted his fucking other women for Voldemort for several years. He hated the idea of it, and hoped that she was smart enough and manipulative enough to get around Peter without giving him her body.

"All right, Hermione. I will trust you to handle it," he said, defeat clearly in his voice.

Hermione's eyes softened as she looked at her husband. He loved her so much and was obviously torn over what she might have to do to bring down the Dark Lord. But this was the life she had chosen, for both their sakes and the sake of the wizarding world at large. She had to do what she had to do. She only hoped that whatever happened, Severus would be able to live with her decision. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be careful, Severus. I want as little contact with that rat as possible," she said, walking into their bedroom and donning her Death Eater garb. Severus followed her and watched as she pulled on her half-skull mask.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him. No way was she taking Severus with her when she might have to kiss Peter. She didn't trust him to control himself.

"I'm sure, Severus. I will see you tonight," she said, patting her pocket and feeling the disillusioned bottle of venom there. She kissed him and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione appeared in front of Voldemort's throne and greeted the wizard in her customary way. He again asked her to remove her mask and drank in her beauty before dismissing her to her labs. The Dark Lord was very pleased with Hermione. She was as excellent a Spells Mistress as Severus said she would be. Already he had spells that would decimate and terrify his enemies. There were only two more left. Coupled with the spells he already had, his army would be formidable. He had also enlisted the help of the Manticora, Giants and Vampires. They would cut a large swathe through the opposing forces.

Once he was victorious, his first act would be to dispose of the Spells Mistress and her husband. Severus would no longer be useful, and he was far too dangerous to be allowed to live. And Hermione's usefulness would be over as well. She was also too powerful. She might turn on him later. It would be better to remove her from the equation. Actually, most of his loyal Death Eaters would be in for a surprise. The only one whose position was secure was Peter Pettigrew. He needed him to administer his elixir.

Hermione walked to her lab and entered. She walked over to her notes and sat down. Peter would soon be knocking on her door. He visited her for at least five minutes every evening, staring at her hungrily as he made small talk. But never brought up her visiting his lab to watch him create the elixir. Hermione thought he might have had second thoughts. Well, she would change his mind tonight. She began to work on the next spell, which was the shredder. It was almost completed. The witch looked rather sadly at the cage of nifflers resting on the far countertop. They were happily mouthing the galleons she had placed in their cage, and running on the exercise wheel. The poor things had no idea what was going to happen to them when it came time to test the horrible spell.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said, knowing it would be Peter.

The fat, balding wizard entered, smiling at the witch.

"Hello, Hermione. You are looking lovely as always," he said, his eyes sweeping over her.

Hermione leaned against the counter provocatively. Peter's eyes widened.

"Why thank you, Peter. You are looking well yourself. Very well," she said, "As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about you and wondering when you'd let me watch you make your potion," she said, "I'm always in this lab. I want to do something…different."

The way Hermione said "different" made Peter throb powerfully.

"Er…how 'different' Hermione?" he asked, moving a little closer to the witch, who was looking at him rather sloe-eyed, making his heart race. Little beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

Hermione steeled herself. Gods, this was going to be disgusting. She walked toward him slowly under she was pressed against his fat little body.

"This 'different,'" she said, kissing him.

Peter was shocked at the contact, but wasted no time wrapping his arms around the witch's waist and snaking his thick tongue into her mouth, tasting her. His chubby hands slid over her ass, and he pulled her against his erection. Peter wasn't huge, but he was a good size.

Hermione gag reflex was desperately trying to make itself known. She began to push away from the wizard, but he was surprisingly strong. She managed to pull her mouth away from him.

"Let me go, Peter," she gasped. The wizard thought it was passion that made Hermione gasp, but he was crushing her to him so hard, she could hardly draw breath. He held on, enjoying her soft body against him.

"Let me go, Peter. Don't make me regret kissing you," Hermione said, already regretting it. That did it. The wizard reluctantly let her go. He stared at her hungrily.

"Am I to take this to mean you've accepted me, Hermione?" he asked her.

"I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you. I still have to see you brew to make my decision. If I find your technique moving, then most likely, I will accept you. I love a skilled brewer," she said, breathing heavily.

"I am very skilled," Peter said in a low voice, moving toward her again, "Not only in brewing."

Hermione felt the bile rising in her belly and held up her hand to hold the wizard off. Peter stopped.

"Well, that remains to be seen, Peter," she said, moving away from him and back to her notes, signaling there would be no more kisses. The wizard's robe was tented. Hermione looked away, not wanting to see Peter's arousal.

"I will be brewing the elixir tomorrow evening," he said quickly, "I will come for you then."

Hermione smiled at him. It was a very forced smile. She felt sick to her stomach.

"That's wonderful!" she gushed. Then by way of dismissal she said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Peter knew he was being dismissed. But he got a chance to kiss and fondle her. It had been heaven. Maybe tomorrow he'd be shagging her in his lab. Merlin, the hours wouldn't pass fast enough. He'd make sure to drink a stamina potion. He wanted this tryst to last.

"All right, Hermione, I will see you tomorrow evening," he said backing out of the lab and closing the door.

Hermione made sure he was gone, ran to the waste pail and vomited. He had tasted like old eggs and Limburger. Circe. What a disgusting wizard.

* * *

In his study, Severus was focused on his Hermione's emotion. Waves of apprehension and deep disgust washed over him. She must be interacting with Peter. Then he felt a pulse of anger, then relief and then some more disgust. By her violent reaction, Severus had very little to worry about with Peter Pettigrew, though he hated the idea of the fat gopher touching his wife. He knew Hermione would do everything in her power avoid having sex with him. Severus had the distinct feeling she had gotten physically ill.

The Potions Master wondered if she had made any headway with the wizard.

Knowing Hermione, she had.

* * *

When Hermione returned to her rooms, Severus was already in bed. He had an issue of Potions Today for company. He watched as his wife peeled off her Death Eater robes and mask, then ran into the bathroom. There was the sound of water running and intense brushing that lasted well over three minutes. Then there was a gargling sound that also lasted quite a while. Finally Hermione came out, her lips looking rather swollen.

"I take it you kissed Peter," Severus said, an eyebrow arched. He was unable to get angry because of how Hermione had hit the bathroom, trying to scrub and gargle her interlude with the wizard away. He must have tongue-kissed her.

Hermione quickly undressed, put away the hated robes, donned her nightie and jumped into the bed, practically landing on a surprised Severus. She leaned close to him, puckering.

"Kiss me, Severus, quick!" she demanded.

Always ready to oblige his wife, Severus gave her a long, juicy, possessive kiss. Finally Hermione pulled away, panting, then sighed and fell against him.

"Thank you. If you hadn't kissed me quickly, I might have been put off from kissing forever,' she said shuddering.

"That bad, eh?" Severus asked her as she lay with her back against him. He smoothed her hair.

"You have no idea," Hermione said grimacing. "He is truly disgusting."

Severus looked at her, and his curiosity took over.

"Let me see," he said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Severus, if I let you see, you are going to go into a rage and want to kill him and probably shag me into conniptions because you're jealous. I'm not feeling up to getting ridden like you're heading for the home stretch tonight. I'm stressed and tired," she said, moving away from him and laying flat on her back. Severus looked down at her, thinking she was definitely in the wrong position if she didn't want to get ridden.

"I promise I won't kill Peter and I won't 'ride' you tonight," Severus said. He didn't emphasize 'tonight' but he might as well have. He was still feeling possessive, if not actual anger. When he finally got to Hermione, it would come out as it always did, whether tonight, tomorrow or next week. Severus' tool was like an elephant in this respect. It never forgot.

"Fine. Go ahead, Severus. I warn you, it's not pretty," Hermione said.

Severus looked into his wife's mind. He saw Peter entering the lab, and Hermione striking a sexy pose against the counter, and talking suggestively to the wizard, and him responding to her like he was a dog on point. Severus' eyebrows went up as his wife strode toward the fat wizard sexily, pressing her body to his and kissing him. The Potions Master's eyebrows dropped to form the upper half of a thick, black frown when Peter pulled Hermione to him and ground himself against her, his chubby hands sliding over the curve of her ass. His frown got blacker when Hermione pulled away from his mouth and told him to release her and he held on. Finally Peter let her go when she threatened him with regretting the kiss. Hermione walked away from the wizard and sat back down as Peter told her she could watch him brew tomorrow. Hermione dismissed him, then ran to the wastebasket and vomited. Severus withdrew from his wife's mind and looked down at her.

Hermione could see the thought of riding her within an inch of her life flash across Severus' face.

"Don't even think about it, Severus. What I did, I did in the line of duty. Besides, I threw up. That's punishment enough," she said.

"I wasn't thinking anything like that," the Potions Master lied. "But I'm going to kick his ass when this is all over, you can count on that. You may have kissed him, but you didn't give him permission to grope you."

Hermione shuddered.

"Please, Severus, let's not talk about it. My stomach is starting to feel queasy again. It might be worse tomorrow," she said.

"Worse?" Severus asked her.

"Yes. I'll have to distract him before he starts brewing so I can switch the venom. He's going to have to be very distracted," she said in a low voice.

Severus frowned at her.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, a tightness in his chest.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I'll think of something. Good night, Severus," Hermione said, rolling over on her side.

Severus leaned over her and placed his magazine of Potions Today on the nightstand. He then lay down and spooned around his wife, pulling her into him. He hardened a little and he couldn't help pressing it against her soft buttocks.

"Sleep," Hermione said sleepily.

Severus complied.

It was only a few hours until morning.

* * *

Severus reclaimed Hermione early the next morning when he woke with his wake-up erection. Hermione usually let him relieve himself with a morning quickie, and was used to being awakened by him nuzzling her neck as he slid inside of her. Good morning shags were the only time Severus was quick and not intent on bringing her to orgasm. Hermione didn't mind it. He felt wonderful anyway. Besides, when she orgasmed in the morning, she had a hard time getting started on her day, her inclination being to sleep a little longer afterwards.

But this morning, he rode her good and hard, wrapping his arms around Hermione and holding her securely in place as he buried himself in her to the hilt. Severus lasted almost half an hour and Hermione had two full-blown orgasms before he came. He didn't whisper she belonged to him this time, but she knew it had been a 'you're mine" shag because it was so intense and thorough. Afterwards, they showered together, had breakfast in Hermione's rooms, then headed for their respective classes.

Hermione's theory of Spell Making class only had about ten students. It was new, and an elective. It hadn't caught on yet, but the pupils who enrolled were there because they wanted to be. Hermione was glad for the small class, and the students found it interesting, because Hermione would give demonstrations of altered spells, showing them what could be done. A couple of her students expressed interest in pursuing a Spell Making degree, and it made Hermione feel very good to know that she had made that kind of impact on them. She found she enjoyed teaching very much.

After a productive class, Hermione returned to her rooms and set about doing some serious thinking as to how she would distract Peter long enough to pull the switch. She ran over several scenarios in her mind and shuddered as she came to the best possible action. Kissing him and having him grope her had been bad enough. This would be decidedly worse. At least she wouldn't be fucking him or touching any parts of him remotely sexual. She decided that she would have to take a very strong anti-nausea potion before reporting to Voldemort's labs. She also decided not to tell Severus her plan. It would definitely send him off the deep end.

She spent the day centering herself for the evening ahead. She had to play this out exactly right, or Peter might get lucky. Gods…that just couldn't happen. She would have her wand ring just in case. The idea of stunning the fat little bastard appealed to her, too. But she didn't want to have to do that, because then she would have to obliviate him. She had thought about this long and hard, and knew Voldemort often used Legilimency on his aide, and might get suspicious if he came across the obliviation signature in Peter's mind. Wiping memories always left a small glitch on the mind of the victim, easily identifiable by anyone familiar with obliviation. Hermione had no doubt the Dark Lord was quite familiar with it. So she would have to pull this off leaving Peter's mind intact.

* * *

The hours of the day seemed to pass extremely quickly. Severus arrived after class and knew immediately that something was disturbing his wife. She wouldn't tell him what, but he had a good idea. She had to pull the switch tonight and distract Peter. When the time arrived for her to depart for Voldemort's stronghold, Severus pulled her into his arms.

"Hermione, you are a strong, intelligent witch. You will be successful, don't worry. Do what you need to do," he told her, kissing her on the mouth lightly. She needed his support and he gave it to her, along with his blessing.

This made Hermione feel better about her plans. Her husband seemed to really understand that she had to make sacrifices like he did. She felt a new resolve.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, her amber eyes looking up at him with love. Then she gave him a tentative little smile and disapparated.

When she arrived at the throne room, Peter and the Dark Lord were engaged in deep conversation. Voldemort nodded at her and waved her through. He was too busy to ogle her this time. Hermione walked to her lab and tried to focus on the spell she was working on. The shredder spell was horrible effective. The poor nifflers she tried it on were ripped to bloody shreds as they keened in agony, Hermione crying the entire time. She hated the Dark Lord for his twisted imagination. Hated him for making her do this. Well, hopefully he would soon be a bad memory.

A knock sounded on the door, and Peter walked in, not waiting for her to invite him. He was the one with the power this time. He smiled at her a bit lasciviously.

"Are you ready to watch me work, Hermione?" he asked her.

Hermione smiled at him sexily.

"I most certainly am, Peter. I'm all excited already," she gushed, taking the fat wizard's arm. Peter patted her hand.

"I'm certain you'll be impressed by my technique, Hermione. I am quite adept at making this elixir. I could do it with my eyes closed," he said, giving her a toothy grin as he escorted her out of the door and down the hall to his lab. His teeth were discolored.

Peter opened the door for Hermione and let her into the lab, his eyes on her ass as he followed her. Merlin, he wanted to hit that. He stopped at the counter. Hermione could see he had the cauldron and distiller going. The ingredients were neatly arranged on the counter a little distance from the glassworks. She saw the bottle of venom. It was within reach.

Peter explained what the ingredients were as he began to add them to the cauldron. The last ingredient would be the venom. Hermione watched as he went through each, her stomach clenching. She had to do something. She started opening her robes. She had worn a very low cut shirt and push-up bra that made her cleavage drool-worthy.

"Peter," she said, "You are sooooo methodical. I love a methodical man,' she breathed. Peter turned and saw her luscious cleavage. His fat fingers flexed. Hermione hesitated then walked up to him.

"Your hands are so sure when you're adding measurements. I bet they are sure when they do other things," she said in a low, suggestive voice.

"They are. Very sure," he breathed, looking at her milky globes and almost salivating.

Hermione moved to the counter near the venom.

"Touch me, Peter, I want to feel your hands," she said.

Peter went for her breasts immediately, fondling them roughly. Hermione bit her lip to stop from screaming at his touch.

"Hermione," he breathed, his panting reminding her of a bulldog. "Can I kiss them?"

"Yes," Hermione said, her face contorting. Peter thought it was lust and buried his face in her cleavage, his thick lips slurping and his tongue licking away. Hermione reached into her robe pocket, removed the bottle and did the switch, Peter's face buried in her chest, pressing her breasts around it. Hermione gasped and he looked up.

"Accept me, Hermione," he drooled, "Let me take you here, now." He pawed at her breasts then tried to slide his hand into the front of her jeans. Hermione squirmed away from him, and he followed her, breathing as if he were going to pass out. Hermione pushed him back, and he scowled at her.

"Peter, I will accept you," Hermione said. The wizard's face contorted with lust and he moved toward her again. Hermione pressed herself against the door, holding him off.

"But not here. I want a bed and some privacy with you," she said as Peter eyed her lustfully, "That way we can do it all. Everything."

"I can get us a room in Knockturn Alley," Peter breathed at her, his erection so hard he could hardly think. "This evening…after you are done in the lab."

"No, I have to go straight home. Severus always expects me at a certain time. He'd get suspicious. He doesn't want me to have sex with any of the brothers…" she said, "but I want you soooo bad, Peter."

Oh gods. How over the top did she have to go?

"When then?" Peter asked, redfaced.

"What night are you feeding the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked him.

"The night after next," he replied, his eyes darkening as Hermione fastened her robes, covering her magnificent breasts.

"We'll do it then, after you've completed your task for our Lord," Hermione said, easing the door open. "Make the reservations for ten or so. I'll come up with an excuse for Severus."

"Why are you leaving?" Peter asked her, scowling now.

"I…I…don't trust myself with you, Peter, and I want to do this right," she replied.

So he was that irresistible to her was he? Understandable.

Peter grasped her hand and gave it a sloppy, wet, sucking kiss. Hermione shuddered at the thought of those lips on her body.

"Very well, Hermione. I will make the reservations tomorrow," he said, his voice going gravelly. "And I promise you an experience you will never forget."

"I'm sure," Hermione said, withdrawing her saliva-streaked hand. "Until then, Peter."

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said, watching her walk back down to her labs, his eyes on her ass. Gods, he couldn't wait. He turned back to the brewing, and added the bottle of venom to the elixir. It turned a muddy brown, just as it was supposed to before being distilled.

He whistled as he worked, idly imagining the positions he would put Hermione in, and her lips wrapped around his tool. Gods, she was beautiful, and in two days, she'd be all his.

* * *

Even the anti-nausea potion couldn't keep Hermione for puking her guts out the moment she entered the lab. She couldn't even make it to the waste can, and splattered the floor with her dinner. It was a good thing she ate light…it could have been so much worse. She wanted a bath badly. She could feel Peter's saliva drying on the swell of her breasts. It had been awful.

She scourgified herself and the floor, but she still felt dirtied. Severus would have to wipe the stench of him from her body when she came home. And under no conditions would she show him how she distracted Peter. Despite her husband's declaration of support, this was something that would make him kill the wizard, she was sure of it. As disgusting as Peter was, she didn't want to see him dead. Maybe beaten a bit, but not dead.

She set about working on the next spell. Tomorrow she would find a way to have the Dark Lord allow her to be in her lab when he took his elixir. Then, it would be time to strike.

Hermione would exact her revenge.

* * *

Severus' and Hermione's plot to destroy Voldemort was kept a secret from the Headmaster, who would have forbidden them to act in any way that would go against the Prophecy, and Harry's role in the Dark Lord's destruction. In fact, the only one who knew that the couple were going to attempt to destroy Voldemort was Harry, who was grateful for any help he could get. Unlike Albus, the Auror wasn't sure he could defeat the Dark Lord, despite all his preparation and training over the years. The weight of Voldemort's destruction had been on his shoulders ever since his fifth year, when Albus told him of the Prophecy, and it had been a heavy weight indeed.

Living his life knowing that it would all boil down to a life and death face-off with Voldemort had taken much of the joy out of it for him. Harry had become quite withdrawn and was afraid to become involved with anyone, for fear they would be targeted and killed. Although many supportive people surrounded him, Harry lived a very lonely life. He wanted this to be over, and hoped beyond hope that Hermione and the Professor could find a way to destroy Voldemort without a Final Battle ever happening. The-Boy-Who-Lived kept silent about their plans, knowing Albus would throw a stone in the works if he found out.

As far as the Headmaster knew, Hermione's only role as a spy was collecting and sharing information on the spells Voldemort wanted developed. This information was given directly to Albus, and Albus alone. In turn, he would give the information to the Order members on a needto-know basis.

One of the results of Hermione's information was that it was now the standard mode of operation that Order members cast Shielding spells whenever they engaged Death Eaters. This new directive was met with some consternation, because it was difficult to fight with raised shielding. It took the loss of two disobedient Order members to the Flesh Eating spell, before the importance of following the directive set in.

As far as the most of the members of the Order knew, Hermione was a spy like Severus, who collected information on the Dark Lord. They did not know that the witch actually developed the horrible spells the Death Eaters were using against them. If they had known that, despite her being an Order member, there would have been much resentment against her as well as doubts about where her true loyalty lay, as was the case with Severus, who many Order members did not trust.

Hermione did not attend Order meetings. The reason for this was that Hermione was new among the Dark Lord's ranks, a known associate of Harry Potter and most likely being watched by other Death Eaters closely until her loyalty could be proven beyond a doubt. The Death Eaters were a very competitive group, and always on the lookout for some information that could move them up in the Dark Lord's hierarchy. No doubt some of the students at Hogwarts had been recruited to keep an eye on the Spells Mistress by their parents as well. The Headmaster didn't want to take the chance Hermione would be discovered, so had Severus debrief her concerning the meetings. He felt this was the safest way to protect her double role.

Hermione's next challenge was to get Voldemort to allow her to be on the premises during his feeding. She took a calculated risk that could mean her discovery and death if she and Severus were not successful. When she arrived to work the following night, she informed Voldemort that she could have the final spell completed the next night, if she could garner a couple of extra hours. The Dark Lord was not known for his patience, and instead of telling her to wait, he gave her permission to work her usual lab hours.

"You must remain in your lab until Peter comes to let you know it is safe for you to exit," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes slitted, "If you are found out of your lab at anytime before that, you will be severely punished, Hermione. I do not allow my Death Eaters on the premises when I am feeding. I am making a great allowance for you. Do not disappoint me."

Hermione thanked Voldemort and went to her lab. Of course, she was nowhere near completing the last spell. If they failed to kill the Dark Lord, he would know she had lied to him and most likely was part of the plot to destroy him. Hermione could count on a painful death in that case. She and Severus both. They had gone too far. There was no backing out now.

* * *

Hermione and Severus found strength and comfort in each other's arms that night. It could be that this would be the last night they spent together, and the couple made love into the wee hours of the morning, memorizing each other's bodies and sharing words of love.

Severus planned to follow his wife to the stronghold. The Dark Lord's protection around his domain would drop when he went into convulsions, he counted on Peter to maintain the wards for him. Hermione would take the fat, wizard out, making the stronghold vulnerable and Severus would be able to enter at Voldemort's moment of weakness. He would be closely monitoring his wife's emotional state. It would tell him when she made her move and struck the wizard down and he would apparate to her side.

As part of their preparations, Severus and Hermione prepared a joint statement of what they had attempted, the efforts they had made to destroy Voldemort, and why they had done so. Hermione also put with the parchment, the spells she had created, so the Order would have them to even the odds against them in the Final Battle, should the couple fail. There were also two wills instructing Albus what to do with their worldly goods. This parchment was linked to both the Potions Master and the Spells Mistress, and would be magically transported to the Headmaster's desk in the event of their deaths, when that link would be broken.

That evening, Severus held his wife close before she left for the Dark Lord's lab.

"I will be there," he said, "I will be by your side Hermione, until death."

Hermione looked up at him.

"I know you will, Severus…but let's focus on 'life'" she replied, kissing him.

The Potions Master reluctantly released his wife. Hermione gave him a smile and disapparated.

He would always remember that small, brave smile.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew whistled as he stood nude in front of the mirror in his small, bare room. A twin-sized bed, a dresser and a rickety chair were the room's only adornments. The walls were made of gray-ridged stone. The Dark Lord provided him with only the barest necessities.

The wizard lifted his belly a little so he could examine his tool. It was erect, and had been in a perpetual state of arousal since he woke up this morning. After all, today was the day he would get Severus' wife in the sack. He intended to experience all Hermione's charms. He couldn't wait to taste her.

In celebration of his upcoming shagfest with Hermione Snape, Peter had actually showered, though not very well. He had rushed through his toilette and was now liberally applying a very loud, cheap scent to his rotund, hairy body. Peter had thick, brown hair pretty much everywhere except the top of his head and the back of his hands. He even had hair on his plump ass, probably some holdover from his animagus form of a rat. He looked like a squat, little bear, though in his mind his body hair was the epitome of manliness. Hair was manly, right? Right.

The wizard examined his teeth. They were still discolored, light shades of yellow, green and gray. His two front teeth were slightly larger than the rest, giving him a rodent-like appearance when he smiled. He imagined he'd be smiling quite a bit tonight while riding the delicious witch's body. She would be here shortly.

Peter had made reservations at the "Quick Stop" motel in Knockturn Alley. You could rent the rooms by the hour there, but you had to change your own bedding. He booked it for the hours between ten and two, figuring that was enough time to fully explore Hermione. He turned in the mirror, looking at his back and buttocks, flexing a little. Peter knew he wasn't as attractive as many wizards, but believed Hermione was attracted to him because of his connection to the Dark Lord. It made him a powerful wizard to know, and witches often shagged him because of his position and not any great attraction for him. Peter didn't care. He'd take them any way he could get them. Hermione was no different.

He pulled on his boxers, and slipped his robes on. No need to be overdressed. He was hoping Hermione would be naked under her robes, or only in her underwear. Less time spent undressing that way. He couldn't wait to see her naked breasts again. They had been magnificent at the ritual, and were full and firm in his hands last night. He stiffened, fighting the urge to ejaculate at the thought of them. He failed, his little eyes rolling up in his head as he grunted, filling his boxers with come. Shit. He lost a load. That would be one less for Hermione.

The wizard quickly scourgified himself, checked himself in the mirror, smoothing down the hair on the sides of his head with his hands. There, he looked as good as he was going to get. He exited his room and entered the throne room to wait for Hermione with the Dark Lord. He walked up to the throne and bowed to Voldemort, who was sitting his chin propped up by his hand, looking bored. The wizard's red eyes looked down at his servant. Then the thin slits of his nostrils pulsated, and his tongue flicked out, tasting the air. The Dark Lord sat straight up in his throne.

"Peter," he said, his eyes narrowing in distaste, "What in the world is that awful scent?"

Peter looked up at him.

"My cologne, my Lord," he replied, reddening a little.

"Cologne? It smells like Manticora piss," Voldemort replied, his face contorting slightly. He waved his wand at Peter, scourgifying him thoroughly. He looked at the wizard with curiosity.

"Why did you find it necessary to drench yourself in such a foul-smelling solution?" Voldemort asked. His face was still scrunched up from the remaining scent in the air.

"Tonight I'm going to bed Hermione Snape, my Lord," Peter replied a little proudly.

Voldemort's scaly brows lifted.

"Don't tell me the witch has accepted you?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, she has succumbed to my charms, my Lord," Peter affirmed.

Voldemort wondered why Hermione would accept Peter. Maybe she and Severus had a falling out after the ritual, and the witch was just horny. She didn't see many other Death Eater males. Voldemort kept her rather secluded since she was a muggle-born. Peter was probably the only one who approached her. Since the pickings were slim, she must have just taken what was available. Either way, Peter was a very lucky wizard. Voldemort didn't often envy him.

"You are extremely fortunate Peter. I hope you take full advantage of her charms," Voldemort said. "She is quite luscious, as Severus showed us at the ritual."

"Yes, my Lord. I intend to take her fully. This might be my only time so I am going to make sure I am completely sated," the fat little wizard replied.

"Very good, Peter. Be sure to get the Oath of secrecy from her. Severus will castrate you if he finds out, if not kill you," Voldemort said, his red eyes glittering. "And I want you to come to me directly and share your memories of the act. The witch is lovely and I would enjoy seeing her taken again. Be sure and do a good job of it."

The Dark Lord had witnessed Peter's sexual prowess at the Revels. He was enthusiastic, if nothing else. But his performances weren't that exciting to watch. Hopefully he would show some finesse with the witch.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, and the topic of their conversation appeared. Peter's tongue almost lolled out at the sight of her. Hermione curtsied.

"Good evening, my Lord," she said to Voldemort.

"Good evening, Hermione. Rise and remove your mask," Voldemort said, eyeing her.

Hermione did so and was once again subjected to the Dark Lord's lust perusal. Suddenly she sniffed and turned a little green.

"What is that awful smell?" she asked, her face frowned terribly.

"Manticora piss," Voldemort replied, his eyes shifting toward Peter, who ducked his head. Good thing the Dark Lord scourgified him. Hermione obviously wouldn't have liked his cologne.

Hermione had no idea why the throne room would smell of Manticora urine, but this was the Dark Lord. There was probably some twisted reason for it that she didn't really want to know. The Dark Lord looked at the witch intently.

"I understand you have accepted my servant to be your lover tonight," Voldemort said to the witch, a scaly eyebrow raised at her.

Oh gods. Did Peter brag to the Dark Lord? Merlin. This was horrible.

"Yes, my Lord," Hermione replied, reddening.

Voldemort looked at her speculatively.

"Your husband won't like it, Hermione," the Dark Lord said.

"What Severus doesn't know won't hurt me," she responded, giving the Dark Lord a crafty smile. He nodded approvingly. The witch did have some dark, deceitful tendencies. Very good.

"Very well, Hermione. I hope you find Peter to be all you want him to be. Now, it is time for you to go to your lab. Remember my warning. Do not leave it until Peter comes to you and gives you clearance," Voldemort said warningly. "If you do, my wrath will be great."

"Yes, my Lord. I will remain in my lab. Thank you, my Lord." Hermione said curtseying again before heading for the door that led to the lab area. Both Peter and Voldemort watched her go.

"Exquisite," Voldemort breathed, then his red eyes turned toward Peter, who was still staring at the door Hermione passed through. Again the Dark Lord felt a burst of envy. After the Final Battle, he'd possess the witch before he killed her. That thought made him feel better. Voldemort looked at the smitten Peter and felt a pulse of irritation.

"It is almost time for my feeding, Peter," he snapped at the wizard, startling him out of his reverie. He had been imagining Hermione on her knees pleasuring him.

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said, going to retrieve the elixir.

* * *

Hermione's stomach was in knots. She entered her lab, leaving the door cracked so she could see when Peter entered to retrieve the elixir for the Dark Lord. She sat at the counter and pretended to study her notes. She heard Peter walking down the hall, and pause outside her door. He pushed it open a bit.

"The reservations are made, Hermione. We have the room from ten to two," Peter said.

Hermione forced a smile. "I can't wait, Peter," she crooned at him.

Peter grinned. "Me either. You are in for quite a night of pleasure," he replied, "I have to feed the Dark Lord now. I will see you in a bit." He pulled the door closed and continued to his lab.

Hermione couldn't believe it. He rented a room for four hours? At least he could have rented it for the entire night, rather than timing their supposed interlude. What a pig he was. She was looking forward to stunning the little bastard.

She heard Peter walk back down the hall and exit to the throne room. She tensed up. Gods, this was it. Hermione walked to the door of her lab, opened it and disillusioned herself. Then she stepped into the hallway and furtively headed for the door to the throne room. She opened it slightly, peering out. She could see the Dark Lord standing before his throne, his arms outstretched as Peter unbuttoned his robes and removed them. Hermione blanched. The Dark Lord was naked, his thin scaly ass turned toward her. He was almost like a living skeleton, he was so thin. No wonder he wore such voluminous robes. To add some size to his slim body. Hermione noted he did not have his wand.

She watched as Peter offered the Dark Lord a bowl. Voldemort took it, raised it to his lips and drank it down, handing it back to Peter after he consumed its contents. Peter stepped a good distance away from the wizard.

She heard Peter mutter a ward, presumably keeping up the protection that Voldemort had to let down while he underwent the effects of the elixir. Peter's ward was nowhere near as strong as Voldemort's, because the Dark Lord maintained it constantly, and was able to tell when someone was attempting to get past it. Peter's ward was like any other…meant to block entrance only. Voldemort would pick it back up when he recovered. He was at his most vulnerable now.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Severus was finishing his preparations. He examined his knives carefully. He would need them. He wrapped them securely, tied and miniaturized them, placing them in his robes pocket. He could sense Hermione's nervousness and excitement. He was waiting until her emotion became one of need, then he would disapparate directly to her. He waited tensely for her call.

* * *

Hermione watched as the Dark Lord stood, his arms outstretched. Nothing was happening yet. Didn't the elixir work? She chewed her lip nervously.

Peter was watching the Dark Lord closely, waiting for the inevitable reaction. Then it began. The Dark Lord let out a high-pitched groan, and clutched his arms around his mid-section, bending slightly. He began to stagger, the groan becoming more intense. Then he fell, rolled to his back and stretched out, arching up from the stone floor. He let out a scream and began to shudder violently, so violently his body shifted about on the floor. He screamed again and flipped over.

Hermione watched in horror as the Dark Lord began to slither about the floor like a snake, his body impossibly limber as he undulated, hissing as he moved. Peter stepped back a little farther as the Dark Lord slithered in his direction. Then suddenly, he screamed again and flipped to his back, his limbs going all askew and lashing out, his body contorting as scream after scream erupted from him. He went through several minutes of the agony, his body flipping back and forth, sometimes flopping like a fish, sometimes twisting in almost impossible angles. Hermione couldn't understand why none of his bones were breaking.

Suddenly he fell still, his thin chest rising and falling. Hermione could see his cock. It was impossibly long and thin. Then it writhed on its own, curling upon itself and Hermione covered her mouth in horror. His cock was like an actual living snake, moving independently. Then it fell back against his leg and stilled.

"Peter! Peter, something is wrong!" the Dark Lord cried out at the wizard. "I can't move!"

This was it.

Peter began to walk toward the stricken wizard when Hermione dashed out of the door and hit him with a stunner. The wizard dropped heavily. Hermione then performed a full body bind on him, and removed her disillusionment spell. She walked over to the Dark Lord and looked down on him. He really couldn't move, but he could speak.

"What? What are you doing out here? What have you done to my servant? You shall be punished! You shall die for this!" the Dark Lord lisped at her.

Hermione looked at him calmly, hatred in her eyes.

"No my Lord. I believe it is you who will be punished, and you who will die," Hermione said to him softly.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, and Severus appeared next to Hermione. His black eyes looked down at the stricken Dark Lord without expression.

"Severus! My loyal servant! Help me! I will reward you greatly," the Dark Lord said to him imploringly.

Severus considered him.

"Seeing you helpless like this is almost a reward in itself, my Lord," he said coldly.

"What? What do you mean, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked, his red eyes beginning to cloud up with fear.

"I mean, your day of reckoning has come upon you. It is time for you to pay for your crimes. It is time to rid myself of your evil," Severus said.

Hermione continued to look down on the naked wizard with contempt in her eyes. At last, the Dark Lord was fallen.

Severus looked over at the stunned and bound Peter Pettigrew, then at his wife.

"Peter's going to be very disappointed, wife," he said, smirking at her.

"He'll get over it," Hermione replied, her eyes not moving from the Dark Lord.

Severus walked over to the stunned wizard, and kicked him squarely in the face.

"Severus!" Hermione cried.

Severus ignored her and began kicking the wizard viciously all over his rotund body until he was panting and exhausted. Peter was bloody and bruised. Severus had broken his nose and kicked out a few of his discolored teeth.

"He's lucky that's all I did to him," Severus growled, looking over at Hermione. "I looked in your mind while you were sleeping. I saw what you had to do to switch the venom."

Hermione swallowed. Peter was indeed lucky.

Severus grabbed the broken wizard by his robes and hauled him up.

"Stay here with Voldemort. I will be right back," he said, disillusioning himself then disapparating with Peter.

Hermione turned her eyes back on Voldemort.

The wizard looked up at her with hatred.

"I accepted you as one of mine," he hissed at her, "I treated you as well as any pureblood. I never laid a hand on you."

Hermione scowled down at him.

"Yes you did. You ordered my husband to hurt me for your pleasure. You ordered him to brutalize me, to break me to satisfy your lust. You hoped I'd hate him for it, but I know who really injured me. It was you. I've only hated you, and dreamed of this moment. You're going to die Voldemort. For your crimes against Harry, for your crimes against the wizarding community, for your crimes against muggles and muggle-borns and especially for your crimes against me. I have never before wished anyone's death…but you, my Lord, you are the exception," Hermione said.

"I have a great destiny!" the Dark Lord declared.

"Only those with a future have a destiny, my Lord," Hermione replied, "You are meeting your destiny right now."

There was a crack of thunder. Then Severus removed the disillusionment spell.

"Where's Peter?" Hermione asked him.

Severus gave her a crooked grin.

* * *

Two Aurors walked out of the Ministry building, intent on grabbing a bite at the Three Broomsticks before heading home. One of them stumbled over something rather large. Both Aurors looked down to see a fat and obviously beaten wizard lying on the ground. They peered closer.

"Blimey, that's Peter Pettigrew. I thought he was dead," one Auror said in amazement as he looked at the bleeding wizard at his feet. "Someone's given him a good working over."

"Yeah," the other Auror agreed, cocking his head at the bound man. "then dropped him off here. Better get some help."

The first Auror ran inside while the other stood guard over Peter.

"Peter fucking Pettigrew. Imagine that," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Severus and Hermione looked down on the prone body of Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked up at them maliciously, his red eyes glittering. How dare they put him in this position. They were mere peons. They were not worthy to kill him. The Dark Lord tried to move. His pinky finger moved a little. Maybe his paralysis was wearing off.

"What do you want to do, Hermione?" Severus asked his wife.

"Kill him," Hermione hissed viciously. "I want to kill him myself. With the Killing Curse."

Hermione had never cast the curse before, but knew one had to have the power of hatred behind it, to make the curse work. She had enough hate in her to kill a hundred Voldemorts.

Severus looked down at the paralyzed wizard.

"No. That is too easy a death for the likes of him, Hermione. He has to suffer before he dies," Severus said, his black eyes raking over the Dark Lord, who now had feeling in his arms and legs. He was coming around quickly. He lay very still, hoping to catch the couple by surprise.

Hermione looked at Severus, her brow furrowed. She could kill the Dark Lord with the curse, but she had no stomach for torture.

"Severus, I can't do torture," she said quietly, "As much as he deserves to suffer, I simply can't do it."

Severus shifted his black eyes toward his wife.

"You won't have to, Hermione. I want you to leave him with me. I assure you, he will be dead by morning," Severus said, "And I will make sure that his death is a painful one and alert the wizarding world to his demise afterwards. Will that satisfy your lust for revenge?"

Hermione looked down at Voldemort. He had tortured her husband for years. He had harmed her, but that was only one instance. Severus had much more invested in the wizard's cruelty. She knew Severus would do the job right.

"Yes," she said, frowning down at Voldemort, "that would satisfy me, Severus."

Hermione wished she could stay and watch her husband slowly kill the wizard, but she didn't have the stomach for it. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Suddenly Voldemort sat up and tried to fire the Killing curse at Hermione.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, thrusting his hands toward the startled witch.

Severus was caught by surprise. But nothing happened. The Dark Lord looked shocked, and Severus kicked him in the face, knocking him back down to the ground. Voldemort had tried to kill Hermione wandlessly. Bad, bad move.

Since the elixir did not contain Nagini's venom, he was not restored magically. In effect, Voldemort was magic-less. A muggle. A very ugly muggle. The Dark Lord's hand went to his bleeding mouth as he lay on the ground, looking up at the Potions Master with blatant hatred.

"You just tried to kill my wife," Severus seethed at him, his brows drawn together.

He turned to Hermione, who was shaking at the close call.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Severus asked her, gripping her by the shoulders. He had almost lost her, again.

"I'm fine, Severus," she replied, her voice quavering.

"Good," Severus said, turning to the Dark Lord again. "I think it is time to leave us, wife."

Hermione nodded.

"Make him pay, Severus. For everything. For every evil act he's ever done, for every innocent he's ever killed or had killed," she whispered, her eyes alight with hatred as she looked down on the Dark Wizard for the last time.

"I promise you, I will Hermione. He will pay, believe me," the Potions Master replied.

* * *

In her small room off the hallway, next to Peter's lab, Nagini felt her Master's distress. Her door was never completely closed, and the snake nudged it open and slid down the hall, heading for the throne room. Hermione had left the door open when she ran out to stun Peter. The snake slithered to the door and looked out. She saw her Master on the ground and two Death Eaters standing over him. The snake could feel Voldemort's fear and knew he was in danger. Nagini watched as the smaller Death Eater disapparated. Now there was only one. Better odds.

The snake didn't hiss, but slid quietly toward the Potions Master who was leaning over her master. The wizard grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to his feet. He was choking Voldemort.

Voldemort was gasping for air as Severus cut off his supply. The wizard saw Nagini, and mentally called for her help. The snake sped up, closing in on the unsuspecting Professor. Voldemort's eyes shifted just a little too quickly and Severus noticed it. Not bothering to turn around, Severus released the Dark Lord and leapt away, just as Nagini struck. The snake missed him. Nagini reared up, spreading her hood and hissing dangerously, trying to protect Voldemort, who moved behind her.

Severus scowled at the snake for a moment. He had always hated it. The Potions Master thrust out his hand and blasted the snake to bloody, wriggling bits, much of which coated Voldemort.

"NOOO, NAGINI!" Voldemort cried out as his faithful familiar was destroyed before his eyes. He brushed the pieces of the snake from his naked skin helplessly, then looked at Severus hatefully.

"You killed my familiar," he hissed at the Potions Master

"Yes. Yes I did. It was very satisfying," Severus replied, unbuttoning his robes.

"What are you doing?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"I'm going to give you a chance to defend yourself, my Lord, wizard to wizard, sans magic," Severus replied, removing his robe, and starting on his cuffs.

The Dark Lord quailed. He was no match for Severus. He hadn't fought anyone physically in years.

"I am no match for you," the Dark Lord said, watching as Severus unbuttoned his shirt.

Severus paused.

"I know," he said, smiling slightly as he removed his shirt, "that's what's going to make this so enjoyable."

The Dark Lord began to back up, his eyes flicking desperately around the room. They fell on his throne. His wand was lying in the seat. He ran for the dais, Severus taking off behind him.

The Dark Lord was surprisingly quick, he reached the dais, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Severus, who skidded to a stop.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed, hatred dripping from the lisped syllables.

Again, nothing happened.

"Shit!" Voldemort cursed, flinging the wand at Severus, who threw up his arms, the wand bouncing harmlessly off them. Voldemort attempted to run again. This time Severus caught him, turned him and hit him in the face with a crushing right cross that knocked the naked thin wizard across the throne room. Voldemort staggered to keep his footing as Severus walked toward him slowly.

"Defend yourself, my Lord. I'm giving you a sporting chance," Severus said in a low voice.

Voldemort took a swing at him, but Severus slipped it, and hit him in the solar plexus with such force, the Dark Lord bent over, then dropped to his knees, heaving and gasping. Severus looked down at him.

"Come on," he said coldly, backing up so Voldemort could rise.

After a few moments, Voldemort rose, putting his hands up in an attempt to defend himself.

"That's better," Severus said, moving in again. He swung again, plowing through Voldemort's upraised hands and hitting his chin with a satisfying crunch, breaking the wizard's jaw. Voldemort fell again, holding his ruined jaw. He was going to be beaten to death by his servant.

"Get up!" Severus hissed.

Voldemort struggled to regain his footing. He stood up and faced Severus, who leapt on the Dark Lord and began beating him mercilessly and brutally, his fists slamming into his face and body over and over again, knocking him around the throne room, and dragging him up off the floor by his throat when he fell, pummeling him until he heard the satisfying cracking of ribs. Finally he stopped. The Dark Lord was on the ground, kneeling on all fours, blood running from his mouth and nose, his scaly face swollen horribly, his red eyes puffed to slits. He had never known such pain. Severus looked down on him, his fists covered with blood.

"Now that you have been properly tenderized, my Lord, I am ready for the next part of my revenge. You have watched me and others brutalize women for your enjoyment for years. You ordered the most horrible acts performed on them while you were a casual observer," Severus said. "You ordered me to brutalize my wife, and you watched as I practically destroyed her for your pleasure."

He walked around the wizard and stood behind him.

"Let's see how you like being on the receiving end, you sick fuck," Severus snarled, undoing his pants and lowering the front of his silk boxers.

"NOOOOO!" Voldemort cried.

The Potions Master didn't seem to hear him.

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning when the early risers of Hogsmeade heard the sudden crack of thunder as it echoed from the middle of the street. Suddenly a body appeared, followed by another crack of thunder.

People gasped and approached the bleeding, naked, broken body cautiously. They looked down. Shouts went up.

"It's the Dark Lord! He's dead!"

Yes, it was Voldemort…or what was left of him. His entire body except for his face, was flayed of flesh, red and glistening. At some points, his broken ribs showed through. Blood oozed from between his buttocks, from his loins and from his neck. His throat was cut, and he had something hanging out of his mouth. Closer examination showed it was his long, snakelike cock, the balls still attached. Pandemonium broke out as people ran, screaming the news.

There was no doubt about it. Voldemort was dead.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the armchair in the study, when she heard the crack of apparition. Severus had returned and walked out of the bedroom. He looked exhausted.

Hermione jumped up and ran to him, flinging herself into his arms. Although Voldemort had been helpless when she left, she was still worried about her husband.

"Are you all right, Severus?" she asked him, clinging to him, savoring the comforting hardness of his body.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said, looking down at her. "And the Dark Lord is dead. His evil will never touch us again."

Hermione absorbed this. It felt unreal. The Dark Lord was gone.

"How did you kill him?" she asked her husband.

"Slowly and painfully," the Potions Master replied, his eyes going cold at the memory of skinning the screaming wizard. "He suffered, believe me."

Hermione nodded. Severus looked closely at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Didn't you sleep at all last night?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, knowing you were with Voldemort. I was worried," she replied, tightening her hold on him. Severus caressed her hair.

"You shouldn't have been. Come on, let's get some sleep," he said, walking with her back to their bedroom.

"But what about classes?" Hermione said, looking up at her husband.

Severus smirked.

"I have a feeling classes will be cancelled today," he replied.

And he was right.

* * *

The news of Voldemort's mysterious and brutal death spread across the wizarding world like wildfire. The Daily Prophet put out a hasty mid-morning edition to cover the event. Albus Dumbledore suspended classes indefinitely, stunned at the death of the Dark Lord without Harry Potter's involvement.

Who had done this?

Albus sat in his office at his desk, a strange look on his face. Fawkes trilled in the background trying to comfort the old wizard. The Prophecy hadn't been set in stone after all, and Harry wasn't the hero the Headmaster thought he was destined to be. They could have attacked Voldemort at any time, rather than wait for him to initiate the Final Battle. So many had died because of his decision to follow Sybil Trelawney's prediction. It had seemed so real, so authentic.

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him. He had made a costly and grievous error in judgment. But nothing could be done about that now. Now that the threat of Voldemort had been extinguished, he had a future to plan. But before he began that, he needed to have a word with one Potions Master and his brilliant little wife.

* * *

Harry was in the Ministry cafeteria having breakfast when he heard the news.

"They've just brought in Voldemort's body!" an excited Auror shouted through the cafeteria doors. Harry was stunned at the announcement. He sat there, his coffee held frozen mid-air as his fellow Aurors all raced past him. The cafeteria was empty, except for him. Slowly, he put his coffee back down on the table.

They had done it. The gods bless them. Hermione and Snape had killed Voldemort. He was free. Free.

Harry began to shake as the reality of the Dark Lord's death sunk in. The apprehension and fear that he had held in for all these years finally was released. He hadn't been able to show his weakness. Everyone was counting on him and he had to appear strong and confident when he never really was. The-Boy-Who-Lived was willing to fight the Dark Lord, but he wasn't sure that he could beat him. Now he would never know if he would have been victorious. But that didn't matter. Harry had never wanted to be a hero. He only wanted to be free to live his own life. Now, that was possible. Now he could do the things he had put on hold all his life. Find a girlfriend. Take a vacation. Leave the Ministry and pursue a Quidditch career. And so much more.

His trembling slowed, then stopped. Harry pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned his green eyes toward the cafeteria exit. He had to see Voldemort for himself. He had to know it was really true.

Harry exited the cafeteria and took the elevator up to the main floor of the Ministry. It was full of people milling around. Aurors, Ministry Officials, reporters and photographers. He pushed through the crowd until he came to a room blocked by Aurors, who had their arms locked together, holding back the crowd. They all looked at Harry.

"Come for a look, Potter?" one of the Aurors asked him.

Pale, Harry nodded.

"If anyone's got a right to look at him, it's you Harry," another Auror said, lifting his locked arm and letting Harry pass under it. Harry looked at the door for a moment, his hand faltering before the knob. He took a deep breath and turned it, opening the door, stepping through and closing it behind him.

Inside the room were several Aurors, members of the board and two healers. They all looked at Harry silently, and moved away from the table. Harry looked. A blood-soaked sheet covered the body. Slowly he walked up to it, every eye in the room on him as he approached his nemesis. He stopped alongside the table, caught the end of the sheet and lifted it.

He blinked down at the swollen, bruised and pale face of Lord Voldemort. He had been beaten badly. He hardly looked like himself, but the small scales that covered his skin attested this was indeed the Dark Lord. Harry lifted the sheet higher and looked down on the skinned body, and wretched, dropping the sheet, and holding his stomach in an attempt to keep his breakfast down. A fellow Auror walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"A right nasty sight, ain't it Harry?" the Auror said, "Whoever killed him did a thorough job of it, that's for sure. But I imagine you're glad for it. Saves you the trouble, don't it?"

Harry straightened, still a little green around the gills. Voldemort had died in a horrible way. He knew it was Snape's work. He had gotten his revenge for all those years of torture at the Dark Lord's hands. It seemed right.

"Yeah. Saves me the trouble," Harry replied to the Auror.

He headed for the door, taking one last look at the sheet-covered body. Dead. Voldemort was dead. Harry opened the door and exited. He was immediately blinded by flashing bulbs as photographers took his picture.

"How does it feel to have your fire taken, Harry? Are you angry? Relieved? Stunned? And what are your plans now that you are no longer the Hope of the Wizarding World? Will you stay on as an Auror? Get married? Raise a brood of little Potters? The public wants to know, Harry," Rita Skeeter chirped at him, her quick-quotes quill floating above her as she stared at the wizard hungrily.

"It doesn't matter who killed him," Harry replied, "I'm just glad he's dead."

He pushed his way through the crowd, followed by reporters shouting questions at him, and photographers taking pictures. He pushed through the Ministry doors, and once outside, disapparated.

* * *

Severus and Hermione woke about four in the afternoon, having slept like the dead. Severus lay spooned around his wife, his arms wrapped around her belly protectively, her body pulled tight against his as his chin rested on the top of her head. He felt Hermione stir and pressed his loins against her, beginning to harden.

"Are you awake, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione replied just as softly.

Severus began to hitch up her nightgown. He didn't have a morning hard-on…but still…

Hermione shifted against him, desire thrumming through her as she felt him lifting up her gown. She was ready for him to give her a victory shag.

Suddenly they heard the Headmaster's voice in the study.

"Severus? Hermione? I need to talk with you. Immediately." the voice called urgently

"Shit," Severus said, his tool throbbing.

"We'd better go see what he wants," Hermione said, already knowing what it was.

Hermione rolled out of the bed and slipped into her housecoat, tying the belt around her as she smoothed her hair back and walked into the study. Severus donned his own robe, though it was quite tented. He followed her, scowling.

Albus' head was in the fireplace looking out at them.

"I've been calling for you two all day," he said, his eyes sweeping over their dress. "I take it you've been sleeping. Long night?"

"You could say that, Headmaster," Severus replied smoothly. Albus looked at him sharply.

"I want you two in my office as soon as possible," he said. "I think you know why."

His eyes weren't twinkling.

"Yes, Headmaster. As soon as we've showered and dressed," Severus replied.

Albus' eyes fell to the Potions Master's obviously tented robe.

"Just make it a quick shower, Severus," he said, disappearing from the floo.

Hermione looked at Severus.

"I think we've just been cockblocked," she said to him.

Severus looked down at Hermione, so wanting to take her.

"I suppose we have," he sighed, "maybe we can make this a quick meeting."

They walked back into the bedroom.

"I highly doubt that Severus. We killed Voldemort. That's going to take more than five minutes to explain," she said.

"Actually, one minute would suffice. We switched the venom to his elixir, he drank it and was made powerless, then we killed him. See? Less than a minute." Severus said as they walked into the bathroom and disrobed, Hermione turning on the shower and stepping in, Severus right behind her.

His black eyes raked over her back and ass as she stood under the stream. He licked his lips.

"Hermione, can I have just a little?" he ventured, pressing against her.

Hermione bumped her buttocks against him, pushing him back. She turned to him.

"Severus, you know there's no such thing as a little pussy. Especially with you. Now we have to go see Albus. We can shag our heads off when we get back," she said, grabbing the soap and lathering up her washcloth.

"It would be easier on you if we did it now," Severus said silkily as he wet his own washcloth and took the soap from her. "You know how I am when I'm forced to wait."

"I'll take my chances," she replied, washing her body. Severus washed himself also, his eyes on his wife as she lathered her breasts. Gods, this sucked. He was going to shag her into next week when they got back from Albus' office, the tease.

Hermione rinsed off and exited the shower, leaving Severus to his lusty little thoughts.

* * *

"I'm sure you've heard of Voldemort's death," Albus said from behind his desk, eyeing the couple who sat in two armchairs before him.

"We were aware of his demise, Headmaster," Severus replied as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but were you aware of it before the rest of us?" Albus said, looking at the couple intently.

"Maybe by a few minutes," Severus said smoothly.

Albus scowled at him.

"You killed Voldemort," Albus said accusingly.

"Yes we did, Headmaster," Severus answered, "Quite thoroughly."

Albus shuddered a little. He had gone down to the Ministry to identify the body. What a mess.

"You both went against my directive. No one was to touch Voldemort until the Prophecy went into effect," the Headmaster said.

"Headmaster, the death of Voldemort by our hands proves that the Prophecy was fallible. Harry could have failed. It gave no guarantee he would win," Hermione said, "It was a wooly prediction at best, Headmaster. Especially considering the source."

Hermione never had much faith in Professor Trelawny's divination skills. She thought the witch was a huge fraud. Harry having to risk his life facing Voldemort based on Sybil's prophecy never set well with her. Well, she and Severus proved the Prophecy wasn't the predictive wonder everyone thought it was.

"That being what it may, you still should have consulted me before embarking on such a foolish and dangerous endeavor," Albus said a bit angrily.

"Why Headmaster?" Severus asked him. "So you could forbid us to do it? You would have tried to stop us from killing the Dark Lord. And he needed killing now, not in the distant future. Not when he had gathered his forces for a concerted attack. Now. We did what we had to do to rid the world of his evil. Now my wife and I are free of him, as is the entire wizarding world. I refuse to apologize for doing something that had to be done."

The Potions Master folded his arms stubbornly, looking at the Headmaster evenly. Hermione folded her arms as well, looking mutinous.

Albus looked at the couple, who were presenting a united front. They were not sorry for what they had done, and honestly, he had no right to chastise them, particularly since they had been successful. He sighed.

"You two have done the wizarding world a great service. You should be honored for what you have done," Albus said. "I will inform the Ministry immediately."

Hermione spoke up quickly.

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, we'd rather not be honored. It would make our lives a living hell. Not to mention the targets of vengeful Death Eaters," Hermione said. Then her eyes widened and she looked at Severus.

"Peter!" she said in horror, "Peter knows we had the Dark Lord. When he hears of his death, he will tell who did it!"

Severus smirked at his wife.

"Don't worry, wife. Peter has suffered a small memory lapse," he said silkily.

"You obliviated him," Hermione breathed.

"Of course. He remembers nothing after giving the Dark Lord his elixir, though I wish I could have let him keep the memory of the ass-kicking I gave him," Severus said wistfully.

Hermione smiled at Severus ruefully. He was something else.

Albus looked at the two of them. It just didn't seem right for the couple to have killed the most dangerous threat to the wizarding way of life and not receive any acknowledgement, but they did have a point. They would become famous and the focus of every tabloid in existence. Not to mention be mobbed for autographs, public appearances and more. More than likely there would be death threats and attempts on their lives as well. They were right. It would be better if no one ever knew.

"Very well. I'll honor your request on this, Hermione. But you have both done the wizarding world a great service. A pity you won't be rewarded for it," Albus said.

"Oh, but we have been rewarded. We are no longer in his service, no longer spies. We can live a normal married life now. Have a family," Hermione said as Severus' eyes went wide at her declaration.

"A…a…family?" he spluttered.

"Of course a family," Hermione said. Then she paused as she saw the whites of Severus' eyes.

"We'll talk about it later," she said softly.

Albus was smiling now. Severus as a family man. That was something he would love to see, the Potions Master settled in a normal life. Suddenly his floo turned green and a voice came through.

"Headmaster, is Hermione up there with you?"

It was Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, "Yes! I'm up here. Come up!"

Severus scowled. Not the Boy-Who-Gagged-Him. Then Severus realized he had paid off his life debt to James Potter, by removing the threat of Voldemort, who would have killed his son. Again, another thumb that he'd slipped out from under. He watched as the young wizard stepped through the floo. Harry was definitely all grown up. He was six feet in height, lean and broad-shouldered. His face had become more angular too, more masculine. The softness was gone.

Hermione ran to him and they embraced tightly, Harry picking the witch up and swinging her around. He put her back down, his green eyes glistening behind his glasses. Hermione's eyes were watery too. Severus groaned.

Harry took her hands.

"You did it, Hermione. You killed him," Harry said softly, "Thank you. Thank you so much for freeing me."

Severus cleared his throat.

"Actually, Mr. Potter, WE killed him, the brunt of the work falling on me," he said snarkily.

Harry looked at the Potions Master.

"Well, I meant both of you," Harry said, a bit snarkily himself.

"'You did it, Hermione' does not imply any plurality, Mr. Potter," Severus said evenly, "It was a distinctly singular address to my wife. I was not included."

Hermione looked at Severus and scowled. Harry sighed.

"Thank you, Professor," he said, meaning it. He was just so used to giving Severus a hard time.

"No need to thank me," Severus replied smirking as Hermione frowned at him. He put Harry through all that just to say he didn't want thanks? Ooh, Severus could be insufferable at times.

Hermione was about to say something to her husband when Harry stopped her.

"It's all right Hermione. I should have expected it," he grinned at her. "Say, do you want to go out and celebrate tonight? You and the Professor?"

Harry made sure to include Severus this time.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter that my wife and I out celebrating the death of the Lord we were supposed to have served would look just a bit odd to our grieving brethren," Severus said.

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Severus is right, Harry…but you can come down to our rooms. We can have a celebration there, just us," she said, smiling at him.

Severus scowled. He planned on keeping Hermione busy celebrating in the manner he enjoyed, on her back, on her knees, up against the headboard, bent over…

Harry looked at Severus, and saw that the Potions Master didn't want to share his wife today.

"Maybe later in the week sometime, Hermione," he said.

Hermione looked disappointed. Severus on the other hand, looked pleased as pumpkin juice. Harry gave him a little wink, to which Severus gave a slight nod. Now this was something he appreciated.

"I'm going to get back to the Ministry, Hermione. Lots going on there," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. Severus allowed this. Harry had been kissing his wife long before he had. Plus the kiss was decidedly platonic. If he had even suspected Harry of having impure thoughts towards his wife, he'd soon be The-Auror-Who-Died.

"Goodbye, Headmaster, Professor," Harry said as he stepped through the floo.

Severus rose.

"Headmaster, if you are through with us, my wife and I will also be departing," he said, catching Hermione by her arm possessively. Albus smiled at them.

"Certainly, Severus. But before you go, I wonder if I might have a pensieve of Voldemort's final hours?" the Headmaster asked.

Severus looked at him steadily.

"I'm afraid not, Headmaster. What passed between the Dark Lord and I during those last hours will remain a secret until the day I leave this earth. I'm afraid I must decline," he said evenly.

Albus nodded his head. He had seen the body, and examined it carefully. The Dark Lord's rectum had been viciously mutilated and torn in a manner reminiscent of many of his sexually abused and murdered muggle victims. He did not think Severus would want to share that particular torture with anyone.

"I thought as much Severus, but it didn't hurt to ask," he said, looking up at him somberly.

"No, it didn't," the Potions Master said quietly, "Good day, Headmaster."

"Bye," Hermione said as her husband tossed floo powder into the fireplace, said their destination and led her through.

Dumbledore stared at the fireplace thoughtfully.

Two of the most courageous people in the wizarding world had just passed through it.

And no one would ever know.

* * *

The moment they stepped through the floo and into the study, Severus warded the fireplace, turned Hermione around and shoved her into the armchair. He pulled her down a bit, lifted her robes and ripped her knickers off of her. She had only worn underwear under her robes, intending on easy access when they returned. But not this easy.

"Severus! What are you doing?" the startled witch gasped as her husband got on his knees, opened the lower half of his robes, and lowered his boxers. His erection sprang out and he wasted no time thrusting into Hermione hard. She gave a gurgled shriek.

"There's the little matter of Peter Pettigrew," Severus breathed at her, thrusting into her hard again, "Touching what he shouldn't have touched."

Hermione buckled.

"But Severus, I only did what I had to do," she gasped at him as he started to stroke her in earnest.

"Well, wife, I'm doing what I have to do," he groaned, burying himself inside her, enjoying the caress of her hot flesh around his shaft. He picked up speed.

"So goood," he sighed as Hermione cried out at his ardor.

She loved when he got jealous and rough. The Potions Master lifted her up higher in the chair, standing and arching into her, shagging her hard and fast, his knees resting against the end of the cushion, making the front legs of the armchair lift and fall with every stroke, so there was a constant thumping sound as he drove his cock in and out of her. The Potions Master gripped the back of the chair for leverage, his eyes blazing down at his wife.

"Severus!" Hermione shrieked as he hit her sweet spot.

"Yes. You think Peter could do to you what I can do?" he hissed.

"Never Severus, I would have never let him…ooh!" Hermione jerked as the Potions Master shifted her cervix. Severus continued to plow into her, the chair legs lifting higher and higher as he increased his ardor. Suddenly the armchair tipped over, carrying Hermione and Severus with it. They landed with a thump and the Professor never missed a stroke. He pushed Hermione downward so her head was on the floor and her hips raised on the back of the chair, and drove into her, lifting himself up on his arms and straddling the chair, her position allowing him access to every inch of her. Severus rotated his hips and Hermione screamed in pleasure, thrusting up to meet him.

"You like that, don't you?" he growled at Hermione, continuing to rotate his pelvis when he hit bottom, reaming her sides, corkscrewing his thickness into her. "No one can take you like I can, Hermione. No one will ever get the chance to try, either."

Suddenly, Hermione orgasmed with a shriek, her pussy clamping down on Severus as her heat washed over him. The Potions Master stroked into her pulsing sleeve, grunting in pleasure as she released.

"Yes. Yes, Hermione. My little Mata Hari," he groaned as she whimpered beneath him, lost to bliss and shuddering around him. She felt so delicious Severus couldn't hold back. He slammed deep inside her and ejaculated with a loud growl, grunting as his cock shot jet after jet inside her, every muscle taut as he frowned down at her, his face contorted. He continued to thrust as if trying to shake out every bit of his seed inside her.

"Gods, yes," he sighed as his pulsing eased, dropping down on to Hermione heavily, panting against her hot body. He kissed her deeply, then pulled back looking into her half-lidded eyes.

"You liked the chair ride, didn't you?" he breathed at her. "Short but sweet."

"Yes," she said, panting. "You're such an animal when you're jealous, Severus."

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Only when I'm jealous? I'm going to have to work on that," he said giving her a leering grin.

Severus climbed off Hermione, stood and pulled her up with one hand. He noted with some satisfaction that her legs were rather rubbery. The sign of a job well done. He pulled up his boxers, lifted the chair and pushed it back to its regular place. It had slid a little before it toppled. He looked at his wife. She was still panting slightly. He was nowhere near done with her.

"Get in the bedroom," he growled.

"Severus, I'm starving," Hermione complained as she walked obediently toward the bedroom.

"I'll have something sent down from the kitchens," he said as she disappeared into the room.

Severus had just picked up his wife's torn knickers when the flame in the floo, turned green.

"Severus, it's Jonathan Colburn. May I come visit with you?"

Shit. Jonathan was a Death Eater. One of the secret minions of Voldemort. To the wizarding world he was a prominent and generous Pureblood who traded in spices. Few suspected he donned the Dark Lord's mask.

"Just a moment, Jonathan," Severus said, sticking Hermione's knickers in his robes pocket and doing a freshening smell to remove the scent of sex.

"Come, Jonathan," he said, lifting the ward from the floo.

The blonde-haired, green-eyed wizard stepped through the floo. His eyes were red-rimmed.

"You've heard about the Dark Lord," Jonathan said, more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, I have, Jonathan. I grieve his loss deeply," Severus lied.

Hermione heard voices and walked to the bedroom door. She stood there, listening.

The wizard dropped heavily into the armchair Severus and Hermione just fucked in. He let his hands dangle between his legs helplessly. He looked up at Severus.

"We went back to his throne room this morning. It was horrible. Blood and flesh everywhere. Whoever did this to him cut him up and left his skin behind. We couldn't find a clue as to who it was. Peter's is being held at the Ministry. No one can get in to see him. He's probably the only one who can tell us what's happened. It was the Dark Lord's feeding night, so no other Death Eaters were on the premises," Jonathan said dejectedly.

"It's a sad thing indeed," Severus said, taking the other armchair. "But we must move on. Settle back into our lives. Voldemort's dream of Pureblood domination is over."

Jonathan looked up at him, his eyes taking on an intense glow.

"No! It's not over. We can't just give up on his dream, Severus," Jonathan declared. "We're not going to. In fact, there was a small impromptu meeting of the top Death Eaters at the Hog's Head inn this morning, right after the Dark Lord's body was discovered. We tried to owl you, but for some reason couldn't get through to you. We have decided to continue his work, working as small terrorist cells, doing hit and run missions that strike at the heart of wizarding society. We want you to join us Severus. You served the Dark Lord for years. You must be furious about his death. We can avenge him, one small strike at a time. We are having a meeting on Friday at the Hog's Head inn, in the little backroom. I want you to come and help us plan our first strike. Will you do it, Severus? We need you."

The Potions Master looked at him. Damn. He thought his service was over.

"Yes, Jonathan, I will be there," Severus replied. The wizard gripped the Potions Master's hand firmly.

"I knew we could count on you, Severus. You always served the Dark Lord well. The meeting will be at eight in the evening. We'll be expecting you and your wife. I know she is a muggle-born, but she served the Dark Lord well, and could be an asset to us developing more spells for the Cause," Jonathan said enthusiastically.

"I'm sure my wife will be there as well," Severus replied as the wizard rose.

Jonathan shook Severus' hand again, then walked toward the floo.

"See you on Friday, Severus," he said turning back to the Potions Master.

"On Friday, Jonathan," Severus replied.

The wizard exited, and Severus warded the fireplace again. Hermione came out of the room, silent and wide-eyed.

"You heard?" he asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice almost a whisper. "They aren't going to stop, are they?"

Severus looked at her.

"Yes, they will stop, with our help Hermione. I'm afraid our spying days aren't quite over yet. But it should be simpler without the Dark Lord. A matter of having the Order pick them off as they attempt to fulfill their plans. We will be informants. It should take no longer than a year to round them all up. None of them are very bright. They are all followers, not a leader among them now that Lucius is dead," he said, enfolding Hermione in his embrace.

"Do you think this will ever end, Severus? This hatred and bigotry?" she asked him.

Severus looked down at her.

"I'm afraid that as long as there are men in the world, Hermione, there will always be hatred and bigotry. But there will always be people like us who will battle it as well. And therein lies the hope for peace, my love," he said softly.

Hermione hugged her husband tightly, taking comfort in the strength of his body and the courage in his words. They had thought the battle over.

They had been mistaken.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of "Disharmony in the Dungeons." I know, I know I left it open. Maybe there will be a sequel one day. Anyway, thank you all for reading. 


End file.
